I'm Suppose to Hate You
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: One day my Father and I gets a knock on our door at dinner, and from that moment on a girl stays in our basement. I don't know who she is, but I do know she can bend more than one element and if anyone finds out about our guest, we could be killed. My Father tell me to not ask questions, but why is she in our home, we're supposed to hate benders? KORRASAMI
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my name is Asami Sato, I'm in my junior year in high school and I plan to be an engineer like my Father. He owns Future Industries an auto mobile company, but that's not the only thing he does, he helps provide weapons for Amon and his army. I admire how my father always manages to give back to the community._

 _Amon has taken over Republic City and he plans to invade more parts of the 4 Nations, he's forces are already making progress near the Earth Kingdom. Republic City, was being ruined by a bunch of benders who used their powers for bad and not good. Amon over threw, the corrupt system at a time where my Father told me I was too young to remember. I do remember as a little girl playing with my teddy bear and a strange man heading into my Father's office touching a plant and bringing it to life._

 _Now I know, that that man was Amon, but it couldn't be, because I would have sworn that he water bent that water to life, which couldn't be true because he's a non-bender like my Father and I._

 _I never told my Father about such memory, because talking about someone being a bender could ruin their lives. Since Elementary school I was taught about how, the Fire Nation invaded a few nations, a civil war between Northern and Southern Water tribes, and a corrupt Earth Queen._

 _All those terrible events were caused by benders. Not non-bender but benders, want to know why? It was because non-benders didn't have the power to do those things. Before, there were signs permitting the use of bending in areas, over the years it started to get stricter. I used to have a friend who was an Earth bender but my father told me I could no longer be friends with her._

 _I didn't know why, but now I think I do. Being seen with a bender can get you bullied also and I guess he didn't want me to be bullied, but no one bullies someone who keeps to herself._

 **Monday**

I run down the stair and head into the kitchen and my Father has his eyes on his newspaper.

"You were almost late for school,Sami" he says eyes still gulled to the paper. I grab a bagel

"I know Father, I'm here now" he chuckles

I grab an orange and sit and peel it at the kitchen table while I wait for my bagel to be toasted.

"Why must you be so lame and read the comics" I ask annoyed

"Humor Sami, a boss man like me needs time for humor, what are your plan for today?"

"I have a huge Chemistry test today and Bolin and I are planning to go to the record shop, after school" he looks up from his paper

"Doesn't Bumi the air bender own that shop?"

"Um yeah" I know my Father hates me going to bender owned shops but Bumi always has the best records.

"Father, what do you want me to do, the next record shop is 25 minutes away from their, and that place doesn't have varieties like Bumi's"

"We support, non-bender companies, Sami who knows how many people saw you walk into that disgusting place"

My bagel pops out of the toaster and I grab it.

"Even if they did, I doubt they will attack me, knowing my Father is such a successful businessman" I tease my Father smirks

"I am quite successful, aren't I" he says to his self

"mmHmm" I grab my things and kiss my Father on the cheek

"See you later, Father"

"Love you, no Bumi!" he calls out while I head out the door

* * *

I pick up Bolin and he takes off his collar shirt as I drive.

"Ugh Bolin, you don't have a tank top under that?" I ask keeping my eye on the road

"Oh stop, you know you can't resist my abs"

I roll my eyes as he puts on a plain forest green t shirt.

"I still don't know how, your Father doesn't know you skip school every Monday" Bolin tease

"I have secrets and I'm sure my Father has his"

"I thought you were Daddy's little girl"

"I still am"

"Then why are you lying to him?"

"Bolin, do you want to be dropped off at school!" he laughs

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"We can't go to Bumi, you know how I my Father feels"

He nods

"Yeah my parents, hate me going there too, you know since"

"MAKO JOINED THE EQUALISTS" both Bolin and I say in unison while laughing

"Why is Mako joining Amon's Army so funny" I ask while parking my car. Bolin and I get out and sit on the bench in front of the pond.

I open my purse and take out my bagel and break it into pieces.

"Why do you keeping doing that, you never know if Pompeii is going to be here" Bolin asks

"Trust me he's here" I throw the bread in the bush and I hear it rustling and I smile as I see duck feet making it's way out of the bushes.

"Hello Pompeii" I say while breaking another piece and tossing it to him

"Why don't you get a dog, instead of having a pet duck that lives in the park" Bolin tease

"Because, My Father thinks dogs will be distracting to me and him"

"Sure"

"Why haven't you join the Equalists like your brother?" I ask

He sighs

"It's not my cup of tea" he says

"But you're so buff Bolin, they can use your arms and that would probably impress Opal" I tease

He blushes

"Do you really think she likes me?" he asks

Opal and I have two classes together, she doesn't really talk to me a lot but I guess I could help Bolin and make more of an effort talking to her.

"There is a chance" I say putting my arm around him

"What about my Brother, I know for a fact he likes you"

I roll my eyes "Trust me, I know" he elbows me

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't find him attractive, how do you girls do it?" he gets up and grabs a branch and puts its on his head.

"Ohhhhh Mako, Mako, Mako,you're so buff with your arched eyebrows and muscles" I cover my mouth trying not to laugh

Bolin starts skipping in circles

"Ohhhh Mako, I wish I was wrapped around you like that red scarf you wear every day, even when it's 100 degrees out"

I laugh

"Ohhhh Mako, please take me on a date, so you can tell me about your adventures as a solider"

"I'm going to tell him, you're making fun of him"

Bolin picks up Pompeii as he quakes and stuffs him under his shirt as Pompeii squirms trying to get out

"Mako, Mako, Mako, does this dress make me look fat" I just lose to the ground trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

Pompeii flies from under Bolin shirt and starts biting him while Bolin runs away from him.

* * *

Bolin and I are walking with our ice cream when we see some member from a local gang.

"Just stay near me" Bolin says while we walk past them

"Damn look at that ass" one of the boys try to grab me but Bolin punches the guy

"Don't you touch her" some of his friends pull Bolin off the guy and Bolin tries to get out of their embrace

"Let him go!" I call out while throwing a hook at one of them but he makes a flare and I step back.

"Stay out of this" he says

"You can't bend here!" I yell out

"I don't give a shit, these laws mean nothing to us, they're just discriminating us" the guy Bolin hit spits out blood and balls up his fist

"Hey Tahno, this kid's brother is part of the Equalists" the guy smirks

"In that case, lets make this interesting" the guy then slams his foot to the ground and chunks of rock cover his hand and he brings his guard up.

"Stop, please let him go, I have money" I open my wallet but the guys laugh

"We don't need your money, we need justice, some Equalists arrested my Brother, and it's time for me to get even, hold him still boys"

"Please no"

"It's fine Asami, they're just cowards using their bending because they can't fight without them"

The guy smiles "Yep, that's it" he then sends a jab in his rib

"STOP!"

The guy then sends another blow to his chin

"Please leave him alone" I call out again

"It's fine Asami I don't feel…anything, that's all you got coward"

"If you say so" he says while sending a hook to the side of his face

"Give him some more Tahno" another guy says hyping him up. My mind is racing, come on Asami do something. You took all those self defense classes, yet you're too scarred of their bending to use it. I feel so helpless and I shouldn't have to feel this way.

he's just about to hit Bolin again when an air blast pushes the bullies off of Bolin

"Leave him alone" a booming voice says I turn around and see Bumi in a fighting stance

One of the guys get up "It's Bumi, we got to go guys" they all run off

"This is not over" Tahno yells out

I run over to Bolin and he rolls on the ground clenching his stomach.

"Bolin are you okay?"

"Mmhhmm" I turn to Bumi and he's heading to his store

"Can you call for help?"

"I'm sorry, I cant" Bumi says

I'm confused

"Why, my friend needs to see a doctor" I Plead

"If they find out I used airbending I could be arrested"

"But my friend!"

"But my life" he says while heading back into his store and locking it.

I get up and look around and no one is around.

"I got to get you help Bolin" I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder

"No, Sami I'm too heavy"

"We can make it to the car, just try to carry some of your weight" I hobble to the car with Bolin.

Why did they attack us and why didn't Bumi help us, he knows us. We did nothing wrong!

* * *

I been in the waiting room for a while when Mako burst through the doors and approaches the front desk.

"Where is my brother" he ask frantic

"Mako" he turns around and runs to me and wraps his arm around me

"I'm so glad, you're safe" I return the hug and find myself crying in his shoulder

"There were too many of them, we were just walking and they attacked us, mostly Bolin he was just protecting me"

He kisses the top of my head

"It's okay, I should have been there"

"You wouldn't have stopped it, you were working"

"I promise, I will find them and kill them" he says with rage

I pull away and wipe my eyes

"They said he fractured his rib, due to the guy being a Earthbender" Mako shakes his head in disgust

"You can go see him, I couldn't because I'm not family but you" he nods

"I don't want to leave you here" he says

"Don't worry, I'm here" I turn around and see my Father and he rushes to us.

Mako bows at my Father

"Mako" he takes his attention off of him and puts it on me

"Sami, I can't believe you lied to me and put yourself at risk" I look at Mako

"You told him I was here, I trusted you"

"I'm sorry Sami, but I thought you were hurt too"

"I told you, I wasn't" he frowns

"You tend to not make things a big deal" he walks off and heads back to the front desk

"How did this happen?" my Father ask upset

"We were just walking when a group of benders started attacking us, Bolin was defending me and that why, he got hurt it was all my fault"

My Father pulls me into a hug.

"Why didn't Bumi help us?" I ask between tears

"He just left us, when we needed help, if I didn't have to carry Bolin, he might not have been as badly hurt, I HATE BENDERS!"

"Shhhh Sami" my Father says while holding me tighter.

I don't understand why this is happened

* * *

 **Monday Night**

"Grab your stuff, I think someone knows who you're" the woman says while handing me a bag.

"I thought you, would be safe here" Mai says

This is nothing new to me, staying in someone's care for a while then being taken somewhere else. Its second nature to me. I never bring a lot of stuff with me, due to reason like these. It takes too much time carrying baggage.

Ever since Amon took over Republic City, his army has been trying to conquer other nations. When I heard about his hatred for benders. I literally wanted to kick his ass and destroy him, but what sickens me worst are people who actually agrees with him.

One of his objective other than ruling the 4 nations is capturing the Avatar. My parents always hid my identity, because Amon came to power when I was about five. That's when I bended my second element which was fire. My Father is very important in the Southern Watertribe so, he knew how crazy Amon was, and made sure he protected me, and made sure I'm safe. So I guess all these people I been staying with were doing my Father some type of favor.

What I hate the most, is when I leave I know I'm leaving my friends with a broken heart. It's hard reminding myself not to get attached to people I meet, because chances are, I will have to move on.

I still haven't mattered air yet, and it's really hard when you have to make sure you don't bend. Sure, I could try blending in with non-benders or just using one element as a bender but being the Avatar it's hard. I sometimes water bend with some similarity of fire bending. So any firebender or water bender can tell something is off with me, so to avoid that, I don't bend in public.

I grab the rest of my thing when there is a knock at the door. Mai looks at me scarred out of her mind, she hands me a piece of paper.

This is the next safe-house I look at the note as the doorbell rings again.

"It's five years old, how do I know they're to still to be trusted" I ask

"This is your only option Korra" Mai walk to the door and I keep my bedroom door a crack so I can see what's going on.

"Who is it?" Mai asks

"The police, we just want to talk"

"My husband isn't here, and I don't feel comfortable doing such" I hear a man voice laugh on the other end

"You don't have a husband" the door burst open and some soldiers with Equalists uniforms storms the house.

"You can't do this" Mai says

The man looks around and picks up a necklace, my watertribe necklace.

"You're of Fire Nation decent, why have a watertribe necklace?" he asks

"I sometimes baby sit" the Equalist smiles then slaps Mai and I lose it

"Don't touch her again" Mai hold her face

"It's fine Monica, go back to your room" she says

"Who' are you?" the Equalist asks checking me up and I'm grossed out

"Didn't you hear, my name is Monica and Mai is my cousin" he laughs

"I don't believe you" I smirk

"Sounds like a person problem"

"I found something" another man says the Equalist gets his attention off of me and head to the other man and he hands him a scroll.

One of the lost scrolls and my heart drops. Only the Avatar can read them and only the Avatar can have them.

The man gets angry and storms to Mai and grabs her by the collar

"Where did you get these?"

"I don't know" she whines

"You're lying, I bet you're the Avatar, you're a firebender"

"Yes, but that's all"

"Well we will have to see" the Equalists charges his metal glove and shocks Mai

"Stop!" I send an airblast which I wasn't expecting and the Equalist flies against the wall.

"Korra NO" Mai says on the ground

"You're a water bender that's, air" all the equalists stare at me and I get in my bending stance and starts sending air blast at them.

The guy on the ground I just sent plumping through the air gets up and charges up his glove again.

"Come get it" I say he runs towards me and I send another blast at him and his body hits the ceiling

"I always knew you were a fan of mine" I say putting my guard back up the man charges at me again and I use the water from the lose faucet and send it his way his eyes go wide hopes across the room and I move the water in the new direction then he wraps his arms around Mai

"NO!" I try to move the water away but it's too late

I watch as Mai and the Equalist get electrocuted. I turn my head away as I hear the shriek, I turn back around and look down and see Mai body flopping and twitching with her soaked body.

Tears start falling from my eye I approach her and her body stops moving bend all the water off and check her pulse and it's nothing. I killed her, she was helping me and I killed her. I hear people running up the stairs and I need to get out of here.

I head in my bedroom and grab my bag and the note and hop out of my bedroom window and climb the stair case and run down the alley.

I killed one of my friends, yes if the Equalists were there this wouldn't have happen, but if she wasn't hiding me, they wouldn't have a reason to be there.

I see some more Equalist coming my way "Up there" I say while running the Equalists thank me. As they make their way up the staircase

My tears make it look like I was just scarred running for my life, but I'm crying because running is my life.

 **So this is my new story, I had this idea for a while now and finally I acted on it. I have so much in store for this story.**

 **Please leave a review and follow and favs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

My Father personally dropped me off at school today, afraid that I would skip school again but after what happened yesterday I want to be off the streets as much as possible.

I walk through the halls and all eyes are on me. I get to my locker, and put in my combination when I notice someone hovering over me.

I grab my textbooks and close my locker.

"Asami" I get up from the ground and place a fake smile on my face at the sound of my table partner.

"Hello, Opal" she doesn't return the smile just looks concern

"I heard about what happened yesterday" she says as we walk through the halls. I would ditch her but we're heading to the same class Algebra.

"Really?" I ask just to sound engaged in this pointless conversation

"Yeah, and I want to know if, you're alright" I tilt my head back in disbelief

"Of course I'm fine, I watched my best friend be attacked by benders for no reason, and I just stood there helpless"

She puts her hand on my shoulder

"But really, I'm fine Opal"

"You don't sound fine, you're using humor to disguise the fact you're hurt, and I would be too, but not talking about it won't fix your problem"

"I appreciate your concern, but this really is none of your business"

"I'm sorry, if you feel that I'm not being truthful, but even though we aren't really close, I do care about you and Bolin"

Hearing Bolin name, I realize that I'm sort of being a jerk to Opal. She's just trying to help me, and I'm pushing her away. I need to make an effort if I want to be friends with her.

I stop walking and look at Opal and I guess she's taken back by me looking at her so personally.

"I'm sorry Opal, for being so rude, it's just a lot to take in right now, and I don't want to talk about it right now, I have a lot of questions that honestly I don't think anyone can answer"

Opal gives me a warm smile "Then answer them yourself"

"How?" I ask as we continue walking

"When the times is good for you, talk with someone about how you're feeling, because sometimes talking it out can help you find the answer you need"

I laugh alittle "You really are quite deep Opal"

She laughs too "That's what happens when your Mother is the school's counselor"

"What's your Aunt's excuse" I tease

"Well let's just say Aunt Lin, takes physical education seriously"

* * *

 **Tuesday Noon**

I havent slept in hours but I can feel my body getting ready to shut down on me, and put me in a long snooze.

As my head is up against the window. The train suddenly stops, I lift my head and see the conductor get up.

"There is some type of protest going on and they're blocking the railing" he says

"Why type of protest?" I ask

The conductor rolls his eyes

"Some type of bender equality bull shit, so we will be sitting here, until the situation is resolved"

The train erupts with moans and groans. I can't be waiting here, I have to get to the next safe house soon!

I get up "Can't you run them over or something" another guy calls out

"I thought of that, but that would damage the train" the conductor says with a laugh

Ugh these people make me sick

"I have somewhere to be" I call out

"Listen sweetie don't we all, unless you want to walk through the riot, I suggest you pipe down and go back to sleep"

I had enough of these people and this train, I refuse to let the situation affect my objective, which is to get to the safe house.

I make my way to the front of the train and put my hand on the handle

"What are you doing?" the conductor asks

"Walking" I open the door and hope down and start making my way in the direction of yells. The conductor opens the window.

"They're benders, they will kill you" he calls out

"Better than being on that train!" call back I can't see how many people are there but I do know it's a lot and someone is leading the chanting.

I'm wearing an outfit similar to something the blue spirt would wear minus the mask. I couldn't afford, anyone recknoizing my outfit.

I'm just so tired, all I have is a sack and a note with an address on it. I don't even know, if the place I'm going to is still there.

I get closer to the crowd and turn around and can no longer see the train. There is a woman with a megaphone in her hand.

" **The movement of Amon, is not just disgusting but wrong, he wants to make all these laws to limit us from our gifts!"**

The crowd continues to cheer as I get a closer, I see a glimpse of the woman leading such a protest.

She has arched eyebrows and a metal suit on. She must be a metal-bender, I always wanted to learn how to metal-bend.

I stand behind the a few people hearing this woman's gospel.

" **As an orphan, I remember not feeling special, when I realized I was a metal bender, I got a sense of purpose, something like, I was a somebody in this world"**

The woman speaks as if she's talking to just one person. She would just take one glance at you and you can feel the connection.

" **Amon and his army, are trying to take our feeling of purpose away, and I don't know about you but I refuse to go back, being some orphan looking for herself…"**

The crowd gets louder

Kuvira smiles **"Because I found myself, say it with me"**

" **Because I found myself"**

"Because I found myself"

" **Because I'm proud of myself"**

"Because I'm proud of myself"

" **And because I'm not myself without bending, us benders must unite to fight the prosecution of our brothers and sisters, so today we're making a step to end that, by stopping all transportation of goods through the Earth Kingdom to be received by Amon"**

The woman throws her fist in the air

" **We will no longer, be the victim because we never were!"**

The crowd breaks out in chants and elements are thrown in the air while the woman claps and bows while hopping down metal podium.

"Who is she?" I ask the man beside me who looks like an sandbender

"Her name is Kuvira the Great Uniter, and she been leading this movement for years, she's a legend she did so much to help us as benders. She put her life on the line multiple of times, I don't know whats the big fuss about the Avatar because Kuvira been in action when the Avatar wasn't"

I thank him and walk through the grounds. Seeing events like these reminds me that I'm doing nothing to prevent this war Amon is causing. I'm the master of all elements and the balance between the world and spirit world, yet I'm doing nothing to help.

Aang was gone for 100 years but he did help fix the mess that was cause and from the looks of it, I don't have time to waste.

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"That's a funky get up, what do you bend?" I'm starring at the woman who just made her speech and she looks intimidating.

"I'm a waterbender" I answer

"Hmm what tribe?"

"Southern, I would show you but, there is no water around" I say panicking

"I have some" Kuvira then opens her flasks

I laugh "You don't believe that I'm a bender" I tease

"I didn't say that, it's just you didn't bend after my speech, something that is done at every one of my protests"

"Well this is the first time, I been to one" I answer back

"I'm quite popular on the news, everyone knows it's my signature closing" she steps closer to me.

"You're quite the leader, and I must admit I'm attractive to that but" I say stepping back trying to keep my cool because I do not like it when someone underestimates me and tries to make me feel weak.

Maybe it's the water tribe in me, but that's something you just don't do. She takes a step closer and puts her hand on my should and grips it with force and I bite my tongue trying to not let her get to me.

"I just made contact with you, what are you going to do about that" the oooohhh Great Uniter says

There is a circle formed around us now and that's the last thing I wanted

" I don't want to hurt you" I answer back

Kuvira laughs along with the rest of the people

"Did you hear her, she thinks she's going to hurt me" she looks me up and down

"She can't hurt a fl…" before she finishes I put my right hand on my shoulder where her hand is and flip it back then knee her in the stomach and shes on the ground clenching her stomach. The crowd is silent and Kuivira still has her head down but raises it and a creepy smirk is on her face.

"Great self-defense move for a non-bender" I bend the water on the ground from the flask

"Yes it was, but you havent seen my waterbending yet, oh Great Uniter" Kuvira gets up and puts her guard up some of her guards I belive come out

"NO I got this" Kuvira says as they back up I bounce up and down. Okay Korra just use water, no other element there is a crowd. I take a deep breath

"I don't want to fight you" I call out

"Well too late" she charges at me and I send a whip of water towards her but she jumps and spins in the air to avoid it.

How can she move so fast? She lands on the ground and sends a bolder at me and I move out of the way transforming the water into ice and shoot it at her and she uses her fist and blocks them.

"That's all you got, maybe Amon should get rid of you, I would hate to have a weak bender on my team" she says while throwing a jab sending a rock at me and it catches my arm.

I smile trying to brush it off Kuvira winks at me. While I try to walk off the pain.

"Aww not in front of a crowd honey" I say back while sending a hook and a jab of water at her and the jab misses her but the hook gets her right in her side and she hits the ground.

I hear cheers and I'm not going to lie, I feel pretty good.

She's still on the ground and I walk towards her and offer my hand.

"I respect you, let's call it a truce" she grabs my hand then suddenly we're pulled under the ground.

* * *

 **Tuesday Mid-Day**

We're walking the track when a football lands right infront of Opal and I.

"Sorry" Iroh the school's quarterback calls out while jogging towards us.

"Ohhhh he's coming our way" Opal tease

"He's totally your type" I tell her

"Oh, you know who I like, Iroh has your name all over it,shhhh he's coming"

I pick up the ball. He uses his tank to wipe the sweat off his face. I know it was just some excuse to show off his abs.

"Sorry about that, the boys and I got carried away, didn't mean to hit two beautiful girls" he says

I push the ball into his chest "Next time watch where you're throwing" I say while contuining to walk but he follows

"I wasn't throwing, I was catching, I would never throw such a terrible play"

"Hmmm" I say while Opal tries not to laugh

"Wait do you think, I'm not good at football?" he asks

"I never said that, I don't care about the sport enough to voice my opinion on it"

He jogs infront of us

"Well maybe you should, come watch us play"

"No thanks, I almost died and I wasn't even watching you play" he laughs

"You're funny, I like that maybe we can.."

"Iroh the ball!" some of his friends call out

"Wait a sec" Iroh calls back

"You should go back with your friends, they want their quarterback" I suggest having enough of his attempt to get with me.

he shakes his head with a grin

"This is not over" he says while jogging back to the game.

When he's gone Opal squeils "The hottest guy in the school almost asked you out" I roll my eyes

"I'm not interested"

"How can you not be!"

"I don't know him" I answer back

"You can get to know him silly, you two would make such a cute couple"

"Puppies and sea turtles are cute, doesnt mean they're meant to be together" I answer back

* * *

I lock my p.e clothes back into my gym locker so I can go to my last class when I hear someone call my name.

"Yes" I lift up my back and turn around and see Ginger standing in front of me holding her bra in place. I start to feel my face heat up.

"Yes Ginger?" she laughs nerously

"Can you hook the back of my bra I would ask someone else but since you're the first one dress"

I look around and I was in fact the first one dressed. Actually to think about it I'm always the first one dress. I bring my attention back on Ginger.

"No, it's totally fine, it's perfect, I mean I can do it, no problem, I hook bras for people all the time, yeah" Ginger laughs again

"ooohhkay" she turns around and no one in the locker room seems to care they're just doing their own thing.

As I approach her I take a glance at her back. Ginger is the lead in all the theater plays, she even has an audition to be in some new mover soon. She's defiantly going to get the job because she has the talent and body for it. I mean body as in not a weird way, you know like a body like most female leads have, what am I thinking.

I hook the bra and Ginger turns around and pulls me into a hug "Thank you Asami" she then heads back to her locker and I smile and nod awkwardly. That wasn't so bad, I just over think too much, I was simply helping out a friend.

I look up and see that Opal watched the whole exchange

"You ready to go?" Opal asks and I nod

"Yeah sure"

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

I get up from the ground and Kuvira stares at me intensively.

"Come on, bring us back up" I say nervous by the ways she is looking at me

"Something is off about you" she says walking around me

"I could say the same about you"

"The way you bend" I laugh nervously

"I didn't know you studied waterbending" I tease

"Oh I did, and you bend like an Earthbender"

"How, if I was an earthbender, I would have been on top of the ground and look I'm still under it"

"Your stance, you separate your feet too far"

Kuvira raises her hand and we go futher down the Earth's surface

"Stop Kuvira, before we hit lava, and I doubt you can lavabend" as we move futher down she smiles

"Trust me, I can't" my eyes go wide

"You do know you will die too" she shrugs

"Doesn't matter to me" she says with a smirk as we go futher down

"Only you can stop, this" Kuvira calls out my feet can feel the heat and we're getting closer to the core.

"What's wrong with you?" I yell out

"Nothing" the bottom of the surface color changes and we're almost there. My feet starts to heat up even more

"We're almost there" Kuvira calls out

a small opening of Lava pours in and I just lose it. I push us up two levels and bloodbend Kuvira down to the ground so she can't move her body anymore to take us back down.

I get in her face and stare at her with fury as I catch my breath while She just smiles in disbelief

"Nice to meet you Avatar"

 **Thank you for the follows, I noticed some of my old readers took a chance on this story and I want to thank you all for that!**

 **Thoughts are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday Night**

Kuvira walks me through her quarters. "Make yourself at home, this place is heavily guarded"

this place is huge almost like a mansion. I wish this could be my safe house, but let's be realistic, Kuvira is a public figure and she get's death threat almost everyday so I know this wouldn't be the best place to take refuge.

I put my stuff on the bed and Kuvira sits across from me.

"I'm so honored to be in the presence of the Avatar" she says eager

"You and I can do so many things, to stop Amon, we can be a team"

"Kuvira, I appreciate what you're doing but, I can't help you" her face drops

"What, you're the Avatar it's your job to keep balance"

"Trust me I know, but I have to hide" she gets up

"Oh so you're just protecting yourself, while people just like you are being bullied"

"Kuvira, I feel the same way as you, but I have to think before I act, Amon wants me dead"

"THEN KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" Kuvira paces the floors

"You can totally take him out, he's a non-bender"

"Well that non-bender had enough power to over throw Republic City" I add

"No, he had followers who agreed with him, that's how he over threw Republic City"

"Either way, I need to be on the move and you can't tell anyone who I am" she sits back down

"Trust me, I know I would never sell you out, I hate Amon and the Equalists" I smile

"I know and I trust you"

She sighs "So what's your plan?" she asks

"I have to go to another safe house"

"What happened to your old one?"

My heart aches remembering the tragic event.

"Some Equalists were looking for me, and my host was killed"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

I nod "Thank you, I am too, you know what I think about the most, why hurt someone who did nothing to you" I ask thinking about it.

Why attack a woman who truly was trying to protect me. What have I done to Amon to make him hate me? He doesn't even know me. I didn't ask to be the Avatar, it just happened you think I wanted all the blame being put on myself.

Kuvira gets up and sits beside me and puts her hand on my knee

"Sometimes it's easier to put the blame on someone or something to help make sense of things"

"Is that why you hate non-benders?" I ask

"Not so true, but I do feel like they sit back and allow benders to be mistreated and turn the other cheek, benders help make non-benders lives easier and they want to forget about that when things get bad"

Kuvira balls up her fist

"I get your point, but I don't think all non-benders, hate benders and I don't believe all benders hate non-benders"

"You have to say that, because you're the balance between the two, you have to be neutral"

"No, I'm furious also about what's Amon is doing, and he must be stopped, my only question is what am I going to do about it? "

"Let me help you, I'm planning this huge protest, where my followers and I are going to storm the Ba Sing Se prison and let out some benders who were wrongfully jailed like Zaheer, P'li and such"

"They're the worst criminals known to man"

"Yes, but Amon is worst, with them on our side we can over throw Amon"

" But they hurt so many people, you can't erase what they done, to benefit your movement"

"I can so do such thing, you may been hiding, but I know you weren't blind to the news, our bending population is declining by the moment, and I even heard Amon has a way to take bending away"

"What?" Kuvira shushes me

"I just got this information today, there was a video and I watched it, and I don't know if it's true but it looked pretty real and if it is, then who knows what's next for us or even you"

Only the Avatar can take bending away, how can he? I definitely need to leave, before I get caught, if Amon gets his hands on me. I could lose my connection with the spirit world or even worst killed.

"Kuvira I need to leave in the morning"

"Can't you stay, for a few days?"

"No, if what you say is true, I'm in even more danger" she nods

"Okay, I will help you , but you stand out like a sore thumb in the Earth Kingdom you need a new identity"

I raise my eyebrows

"What do you mean?"

Kuvira grabs some shears and smiles "Wait and see"

 **Wednesday Morning**

I head into the living room and I see my Father watching the news. School doesn't start until an hour so I have time to relax.

"Another Bender riot?" I ask he clears his throat

"Yep, this time Kuvira and her followers blocked off some of Amon's supply trains"

"Wait isn't that how you distribute your weapons?" I asks

"Yep" he says changing the channel. This is the second time, benders affected my life and I'm tired of it

"Amon needs to do something quick" I say

My Father turns off the tv completely "Sami, please stay out of politics"

"How can I not, this whole movement has affected my life our lives, everything was fine until the benders wanted to rebel, chaos is bound to come"

I don't understand why my Father never voices his opinion, if anything he should be just as concerned.

I get up "Do you not care about Amon's movement?" I ask he gets furious

"Of course I do, I'm building weapons to insure that non-benders are protected, don't you ever say anything a foolish like that again!"

I put my head down "I'm sorry Father"

"I think you should go off to school now, maybe you need time to reflect on your own beliefs and not mines"

* * *

I drive into the student parking lot and As soon as I step out of my car , I see Iroh approach me with a bag in his hand.

"I bought you bagels and a crescent, I believe" he says looking in the bag.

"I already ate, but thank you" I say while clicking my car heading to the school's entrance

"I but have you drank?" I look at him in shocked and he laughs and pulls out a bottle of orange juice.

"I mean this type of drink, come on now I'm an athlete, alcohol is no good for me"

"Sure, I heard about those football parties"

"Trust me, I never take part in those silly immature parties, I'm a good guy" I stop

"Iroh, I think you're a nice guy and all but" he sighs

"But you aren't looking for a boyfriend, trust me I heard it all before…actually I haven't but that still doesn't mean I don't want to be friends"

I stare him down to see if this is a trick but he has a big grin on his face and holds up the orange juice.

Which I take "That's more like it"

I unscrew the top "Thank you for the juice"

"No problem, what class are you going to?" he asks

"Chemistry since I missed that test Monday"

"Who's your teacher, that Waterbender Pakku" I say with disgust

Iroh nods "I think he's pretty cool"

"I mean, if I could bend water to overpower people also I would this I was cool too" he laughs like I'm kidding

"You're pretty feisty for, such a small girl"

"I'M NOT SMALL!" he raise in arm in alarm

"Calm down, please don't hit me!" he says while crouching

"I would but, I have a good reputation to abide" he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"So do I, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

As we're walking through the halls I get awws and Opal eyes goes wide and plead with her with my eyes that it's nothing but she just winks.

Ugh now everyone thinks we're a thing.

 **Wednesday noon**

I'm woken up by a rock being thrown over my head.

"What is your problem?" I say getting up while Kuvira laughs  
"I enjoy messing with you Avatar, and we're heading out" I slide my feet out of bed

"This early?"

"Yep, there is a lot to be done for this movement, and beside you have to get to your safe house"  
For a while now I forgot about all of that. As I put on my pants Kuvira smirks and I cover myself

"Can you stop checking me out"

"Ohhhh please, don't be so full of yourself" I look in the mirror at my new haircut which is cut just before my chin and I'm starting to like it. It took forever to manage my hair, now it's quick and simple.

A man walks in the room

"Sorry to bother you Kuvira, but I have something you need to look at" a man with glasses and chin hair says.

"Okay Baatar, wait for me in my office" he nods and bows to me

And I return it

"Who's he" I ask

"That's my fiancée" she says blushing

"Awww whens the wedding?"

"After we beat Amon, I was hopping to hang his body over the balcony as Baatar and I say our vows" I laugh but Kuvira looks serious

"You're kidding right?"

"NO" I grab my things and follow her to her office there are high tech security cameras everywhere and I don't blame her.

We get to the room and there is this big circular table with a map on it. Kuvira puts her hand on it so it can be scanned then the map is transformed into some type of battleship game but with a modern day twist.

"What's up" Kuvira ask Baatar while he looks me up and down

"Is she to be trusted" Baatar asks like I'm not even standing here!

"Yes, she's an old friend of mines" Baatar nods

"Okay, anyway Amon is having his prisoners build an underground tunnel"

"So, we stop it" Kuvira says without concern

"It's not that simple, he been building it for years, and he's been transporting, treasures he stole and weapons through it, so basically the train was just"

"A detour" Kuvira yells while slamming her fist onto the table

"That's not all, there is a shipment coming in a few days, and its there biggest yet" he says

Kuvira takes a deep breath "So there is chance, we can stop this" she asks

"Um, yes and no, they will be heavily guarded and I don't think it's worth the risk of being captured or even hurt to stop this, I mean we don't even know what's at the end of the tunnel"

"Clearly an opening" I say

Baatar looks at me "What do you think?" he asks all eyes are on me

"I mean, I'm just a water tribe girl" I say awkwardly

"Who cares, I need your opinion, do you think this mission is worth it?" he asks

I think about the whole scenario

"Well it's risky and it's true we don't know what's in store, but if you all could stop it and take over the tunnel that could help stop Amon conquering other cities"

Kuvira smiles "So, it's settle we have a new mission"

"Everyone all hands on deck, when I get back we will strategize" she says while walking me out

"There is a train heading out soon, and it's heading to the same direction you're going" Kuvira hands me a train ticket.

"You must act like a non-bender and I'm serious, where you're heading, they will be very observative?"

"Of course, I hold up the sheet of paper, going to no locations is nothing new to me"

"Yes, but the location is in Republic City"

What, that place is basically a trap for benders and myself. "Amon controls everything there" I yell out

"I don't know why, you're going there but that's the address" I have no other option but to take a chance, there must be a reason why I had to be sent here.

I grab the sheet of paper and the train ticket "Okay, when is the train coming?"

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

I'm on my way back from the bathroom when I see the only air bender in our school Kai a 9th grader. As girls are walking past he sends an airblast there way so he can see up their skirts.

he laughs

"Hey, you think that's funny" I say heading in his direction. His smile drops

"No, I don't I was just messing around" he says while getting off the hallway floor

"Well you need to stop" he puts his hand up and sends a blast at me and my back hit the lockers. While he walks towards me

"I'm so sorry, I'm new to air bending, I didn't mean to hurt you" he says

"Get away from Me!" a classroom door opens and Iroh and I make eye contact

"What happened?" he asks

"He air bent me" Iroh looks at Kai and he looks worried

"Yes I did, but I didn't mean to.." before he could finish Iroh lifts him up by the collar

"You think you can do what you want?" Iroh yells in his face while I get up

"No I don't, it was an accident" Iroh then slams his back against the locker harder

"Iroh, he gets the point let go" I tell him Iroh face is red and I can hardly recognize him

"No, he hurt you Asami" he slams his back again and I try pulling Iroh off of him but Iroh shoves me away and I fall back down again.

There is a crowd of student in the hallways while they chant fight.

"IROH I SAID LET GO!" I kick the back of Iroh's knee and he kneels down letting one hand off of Kai while Kai air bends a space between him.

"Enough" my chemisty teacher says while Kai runs and wraps his arms around Senna.

The principal comes through the crowd and we make eye contact

"My office all three of you" he says

* * *

Iroh comes out of the office with his parents and he tries to make his way to me but I stop him.

"Don't Iroh" he nods while walking out.

I'm waiting my turn and I should be called by now.A door opens and Suyin calls me into her office and I get up and head into her room.

"Um, yes?"

"Sit down" Su the school consuluer says

"I thought, I was waiting for principal?" I ask confused she smiles but it's a calm smile

"I didn't feel that would be a good choice taking in fact,you didn't put your hands on anyone" I take a seat and look around.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks

"Yes, You're Opal's Mom" she chuckles

"Yep, but I'm also someone you can talk to" I respectfully listen even though I heard this tune before

"I heard about you and your friend's altercation with some bullies earlier" she says

"They were benders" I correct

"So you associate the word bullies with benders?" she asks

"What, I'm calling them what, they're"

"Ah, I see you hate benders"

"Of course I do, they have done nothing but hurt my friends and family" she gives me a concern look but I don't need that. I need her to agree with me, and tell me that I'm not crazy

"You do know, not all benders are the same right?"

"Duh I know that, but they all have the same traits"

"Such as?"

"They're con-artist, power abuser, and attackers"

"Is that what you think?" she asks

"That's what I know, do you think otherwise?"

"This isn't about me, this is about you, and what you believe"

"Then why call me in here, when you aren't going to voice your advice" I ask

"So I can listen, and so far you have a lot to say"

I laugh

"This is stupid, I never been called in the office before nor have I been in a fight yet, I was in two in the past 3 days!"

"Do you feel, threaten?"

"Yes everyday, I feel like I'm going to be attacked again, I thought school would be safe, but it's the same out there"

Su takes out a piece of paper.

"So you feel out numbered, when you're out of school?"

"Yes" she hands me the sheet of paper

"Can you tell me what you're holding?" I look at the sheet with the total of students and their demographics

"The demographic of our school" I answer back

"Can you tell me how many benders are attending our school please?"

"11" I say while handing the paper back

"Yep, 11 out of a population of 500 students, now let this sink in, don't you think those benders feel threatened and out numbered?"

"No us non-benders don't attack them like they do to us"

"Then how did the fight start?"

I think about it

"Well Kai was airbending girls skirt up and I went to confront him and he air bent me"

"How did he look when you approached him" I think about that also

"Sort of…" she raises her eyebrow

"Sort of what, Asami"

I sigh "Scarred"

"Interesting" Su says

"But, it could have been an act, benders always want to play the victim, and he air bent me after so it wasn't an act of regret"

"What did he say, when he airbent you"

"That it was an accident" she just stares at me

"Okay, I get what you're trying to say but I didn't intend for the fight to happen like it did"

"Have you ever had to go to the bathroom really bad but had to hold it?" she asks

This woman is crazy, I'm trying to defend myself and she's going off topic.

"Umm what does that have to do with anything?" she laughs

"It's silly I know, but answer yes or no"

"I mean I'm human, yes"

"Imagine if you had to hold in your bladder, because peeing in your pants is frown upon in our society"

"I mean if it happens, it's an accident and you just change clothes"

"But what if I told you, you could be arrested for having an accident, if you do it at the wrong place and wrong time"

"Well that's not true, so no need to make scenarios"

"But being a bender is sort of like that, you can't use your elements and you have to constantly remind yourself you can't have an accident or you will have consequences"

I don't need her, guilt tripping me, I admit Iroh was wrong but that airbender had no right doing what he did.

"What he did was wrong"

"I agree, and you could have just reported it" Su says

I get up from my seat, I had enough of being the bigger person.

"Then what huh, would you just call him in here and make up some figure of speech to get him to understand what he did that was wrong?"

Su takes a deep breath "Calm down Asami please sit back down, I know you're frustrated but you need to talk about how you're feeling. This is not like you"

"No, I'm tired of being the victim, yet people like you want to make benders be the victim, I wonder how Amon would feel knowing that you're on their side" I say angrily

Su has a blank expression on her face

"You don't know how I feel" Su says calmly. Like my threat means nothing to her.

"Well I see your views"

"How, I never once told you how I felt I just stated a scenario" I'm so confused she's making it seem like I'm crazy and I'm not I'm just tired.

"I'm done, here thanks for your help" I walk out and take out my keys

Forget, 4th block I'm going home

 **Tuesday Night**

The light rail that I had to switch from the train stops and the conductor opens the door.

"Last stop in Republic City" I get up and I don't have an umbrella and it's pouring.

"Mrs, Here" a man says while handing me his coat

"No, sir you will get wet" the elderly man smiles

"I can't have a pretty lady like you, getting soaked, please take it" I smile at the man's generosity

"Thank you so much, have a good day"

I get off the light rail and this city is big with billboards everywhere and shops. I hardly see any benders, just people trying to catch cabs to avoid this rainy night.

I pull out my sheet of paper and I have no idea which direction I need to go to. I see a man closing up his newspaper booth.

"Excuse me sir do you know which direction this place is at?" I ask

He reads it

"It's the Sato's mansion, you will need a cab for that"

"I'm sort of low on cash"

He nods

"You know actually in good walking distance, take a right at the corner then keep going straight, you will see the Amon statue, then take a left. You will see this mansion, trust me you wont miss it, have a goodnight"

"Thank you" people here are so friendly

I head in that direction and the rain starts picking up and the wind. With the old man's coat I can bend the water off my face without anyone seeing me.

It doesn't matter I'm basically walking on a dirt path. I'm just relived this place is still here, my only question is, is the person who wrote this address the same person who lives there.

I'm walking up the hill when I see the head lights up a car I duck in the bushes and it zooms past me. Gosh I thought you had to slow down when it's raining!

* * *

 **Asami**

I get out of my car and close my umbrella I'm late for dinner, I open the door and can already smell my Father's cooking. I lost track of time at the park, if it wasnt for the rain, I probably would have stayed there all night.

"Sorry I'm late Father" I call out

"Sami you know what time dinner is" he says while placing out the glasses

"Sorry, traffic was back up due to the storm. He smiles and pulls me into a hug

"Glad you made it home safely" I return the hug

"Let me reheat up the meatloaf" he says while I take a seat. I see that my dad left his wine bottle out and I take a quick swig, if anything I really need it.

The doorbell rings and I put the bottle back where it was.

"Who could that be, could you get it" My Father asks

"Yep, let your daughter get the door on a rainy and creepy night" my Father laughs while I head to the door.

I check the pep hole and see someone with a giant coat over their head.

"Who is it?" My Father asks

"I don't know"

I open the door and come face to face with a girl with tan skin and soak and wet hair. Her head is down but I can tell it's a woman.

"Hello?" I say

She looks up at me and I make eye contact with her beautiful blue eyes who is she?

"Everything, changed when the fire nation attacked" she says

"What?" I ask confused

I'm pushed aside by my Father he stares at the girl and his mouth opens like he's in shocked

"ARE YOU THE …" what happens next surprises me the girl slows down the water droplets in front of her then pushes it on to my Father's jacket. Then in one swift motion I feel a breeze and my Father's jacket is no longer damp.

Wait did she just water and airbend? My Father opens the door wider

"Come in quickly, it's not safe for you out there"

Wait why is he letting this bender into our home and she's a stranger.

We're suppose to hate bender!

 **Rest of the story will be in povs. Let a girl know, if you loving or liking this story. You already know, reviews help motivate me even more to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra**

I'm lying down when I can sense the presences of someone watching me. I open my eyes and I see the same man with the glasses and black and grey hair.

"I'm sorry, Did I startle you?" he asks concerned

"No not at all, what time is it?" I say looking around for any form of clock but it's a basement. But in a way its not.

It's bigger than the room I used to have. This basement could be a pool house, if he really wanted it to be.

"Just 7am, I been checking on you, you were knocked out cold, I wouldn't blame you who knows how far you traveled, my name is Hiroshi"

He extends his hand out and I shake it. "Korra"

"Nice to meet you Korra, you look so young, do you mind me asking how old you're"

"I'm 18" he nods

"Ah, my daughter Asami is around your age" I remember the girl who opened the door for me, she was beautiful not was, her confused face expression captivated her beauty.

"I want to thank you, for letting me in last night"

"No, I made a commitment years ago, and I plan to keep it" he gets up from the chair he was sitting in.

"My daughter made breakfast, and I made you a plate"

"Aww thank you, that was kind of her"

"Yes, she can be stubborn but she does have a good heart" he sets the eggs and pancakes infront of me.

"I have to go to work, I should be back around 4 or 5, Preferably you would be stay down here, even though I doubt it will be trouble going up, I just want you safe"

I nod

"I understand sir, and I appreciate what you have done, so far" he smiles

"Welcome Korra, I stocked the mini fridge up,with some things, that hopefully can hold you till dinner"

He walks up the stairs and I take a bite out of the pancakes and my mouth just explodes with so much flavor.

 **Asami**

My Father makes his way up the steps, while I wash the dishes.

"So, are we not going to talk about this?" I ask even more confused and frustrated.

"Sami, please I have to go to work, can this wait till I get back"

"No you have a bender in our basement, a waste of space, and hopeless freak"

"Sami, that's not nice, you don't know her and please I have to get to work"

A part of me want to say no, but he's giving me pleading eyes so I sigh

"Fine, but I want the truth, when you come home" he gives me a hug

"Will do, don't be late for school" he says while grabbing his coat.

"I wont"

I wait until the door close then runs up the stairs to my Father's room and type in the pass code for his chambers and take a seat while starring at the surveillance of the house.

I open the folder that views the basement and see the stranger eating her breakfast, the meal I prepared and some of the syrup falls on to her shirt.

"Shit" she says as she hops up and I find myself smiling at how over dramatic she is about a small washable stain. She stares at her shirt then the next thing I know she's pulling her tank off and I cut off the screen. What am I doing, watching her like some creep?

I log out of my Father's computer, and shut the door behind me. I need to get to school any way.

I make my way downstairs and head out to my car.

As I shut the door and put my keys in the ignition. Then I remember I forgot my backpack in the kitchen. I take my keys out and reopen my house door and head back into the kitchen.

As I put it over my shoulder I hear something. "Hello?" I ask but nothing

I hear walking and I turn around to grab a knife from the sink when I see the plate the stranger had on the drying rack.

She must not be in the basement anymore, I get a little paranoid. I don't know this person, or what she's capable of and the fact she's roaming the house, is not just weird, but scary.

I lose my train of thought when I hear a knock on my door. I look through the peep hole and see that It's Mako and open the door.

"Yes, Mako?" he smiles

"Hey, why aren't you at school?" he asks in his Equalists uniform

"I was just leaving, had to wash the dishes" he nods

"Do you need a lift?" does he not see my car in the parking lot?

"That's nice of you Mako, but you know I have my car" he nods and swings his arms back fourth

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream later"

"Today's not a good day, my Father and I are having a talk"

"A talk?" he asks

"Yes, like a talk" as I'm explaining I see the stranger in the corner of my eye.

What is she doing?

She tilts her head back like she's going to sneeze. Please don't let her sneeze and she sneezes. Mako sticks his head in my doorway.

"Is someone here with you?" he asks worried while charging up his electric glove.

"No, my Father is working on a new weapon and it sounds like it's sneezing that's why he wants me to work on it, to stop it from making that sound"

"That sounded too real, to be a weap…" I panic and bring my lips to Mako's and he closes his eye I look over at the stranges with wide eyes and she leaves out of the living room and into the basement I pulls away as he looks at me in shock

"Sorry was that too much?" I ask

He smiles and shakes his head "Nooo, that was just wow"

I nod

"Mmmhhm, I have to get to school" he backs up as I shut the house door.

* * *

Ugh thanks to her, Mako thinks I like him, which I don't ! I walk into my school and as I walk to my class. I see Bolin coming out of the office.

"Bolin" I pull him into a hug and he laughs

"How do I look?" he lifts up his crunches

"Hmmm, they makes your arms look stronger" I tease

"And that's not the best part, I have a helper"

"Who?" the office door reopens and Opal comes out.

"Are you ready for your class?" she ask I look down remembering the conversation her Mother and I had yesterday. That I'm sure, her Mother probably told her about.

"Hello Asami" Opal says in a bubbly voice which wasn't what I was expecting, I guess her Mother didn't tell her or Opal is just positive.

"Oh Hi Opal"

"Iroh been looking for you" she says as we walk down the empty halls.

"I don't want to talk to him"

"What happened, when did you start talking to Iroh?" Bolin asks

"It's nothing, we arent a thing"

"That's not how the school sees it" Opal tease

"What do you mean"

"Everyone saw how Iroh came in and defended your honor"

"Ohhh I'm telling Mako" Bolin says

"Tell him, I don't care I'm not scared of any Equalists"

* * *

It's lunch time and I'm waiting for Opal and Bolin to come out of the lunch line. What am I doing here, sitting and acting normal when there is a stranger living in our basement. That's not normal!

As I'm thinking about it, I make eye contact with Iroh across the room and I groan internally. As he makes his way over to my table.

I pick up my stuff to leave "Asami please, just hear me out"

"No, Iroh you wouldn't stop"

"I know and I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you, everyone saw that"

"I don't care about everyone, I care about you!" he smiles

"So you care about me?"

"No, I meant as in your actions were the only thing at fault"

"Trust me, I thought it over and I really feel bad, let me make it up to you"

I see Bolin and Opal make their way to the table and I sigh in relif

"Bolin, Opal, say hi to Iroh he was just leaving" Iroh kisses Opal's hand

"Pleasure seeing you again" she giggles

"Nice, seeing you not in the office" Opal tease

"I was just apologing to Asami about my behavior" he anwers while facing me which I roll my eyes

At

"Glad you were there Man, to help Asami" Bolin says while dapping him up. What is this a family reunion, don't I have a say in all of this?

"No problem, we have to protect our ladies" Iroh says while pointing to Opal making Bolin and her blush.

"Come eat lunch with us" Bolin offers

Iroh smiles and sits down "Don't mind if I do" Great I have two guys I have to worry about.

 **Korra**

I'm doing my sit-ups when the basement door burst open.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE?" I get up and use the hem of my tank to wipe the sweat off my face.

"I wasn't picturing our introduction being like this, but I guess it's alright" I tease

I extend my hand out so she can shake it but instead she looks down at my hand in digust and I bring my hand back to my side.

"You been here for not even one day and you already managed to ruin my life" I laugh at how dramatic she is.

"Maybe you should calm down and take a deep breath"

"No, how dare you tell me what to do in my own home?" I shrug she's right

I start doing my cool down stretches and reach for my toes.

"So are you done with your temper tantrum?" I ask not fazed by her out burst

"I'm not have a tantrum,and I don't like how you can come into my home and act like you own this place"

the way her eyebrows goes up and the way she pouts, is cute.

"Do you think I want to be here?"

"I don't know, I don't even know, who you're!" I stand up

And walk towards her and she slowly starts backing up and her back hits the wall. I'm standing right in font of her and her whole demeanor changes.

"Then ask me instead of rambling about how you don't have the answers get them" I raise my hand and she flinches and shuts her eyes and I laugh she reminds me of those small dogs where they bark loud but are harmless.

I tap her nose with my finger and back off.

"You don't get to do that?" I sit back on the bed as she puts on her game face.

"I don't think you get my point, so let me start, my name is Korra and yours"

"You don't get to know my name" she spits back

"Bad day, I guess"

"I had a bad day thanks to you!"

"How, I didn't do anything?

"Yes you did you were roaming my house, probably looking for something to steal?"

"Why, because I'm a bender?"

"Yes, and you take things"

"Mmmmmkk, I guess you're right I did take your basement" I tease I see a small smile form on her face then it drops

"So you do have a sense of humor"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends"

"You're right, friends know each others name, now me already being a good friend, know your name... Asami"

Her mouth drops "Before you call me a stalker, your Father told me your name" she doesn't say much

Just stands there processing everything. I feel like I'm doing all the work here.

"Was that your boyfriend, you kissed, he's an Equalist he's working for the people trying to kill me?

"NO" she says in disgust

"ooohhh I get it a pretty girl like you, like to play the fields, gotcha but I wouldn't recommend doing that any longer people have feelings, you know"

 **Asami**

Who does she think she is, giving me advice? I don't like Mako nor am I a player like she is refereeing I wouldn't have to kiss Mako if she wasn't in my house in the first place and I don't like her whole demeanor, like she has the upper hand in all of this.

"You don't know me, and by the way I wouldn't have kissed that guy, if you weren't upstairs"

She nods

I was just washing my plate, I usually do chores around the places I stay at, due to my bending I'm pretty quick so, in a way I'm helping you out"

I totally forgot about her bending for a moment. I remember she bended more than one element. I heard about someone like that before In fact only the Ava…

I stare at Korra and she's picking at her teeth

"What?"

"You're the Avatar" she shushes me

"Don't scream it so the world can hear"

"You're the Avatar, people are looking for you" she rolls her eyes

"Yeah to kill me, not the type of popularity I was expecting" I process this information also. if anyone finds out we have the Avatar without turning her in, we could be arrested and that crime is punishable by death.

"You're going to get us killed!" she stands up trying to calm me down.

"NO, I would not let that happen"

"Don't you move, you are putting my family at risk"

"Trust me I understand that, but I'm going to figure out something, I wont stay here forever, I can't have you getting hurt like last time"

"There was a last time,did they die"

"I didn't mean it like that…well I mean yes but..I wont let anything happen to you or your Father" I feel like I can't breath

"Asami are you okay" I think the room is spinning I kneel to the ground and start breathing heavily

Korra rushes to my side and I try to move away from her but this is too much to process. My Father is all I have, without him I dont know what I would do.

She sits across from me "Hey look at me" I look up with my hand on my chest

"Just breath slowly okay" she starts breathing with me

"That's it, good job" I start to feel my body getting more under control as I look at her and repeat the step.

"See you doing this all by yourself"

I finally get my breathing under control and she gives me a smile "Are you okay?"

I nod trying to understand what just happened

She gets up and head to the fridge and takes out a water bottle and twist the top and hands it to me.

"Thank you" she sits back in front of me

"Does that happen often?" she asks me, in away most people don't really talk to me. In a concerned matter, like she genuinely wants to know how I'm feeling.

"No, it hasn't happen since I was a little girl, I guess the events these past few days caught up with me, I'm just weird"

She places her hand on my thigh and I look down at it.

"You aren't weird, if anything I think you handled it quite well, if that was me I would have" she makes a puzzled look

"I don't know, what I would have done actually, maybe I would have went to the Avatar state or most likely bend my soul out of my body... but that would have defeated the purpose of controlling my breathing. Like hey I can't breath, let me just take away my breathing altogether"

I find myself laughing and she smiles

"I'm goofy, so if anything I'm the werid one" she gets up and helps me up

"Thank you" I say embarrassed that she witnessed me go through that whole ordeal.

"No problem, at least you can say at least one bender helped you today"

I roll my eyes "You were the caused of it!" I tease not giving her the satisfaction

"Awww thanks, for saying I take your breath away" my face drops

"Was that joke too soon?" she asks panicing

Now I laugh and she joins me the basement door opens and it's my Father

"Ah you two met finally, Great guess now, is a good time to have our talk everyone please sit"

 **Don't you just hate, when the person you hate helps you? Guess Asami is feeling that way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asami**

I'm lying bed trying to process everything I learned last night. Korra is from the Southern Watertribe she's 18 one year older than me. She was taken away from her parents at a young age when Amon came to power. She's been training with the White Lotus until she could no longer due to her safety. She told us she keeps scrolls to help her remember her training but she had to leave them at her last home. Where Equalist came in and killed the woman that was taken care of her.

Korra told us all the things Amon and the Equalist have done, yet My Father didn't once mention he builds products for them, the same ones that was used to hurt the people she cared about in the past. He just noded and exchanged comforting words, as if what he was doing was a secret.

Korra speaks about what the Equalists are doing as if it's a bad thing. Yes, what's Amon is doing is to the extreme but he has reason for it. It's proven, that ever since the anti bending laws were put up against benders, the crime rate has gone down.

It's equality not, discrimination Amon is trying to make everything equal, not single out benders. I wish I could have said that last night when Korra, was talking about how what Amon was doing needs to be stopped. But when she talks it's like, she captivates you with each words, due to her emotions.

I think that's how she got me out of my panic attack I just listened to her voice. I think we got off on the wrong foot, I think today we can start over and I can explain to her that her views are misinterpret.

My Father allowed me to stay home from school today. I make my way upstairs and head into my Father's camera's room. You know just to make sure Korra's awake so I don't wake her. She appears on the screen and she's shadow boxing. She's powerful but her technique could use some work. I leave the room and head downstairs.

I look in the fridge to see, what I can make. I don't want to go all out. I don't want her to think, I'm doing the most. I grab some yogurt and some granola and make a parfait.

I get out two small glasses and put some strawberries at the bottom. Lift up the lid of the yogurt and put a couple of scoops inside,Then lastly the granola. I'm debating whether I should get a tray or not.

No I can carry it, I don't want her to think I'm a princess or something. I pick up both glasses and head down to the basement.

I knock on the door in case she's changing.

"Korra?"

There is no answer so I open the door and she's doing push ups now.

"you know, you probably shouldn't call my name, I'm suppose to be a secret you know" I blush

"Oh you're right, I'm sorry I just thought you were hungry" she gets up and smiles

"No, problem don't feel bad, and thank you" she takes one from my hand and looks at it confused

"What is this?"

"A parfait"

"You eat this?"

"Yes, it's good and it's good to eat calcium when you're boxing"

Did I just say that? She looks at me suspicious "How did you know, I was boxing?"

"I didn't, I just made a statement, like carrots helps you see, something like that"

She nods "I get what you're trying to say,and yes I was boxing"

She picks up the spoon and tastes the granola part.

"You're suppose to mix it" she starts stirring it and I laugh

"No, let me show you" I pick up mines that doesn't look terrible and scoop some granola and yogurt out and hold it up to her mouth so she can take a bite.

"Try it" I'm waiting for her to take the spoon but instead she moves my hand with the spoon to her mouth

"This is really good"

I bring my hand down "You can have mines, if you want" she tilts her head to the side

"No, then you will have my messed up one"

"That's fine, I can make parfaits anytime I want"

"You sure?"

"Yes, just take it" I hand it to her and stand awkwardly

"You can sit" she says

"No, I don't want to bother your work out"

"I work out, all the time keeps me sane" I take a seat at a chair

"I can tell" gosh what am I'm saying she smiles

"Do you hate, hiding all the time?" I ask trying to change the subject

"No, I just love it, you know I love the risks, and danger" I stare at her

"Asami I'm kidding"

"Oh, I thought you weren't"

"I don't really like it, but It beats dying"

Maybe I should change the subject from death

"Do you have any friends?" I ask

"Do you really think I wouldn't have friends, I mean look at me, I'm a social butterfly"

She then starts flapping her arms "Really though, I make friends along my journeys, I like to think anyone who's not trying to kill me is my friend"

I accept that answer

"What about you, do you have friends. NO I bet you're the popular girl in your school, cheerleader perhaps?"

"No, spirits no"

"You're lying, you totally have to be popular, pretty girls like you are always popular"

She got to be kidding, me pretty there are girls, at my school who are drop dead gorgeous I'm just a peasant in their eyes.

"No, you're pretty and you aren't popular" she dips her head with a smile

"Thank you, you know I always thought of myself as a princess, but more like the princess locked in a tower like Fiona"

"So you're just waiting for your prince charming" I tease

"Well who ever, beats Amon can be that"

"What if a girl beats Amon, I heard about a woman named Kuvira and her army, trying to take Amon down"

 **Korra**

I hope Kuvira mission goes well, I think that will really helps stop Amon.

"Then I guess, I better start planning our wedding" Asami smiles drops

"You would marry a girl?"

Why does she say girl as if it poison like she's literally struggling to continue her sentence.

"At this point, I'm so done with Amon I would marry anyone" she nods trying to look not uncomfortable. This girl fascinates me. She always comes on head strong but always back down a little then comes back. Like its all or nothing when it comes to me.

"I think your views, on Amon are false" here she goes again this is why I don't like talking about politics, it's just an endless battle of overly opinionated discussions. Passion is an important thing, and when people feel passionate about something you can't tell them they're wrong.

"Okay, that what you think" I say while setting the glass down

"Yes it is, what Amon is doing makes everyone equal"

Korra don't give in, just ignore her silly comment.

"I mean, if you actually lived in the real world you would like the new laws"

Korra, remember you have to live here don't say anything, no matter how wrong she is.

"If anything Amon, should be doing this to all the nations"

That's it

"BUT HE IS, HE'S A DICTATOR, AND HE'S ONLY POWERFUL BECAUSE IGNORANT CLOSED MINDED PEOPLE LIKE YOU FOLLOW HIM!"

I didn't mean to come across as harsh as I did, but it's true

"So, I'm a fool because I want others to be treated equally?"

"But we aren't equal, why aren't non-benders getting rules too?"

"They don't need ones!"

"Why, because they're already privileged enough?"

"We're not privileged, we went through more struggles than benders, benders always controlled our government, now a non-bender comes to power and benders don't like it"

How can she be so foolish? There is no way she believes what she is saying is right or true.

She gets up and digs into her pocket and hands me a balled up wrinkled paper.

"I don't want to read this"

"No read it, know it all" I snatch the paper out of her hand and open it.

"Would you like me to read it out loud, Princess so are ears can hear it at a equal time" I say sarcastically

"I didn't know you could read" I roll my eyes and start off

" _ **Sunday night, gang members called the**_ **Agni Kai** _**broke into a mansion"**_

I stop reading

"Don't stop, read it all"

" **Agni Kai** _ **broke into a mansion, and murdered the woman living there…."**_ **I look up at Asami and she nods rapidly like she doesn't want to cry.**

"Go ahead continue" I already scan the article and know the purpose of her showing me it.

"Asami I don't want to read it anymore" she snatches it out of my hand and starts reading

" **and murdered the woman living there, who was identified as Yasuko Sato, the wife of Hiroshi** **Sato, the** **Agni Kai** **, were given the least time as possible due that their intentions weren't to kill anyone, stated their lawyer"**

She puts the paper back into her pocket

"The benders who got off,killed my Mother and that's only because the whole court system was filled with benders, their argument was sometimes you can't control your bending. Amon is controlling their bending to help make sure what happened to my Mother doesn't happen again. My Father and I support that man because he visited us the day after it happened, and told us he would do everything in his power to get the people who did this, and he did. Now don't you tell me, benders are good people, because those so called good people took my Mother away from me!"

She runs up the stairs and slams the door before she can hear me say sorry. Sorry for the lost of her Mother

 **Gosh they both had some solid good points.**

 **Please review, I enjoy reading your thoughts. Sorry for the short chapter I managed to update all three of my stories, so to keep my sane I had to keep it short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asami**

I shut my locker and I can already hear Bolin calling my name as he approaches me. He clearly been running because he's out of breath.

"Hello Bolin" he wipes the sweat off his face. "I…heard…you..kissed…my brother" he says between breaths.

Spirits, I thought Mako would have kept that to himself, but I guess not. "It was a mistake" I say as we walk to Government.

"I don't understand, if you don't like him, why kiss him?"

"Like who?"

Opal comes out of nowhere now joining this uncomfortable conversation. Which I don't want to have. I just want to go home, to get away from all these people and all these questions, but funny thing is, now my home. The place where I could relax, is like school torture. I couldn't believe Korra the other day. I haven't spoke with her since. Well one day, without having contact with her, isn't a lot but still, I think I got my point across.

I was just stating what I believe and she goes and attacks it, without hearing me out. To think I was going to give her a chance, but they're all the same, benders. Arrogant and think they're always right.

"Earth to Asami, who do you like?" Opal asks making me forget about Korra.

"Ugh what are we talking about?"

"You and my brother lip locking" Bolin adds

"We were not, lip locking and it was a small kiss, I don't even know why I did it, it was like a in the moment thing"

Bolin and Opal nod, like they can accept that answer.

"So you have no feelings for my brother what so ever?"

"No..I mean he's a nice guy but"

"It's complicated" Opal answer for me

"Yeah, it is actually we known each other for so long, I think that probably clouded my judgement.

"Asami I don't understand, you're one of the best looking girls at our school" Bolin says while looking at Opal making her smile in embarrassment.

"Why have you been single for so long, and don't you dare say, there aren't boy interested, trust me, there is a line waiting to just get your time and day" Bolin says

I'm tired of people asking me that. You think I don't know that guys find me attractive? Trust me, I literally notice them checking me out, or trying to strike up a pointless conversation.

"What are you talking about Bolin, I went on that date with Tahno a month ago"

"No, that was about last year, and you two had a project and had to get supplies, and he drove you home"

I shrug

"He thought it was a date, he tried asking me out, anyway why must I be in a relationship, so people can figure me out better?"

"I'm sure he meant it as, he wants to see you happy" Opal suggests

"Yeah, that it"

"I don't need a man, to be happy, Bolin"

"Oooo okay what about a female?" Bolin asks and I'm taken back, so taken back that I feel like I'm about to get defensive.

"NO, Bolin and I don't want you suggesting such thing ever again" I say as calmly as possible he nods

"Okay, I wont, it's just... it's okay if you don't find men or females in general attractive, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable"

"I'm not, I just don't like when people try to figure me out"

"And that's fine" Opal says while we get to my government class.

"So, I'm going to walk Opal to class, see you in a few minutes" Bolin says

"Okay" they walk off and I take my seat and I'm still a little jittery from what Bolin said and I don't know why he just asked a question. Yet the question really got to me.

I'm thinking about it so much, that I don't even notice Ginger taking a seat next to me. "Hey, day dreaming?"

"Yeah I guess, what do you need?" I ask trying to get back in my way of things.

She laughs, and I think about it, Ginger is single yet no one questions her sexuality. Maybe she turns more guys down than me, or others are too afraid to take their chances on the actress.

"Why do you think I need something from you?" she asks playfully

"I don't know, I just get used to people asking me for something" she frowns

"Actually, I was going to ask for your help, but never mind" she tries to get up but I grab her arm and she turns back around.

"No, what do you need help with, I'm free today actually free everyday" I say because anything is better than being a home with though she's in the basement I know she's there.

"Oh well in that case, I don't know if you heard, I'm auditioning for a big movie role"

of course I heard, Ginger is a superstar here. Even if she just got a B on her test the whole school would know she's worshiped here. My academics are quite recognized, but I tend to stay out of the lime light only because my Father already built one for me and himself.

"Anyway I want you to help me practice" wait what? Did she just ask me to help her get the part?

"Ginger, I know nothing about drama, well I know the basics but, I don't see how I would be fit to help"

"Asami, you will be perfect, you have this…..charisma, it's just something about you that makes working easier"

Wait is she complimenting me. "You sure you can't find someone else?"

She sighs

"I mean yeah, but everyone is so flustered or scarred to work with me, I'm just like everyone else that's something you and I have in common you know, we are put up on a high pedestal, that they expect nothing but great things, and that pressure is unneeded"

"You're right, I can't tell you how many times, I don't want to study and just get a c on a test" she laughs

"You don't study and get a c, I don't study and get an E, so how about it, after school today, in the auditorium?"

"Ginger I don't know"

"Please don't make me cry, you know I will, it's not hard to fake cry" the last thing I need is another trip to the office to see Su. I can already see Ginger's eyes water.

"Fine, I'll help you after school, but this is a one time thing" she blinks to clear the tears.

"Of course, I know you're a busy person, thank you so much" she takes her seat at the front of the class and I open my textbook. This month has just been crazy. I have a bender in my basement, two boys crushing on me, and now going over lines.

What a perfect life.

 **Korra**

"I'm sorry Asami, for your Mother" no that sounds too dull

"Asami, sorry I came at you so hard" no that doesn't do it either

"I guess we should agree to disagree"

ugh why does apologizing have to be so hard? I wouldn't have to apologize, if she didn't go talking about how Amon is right. Then again I should had bite my tongue.

I lay back onto my bed, I miss Mai even though we didn't talk that much we still had our good times. She was so neutral when it came to politics. For a non-bender I never heard her attack benders like Asami does. That's why I don't accept her views.

 ** _1 year ago_**

 _I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes?" I call out while rolling my scroll._

 _"Can you help me with something?"_

 _I get up and open the door and see Mai looking worried. "What's wrong?"_

" _There is a spider in the kitchen" I laugh at how scarred she is. It's just a spider, just ignore it, I'm sure the spider isn't even paying Mai any mind._

" _Help Korra, before it runaway and I won't find it again"  
_

 _"Yeah Yeah, If I don't find it, I can always feel it's movements with my bending?"_

" _Really?"_

" _Ha no" I get to the kitchen and look around_

 _"Where is it did you say?" I ask_

" _Here?" I turn around and see Mai holding a small cake and I can't help be smile at how I foolish I am for falling for such a trick._

" _Happy Birthday Korra, make a wish" I walk toward her_

" _I wish you would stop being such a dork" I blow my candles out and she sets the cake down._

" _You do know, since you told me, it won't come true" I get a knife from the drawer and cut Mai a slice first._

 _We sit down in the living room, and watch the news. The news is covering some sort of rally going on in the Air Nation._

 _An Air Nomad named Tenzin is speaking about a new generation of air-benders, and how they can seek shelter in his nation._

" _Don't you think, it's dumb of them, by telling air benders to come to the Air Nation, Amon can easily attack where they're"_

" _Maybe that's why he's making announcement, to let Amon know, that he's not afraid of him, also I think air-benders old or new can kick Amon's butt"_

 _Mai's personality is always so bland, but moments like these you start to see her sense of humor. Usually she's quiet._ _She works as a librarian, and it suits her because she has the whole talk in the library and I kill you look packed down._

 _As my keeper, she's okay, I mean she gets me anything I need but sometimes I want someone to talk to. The only time we ever talk is at dinner and it's just about what I did today which was like everyday, study and workout._

 _I want to go to school, a public school but she thinks it too dangerous. I mean I'm not going to bend in public or in class. I just want to socialize the closest thing I ever got to having friends, was this one time I went to the store with Mai and these group of teens asked me to take a picture of them and I didn't know how. So they laughed and showed me how, and even though I was seen as a dork. I liked being a part of such a silly situation._

" _So tell me, did I give you the best birthday ever?" she asks saracatically_

" _The best really Mai thank you, I don't get many birthday parties thrown for me" she frowns_

" _I wished it wasn't like this, Korra, you should be a teenager and not have to worry about death and corruption "_

" _It's fine, it could be worst, don't feel sorry for me, if anything you taking care of me, is a birthday itself, you're giving me life just like on my birthday"_

" _Well next year, I have an even better surprise for you"_

" _Hopefully it involves a bigger spider"_

 _We continue watching the television, I wonder what my parents are doing. I wonder that everyday but on my birthday I wonder even more._

 _ **Present**_

Now today is my Birthday, and I'm not just wondering what my parents are doing, but what was Mai's surprise?

 **Asami**

The school bell rings, and I walk out of my last class. I have zero friends in my Honors English class, sure I have people who talk to me in that class. But that's only because they want to cheat off my work.

I'm walking quickly, because I want to avoid Iroh, the school dance is coming up and I know he's probably going to ask me.

I float through the crowds of students trying to leave the school. The worst part is the auditorium is on the other end of the school. So of course I'm getting caught in the rush and traffic.

As I'm getting close to the aud, someone grabs my arm and I turn around.

"Where are you going?  
Opal asks I sigh in relief thinking it was Iroh.

"I though you were Iroh, I'm going to the aud" Opal looks at me confused

"I'm helping Ginger, with her play" I continue

"I thought you hated stuff like that?"

"I don't hate it , I'm just helping a friend" she thinks about then smiles

"Well my Mother wants your Father and you to attend my brother Huan's graduation party" I really don't think me and her mother should be in the same room. Let alone in her own house.

"Opal, I don't think I can atten.." she cuts me off

"Trust me, my Mother told me about what happened, and there is no harm done, better yet she told me you're very passionate and you would be a great leader someday, don't worry about it."

She puts her hand on my shoulder

"Please I need someone to talk to, Bolin is coming too, in case it's too awkward for you, pleaseee come you're my first girl friend" why does she have to break out the friend card?

"I'll let my Father know" she squeals

"Thank you, please think about it, it will be fun"

I push open the door of the aud and I already see Ginger looking over her lines.

"You really did make it!" I put my backpack down on one of the chairs.

"Of course, I told you I would come"

"I know but you don't know how many times, people bailed out on me" That's surprising I would think it would be the opposite.

I walk onto the stage and she hands me the script.

"Okay so what am I suppose to do, make sure you say every line right?

"Sort of like that, I was thinking of you acting out a character" she can clearly see that I'm about the protest.

"Asami just relax, you're just reading some lines on a sheet of paper, there is no crowd, just your words" if I knew I was doing this I would have never agreed!

"Ginger" I whine

"No whining, just reading , the movie is about an actress who falls for a single father who's her security guard that she hardly notices at first"

I try not to judge this unoriginal plot but if she needs to get the job. I guess I can help her.

"Okay, who am I?" I say looking through the packet.

"You're Greg, the single father I fall in love with, I already have the rest of the part down, it's just this page that I need help with, it's the final and most important, if I nail this, I know I have the job"

I turn to the page Ginger tells me and she starts off.

" **Greg, I hate you"** she screams out and I turn around because I'm wondering who Greg is because he's really in trouble.

"Greg say your line" Ginger says I laugh oh wait I'm Greg I clear my throat

" **Emily, come back don't walk away from me, walks toward Emily"** then I realize I read the dialogue also

I step close to her and Ginger I mean Emily back away

" **Stay away from me Greg, I hate you, I no longer want you in my life"**

" **Let me explain, please that girl meant nothing to me"** I reply back

" **Sure, I saw you with her, at the diner"** she starts crying wow she's good.

" **Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, I hate seeing you hurt"** I continue

" **Well too late, you broke my heart, you were suppose to protect me, yet you were the won who hurt me the most"** I grab her hand but she pulls away

" **Don't you dare touch me, I can't believe I wasted my time on you** , **I can have any guy I want..but I choose you, and I hate it"** I turn the page

" **I know I hurt you, but like I said before she meant nothing to me, you have to understand I love you, and no one else, you make my daughter and I very happy, and I know I make you happy, I may not be an actor or some big director, but when I'm with you I feel like I can be anything"**

I grab her hand again and while I look down at the sheet and continue my lines.

" **All these people just see a celebrity but when I'm with you, I see…a caring, beautiful person who just wants to be loved. Let me love you Emily, because without you, I'm nothing but a...**

I turn the page like dang how many lines does this guy have, we get it you love her. Why must he go into details.

 **"body guard"** I finish

There is nothing on my script which is weird because why did I have to turn the page to say just one word. I put the packet down and look up and see Ginger starring at me in shock and I laugh out of embarrassment .

"Was I that bad? I know, I suck at stuff like this"

"No you were perfect"

"I hope you get the part, and if you dont, which I doubt, you can totally put the blame on me" I tease

"Asami"

"Yes?" I ask

Ginger walks closer to me and we stare at each other. At I notice the awkwardness I hold up the script to give it back to her and she takes it out of my hand then drops it.

"Are you that nervous, that you had to drop Greg" I tease I kneel down to pick it up. Then Ginger drops her own script.

"Ops, I'm so clumsy today" Yeah I noticed

"I should get going" I say while getting up and Ginger dusts herself off.

"Yeah me too, Thank you for your help, you're so adorable Asami" my face starts heating up again so I turn around but she laughs and turns my chin back around.

"It's okay, to smile at compliments"

"I dont want others to think I'm arrogant you know" I say trying to compose myself in this whole awkward situation.

"Who cares what people think, do what you want, that's what I do, if I want to smile, I smile, if I have something to say, I say it, if I want to kiss you right now" her face inches closer to mines and I don't even back away and I dont know why.

I feel her lips on mines and I just stand there, because I dont know what to do. She pulls away and study move face.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I have to go" I say nervous and she frowns

"Asami, it's okay, it's not your fault" I grab my backpack off the chair

"Good luck on your part " I call out while storming the exit.

 **Korra**

I'm sitting in the kitchen waiting for Asami to get home. So I can apologize, I know she wouldn't head to the basement. So I decided to make my way to the kitchen.

It's been raining so when I see her, her hair is damp.

"What the.." I send an gush of wind to dry off her hair and she coughs. "Why did you do that?"

"You were wet, and I wanted to help" maybe that wasn't a good idea, she hates benders and I just bended.

She puts her car keys down and opens the fridge. "Why aren't you downstairs?" she asks

I rub my arm up and down "I wanted to apologize, about the other day, I didn't mean to upset you" she closes the fridge.

"So you think, telling me your sorry, will fix everything?"

"I suppose, I don't really apologize a lot" she been looking through the fridge for along time. She closes it not pulling anything out.

"So you're telling me your are always right?" what is her problem, I'm trying to say sorry but she's not giving in.

"No, it's just..you have something on your lip" It looks like blood but then again it doesn't look swollen to be blood.

She rushes out of the room, and I hear water running. Then comes back looking guilty.

"Anyway I'm sorry for hurting you" I finish

"You're the Avatar so what you say goes" she says bitterly I had enough of her!

"NO, IT'S JUST I DON'T USUALLY APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE ANYONE TO TALK TO!" like spirits she's so frustrating. If this is what friends do which is constantly argue all the time. I'm glad I didn't have many in my life.

I head to the direction of the basement. "I'm sorry I latched at you" she says lowly

wait is this an apology?

"Today or the other day" I ask

"Today, I just had a…..really confusing day" she says while sitting on her kitchen stool.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"NO" she looks so alarmed and frighten I just asked if she wanted to talk about it and she looks like she murders someone.

"Why not, is it a boy, because if so I can't really give you any advice, but the tv shows I used to watch always said follow your heart, but then again, there was always drama and fights. You would think if they would had listened to their advice which was followed their hearts they wouldn't be in the drama, then again it wouldn't be a good show"

she smiles "You really analyze a lot"

It shrug

"It beats, doing nothing on my birthday"

"It's your birthday?" she asks almost like she cares

"Um yeah, but it's no biggie it's just a day" she gets up from her stool and head into the cabinet and pulls out a box of what looks like chocolate cupcakes.

Then some candles "We should celebrate then"

"No, it's fine really"

"Nonsense, everyone deserves a happy birthday cake" she sets the cupcake in front of me then looks through the cabinets

" I can't find the lighter" I laugh and hold up my finger and turn it into a flare and she smiles.

"I guess, you got that one covered"

"Good thing, I had some olive oil, for breakfast or I wouldn't be able to bend" she looks at me in shock

"Really?"

"No silly, if that was a case we all would be firebenders"

"ohh shut up, and make a wish" I think about it then blow out my candle

"What did you wish for?"

"That you admit, I'm right and you're wrong"

"Guess, your wish won't come true then" I use the fork and cut it in half.

"Here?" I offer

"I'm fine Korra, I'm not really In the mood for sweets"

"It's my birthday, and you won't eat that's rude of you" I pout

"Fine, only because it's your birthday, I'll give you a break" we're eating quietly and I'm trying to figure out what's different about Asami today. I don't really know her, but she's usually not this friendly.

"Were you serious, about not having friends, because you seem like the type of person who would have tons"

"Really?" I ask that she would think that.

She covers her mouth as she talks and eats

"I mean yeah, you work out a lot, so I can totally see you as the popular athletic type, or even the class clown"

I never though about that, maybe she's right. I mean she has gone to school so she would know.

"What type of girl are you in school, since you aren't the cheerleader type?" I tease while she rolls her eyes but in a good sport type a way.

"Basically the straight A's student, who never got in trouble, wait never mind I guess this year, I ruined my good rep"

"What did you do, get a C?"

"I wished, I sort of, latched out at a counselor and now I have to go to one of her parties"

"Did she talk to your Father about what you did?"

"I doubt it, she's not that type of person"

"Why don't you just apologize Asami, I'm sure she would forgive you"

She shakes her head "No, I wasn't wrong at what I said"

"Humble, I see" I say while getting the plate and putting it in the sink.

"I'm not a jerk Korra, I just want to let you know that"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling you, we both have views and we should just respect them" I sit back down

"Or we can just listen to one another and understand better why we think the way we think" she nods

"I guess I could do that" I doubt it, but if she's willing to try I am too.

 **Sorry I didn't update last week, I had alot of work school to complete and still have a test to study for. Sorry if there are any errors or mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asami**

"Make sure you smile Father, you tend to daze off between conversations" I tell him while fixing his tie.

"Same to you my dear, I see the way you interact when the gentlemen try to talk to you, actually second thought keep doing that" I hit my Father softly in the ribs while he laughs.

The Beifongs, are quite successful , Su's husband Baatar is an architect and he's responsible for many buildings here in Republic City and I heard he's working with Amon to build a museum, to showcase non-benders' art.

Su has five kids, the twins Wing and Wei, Huan, Opal, and another son whom the Beifongs don't speak about. His name is Baatar jr, I heard stories about him. Baatar Jr is working with the troublemaker Kuvira to try and stop Amon's movement. I don't blame the Beifongs for being ashamed of their son. He's an embarrassment to not just his family but Republic City as a whole.

Besides the family drama, the Beifongs are loved and respected in this city, by people who admire their contribution to the city and by those who sympathies them for having such a rebel and a disgrace as a son.

We barely knock on the door, when a man in an all metal armor opens up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sato" I hear a chuckle

"They aren't married, Ruben they're Father and Daughter" Baatar says while shaking my Father's hand rapidly

"Hiroshi , long time"

"Ah Yes, it has been awhile since we spoke, but I'm glad to be here, in celebration of your son's graduation"

"Thank you and Asami nice seeing you, Opal is out back" I bow to thank him

"Thank you for the invitation sir"

"You're very welcome young lady, I heard nothing but good things from my wife and my daughter, please don't let this be the only time you visit"

I smile out of politeness because I don't think I will ever be stopping by again. "Thank you sir"

I walk through the crowd to the backyard quickly to avoid Su, I know I will run into her soon but, I'm not ready to speak with her just quite yet.

There are a lot of important people here, I know, because my Father introduced me to them before. Truthfully this doesn't look like a graduation party, but a grown up event where they can mix and mingle and brag about their accomplishments. My father always been humble, him and I tend to stay out of social gathering.

"Yo is that Asami?" I'm lifted up by one of the twins

"Wing or Weil whoever you're, put me down!"

"I haven't seen you in years, girl where you been?" Wing asks while putting me down.

"Well maybe I should have stayed away longer" they laugh

"Nonsene, we like messing with you" Wei adds

Wing and Wei go to an all boys school, they both are athletes. Wing is captain of the wresting team and Wei is the point guard on their basketball team. Once again you wonder, how Baatar jr, could ruin their family's image when all of his siblings are successful.

"Where is the Grad?" I ask trying to bring to everyone's attention who's party this really is for.

"In the backyard, doing his art" Wei says.I follow them to the back through all the people and crowd.

We get out there and I see Opal talking with Bolin and I start to feel relived, because I see two familiar faces.

"There is Asami" Bolin calls out while waving rapidly

"We're over here?" he calls out again while Opal face turns red embarrassed.

I walk over with to them not noticing Wing and Wei behind me also.

"Are you dating our sis?" Wei asks I look at them confused

"NO, I'm not dating Opal we're are just friends" I say quickly

"Not you, jelled hair boy" Wing says while balling up his fist Bolin shallows hard then grabs Opal's hand.

"That's none of your business" he answers back

Wing and Wei look at each other then both burst out laughing while walking away.

Opal turn to Bolin "Are you okay?" she asks

"I almost peed my pants" he says while sighing in relief Opal gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're my hero" she says back

"Where is your star brother?" I ask looking around

"He's looking for his girlfriend"

I didn't know Huan had a girlfriend, I knew him as the quiet artsy type. As we're standing around I see Su and Baatar talking. By the look on her husband's face he looks upset about something. While Su is calm and nodding to whatever he's saying. They catch me looking and they both give me a small smile then walk through their garden out of my view.

 **Korra**

My stomach starts growling so I head to the mini fridge, and open it. There is nothing but a half eaten apple, which has turned brown and a water bottle. I stare at the not many choices. my stomach starts growling even louder.

Asami and her Father left an hour ago, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I got something from the kitchen. Also the chances of anyone knocking on the door is small. I mean this place is completely isolated from the city.

I walk up the stairs and head into the kitchen. I open the cabinet first, I really want some seaweed noddles but this family hardly cooks anything involving pasta. Which doesn't make sense, because it's the quickest and easiest meal to make. It doesn't even take a bender like myself, to say that.

I grab the bag of lays chips, I hold the bag and Spirits I can easily air bend this bag, not because it's light but because there is so much air inside.

I squeeze it till it pops which is a habit of mines, because some always end up falling on the ground. I air bend the chips into the dust pan and as I lift up the handle to put it in the trash I make eye contact with a man in an Equalist uniform from the kitchen window.

The man races away from the window then I hear rapid knocking. I'm debating whether I should bend him to make him unconscious. Then I remember someone might check on him or he might had told someone where he was heading and the last thing I need is Equalists or anyone turning this place upside down.

There is more knocking "Open up, I know you're in here, If you don't open the door I will call back up" he shouts

Spirits, I take off my water tribe necklace and head toward the door. Come on Korra think, I open the door and smile  
"Hello what can I do you for?" I ask properly

He looks me up and down "Who are you?" he asks

"Whom might you be, you did come to my house" I answer back

"This is not your home, the Satos live here" he says

"Of course, I know that silly, I'm Asami's Cousin…" I think about it, dont say Avatar, dont say Avatar.

"Kyoshi" he looks at me confused and I curse myself, why must I name myself after an Avatar.

"Kyoshi?" he asks

"Yes, I'm her cousin twice removed on her Mother's side" he studies me and walks into the house as I back up

"Asami didn't tell me about a cousin"

"Well I didn't know about the Sato eithers, until my Grandmother told me about a cousin, actually I was supposed to surprise Asami, Hiroshi set the whole thing up, when she come back with her Father from a party I pop out like surprise, if only if I had a gift to give to her"

Spirits why won't this guy leave? he walks around me.

"I don't believe you're her cousin"

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask Hiroshi,call him up. Ask him why he didn't tell his daughter about her long lost cousin on her Mother's side who was killed by no good benders. And why he was afraid to tell his Daughter about me, even though it was painful for him to discuss something about Asami's Mother, go right ahead"

He frowns "I don't feel that's necessary" he says clearly embarrassed and defeated

"Why not, you don't believe me?" he sits down and takes a deep breath

"I lost my parents to, benders too, I know what its like to find out about lost family members, it's so confusing but amazing because you think you're alone, but you aren't and I don't want to ruin her surprise" he says with a smile

I smile also not just because of what he said but also because I'm so relived it worked.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Mako, Asami…boy.. I mean friend" he says while offering his hand while I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, never met a solider before, is it fun?" I ask

He laughs while scratching his neck "Not much action, just a personal body guard for important Equalist leaders, really"

"How brave of you" I say not trying to sound sarcastic

"You have beautiful eyes, what part of the watertribe are you from?" he asks

"Oh Sout..I mean Northern" I say to play it safe he nods

"Are you a bender?" I make an offended look

"Of course not" he laughs

"Sorry to offend you, a pretty girl like you, couldn't be one" he says while covering his face.

"Ugh I'm such a dork" he says lowly

"No, it fine you're quite handsome yourself" I can't believe he thinks someone is ugly, just because they're a bender.

This whole situation feels, like a tv show moment. Awkward and confusing.

"Well since Asami and Mr. Sato won't be home till later, do you want to go into town with me, you know to get Asami her gift"

"That's sweet of you Mako, but I should stay here you know"

"Nonsense, I'll have you home in time" he says clearly not taking no for an answer

"I really don't have any money, you see"

"Great, I can pay for it, also luckily for you, I know what Asami likes" he offers his hand and I look down at it.

"I don't really know you, you're a stranger, how do I not know you aren't a fugitive" I tease thinking about myself.

"If I was bad, I would have killed you as soon as I saw you in this house" he's right

I look around I have been in this house for days.

"You promise, you will get me home back in time?"

"I promise, I brought my Equalist car, therefore I can go through all the red lights"

"Wow, such a rebel"

"You know it Kyoshi" I almost say who, then I remember that's my name.

 **Asami**

My Father is having a good time, or he's pretending like he is. Opal and Bolin are being a couple. Like literally I feel like a third wheel. Opal could have easily handled this party with Bolin alone.

Wing and Wei, literally went through 15 rounds of arm wrestling I had enough. I grab a champagne glass off a waiter's tray while no one is looking and take a quick gulp and cough rapidly.

"Asami Sato, a bad girl I see" I turn around and see Huan painting something on his canvas. I laugh awkwardly.

"Congratulation, I been looking for you" he smirks but it drops quickly.

"It's more special to see someone unexpected than expected, because you have expectations, like this painting, I wanted a garden but as I was painting, it didn't look like what I expected, yet it looked more like a forest"

He lift up his canvas and shows me and it's the most beautiful painting I ever seen.

"See I don't think this painting would have been as special if I kept it as a garden" I nod in amazement

"I agree, it's beautiful Huan"

"Thank you" he then brings it down and kicks a hole in the middle of it.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in shocked

"Sometimes you have to lose something to appreciate it" he says in a dark tone.

Okay, I think now is a good time to leave.

"Congratulations Baby" I hear a familiar voice and turn and see Ginger lunging towards Huan to give him a kiss.

I can't believe this, Ginger Is Huan's girlfriend. Wait that means she cheated on him, by kissing me?

She looks at me and gives me a wink and I'm furious. How can someone be so unfaithful?

"Hello Ginger, where have you been" he asks calmly picking up another blank canvas

"I just got here, I was on the phone with my new agent because I got the part, I'm a movie star now" she squeals

"Wonderful Darling, yet you're always a star in your own life, we all are" he says darkly again

"Can we talk Ginger?" I ask trying to get an explanation from her.

"Of course, sweetheart, lets talk" she says while giving Huan another quick kiss. We head back inside and I find an empty room and then shut the door behind us.

"You're dating Huan, since when?" I ask crossing my arms

"We been dating for six months" she says proudly then she did in fact cheat.

"You cheated on Huan, Ginger!" she just smiles like she's doesn't see it as a problem.

"No, I didn't" she says bubbly while playing with my hair. Which I back away, what is wrong with her, she's acting like a child right now.

"Ugh yes you did, you kissed me" she dips her head

"Oh you remembered that, I couldn't stop thinking about it myself, when you ran off I was like I should go after her, then I thought no, because if I did I don't think I would have stopped myself from kissing you again"

She starts walking towards me "You know, I should thank you, for helping me with my part"

"No, you better tell Huan what you did, before I do it, what you did was wrong Ginger" to think I thought Ginger was a nice misunderstood person. But I thought wrong, I guess her status allowed her manipulate others to do what she wants. Spirits I even let her get to me, I fell victim to her charm.

She laughs " I don't need to tell him"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't have to tell him, because I didn't cheat on him"

"What?" What do you call kissing someone that you aren't dating, when you're in a relationship?

She sighs

"Huan and I have a relationship where we can flirt and kiss who ever we want, I do it and he does it, we both agree,that we see beauty and love in many things, we're both artists, why limit our self to one love when we can love and form a connection with more than one person. Just because you love chocolate cake doesn't mean you can't eat red velvet or carrot"

I know I only had one glass of champagne but what she's saying doesn't make sense. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"You see Asami, I love Huan but I also like you, if you want me to tell Huan about our kiss, I will if it makes you feel better, But I'm telling you he won't be upset, but I will if you don't return this, this time"

Our lips come together again and I can't find the courage or ability to pull away because I do enjoy the feeling. I slowly start returning the kiss, and her hand start sliding down the back of dress and I tense up from the touch and pull away and she giggles

"Was I going too fast, I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful" she starts kissing the side of my neck and my heart starts racing. This whole situation is new to me. I just need time to process everything.

"Ginger can we stop for a second" she backs up and nod

"Of course, what's wrong" I try to speak as normal as possible but it's hard, taking in fact what just happened.

"I think I like you" I finally manage to say she laughs at that part

"You think?" she asks

I get nervous "I mean, you're the most attractive and talented person in school" she blushes

"Thank you, you aren't bad yourself" she winks Spirits she's making this hard but I have to be honest.

"Then again, you're the first girl I kissed and.."

"You aren't sure you're attractive to girls" she says cutting me off

"No, I didn't say that, I just dont feel right, doing this you know, I'm sure Huan and you have an understanding but I don't think I can accept it"

She grabs my hand

"Are you worried, that I won't give you enough attention, trust me you won't feel that way what so ever" she kisses my hand

"It's not that, it's just myself,individually, wouldn't feel right" she frowns

"Do you want me to break up with Huan?"

"NO, of course not, I like you Ginger trust me, I really like you" I mean who doesn't like Ginger I'm lucky enough to get a chance to kiss her, but I don't feel comfortable.

"You also have to keep in mind, my Father would never accept a relationship like this" I don't know if I'm referring to me dating a girl or polyamory one.

She nods "I understand, you have a lot to worry about" she sits down and I'm debating whether I should sit beside her.

"You don't know, how long I wanted to kiss you Asami, I hear and see all these guys talking about you, and I want to just rip their heads off"

"Really me, out of all people?" I ask in shock

"Yes you, you're smart, gorgeous, and have that stubborn but confused thing going on and spirits Asami you don't know how much that turns me on"

"I'm not stubborn, when am I stubb…" we both laugh

"You aren't making this any easier, for me Asami"

"I know Ginger, and I'm sorry but I respect you enough to be honest, sure I can see myself in the future watching your movie which you won numerous awards for and will to think to myself. I could have, had her, but my stupid guilt, took over"

She laughs "I guess you're right it is your lost"

I hit her arm "Hey!"

"I'm kidding" we just sit in silence

"You sure, we can't make out, some more?" I roll my eyes while getting up

"Let get out of here" she gets up quickly

"Really, I was kidding, where do you want to meet, your house or should I book us a hotel"

"Ginger!"

"I'm just messing with you" she answer back but from the look in her eyes. I know she wasn't and a part of me is wondering if she wasn't dating Huan would I take her up on that offer.

We head off in opposite directions as I try to look for the restroom I hear Su's voice.

" **What do you mean, you need more money?"** she asks

I keep walking down the hall **"I'm putting my life on the line for you, Amon is getting more suspicious"**

I back up and put my ear to the door. **"Unlike you, I think about our family, and Baatar is getting suspicious also, I can't keep helping you!'**

Who is she talking to? I ask myself

"Asami there you're we been looking everywhere?" Bolin say with Opal

"I was looking for the bathroom" I say answer back

Opal laughs

"You should have asked me" I walk with her on the way to the bathroom.

 **Korra**

I take another bite of my hotdog, and Mako laughs.

"Spirits girl, have you had food before?" I take a sip of my icee.

"Nope" I say with my mouth stuffed

"How come your icee, hasn't melted yet?" because I been refreezing it using my waterbending abilities.

"I don't know, global warming?" he laughs again

"You're so funny, Asami is going to love you, she enjoys having funny people around her. Sure she does, no wonder she adores and worship Amon so much.

We pull up to a market place and Mako gets out and opens the door for me. "Thank you"

I say while finishing my drink quickly.

"Don't you have a brain freeze?" he asks

"Nope, from the water tribe remember" I tease he nods

"You got me there" I look around at all the small shops selling items.

I never seen anything like it before.

"All these business are non-bender owned" he says proudly

A couple of kids race pass us, and I almost fall but Mako grabs me.

"Careful, these kids will put you in a hospital before, a bender" I fake laugh

"How long have you lived here?" I ask

"Well since a kid really, I live with my brother Bolin, Grandmother and the rest of my family"

"Lucky, I was an only child"

"I'm lucky, imagine sharing a bathroom with 12 people"

"Well imagine not having anyone to play with as a kid?" I add

"Imagine, never being allowed to play because you were too little" we both laugh

"We both have solid arguments"

as I'm hanging out with Mako I can tell why Asami doesn't like him. He doesn't seem like her type. He's quite controlling and strict, then again maybe he's like that with only other people.

"How long are you staying for?" he asks

"Not sure, really" he nods while a homeless man asks for spare change and Mako gives him a ten dollar bill.

"I was just asking because, once a year this market turns into a carnival, and it's coming up soon and I just think you might like to go" he says looking in the distance.

" I never been to a carnival before, I watched this show once, and this girl climbed this ferris wheel to save this little boy and almost got herself and the boy killed, isn't that dangerous ?"

He laugh spirits why must this boy think everything I say is funny.

"Kyoshi that was just a show, not real life"

"It could happen" I reply back while we stop at a booth selling accessories.

"This necklace would look great on you" an elderly shop keeper says while holding up a fake Watertribe necklace.

"It's from all the way from the Southern Watertribe" she says I can easily tell it was made in a factory somewhere.

"No thank you" I say and she frowns

"What about this, a new scarf for your boyfriend, make him look even more handsome" she says while Mako blushes

"Yes, boyfriend you will look even more handsome" I tease

"No thank you Miss, just looking for a necklace" she nods then pulls out a tray and Mako and I look through them.

"What about this?" he asks holding a black and white beaded necklace I frown

"No, doesn't seem like her style" I say still looking.

"How do you know what her style is?" he asks amused I remember I never met her before

"I seen pictures of her, and I couldn't picture her wearing that" I say trying to save myself he nods

"Guess you're right" I find a green emerald necklace.

"What about this?" I ask

Mako takes it from my hand

"It does look something she would like, how much?" he asks the woman

"25 dollars" he makes a face

"That much for a green looking rock and string?" he digs in his pocket and hands the woman the cash and she smiles

"Would you like it gift wrapped" she asks

"Sure" he says while putting his wallet away

"Great that will be an extra five dollars" she says

"On second thought I have wrapping paper at home" he replies back this Mako kid is pretty goofy but fun to hang out with.

 **Asami**

Everyone is dancing on the dance floor, while I'm sitting down. I keep looking at the time, why isn't this party over yet? I wish I could trade places with Korra. I rather be at home in my basement then here.

"Not a dancer?" Su asks while taking a seat beside me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Not really" I say looking for my Father.

"Asami, I hope there isn't any hard feelings between us"

I turn to her with a giant fake smile "Of course not, we just had bad days" she smiles back

"I guess you're right, I do think you're a smart young lady"

"Thank you, so is your son"

"That's sweet of you, yes I'm quite proud of my son, hopefully he will become quite the artist someday"

"No doubt he wont" I look around at the people dancing hopeful she will get up, but she doesn't.

"You want to be an engineer?" she asks

"Yes, hopefully"

"Nice, we need more bright women in that field, taking after your Father?" she asks

"Maybe, I don't know if I want to run or ruin Future Industries" I tease

"I'm sure Amon would like having you continue your Father's work" she says while lifting up a glass of champagne. I stare at her because of the tone she had had talking about Amon.

" I bet but, I don't work for Amon" I answer back politely

She snorks while taking a sip of her drink

"Sure, you will learn soon that everyone works for Amon, Me my husband, your Father everyone here, even you, you can't escape the most powerful man in the Four Nation who's still hunting for the most powerful man or even woman in the Four Nation"

We stare at each other intensively "I think you had a little too much to drink" I say to her

She puts the drink down "Maybe you're right, it is a party"

"Yep, your son party or should I say Amon's party?" she smirks

"You know, if only you were a better talker than ease dropper" she looks at me in disgust

"I don't know, what you're talking about" I reply back

"Don't lie to me, I know you were listening to my conversation earlier"

she laughs loudly while waving at her husband and my Father talking and I wave back to make it look like we're having a good o chat.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone accused me of something, maybe I could lend it to you" I answer back

"I'm telling you, you need to mind your own business or people will get hurt" she says back

"Is that a threat?" I ask

"I wished it wasn't, my dear you can't repeat what you heard over the phone?" she says with what sounds like compassion.

"Or what?" I ask

She frowns "Or I show your Father the security footage" she says I roll my eyes

"Big deal, you show my Father a video of me listening to your conversation,the big question in the video is who you were talking to" she finishes her drink

"Oh not that footage, the one with you and your gal pal, I'm sure that will be a much better conversation than you hearing me lend money to someone, someone you don't even know"

she finishes her drinks then gets up. "Enjoy the party" she says while patting my back

and leaving me speechless.

Today is the worst day of my life

 **Korra**

Great they aren't home, Mako opens the door for me again and I thank him.

"Today was fun" I say to him

"Yeah it was actually, and I got you home before the clock striked 12" he tease

"I guess you're my fairy good mother after all"

He reaches into his pocket and hands me Asami's necklace. "Let me know if she likes it"

I take it from his hand "I will and make sure you don't tell Asami about our trip"

"What ever is your command princess" he says bowing my laugh is short lived when I remember this will be the only chance I get to hang out with him again. Even though his bender comments are irritating, hanging out with him was worth while.

"Mako?" I ask as he opens his car.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could do this again?" I ask he smiles

"Sure, we would have to wait until Asami gets out of school though"

"Or we could just hang out by ourselves, while she's at school" he smiles

"I guess we could do that too" he replies back

"Sounds good, see you on Monday" I call out while heading toward the door.

"See you Monday" he yells back while getting in the car I watch him drive off then metal bend the door knob open.

I head back downstairs to the basement and lie on top of my bed and look at the ceiling.

Today was the best day of my life.

* * *

 **Quick question: Do you agree with Su, for blackmailing Asami to protect her own and who do you think she was giving money to?**

 **I want to read your thoughts. Or any thoughts you have on this whole story in general.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews,favs, and follows. Hopefully you liked this chapter, had a great time writing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Korra**

"I never been to a mover before" Mako buys our tickets.

"Kyoshi, I swear you surprise me everyday"

"You have no clue" he holds the door open for me and we walk in and there is this amazing smell.

"That's the smell of popcorn, my friend" I follow Mako and he takes out his wallet.

"One large popcorn 2 pretzels and 2 drinks please and…." He looks at me

"Do you want anything?" we both laugh

"No, I think what you got, should be enough" he hands the cashier the money

"You sure, because a couple of days ago, you were eating like it was going out of style" he then frowns

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, I like a girl with a big appetite"

"Is that why, you like Asami?" I tease

"Actually Asami, doesn't really like junk food, but she likes caffeine, which I think is worse"

I nod

"Can I ask you something Kyoshi?"

"Sure"

"You don't think your cousin really like me, do you?" not even this pretzel in my mouth can prevent me from answering his question.

Mako and I had been hanging out for the past three days without Asami knowing. She hardly ever leaves her room or even visits me.

I remember how upset Asami was, when she told me I ruined her life for the second time. When she had to kiss Mako, which she says was my fault. Which I don't understand why, because I didn't force her to do it.

"Trustfully.."

He cuts me off

"I know she doesn't really like me, I keep telling myself she does and that kiss…I thought it meant something but, when you kiss someone, you just know if they feel the same way"

I really feel bad for Mako, I can see he really cares about Asami. I don't know why, because she's the most stubborn person I ever met but he really does like her.

I put my hand on his shoulder "It's okay Mako, there is someone out there dying to be with you" he smiles

"Hopefully, did you know, I actually took the job as an Equalist to try and impress her?" he laughs

"You can't make someone love you back Mako"

I really don't know much about the topic of love and relationships, but I know what my past lives went through, in order to protect the ones they love and that's enough for me to give some advice.

He nods while we take our seats "I think, I finally reached that conclusion"

"Good, now let's forget about all this love stuff, eat junk and watch this movie!"

"Haha actually this movie is about love"

 **Asami**

I pace the floor of my bedroom. No I'm not going to allow Su to blackmail me. I'm Asami Sato, how dare she try and ruin my name!

Do you think I care if she show my Father that video. I did nothing wrong, I was just telling someone I didn't want a relationship with them….after admitting that I basically had a crush on that person after engaging in a quite heated make-out session.

Who cares, none of this will matter. My Father will be proud of me for turning in a traitor…..then again he's harboring the Avatar.

Spirits why does this all have to be so complicated. I shouldn't have to be worried about politics and all of this. I'm still in high school yet, I'm in the middle of a war. A war which I support, but have no interest in taking part in.

I look out my window and my Father isn't home. He had a big meeting he had to go to, he wanted to stay because he thinks I'm sick which I am, but in my own way. I hate feeling defeated and the victim. My whole life I been the victim. Now it's not just from benders, but a non-bender it's like I can't trust anyone.

I need to find a way to get back on top. It's like an equation, you don't get the right answer the first time so you keep working on it until you get it right. I think that's why I like engineering so much, I enjoy making mistakes just so I can solve it and study more about it…

That's it, I need to study so I can solve this problem but before I can study I need to do research. I head out my room and into the hall.

I have a lot of problems but there are two that are my priority right now.

 **First Problem:** why is my Father hiding the Avatar?

 **Second Problem:** who was Su talking to over the phone?

Since my Father refuses to tell me why he's helping the Avatar.I have no choice but to look into my most recent one which is who was Su talking to? But that one question is a sub-question, I need to know the basis, the start of it all which leads me to the question.

Who is Suyin Beifong?

I get inside my Father's room and grab the photo album from under his bed. He keeps two, one is for personal pictures, such as my baby pictures and my parents' wedding. The other is with his colleagues and award pictures. He keeps that one under his bed, which I don't know why.

I open it up and the first picture I see is Amon giving my Father the key of Republic City.

I scan through the pages looking for any with Su in it and there are tons. Mostly at bill signings, nothing that screams traitor. I'm flipping through the Page when I see one that catches my eye.

I stare at the picture Su isn't in this one. Its a picture of Amon signing a bill, with my Father and Baatar present. She's always seen with her husband especially at signings like this. This has to be the only signing of a bill where she's not present. I look through the the final pages and it was in fact the only one Su wasn't present in.

What bill was Amon signing into office? I need to know, because I have a strong feeling. No, I believe she's against Amon and what ever bill that's in this picture, might help me figure out why.

I close the book but slide the picture into my pocket and shut the door behind me. I look at the time and it's 11am. I can't ask my Father because he would want to know why I was snooping. I can't ask Opal because she wouldn't know and would probably ask her parents and that's a dangerous line to cross. Not counting the fact Opal and I were two young to even remember such an event. The only person who would be old enough that I have contact with to remember would be Huan.

That's exactly who I need to talk to, he wouldn't even asks his parents. He's very observant he's an artist a weird one but an artist

Hopefully Ginger can give me his number.

 **Korra**

"I can't believe the actress fell in love with the security guard" I call out after walking out of the movie. A couple of people give us dirty looks.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I ask

"Maybe, because you just spoiled the movie for them" my bad

"Did you like the movie though?" he asks

"Yes, it was sweet you know, the whole sometimes you fall in love with the person you least expect thing. I mean here you have a beautiful actress who had everything, but someone who saw and loved her for who she was minus the glam. Ironic because she had a bodyguard, yet she kept protecting herself from getting hurt and falling in love, but the bodyguard showed her, it's okay to take chances and get hurt, even though his job was to prevent it. Ugh I'm probably not making sense to you"

I'm walking and I don't even notice that Mako not beside me anymore. I turn around

"What? Am I going the wrong way?" I ask looking around he shakes his head with a big grin on his face.

"No, I just..thought the same thing you were thinking, about the movie"

"Well great minds think I like" he jogs back beside me

"You're quite spiritual Kyoshi"

"Really, it's not like I can enter the spirit world" I tease

"What?"

"I'm kidding" he laughs and I do too. Spirits when it comes to making bender jokes he really takes it to heart

As we're walking we hear a booming voice

"We don't serve benders here" a man wearing an apron says

There is a fire bender family a woman holding a baby, a little girl, a boy who looks about Mako's age and an older man whom the man is talking to.

"But sir, Amon's law doesn't permit segregation" the man with his family says

"Oh you piece of trash, think I don't know the law" Mako and I continue to walk

"Not at all sir, I just want to take my family to dinner, I have money" the man look at the people

"We don't have anymore seats"

"But Papa, there are tons of seats" the little girl says

"Quiet honey I have it under control, sir I will ask you again to let my family and I eat here, we have rights"

Another man in an Equalist uniform is across the street and that gets the man preventing the family from entering his restaurant attention.

"Help, this man just threaten my life" the family looks in shock

"I did not sir, I just want to eat here" the Equalist comes over and grabs the Father as the family tries to explain.

The Equalist puts handcuffs on the man. The woman starts crying along with her baby.

"It's alright Honey" The Father says

"Keep walking" Mako says turning us around and I get angry

"He didn't threaten him" I say he shakes his head

"I know, it's none of our business though"

I don't understand Mako has the authority to step in, I bet he even knows the Equalist, why isnt he helping? It is our business, bender or not, that family is a member of Republic City, they have rights and they should be protected.

There is a loud shout, and I turn around and the older boy fire-bends the owner and he lays on the ground clenching his arm.

The Equalist walking the Father off turns around

"Son NO!" the Equalist takes out his glove and as the son is running off . The Equalist charges his glove up and aims it at the boy.

"STOP" Mako calls out but it's too late the boy is struck by the electricity and the Equalist runs up to the boy's shaken body.

"He's fine, he should be, he only got struck once" Mako says watching the scene unfold. Mako turns back around and tries to get me to move but the Equalist is still hovering over the boy's body.

"Korra we have to go" he says but I'm not leaving until the boy gets up.

The Equalists looks around then raises his glove again.

"NO" I yell out but it's too late he electrify the boy again and he no longer moves.

I can't run after to help the boy because Mako has his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Tears start to fall from my cheek because the boy is no longer moving. The mother runs over to her son and a loud scream follows as she holds her son.

"Mako let me go, he killed him!" my body is lifted over his shoulder and he carries me away

"Mako, arrest him!" I say between sobs

"Arrest that man!" I call out the Equalist turns around and I make eye contact with the monster Mako starts moving faster.

The boy didn't deserve to die, why wouldn't the owner just let them in his restaurant? Why didn't Mako do anything?

Why didn't I do anything?

 **Asami**

I walk into Iroh's Tea shop and I see Huan sitting at the table to the far right near the restrooms. He's starring at his laptop.

"Hello Sato"

"Hello Huan, Thanks for agreeing to meet with me"

He shuts his laptop

"Did you want to meet, so you can tell me Ginger kissed you, because I have no feelings what so ever about the situation, she was a tad bit upset, that you declined her courtship"

"Wait what, and I have my reasons and please don't speak so loud" I say looking around

"Why not, love is an amazing and powerful thing, you must scream your love to the world" he yells out while people in the coffee shop looks at us in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I hurt your girlfriend's feelings but I thought we left off on good terms"

"Oh you did, I couldn't get her to stop talking about how great of a kisser she said you were"

I start to feel my face heating up so I look away.

"She also said, that she was seconds away from fucking you right on my Father's office desk, which I reassured her wasn't a great idea taking in fact. My Father takes pride in having a tidy work area"

Spirits they really do tell each other everything. After recovering from what Huan justsaid I begin to speak

"Huan I didn't call you about that" he looks puzzled

"Then tell me why you wanted to talk?" I take out the photo from my purse and slide it to him.

"Ah I remember this day, I was thirteen at the time"

"I know I did the math, do you remember what bill was being signed?"

"Why don't you ask your Father, he was there"

"I was snooping in my Father's room, that's how I got the picture, that's why I can't ask him"

He holds it to his eyes

"I don't think I remember what it was Asami, I was a preteen, and at home, I remember because my Father and Brother had a big fight"

"About what?" he thinks about it and begins to explain

 _ **Nine Years Ago**_

 _I'm drawing this bird, but it's feather isn't right. So I decide to add a tad more shading to at least get a decent looking painting_

" _Can I play with you paint too?" Opal asks while coming into my room_

" _I'm not playing, I'm working on my craft Opal, go play with Wing and Wei"_

" _They're playing video games, and they won't even let me play"_

 _Opal sits on my bed and I hand her a piece of paper and a pencil_

" _Fine, but you must make a rough sketch first"_

" _Why, I'm just going to draw a rainbow" she whines_

" _If you want to paint, you must do it my way"_

" _Fine"_

 _As I'm working on my bird I hear bickering_

" _What's going on" Opal asks_

" _I don't know, I'm going to find out" I head out the room and head to the top of the stairs where I can see my parents but also Baatar Jr in the kitchen._

" _I can't believe you're taking part in such activity Father, you're suppose to be a man of courage, what you're doing is an act of a coward" Jr says_

 _My older brother and my Father been fighting these past few months. Which is strange because Jr and my Father always been close. I will admit I was a bit jealous, of their relationship, I mean Jr was just like my Father, not just appearance wise but in his ways too . They both want to help make a change and lead. My Father choose doing so, by designing buildings to help make others lives easier. Jr has other things in mind, things my Father doesn't agree with. Which I don't know why, Jr just wants to unity everyone. With Amon being in office they have disagreements in political views._

 _Of course my Mother is always the referee in these debates. I never know what side she's on because she's always neutral. When it comes to her son and husband disagreements._

" _YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME SON, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MAN NOW, YOU'RE STILL MY SON AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"_

" _I wont respect someone like you, you helped that bill be approved, you could had disagreed" jr says_

" _Why would I do that, what Amon is doing is great, without him we wouldn't be as successful as we're now"_

" _No Father, we were successful with the help of benders, and what you're doing is erasing their progress"_

" _Oh really, I hardly had work competing with them, I had visions and those benders just destroyed them, they don't care about the art and structure they just build whatever and whenever they want, our city relied on them, and when they don't like their pay they go on strike, and they were the only one building, so that means no homes being built and no repairs being done, their selflessness are putting others at risk"_

" _Then show them Father, the right way, you're a leader, do the right thing"_

" _I AM JR by being present at this bill signing, your girlfriend is brain washing you" my Father looks at my Mother who's just standing there with her arms cross not saying anything._

" _Su, I agreed to allow your intern Kuvira to stay with us for years, little did I know that she would brain wash our child and ruin our family... she's not longer welcomed here"_

" _WHAT!" both my Mother and Jr say in unison_

" _Baatar, I have been staying out of this our son and yours debates, but you have gone too far, Kuvira is family" my Mother says hurt_

 _even I'm hurt Kuvira is like another sister to me. She's the only bender I ever met that had a passion for what she does. She's brilliant, that's why my Mother hired her and taught her everything she knows. Without her in our family everything would be unbalanced._

" _No she's your family" my Father stares at my Mother in a way I never seen before. If Baatar wasn't too busy processing everything maybe he would notice the way our parents are starring at each other._

 _My Mother turns to Jr "Sweetie, don't worry your Father is doing this, just to get back at me"_

 _what is my Mother taking about?_

" _No, he's doing this to get back at me Mother, don't feel like it's your fault, My Father just wants you to take his side, that's why he's so stubborn, if you want my girlfriend out, fine I'm going with her, we will stop you and Amon."_

" _Good leave, go follow that girl, if anything she's a true leader, and not you, you're just a follower son"_

" _If Amon our leader, what does that make you FATHER" Baatar yells while_ storming out the kitchen and _running up the stairs he sees me and just shakes his head._

 _"Always do the right thing, even... if it hurts others" he says while passing me._

 _My Mother looks at my Father in disgust_

" _You know you're wrong" she says between gritted teeth he then gets close to her ear_

" _Too bad I'm not a leader, I know how you adore them so much" she then grabs his suit case and I don't even notice that Opal is near me now._

" _Father, where are you going?" he smiles looking up the stairs_

" _Off to a meeting sweetie, come give your Father a hug for good luck" she head downstairs and My Father gives her a kiss._

 _He sees me and waves "How's the bird?" he asks_

" _Not satisfied yet" I answer_

 _he laughs_

" _Well you never will be, until you learn to be"_

 _He walks out the door while Jr packs his bags and my Mother hiding her tears in the kitchen._

 _Ironically both Baatars left out that door that day, but there was a difference between them. only one of them came back._

 **I know you all hate cliff hangers, but I felt it was right to end it here. For my followers who follow my other stories I been working on new chapters on all of them even Chill out. I just been so busy with life, I'm graduating in a week so please bear with me.**

 **I have a feeling Kuvira's influence on Baatar jr, wasn't the only reason why Baatar doesn't like her.**

 **What other reason could his hatred be for her?**

 **Let me know t** **houghts are appreciated always :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asami**

I been reading news articles about Kuvira ever since I got back from the coffee shop. Kuvira was an orphan known for causing havoc in the Earth Kingdom. To the people who support her, she was seen as a robin hood, she took from the rich and gave to the poor

But I see her as someone who uses propaganda to get what she wants. Relateable people are the most dangerous because they can easily influence others. Once you give the people what they want, loyalty is bond to follow and that's why she's been so successful. The benders want their voice heard, and Kuvira is their voice. If only they would talk to Amon like civilized people and not cause problems, such as stopping transportation and vandalizing. If they did that, maybe their voice would be taken more seriously. I find another article and click on the link on my laptop. Kuvira is much young in the picture she looks around my age at the time it was taken in the courtroom.

What got her there, was the fact she broke into a bank keeper's home and stole all his sliver and was planning to cash it in, but she was caught on the security camera. Which doesn't make sense because from the articles I read before, she's known to be smooth and hardly ever gets caught. This girl could break into a heavily guarded bank and not leave a trace. How can a home robbery be her down fall? It doesn't make sense.

I keep scrolling and I'm taken off guard because I see another picture of the defendant with no other than Suyin Beifong. I read the caption

 _ **The defendant sitting beside her lawyer Suyin Beifong**_

Let me get this straight, Suyin represented The Earth Kingdom's bandit? Apparently Suyin got Kuvira only 2 month in jail in return she accompanies her lawyer in helping rebuild the destruction she caused. Which I'm taking from Huan's story. Kuvira only had to serve two years, only if she payed homage to the city by being Suyin's intern.

I'm trying to read more when there is a knock on my door. I look at the time and it couldn't be my Father because he gets home later in the evening. I shut my laptop and walk to the door and see that it's Mako.

Great just great.

"Mako, I can't talk I'm sick" I say through the window

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I came to check on Kyoshi"

"Who?" I ask opening the door

"Your cousin, there was an incident earlier today, and I wanted to see if she's alright"

I don't know what Mako is talking about or who the person he's asking about is.

"I'm sorry Mako, I don't know who you're referring to is"

he groans like I'm not frustrated myself

"Kyoshi, brown skin, blue eyes, and loves pop culture" there is only one person I know who fits that description.

"Wait, you're telling me you two know each other?" I ask in shocked because she's supposed to be in the basement at all times.

"Yes, we're pretty close, we hung out about three times by now" I invite him inside so I can get to the bottom of this.

"Wait in the living room Mako, so I can go get Kor…I mean my cousin"

I walk through the kitchen upset out of my mind. Why would she put my Father and I at risk? She wasnt just talking to a stranger but an Equalist!

I head down to the basement and see Korra meditating

"GET UP NOW" she keeps her eyes shut

"Not now, I'm about to enter the spirit world" she says lowly

"No, you aren't because your best friend Mako is here" she opens one eye

"I don't want to talk to him" she says like she has a choice

"Oh yes you're, because I want to know why, you put all us at risk"

"Calm down, he doesn't know who I am, he thinks I'm your cousin Kyoshi" she even made up her own name and back story? Maybe I should have checked on her more often.

"You think this is funny, don't you" I ask she gets up

"No, I don't find any of this funny, I hate it here really, not just hiding but this world, you all treat one another like monsters"

"Really, because you have to have some type of great ability to be a monster, like either fire, water, air, or whatever!"

The basement starts shaking "A boy was killed today Asami, for just protecting his family and you want to know why?"

The floors continue to shake and I realize she's causing it.

"Because of some non-benders who think they can control the world"

"Are you two okay?" Mako calls from upstairs

"Yes, we're fine don't worry" I call back I look at Korra who's looking at me with anger but the ground looks like it's about to crack. I need to try and calm her down. The last thing we need is a questionable crack in our floor.

"Korra please I understand, you're upset I see that. We can talk about it " I say slowly walking toward her. I need her to relax, the more upset she's getting the more damage she can potentially cause.

"Can we? Because It's like every time, I try to make an effort and have a conversation with you, you shut me down"

"Yes, we can sit in the living room and talk about what you're feeling" I reply back

"Like that's going to work, you're just going to disagree with me" the paintings on the wall start shake. She really is powerful. She's just standing and everything around her is reacting.

"No I won't, listen to me Korra, we all can talk about it, Mako, Me, and You, we will find a way to make things right, I need you to calm down okay" I get closer to her and put a small smile on my face and offer my hand.

"Please let's fix this together" a tear drop falls from her cheek and she nods and grabs my hand and the ground stops moving.

I sigh in relief

As Mako comes down the steps "Was that an Earthquake?" he asks

"I think so" I answer back still not letting go of Korra's hand I think having contact with her is my best option to make sure she won't get upset again.

 **Korra**

Mako and Asami are sitting on the couch across from me and they're just starring at me. I don't blame them I sort of went a bit off the cool side.

"I made sandwiches" Asami says while pushing the tray towards me

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure, you have a heavy appetite, remember that hot dog" Mako says which gets me to smile

"You two got hot dogs?" Asami asks

"Yes, and we went to the market" I add remembering the wonderful and exciting day.

"Oh, sounds fun" she says almost like she's disappointed. I look around this whole situation is awkward for me. Then again I did go and sneak behind Asami's back. I knew I would get caught but not this soon! I'm also sort of embarrassed. I usually control my emotions better.

I think about it, I never really reacted to the death of Mai, so maybe all my past events caught up to me. I start to feel a little better thinking about what may have caused my actions.

"Mako would you like to tell me what happened today , that made Kyoshi so upset?" Mako clears his throat

"Right, so we went to the movies, to see that new film about the security guard and the actress"

Asami nods

"It was my first movie" I add and she gives me a small smile

"Did you have fun?" she ask I don't know if she's being genuine or putting on a show because Mako is here but I answer anyway.

"Yes, it was really good the actress was really pretty and played her part well"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, were you upset the movie was over?" she asks

"No, I was upset because , I mean I'm still a little angry about what Mako and I witnessed after the movie"

"And what was that?"

I cross my legs on the couch and begin

"There was a family trying to go into a restaurant, but the owner refused their entrance for no reason, only because they were benders. Then the owner called an Equalist over and told him false claim about the Father of the family. As the Father was being taken away, the son tried to protect his Father, but the Equalist killed him . I understand that son was in the wrong for bending, but the Equalist could have taken him in, but instead he just.." my eyes start to water again and Asami gets up and sits beside me and grabs my hand.

I cover my face with my other hand because I don't want to cry anymore but it's so hard seeing my people being victimized and I'm so tired of being helpless. The worst part about hiding my whole life is. I know I have a gift but I can never use it. I'm better off not even having one. Amon should just go ahead and capture me and take my bending away because I hardly ever use it.

"I'm sorry I keep crying, it was a lot to take in, you can sit back over there Asami" I say noticing she's still holding my hand.

"You sure?" she asks

"Yes, thank you" she lets go and sits back beside Mako who gets up next and pulls me into a hug

"It's okay, I'm here" Mako says while I hold him tighter

 **Asami**

I watch as Mako is still holding Korra, and I start to get upset because he's the reason all of this happened. It wasn't Korra's fault, she didn't ask to go to the movies. This whole situation could have been avoided.

As I'm thinking about the whole scenario again I start to have doubts about the story. I mean I doubt an Equalist would attack someone without someone making the first move.

"Did the boy, provoke the Equalist?" my question makes Korra pulls away from Mako

"No!" she says offended

"Well he attacked the owner, but.." Mako adds

"That's not what you said Korra, you said he was bending, you left out the part about the attacking the owner"

Korra's face turns into disbelief

"Does it matter, you aren't getting the point, the Equalist killed the boy, he wasn't a threat, it wasn't his fault it was the Equalist's!"

"Not exactly, the Equalist was out numbered, the boy shouldn't have attacked the owner. What the family should have done was report the Equalist"

I do understand where Korra's coming from, but from a law perspective the Equalist had a right to do what he did. Yes he could have handle the situation better, but sadly this was the outcome. Korra has a very tenderheart, she's passionate but sometimes your emotions can take over your thoughts and judgement. That's all I'm doing trying to get her to understand. Which is, the situation from all the perspective and not just the bystander's.

She laughs

"Oh and take him to court, like that would be possible, Asami you just don't get it"

"I do get it , the same thing happens to non-benders all the time, you just happened to see a non-bender vs a bender this time. Give it some time you will see it the other way around"

Korra gets up

"You know, I thought you would listen to me, and be supportive"

she can't be serious? I am being supportive I'm just stating the facts. How dare she say that, I'm supporting her by allowing her to stay in my home and in return she disobeys our rules. She wasn't supposed to be in public in the first place!

I get up too

"I am, trust me, I am, I just think, you're just sugar coating the situation. You're just seeing what you want, to be true"

"No I'm not, I told you what happened, Nevermind it's pointless talking to you!" she looks at Mako

"And you. How can you just sit there, and let her say these things, you were there, you saw what happened"

"I…yeah…but…it's different I dont know.." Mako says flustered and I don't know why.

"Wow, that's all you have to say? Thank you for getting me home safe and everything, sad to say this is our last time hanging out"

"Kyoshi please" he tries to grab her hand but she pushes him away

"Come back I'm sorry" Mako says about to follow her

"Don't you go after her, why did you even take her out?" now he looks irritated at me

"Really, that's your concern, your cousin is upset and you're questioning me?"

Yes I'm questioning him, he's a part of it !

"Don't make me look like the bad guy Mako, you come in here acting like the hero, when you're just as much to blame as she is, you been hanging out with her without telling me"

He smiles

"I can't believe you Asami, and she didn't tell you we hung out?"

"No, she didn't" she shakes his head

"I don't know why she didn't tell you, but after seeing you today, I know why. You're so unhappy with your life that you want others to be unhappy too, and I'm tired of it!"

he walks out of the living room so I follow him.

"I'm not unhappy Mako, and I'm tired too, you don't know what I'm going through"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!" he stops and runs his fingers through his hair

"You kissed me, and we haven't talked about it, I'm usually the one who makes the effort, but you kissed me so I think you should speak first. But you don't need to, because I know that kiss meant nothing to you, like everything else in your life"

He throws his hands in the air

"You have this perfect life, you have nothing to worry about, yet you're always worried about how others see you, or how others act."

"BECAUSE, THEY'RE THE ONES TO BLAME MAKO, NOT ME, I'M TRYING SO HARD, BUT NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO ME!"

He nods

"Yep, because you didn't just shove your opinions down Kyoshi throat and make the situation about you, how are others supposed to listen to you when you don't listen to others?"

I can't believe Mako, he's taking her side when he doesn't even know her. if he knew she was the Avatar. Would he still be sticking up for her like this? Would his views of her change? He doesn't know the things I know, yet he wants to tell me I'm wrong.

"Go ahead and stick up for you new girlfriend" he rolls his eyes and continues walking toward the door and I continue to follow him.

"Remember you're the same person she hates, you're one of them Mako an Equalist and that's all you ever will be!" Before he grabs the handle of the door he looks at me and we both are frustrated at this point and I'm ready for him to say some harsh words but he sighs

"Next time you point a finger, make sure you're facing the mirror" he then slams the door and exits

I lost everything, my friends, my home, everything! All because of. I can't even pick what it is that caused all of this because there is so much. I didn't ask for all of this. I head into the kitchen and grab my keys and phone to send a text.

 **Asami: Hey Iroh, still want to hang out?**

 **Iroh(….)**

Why does he have to take so long, all he need to do is send a yes or no?

 **Iroh: Yes it's about time, meet me downtown at Club Element**

I look in my wallet to make sure I have my fake ID because I don't think I want to come home sober or even come home at all.

They want me to listen I'll listen alright

* * *

 **Short chapter I'm sorry** **but I felt it was best to leave it here. Look on the bright side there is a very high chance Asami might need a rescue and who do you call when the world needs balance?**

 **Thoughts are appreciated**

 **btw Hozier's new song Better Love was stuck in my head while typing this chapter you all should listen to it. I like it maybe you will too.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trigger Warning**_

 _ **It's toward the end just some cat calls and men being aggressive. I promise no one gets hurt. Well of course the bad guys. Just letting you know. Enjoy this chapter I'm sure you will like it.**_

* * *

 **Korra**

"It's not fun Bum-Ju, I wish I could stay with you all the time" I pet one of the spirits

"If only you could talk"

"I can talk" I turn around and see an elderly man walking my way.

"Who are you?" I ask getting up surprised anyone would be here besides me. He walks towards me and motions to the blanket with a tea pot on it.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks

"I'm sorry, but I don't take drinks from strangers, and how are you even here?"

He chuckles

"I live here. Come I can sense you have a lot on your mind" something about this man seems almost safe. As if, I know him from somewhere. The old man sits down and pours me a cup of tea.

"Please sit" I join him on the grass and take a sip of the beverage and it's amazing I never tasted something like this before.

"I know, it's my secret recipe" he says while taking a sip of his own cup then coughing

I put my cup down "I had a rough day"

he nods

"Let me hear all about it, I gave Aang much advice" my eyes go wide

"You knew, Aang?" he chuckles again

"Of course I know the Avatar, him and my nephew were best buds" I think about it, no wonder he seemed familiar.

"You must be Iroh!" he smiles

"Yep, and you're Korra" I get up and bow

"It's an honor meeting you. I heard much stories about your work with the White Lotus" he nods

"No, the honors is yours. Avatar" I sit back down

"I feel bad about putting all my problems on you"

"Nonsense, I helped almost everyone in Team Avatar, an extra person won't hurt, now spill it"

I take a deep breath

"Okay, I'm currently hiding because of this whole war against benders thing and I'm staying with a non-bender family. The Father is perfect, he doesn't really say much. That's because he's always at work, but his daughter!"

I throw my hands in the air thinking about where I should start

"She's just sooooo complicated I mean one minutes we're actually having a good time. Then the next she's all attacking me. She has it so perfect, she doesn't have to hide like me. She can go anywhere she wants, she has a Father who loves her. I haven't seen my family for what seems like centuries. Yet she blames all her problems on me! Now I finally have almost a normal life and she ruins it. I went to the movies and had hot dogs"

"A hotdog?"

"Yes a hotdog, its' great I would take you to get one but, you know the spirit world thing"

We both nod

"So my problem is, the fact she has a problem with me" I take another sip of tea to calm my nerves

Iroh touches his beard

"Truthfully, I don't know whether to address the fact there is another war, the fact you're hiding, or the fact I haven't tasted a hot dog"

We both laugh and I needed that.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't think I can live with her anymore. Who am I helping, by staying there? I'm practically helping Amon. He wants me dead, and by hiding it's like I am. My people are being attacked. I don't blame non-benders because they aren't all to blame. Non-benders have been protecting me all my life. It's just unfair, I know I should be doing something but I can't or I'm just too afraid to"

Iroh refills my cup

"Avatar, you're the balance between two worlds, but you're also supposed to keep the balance between benders and non-benders. As a General in the war, my task was to insure the Fire Nation be the greatest nation ever. As the war progressed, I realized by just showing our nation's greatness. We were taking away other nations' greatness. Overtime views can suddenly change as did mine. I saw the destruction our nation was doing. I even tried to show others but you can't make someone see what you see. It's up to them, so your friend has to see for herself."

No wonder Aang was so patient I bet he got if from this tea man

He chuckles again. This man been having too much tea, maybe his secret indigent is something a little bit strong than honey.

"I'm just afraid if I don't stop it soon. Amon will try to take over all the Nations. The same way the Fire Nation tried to do."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE"

"I know!"

"No, I'm talking about the tea, it got cold" did this old man, not hear what I said? I'm talking about the killing of innocent people and he's worried about a cup of tea.

"Hey, I can hear your thoughts" Iroh says

"You can? I mean I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you're the Avatar you have much responsibility. So for starter you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. There is a lot to be done, especially by you. Your life is not over yet, it's just beginning. You're telling me your problems, but every problem has a solution. You solved one already. The one with your friend. You need to stop forcing her to see that not all benders are bad she will find out on her own. It might not be as quickly as you want but she will find out. Now let's focus on your next problem. How are you going to prevent Amon from taking over the other nations?"

" I need to confront Amon and get out of hiding"

"Woahhhh, I didn't say all. But Yes"

"What? So I should do that?"

"No but yes" I'm so confused

"You must stop Amon, but you also have to stay safe Korra. Aang didn't do it alone he had a team"

The only person I can think of who would help me is Kuvira but she has her own plans. Some I don't agree with. Yes she's trying to protect benders but she's just fighting fire with fire.

"What's your solution to your team problem? "he asks

"What, I don't know yet ?"

"I can hear you thoughts, remember? You're thinking about who you can trust on your team"

"Iroh, here is the thing, I can't trust anyone!"

"Well form a bond with those you know first, and you will find out if you can trust them"

"The only bond I formed is with my bitter housemate and an Equalist and we both are on bad terms"

"Well, why don't you go help your housemate, I'm sure she will trust you after that"

"I can't help her, she doesn't listen to me. like you said before, I can't make her see what I see"

"NO, she needs your help, Avatar. I can see it right now"

in one swift of his hand Iroh transform the sky into some type of vortex. Where I see people dancing and socializing and Asami at a bar with some guy.

"That's Asami, my bitter housemate" I explain

"I know, not to be weird, but the spirit world and I love watching you. It's like a reality show for us. By the way, There is a little fan war going on, between Makorra and Korrasami there are a few sub ship but those are the main two causing tension"

"Wait what? if you been watching me all this time. Why did you ask me to explain my problems?"

"Well it would have been awkward saying, sit down have some tea, I been watching you"

He's right. As I'm watching I see a sign that says Club Element. I know where that is, it's near the movie theater. I also see Asami take sip, after sip, after sip of some drink. She's underage how can she be getting those drinks?

"A fake I.D my friend"

"CAN YOU STOP READING MY MIND?"

"I can't help it, but you can help her" the vortex closes and there is a knock on the door. I open my eyes and it's Hiroshi.

"Hello Korra, did I bother you?"

I get up

"No Sir, not at all, is something wrong?" he comes down the stairs

"No, I don't believe so, but Asami's not here. She didn't go to school today because she's sick."

No wonder she was here so early.

"I'm sure she will show up, maybe she went to the store" I suggest

he smiles

"Yes, maybe if you need anything just let me know. I'm going to take a nap"

"Okay thank you"

he shuts the door and I race to my backpack and try to find something normal or trendy to wear. But all I have are my WaterTribe outfits.

I need to fit in, this is a club not a WaterTribe ceremony. Maybe Asami has something for me to wear.

 **Asami**

"Chill girl, slow it down" I roll my eyes at Iroh's two cents I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I want some nachos, do they sell them here. A Yo bartender, get me some nachos" the bartender laughs

"Sweeties, this is not a sports grill" I lean over the table

"Well you look like a man, who knows how to play the field" he winks and Iroh grabs my arm

"I think now is a good time to go. Asami"

I laugh

"Calm down, I'm just having a little fun. Besides I'm sure you're way better at football than him"

I'm trying to walk but almost fall but Iroh catches me.

"Wow you really are good at catching" he sits me back down

"I'm calling your Father" he says while going through my purse but my phone is in my back pocket joke's on him.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you, not to go through a woman's purse" I snatch it out his hand

"Sami please, you're drunk. I came here to have a good time. But I can't with you barely being civil"

"Ooohhh so you didn't come here for me. You came here for yourself"

He shakes his head

"No, I did come here for you and myself. If I knew you were just going to get drunk I would have…."

"What huh? Sorry if you wanted this to be our first date. If that was your intention, you choose a lousy place, did you really think I would like it here? I'm a girl with class, half these girls are just shaking their tail feather while guys like you, hope they get lucky"

I hit his chest "Well….too…bad…for… you…I'm not that type of girl"

he frowns

"I know I thought you were better than that" Iroh walks off and moves through the crowd. I don't need anyone. I was alone before and everything was perfect. I turn back around to the bar and my stomach starts to turn. I need to go to the restroom

 **Korra**

I'm waiting in line to get into the Club Element. I watch how countless of people are being turned away. I don't know why? Is it because you have to bend an element to get in? If so, how did Asami get in? Did her fake I.d say she was a bender?

I look down the line that's not moving and see everyone with this flyer in their hand.

"Excuse me sir, what's that?" I ask the gentlemen in front of me

"It's a pass to get in, you can't enter without one" Spirits I been waiting in this line forever and now I can't get in. I need to help Asami!

"Do you think, I could have your ticket?" I ask

the man laughs

"How much?" he asks

"I was thinking for free" he then turns back around laughing even louder

"You're funny"

I hear a lot of cheering and see a lot of flashing lights coming from behind me. I turn around and see a woman with a green dress on and a man walking beside her. They're cutting the line? No fair, I been waiting here longer. As the woman passes me. A hundred dollar bill falls from her purse. I reach down and grab it and get out of line and chase after her.

"I'm not saving your spot" the man yells from the line

"Excuse me Miss" I call out she stops and turns around before entering the club. A big heavy man who's name tag reads the Boulder touches my shoulder to prevent me from getting any closer to the woman.

"Go back in line" he says in a booming voice

"I just need to talk to her" I explain

his grip tightens on my shoulder and I don't like that so I lift his hand and bend it back as he wrenches in pain.

The woman brings her glasses down

"I'll let you go but please don't touch me again" I let him go and some more guys grab my arm holding me back. The Boulder moves his shoulder. Trying to pretend I didn't cause him pain, but I know I did. I can see it in his watery eyes.

He balls up his fist and he's about to throw a punch when the woman steps between us

"I know you weren't going to hit someone, when they clearly can't defend theirself espically with people holder her down " the woman who dropped her money says

"Miss she was trying to.." the Boulders says while the guys let me go and I dust myself off

"I was trying to return this" I say handing the woman the hundred dollar bill she dropped

The woman takes it and smiles.

"It must have fell out of my purse" she explains while putting it into her wallet.

"Yeah it did, I was wayyyyy in the back of the line and as you passed it fell. That's a big sum of money to lose, I know I would hate losing it. If I had a hundred dollar bill I would buy one of those flyers" I tease

She whisper something in her friend's ear and he nods

"We would like to pay for your entrance"

"No, I couldn't Miss. It's alright" she touches my cheek and that one touch makes me feel all giddy.

"You're just so cute, isnt she Huan?"

"Yes the cutest" he says

She looks so familiar

"Are you from a movie or something?" I ask her along with the people in the line laugh

"I adore you, therefore i'm not taking no for an answer. Boulder let us in" the fool raises the rope for us and I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're lucky" he says

"Deal with it" I reply back while the woman interlocks our arms

"You're so bad, I love it. Huan get us some drinks please. I want to talk more with my brave little warrior"

"No thank you, I don't drink. Actually I never had a drink. But I don't think I want one" I think about it, yeah I shouldn't be drinking. I'm supposed to help Asami.

"Aww so it's going to be your first time then?" she asks

"That usually how everything is with me" I tease thinking about how I been hiding all my life

"That excites me, you saying that" I guess hiding could be exciting

She strokes my arm "I love your black dress"

"Thank you, it was my friend's. It had sleeves but my arms couldn't breathe so I tore them off" she traces the outline of my shoulder down to my wrist

"Glad you did, I get a better view of your muscles" this girl is really touchy feely and I don't even know her name. Maybe she had something to drink before coming here. I read alcohol can really affect your judgement and almost everything else.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I ask thinking about Huan because if so. I don't think he would approve of his girlfriend touching on me like this.

"What?" she asks

"Is that your boyfriend?" I call out over the loud music

"I can't hear you, let's dance" she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor

"But I can't dance" I call out

 **Asami**

I push open the bathroom stall and bury my head into the toilet as the girls look at the mirror and fix their make-up.

I was talking all that junk about girls, like them earlier. Yet they aren't throwing up their soul in a club's bathroom. I keep throwing up and it's like I can't stop and my stomach is still killing me. I feel like I'm dying, I don't know whether it's the alcohol that's putting me under that impression or the fact I'm really dying!

As I hurl another round I feel someone lift my hair up and rub my back

"You got it" she says I don't know who this girl is but she's helping me from choking on my hair.

Once I feel like I'm done I lift up my head and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Thank you" I say

while she hands me a tissue. I turn around and I see a girl who almost looks like Korra but has thick eye liner on.

"How are you feeling?" she asks

"Drunk?" she smiles

"No really, you threw up a lot for being drunk. Is anything else hurting you?" she asks

I nod

"My stomach feels like its burning" she looks at me intensely

"How many months are in a year?" she asks

"A leap year has 14 months" I say proudly she then shuts the stall door and pushes me down onto my back pushes her body between my legs and wraps them around her waist.

"What are you…" she pulls up my shirt all the way to my chest and presses her hand onto my stomach and I wrench in pain as the blood in my stomach starts to tighten. She doesn't even look at me as she does it. It's like she's controlling my stomach. Her hands are controlling my stomach! I look down and see lumps under my sin in stomach move from all over the place.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down on my tongue trying not to react to the pain it's terrible.

"I'm almost there, work with me" she presses her hand harder and I just lose it

"Ugh spirits!" I call out then tightness in my stomach starts loosen. She look down at me and tries catches her breath

"It's intense I know" she says

I lean forward and look at her like how dare she. I'm about to say something when I realize my stomach no longer feels like it's on fire anymore. I look at her like how ? She smiles and unbuttons my bring her finger to her mouth signaling me to stay quiet.

she gets from between me and ties up her hair into a pony tail then exit the stall. I get up from the floor trying to process what just happened. I walk out of the stall next and button up my shorts, which I don't know why she undid in the first place. Or what she even did in the first place.

I look up and see that the girls at the sink are looking at me. Some in horror and some in confusion. Was I that loud throwing up? I should probably say something.

"Sometimes you have to let it go" I say while washing my hands. They act like they never threw up before.

"You're one lucky girl" one girl says while finishing her make-up

 **Korra**

"So is this how you dab?" I ask while bringing my arm to my nose. Ginger laughs that's her name.

"No you're doing it wrong" she yells out over the music

"How about this?" I ask bringing my arm to my other arm

she laughs even louder

"I love the drunk you, even better" little does she know that Huan been bringing drinks and I been dumping them away.I still don't know whether they're dating or not. They look like it.

Another song comes on and it has a great beat so I start dabbing to it.

"I love this song" Ginger scream she really did have a lot to drink

"What song?" I ask

"One dance"

"I am dancing" I say dabbing again

"No, that's the song title, and you don't dab to this song you.." Ginger holds one of my arms up in the air while walking in front of me and by not letting go, starts moving her body on me. I look around and everyone is almost doing the same thing.

"You grind or move your hips to this song" it's awkward because everyone knows what to do and I don't. Why haven't I seen any movies or tv shows to get me through this?

"You're so stiff, feel the music"

"I like dabbing better" I call out

"You won't anymore after this" she then moves her hips lower and there is a whistle from someone in the room. I turn to the side and see Huan dancing with some girl.

"There is Huan" I say trying to hide my awkwardness she looks over at him and she smiles

"I guess he's having a little fun too" wraps her arms around my neck

"How about we get out of here" her thigh is almost pressed between my legs.

"Um Ginger, I don't know if you're aware. Due to the numerous drinks you consumed but your leg is like really close to my.."

She pushes her leg into me harder and moves her lips closer to my ear

"Hmm what did you say about consuming?" she whispers I panic and pull away

"I need to use the restroom"

" We can go there too, it doesn't matter" the alcohol in her eyes almost look like desire and I really need to find Asami.

I spin her around "No I don't want you to miss your favorite song"

I start walking backward

"Dab out" I say bringing my arm to head and she laughs

"You're almost there"

I bow and get off the dance floor. I need to find a Asami quick. I already wasted a lot of time. As I approach the bathroom I bump into someone.

"Sorry" I look up and see a girl with blue eyes and thick eyeliner she looks so familiar. As if I knew her when I was a child and by the way she's looking at me. I think she thinks so too.

"You look like someone I know" she says

"Yeah you too" I'm just about to ask her, her name when I see Asami. Walking out of the club So I run after her.

 **Asami**

I can't believe Iroh left me. Some friend he is. As I'm walking, I try to flag down a taxi. My phone died so I can't call an uber.

It's like I have zero percent of luck today, I can't even get a ride. I'll just walk, I take a left down the street and continue walking. I look around and nothing looks familiar. Maybe I should have taken a right. I see a dead end.

I turn around and go the opposite way as I'm walking a couple of guys, start talking to me

"Hey girl, those shorts look good on you"

"Look at those legs"

I hold my purse tighter "Leave me alone" I take another right to try and avoid the men. As I'm walking. I remember my Father is home and he thinks I'm sick. Now I worried the only person who loved me.

I kneel down and let my tears fall. I did this to myself, all of it. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I'm in control of my own life. I'm the only one who can make myself feel the way I feel.

I messed up, I did. No one else.

"Don't cry, Daddy's here" I get up and turn around and see the same men from the corner

"Get away from me, or I'll call the Equalists" I say while taking out my phone

"Oh no, not the Equalists, we're non-benders sweetie, they won't touch us" they get closer and I push one of them down

But the other two grab me

"Let me go!"

"What are you going to do about it?" the guy I pushed says getting up

"Well I mean, I have some ideas" the men turn around and I see Korra. Is this a dream? It has to be because she's wearing a dress.

"We have two, it's our lucky day" the guy I pushed walks towards Korra

"You're just as hot, as the other one, I'm having a hard time to choosing"

Korra then smiles

"Well let me, make it easier on you" she then slams her foot to the ground and guy flies across the alley hitting the brick wall.

"Who else, is having a hard time?" she ask while cracking her knuckles the men let me go and charge at Korra she just stands there.

Why isnt she moving? They're coming after her.

"You want me so badly come get me" they're just about to reach her when Korra goes through the ground. Like I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me but she's gone. She literally went through the ground.

The men and I look around confused then Korra comes from under the ground and ends up beside me.

"Here I am" she calls out

The men turn around and run towards us and she brings her hand down and they fall into a hole which she closes up.

the threat is gone all because of Korra I look at her in amazement. How did she know where I was? How did she take care of those guys so easily?

"Aww man, I got dirt on my dress" she says spitting on the familiar looking dress and rubbing it.

we hear sirens and Korra grabs my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"Time to go. Don't let go" I wrap my arms around her and she airbends up to the roof and just before the Equalists comes into the alley she opens the hole and inside the men are piled up together confused.

As we're on the roof I'm too busy watching the men get pulled from the hole that I don't notice Korra touching my face

"Did they hurt you?"

I turn to face her and as she's waiting for an whole day just been a mess and I just rush into her arms and start crying. I thought I was alone, this whole time.

"I'm here, just like I'm supposed to be" she says holding me tighter.

"I feel so alone, Korra' I whisper burying my head into her neck

"Then let's be alone together"

 **Now I know you all have some comments about this one. I mean Korra dabbed, some stranger just bloodbended Asami, Ginger is putting her charm on others, now that has to give you something to say.**

 **Let me know if you all are still enjoying the story. I know it's slow compared to my other stories but I want everything to set in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ASAMI**

I bring my hand to my head because it's killing me. My body still feels numb, thanks to me drinking my pain away.

I open my eyes and jump from the sudden shock because I see Korra curled up on the floor near the window. How did she? Then I remember she got me home safely. Last night was just a mess. I was a mess.

I get up from my bed and I'm debating whether I should lift her up. Then I remember, I'm still pretty dizzy from last night. I can barely hold myself up at the moment, but I can't leave her on the floor. I grab the blanket off my bed and spread it on top of her.

At least she won't be cold. Wait does she get cold, you know being a fire bender and all? Nevermind, I walk out the room and head into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

I look horrible I grab my toothbrush and begin scrubbing the horrible taste out of my mouth. I still don't know how Korra found me. I don't think I told her where I was heading. I begin to stripe off my clothes to take a shower. When I notice in the mirror a discoloration on my stomach. I touch it but I don't feel any pain.

That's strange

* * *

I head down the stairs so I can get some pills for my head. When I see my Father in the kitchen reading his newspaper.

"Good Morning, you're up early for a Saturday" I say while opening the cabinet

"You know, I couldn't really sleep that well, not knowing your where abouts"

"Sorry, Father I was just studying with my friend. You know since I missed school and all" he slams his newspaper down on the table.

"Why must you lie to me?"

"I'm not, that's what happened" he gets up and holds up the newspaper in front of my face

"Look who made it on the celebrity portion." I look at the newspaper article and even hold it. This can't be real.

"Why is Korra, in this?" he ask in rage

"I don't know, I really don't know. I don't even remember what happened like that"

He looks into my eyes "You been drinking. Your eyes are still red"

"I don't even know you Asami. You were never this rebellious. I give you so much freedom."

"Father, I'm not even in the article. Why are you freaking out? No one knows who Korra is, she could just be someone on the street"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he calms his voice

"She was there, to help you, I know because there is no way she would go to that place alone. I even heard her bring you in last night."

"Then be mad at her, she's the one in the picture, she's the one who left the house"

"That's not the point, spirits knows what would have happened. If she didn't get to you. If anything, I'm glad she got to you. You don't understand your actions are affecting everyone. I have an image Asami, if that were you in the picture. My daughter drinking underage, that would be.."

"Ruin you huh? Don't make it seem like I have secrets. If anything you do, maybe I wouldn't have to sneak around if you weren't so secretive yourself. I guess, I got that trait from you. I should have never lied, I'm sorry but what happened. Happened. And you, yelling at me about it, isn't helping you or my head"

He's more concern about his image and not the fact he been keeping things from me. Typical just typical.

He gets up and opens the cabinet and hands me the pill bottle

"Amon is hosting a ball in a few days. I need you to stay out of trouble until then"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you're and that's final. No wonder Suyin Beifong gave me a call. She probably sensed, something was wrong with you prior"

I start to panic

"She called you?" I ask

"Yes, she just wanted to check on you"

"When was this?" I ask

"Yesterday Morning, I didn't even call to say you were sick yet. She said you were a little off at Huan's Graduation Party. Now I know why, you were probaly drinking there too!"

Suyin wasn't worried about me, it was a threat. As if she wanted to remind me that she has the upper hand. Little does she know I'm getting closer to putting together the pieces to the puzzle? But if she wants to play that game I can play that game too.

 **Korra**

I'm woken up, by the sunlight hitting my eyes. I guess being in the basement, you sort of forget about the bright lights.

I get up and see Asami staring at me. For the first time last night. I saw how vulnerable she was and when you're vulnerable you start to be honest with yourself. All this time, she felt alone and all this time I thought she was just being stubborn. I'm just about to smile at her but her soft eyes turn into rage

"Um Hi" she throws a pillow at me. So much about feeling alone.

she throws another pillow which I hit out the way

"What's your problem?" she asks like I did not just save her life last night!

"My problem is you being all aggressive?" I answer while getting up and racing to the door but she gets there before I do.

"You aren't going anywhere" she act like I can't just force her out of my the way

"I liked you better drunk"

"And I liked you better, when you weren't in the newspaper" she holds up a newspaper and I see a picture of me bending back the Boulder's hand.

"I'm famous" I say excited

"No, you're noticeable now. There is a difference between walking down the street of Republic City. Now people can connect this photo of you and will be wondering who you're"

I take the page out of her hand and sit down at her desk chair. Looking at the photo some more

"Who cares, I'm sure they will forget about me." I lied who can forget this amazing photo. I look like a superhero.

"It's going to be pretty hard to forget, someone taking out a heavy set man. In front of the actress Ginger"

"So she is an actress?" I ask thinking about it

Asami just looks more upset

"You're just jealous Asami"

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm, I learned how to dab. While you were getting drunk"

"What did you just say?"

"Dab, it's a dance Asami all the hip teens are doing it"

She brings her hand to her head

"Great, now you're corrupt, you can't go out anymore"

"That's no fair, it's not my fault the camera people took a picture of me"

"Do they know your name?" she ask worried

"No, I didn't even tell them. It was pretty hard to even talk, because the woman in the picture Ginger. Let just say, she's not much of a talker"

I shiver thinking about her

"I got her number though, we can call her to get her to take it off the newspaper" I suggest

"That's not how it works Korra, you're a celebrity now." my eyes light up

"I'm apart of Pop culture?"

She tries not to laugh which shows that she can't keep her tough girl act all the time.

"You're the Avatar, and you find being in the newspaper more exciting" she moves from the door and lies on her bed.

"How are you feeling, you threw up a lot last night" I ask seeing how terrible she still looks.

"I threw up again?"

"Yes you did, and your black dress is no longer black"

"I didn't wear a black dress last night, you did and what do you mean by mine?"

"Nevermind, how are you feeling?" I say trying to change the subject

"Weird, I can't feel my stomach, ever since that girl touched it?"

"What girl?" I ask

"I don't know, she was in the stall with me and she pulled up my shirt and her hands were like everywhere. It was so painful"

"Um, I don't know what to ask first, like why did she pull up your shirt? Or why you let someone pull up your shirt?"

She thinks about it

"It just feels weird okay! And my veins are enlarged on it. I get up from my seat and she lean forward

"No, I don't want you looking at it"

"How am I supposed to know, what it is, if you don't show me? I held your hair up while you threw up, don't be so self-concussions now."

"Fine, but a quick peep"

"How lucky am I" she rolls up her shirt and she's right I never seen so much discoloration in my life.

She pulls it down again "What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing"

"You gave me a worried look"

"Nooo, never. I mean I can't believe someone bloodbended you"

"Someone what?" she asks freaking out

"Shhh, its okay whom ever did this. Must be a rookie, because the reason it's numb is because she didn't return the flow of blood back to the original place"

I crack my knuckles "You aren't going to bloodbend me are you?"

She looks so worried just like last night

"I have to, but It won't hurt. I promise, I'm more advanced trust me"

She hesitates at first but nods and lies back down. I really don't want to go on top of her but, it won't be effective if I hover over the bed.

"I'm going to get on top of you, in a straddle position, so don't forget out. It's not weird, I live in your basement you can trust me" I tease

And she laughs okay, she's laughing that's a good sign

I get on top of her and she wraps her legs around me

"Um, what are you doing?" she blushes

"I thought, that's how you bloodbend. Well that's what the girl did last night "she says quickly

"Um No…are you sure you two were bloodbending, because from your story, it sounds like something else "

"Can you just do it, already!"

"Okay, Spirits, did you talk to that girl like that?" I tease while rolling her shirt up but stop at her belly button

"Is this okay?" I ask

she nods then closes her eyes. I don't know why my hands are flitting or why I'm getting nervous all of a sudden.

 **Asami**

Now that I have the feeling back in my stomach I feel a little better. Korra was actually gentle, I hardly felt anything.

I knock on the door of the Beifong estate and Wing opens it and pulls me into a hug.

"Asami what brings you here, did you finally want to take me on a date?"

"You're too young for me Wing"

"What about me?" Wei asks pulling me into a hug next

"Maybe, you" I tease

"She's not your type" Suyin says with a smile while drying her hands off her apron

"What bring you here, Ms. Sato? I was just preparing lunch" she ask with that fake crooked smile of hers.

"Just wanted to hang out with my friend Opal. My Father told me about your call. That was so sweet of you"

I say pulling her into a hug. Which she slowly returns just because she has an audience. I want her to know that, she can't control me. That I have her life in my hand, just like she has mine.

Opal comes down the stairs and we pull a part

"Asami, I missed you" she runs down the stairs and wraps her arms around me. This family and their hugs.

"I missed you too, Opal I have much to discuss with you" I say looking at Suyin who looks almost scarred and she should be.

"Please come" she grabs my hand and we head up the stairs

"I have a lot to tell you too"

"Aww don't you just love girl time" Suyin calls up to us. Her and her side comments.

We get to her room and I shut the door and she pats a spot for me on her bed.

"Bolin asked me out" she says excited

"On a date?" she laughs

"No, to be his girlfriend"

"Congrats, Opal I'm happy for you two"

"Thank you, I'll have you know that you won't feel like a third wheel. Maybe we can go on a double date"

"And who would I go with?"

"Iroh" I roll my eyes thinking about him

"I don't know.." she looks like she's about to cry

"We will see how it goes" she squeals  
"Yayy, we will be besties with mannies" did she just say what I think she said?

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks

This is awkward, I can't just ask her to tell me about Kuvira. Without drawing attention to myself. Maybe I can work my way around the question.

"You're like a sister I never had Opal" she brings her hand to her heart

"Aww really Asami?"

"Yes, have you ever had a sister?" I ask remembering Opal being young enough to form an interaction or even a relationship with Kuvira.

"Actually I have but we no longer talk" I grip her knee

"Aww what happened?"

"She sort of left and she didn't even tell me goodbye. Then again it would be hard for her to

 **Opal's Flashback**

 _I hear arguing so I get out of bed and head into Huan's room but he's asleep. I usually go in there and paint when Mom, Dad, or, Baatar have a fight._

 _I check Wing and Wei's room but their door is locked._

" _You want me out, I'm going" I hear Kuvira come up the stairs so I go into the room nearest to me and hide under the bed._

 _Not realizing that, this is Kuvira's room. I cover my mouth when I hear her slam the door._

" _Shit" she says which is a bad word according to Mommy and Daddy . I hear the closet door open and the sound of clothes being pulled from the hangers._

 _There is a knock on the door_

" _Leave me alone, I'm leaving" the door opens but I don't know who it is. All I can see are feet._

" _I can't believe you're on his side. You know he's wrong" Kuvira says_

" _He's my husband, Kuvira I took vows to stay by his side" she snorts_

" _Like that stopped you before"_

" _Don't put this on me, I don't want you to leave. The kids will miss you, I will talk with Baatar to allow you to stay for a few more days"_

" _NO, he wants me out. I'm leaving. I'm not staying where I'm not welcomed"_

" _Kuvira, you have nothing to prove. Especially not to me be practical It's late, and dark. Please wait until morning if you must leave" my Mommy says_

 _Wait Kuvira is leaving, why? she's a part of our family. Who will play dolls with me? Who will beat Wing and Wei at video games? Who will help Mommy at night, when she needs to do paperwork?_

" _No, I need to leave tonight. Don't worry about me, or don't pretend to care" Kuvira answers back_

" _I do care about you. There is a house near Omashu "_

 _I see what looks like Kuvira's feet walk to the closet again_

 _"No, I'm not staying in some vacation house"_

" _Then where will you stay?"_

" _On the streets, I did it before" someone throws the suit case on the ground so I move further back under the bed._

" _You aren't leaving Kuvira. I won't allow it!" I never heard Mommy raise her voice like that. Well I have, but that's when I see her on tv in the courtroom or in debates._

" _Stop me? you don't control me..well not anymore."_

" _vira?" my mother says lowly_

" _NO DON'T' CALL ME THAT, you know the meaning behind that name. The one you choose to throw away. YOU CAN NO LONGER CALL ME THAT!"_

 _There is a silence. I can't believe Kuvira raised her voice at Mommy. It was a booming voice like some type of public speaker. I always admired the way Kuvira spoke, her voice captivates people. She doesn't have to worry about being tease for her voice sounding whiney like mine._

"Y _ou aren't going to make me feel guilty. I should have never allowed you to date my son. You're ruining him!"_

 _She laughs_

" _No your husband is ruining him, not me. You are just too much of a coward to admit it and tell your husband THAT HE IS WRONG!"_

" _He's in love with you, Kuvira. You're using him!"_

" _Same thing you did to me?" what are they talking about?_

" _Is this what you want, attention?" Mommy asks_

 _There is another silence and then I see my Mommy's feet get closer to Kuvira's and seeing them so closely together I realize that Kuvira's feet is bigger than Mommy's I guess they're comparing them too because they been standing in the same position for a long time_

 _Kuvira's feet steps back_

" _You can't pull me into your trap again. This is one of the reasons, I need to leave"_

" _To get back at me huh? Because you using my son, is the worst thing you could ever do to me. To see him… Heartbroken no Mother wants to see that."_

" _I love him Suyin, I really do"_

" _No you don't" My Mommy says voice cracking_

" _Yes I do, and he asked me to marry him"_

 _There is another silence and I'm so joyed Kuvira and Baatar are going to get married. Yay I will finally have a sister._

" _What did you say?" my Mother asks lowly_

" _I didn't say yes, but I made him a promise, a promise I will fulfill once my plans go into action."_

 _There is another knock on the door and another pair of feet come in._

" _Kuvira we're leaving" Baatar Jr says_

" _Baatar don't you do this, please" Mommy says_

" _Mother, I love you, but I can no longer allow Father to disrespect Myself, my views, and the love of my life"_

" _Kuvira stop this please" My Mommy says again, she sounds so upset I want to give her a hug_

" _Baatar, please stay here I will be fine" Kuvira says_

" _No, I'm not leaving you"_

 _Baatar can't leave he's my Brother Kuvira can's leave she's my sister my eyes start to water._

" _Please baby stay, I will contact you I promise. Right now you need to be with your family" Kuvira says then walking out the room_

 _Maybe Kuvira will come back like Baatar did, he said he was leaving but he came back. He came back...he didnt come back nor did Kuvira_

 _ **End**_

Both Huan and Opal story show that Suyin really had a connection with Kuvira.

"Have you spoke with her after?" I ask

"Of course not, she's a traitor. That would be treason any contact with her or my brother would be reported. I know it's hard on my Mother, but Father just act like Jr is not even alive"

I can see that, everyone can see that.

 **Korra**

I keep starring at the newspaper article I'm in. Does my arms really look that small? I hear the doorbell ring so I look out the window of Asami's room.

It's a girl maybe it's one of Asami's friends. I slide back down and continue reading the article again. Then the door bell rings again.

"I know you're here" I head down the stairs and look out the window and see it's the same girl from the club last night.

"Aren't you from the club?" I ask opening the door she then nods looking at me in aws. I know I'm famous now, but I didn't think my fans would be stalking me.

"Yes, I been looking for you for years Korra" my heart drops how does she know my name? My real name?

"I'm your cousin Eska and I saw what you did last night. No wonder we lost contact. You're the Avatar"

Oh spirits

I offer my hand for her to shake it then twist her wrist and chi block her which she then falls to the ground unconscious. I look around and see no one is around then drag her body inside.

Asami is going to kill me.

* * *

 **Smooth Korra why couldn't you just buy a necklace for you cousin like you did for Asami? Amon's Ball, Suyin's Call, Korra's cousin, Korra's famous. So much in store.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

 _ **Shout out to Acfcrystal**_ **for editing this chapter for me. She had wonderful suggestions which were added to this chapter. Expect great things from her in the future. Without her this would be another horrifying** **chapter.**

 **Thank You once again. I know my followers are grateful , as well as I'm.**

* * *

 **Asami**

After hearing Opal's story about Kuvira, we decided to watch tv and read magazines like any other teenage girl to pass the time.

Speaking of time, I should be heading home now. My Father and I aren't on the best of terms, and missing curfew is obviously pushing it.

"Opal, I have to get going, it's getting late" Opal closes her magazines and pouts

"Aww really?" I get up

"Yeah, I really had fun. With you know catching up" I'm not going to lie, Opal can be a bit talkative but she's truly a good friend. Now me on the other hand, I haven't been so great. I still don't understand why she lights up whenever she sees me.

She walks me down the stair where I see Baatar, Opal's Dad in the living room.

"Asami Sato" he says confidently

"Hello Mr. Beifong" Opal's Father gets up to greet me

"I just got home, didn't know you were here"

"Sorry about that, I'm just now heading home" he frowns

"Can't you stay for dinner?" he asks

Me eating dinner with the Beifongs? No way, that's just a mistake waiting to happen. Wing and Wei run down the stairs

"Asami staying for dinner sweet, I call dibs sitting next to her" Wing says pushing his brother out of the way

"No, she's sitting with me. Losers" Opal says

"That's nice of you to offer, but my Father is expecting me home and I don't want to worry him" I reply back as politely as possible.

"Don't worry, I called your Father to let him know you're here and you will be staying for dinner" Suyin says coming around the corner.

"Smart move, that's why I love you sweetie" Mr. Beifong says while kissing his wife

"Eww gross" Wei says

"Stop, I think it's adorable" Opal defends

"Yeah, too bad you haven't kissed your new boyfriend yet" Wing tease making Opal cross her arms.

"Shut up, Bolin can beat you in wrestling anytime"

"Oh really?" Wing asks amused

I can't believe, she called my Father,behind my back? This woman is crazy, I understand the whole keep your friends close but your enemies closer rule. But this is outrage.

 **Korra**

I'm freaking out right now. I just assaulted an innocent person… She was no danger to me!

That's not even the worst part, Asami is not home yet! I still haven't found a way to explain, why I have some random girl tied up in her basement. I sit down on my bed and stare at the dark haired woman , she still isn't awake, but she's breathing.

She says she's my cousin, and I do have little memory of having a cousin but I had two and they were twins. If she's my cousin where is her brother?

I hear footsteps from the kitchen and I get up and grab a blanket and put it over the girl then airbend her body across the room as the door opens.

"Korra?" Hiroshi ask

"Down here" I call out

He makes his way down the stairs and I try to look occupied with the newspaper.

"Can we talk?" he asks

"Sure, I have all the time in the world" Hiroshi gives me a small smile but I can tell this talk is serious. He sits down across from me and I stare at him trying not to draw attention to the body in the corner near my bags.

"It's about last night, when Asami wasn't here"

"Should we wait until Asami gets here?" I ask

He shakes his head

"No, she's having dinner with a family friend tonight, and she already heard the majority of what I'm going tell you"

"Okay"

"From what you have on your bed, I can tell you already seen the article"

"Oh yes, I wasn't aware of the photographers from Republic Press whom captured me at such a moment" I say almost like a robot.

"I want to know how, I mean how did you know where Asami was? It's been on my mind, all day. How did you find her?"

I can see that Hiroshi is tired and out of all the question he asked. His concern was about his daughter's well-being. If I was him, I would be furious, that the person he was trying to save went out without permission. By the way he asked. He sounded almost grateful or relieved that I knew where she was.

"Oh, you see…."

He's waiting for me explain, but how do you tell your keeper that an old man that you met in the Spirit World. Showed you a hole thingy where you saw his daughter drinking underage with some guy who, apparently wasn't even there when you I got there? So I said the most basic thing anyone could say.

"She called me"

"She called you?"

"Ugh Yeah, you know like from her cellphone"

"How did she reach you?" I didn't think of that

"Do you have a house phone?" I ask

"Yes"

"Well that's how" he nods

"Makes sense, but how did you know where to go?" Why is he asking me all these questions his daughter got home safely that's all that matters!

"She gave me directions, you know it wasn't hard, I got here remember" I tease

"I see" we sit in silent. Mr. Sato must be under a lot of stress, and his daughter is one of them. He has done a lot for me and I want to make his life easier.

"Hiroshi, I want to let you know that I will always protect your daughter. She was at a dark place last night and I was glad to be there for her. You might think you're failing her, but you aren't, well in my opinion you aren't. You sort of remind me of my Father, he wasn't a businessman like you. Wearing suit and ties. But he was a leader. Being Chief, comes with a lot of responsibility .He had to lead a group of people along with raise a child. Imagine having to take care, of your people but also taking care of your daughter, who happen to be the Avatar. At the end of the day, I realized his biggest sacrifice was me, he wanted to protect me and he did the hardest thing ever and let me go. Now I'm not saying you need to put Asami into hiding. Just realize that you have to let her go, sometimes. There is only one, thing you can do and that's hope she does the right thing. Just like my Father hopes I do. If it helps, I been talking with Asami and I know, she's getting there"

He stares at me and it's awkward because I just said some deep stuff and he's only staring at me. The concerned father gets up quickly

"I'm going to prepare dinner" he says voice almost cracking

"Sounds good" the businessman heads up the stairs and once I hear the door shut I rush to the body and lift up the blanket and she's looking back at me with a smile

"You really do take care of family"

 **Asami**

Mr. Beifong pulls out the chair for me, since Wing and Wei were too busy fighting over who would do it. If one of them could have held the door open for me to leave, that would have been even better.

Everyone is finally seated, but there is an empty chair.

"Who's the extra chair for?" Opal asks

"Your Aunt" Suyin says

everyone groans except me because I been groaning since being invited to dinner.

"Now be nice, we love your Aunt" Baatar says

"Asami don't feel awkward, she may be your P.E coach but she's not always strict" Suyin teases like we're best friends

"Trust me, I know, I mean you're so different compared to your role at school" I reply back with a smile the doorbell rings and Huan gets up to get the door and comes back with Lin.

She's wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and a necklace. Truthfully she could be wearing her gym uniform and still look the same, and from her awkwardness she looks like she wish she was too.

"Hello, Aunt Lin" Opal says first

"Hello, Niece Opal" Lin replies back

She always sounds sarcastic to me, I tell myself that's just the way she talks, but is it?

She takes notice of me

"What brings you here, Ms. Sato?" the elder sister asks putting some mashed potatoes onto her plate

"I was invited"

"Well, I'm sorry for you, they forced me here too"

Suyin rolls her eyes while taking a sip of her wine

"Was that towards me?" Lin asks making Suyin giggle

"Oh Please Lin, why must you think everything is about you?"

she shrugs

"Because it's usually is" I like Lin she's straight to the point and doesn't take anything from anyone but will also make you run until you throw up.

"You hardly touched your food" Baatar says

"Oh, I'm sorry, just thinking" I say picking up my fork

"About what?" Wing ask

"About my make up-work" I reply back

"Don't worry, I have all your make-up work" Suyin says

"That's nice of you" I reply back

"No, problem " she takes a sip of her drink again. I hope she takes enough sips, so she can gets drunk enough to expose herself and save me the trouble.

"What's up with the tension?" Lin asks

"What do you mean?" Baatar asks

"I can feel it, it's weird"

"It's probably Wing and Wei, they were fighting over Asami earlier" Opal teases

"Ah, you have boys chasing after you?" Lin asks

"Yes, she's quite popular, even Iroh is chasing after her" Opal adds

"Ooohh, quarterback Iroh, lucky you. All the girls talk about him, and you must be the one who has him wrapped around your finger. So have you two went on a date yet?" she asks

Everyone looks at me.

"No, I honestly want to focus on my school work" Suyin laughs but covers her mouth

"Honey are you okay?" Baatar asks his wife

She nods still holding in her laughter

"It's just funny, I'm sorry for laughing Asami, you're the top of your class. You could fail a test every week and still be on top. I find it funny how you don't have time for dating. Then again, there is nothing wrong with playing hard to get"

I can tell from everyone's reaction they are surprised by Suyin's behavior but I'm not.

"No, really Mrs. Beifong, I am trying to focus on my school work. I been actually trying to get an internship"

"Cool, doing what?" Wing asks

"Law" I say staring right at Suyin while popping a piece of steak in my mouth

"Awesome, Mom used to be a lawyer" Wei adds

"Really? Maybe you can teach me your ways"

Suyin smiles "I'm honored, but I have far too much work"

"It's just an internship, I could just file your papers. I don't want anything SERIOUS!" Suyin looks at Baatar

"Honey, don't you have some lawyer buddies that could help Asami? I been out the game for a while. She probably needs someone more up to date"

He thinks "Hmm, I don't know, most of them are busy as well"

"What about Hewai?" she suggest

He laughs

"He's more of an entertainer lawyer. He works with actors and movie stars"

"Asami, is quite fashionable, I'm sure she would have fun working with him. Meeting movie stars and such. Wouldn't that be fun?" she asks

"That's not the type of law I was thinking" I say stabbing my green beans understanding exactly what she was referring to by suggesting an entertainment lawyer.

"An internship into my specialty of law, would be too difficult right now. You're too young to get into politics. The entertainment industry would be great practice. Until you are ready to pursue your area of the field"

"I agree with my sister on this, kid" Lin says

"Yeah, before I started wrestling I did karate. It's not the same but I learned to pace myself and watch my control" Wing says

"Before, I started painting I started hating my life" Huan adds

"So it's settled, I'll give him a call" Suyin says.

I've had enough of her little tactics and dirty tricks. At least, I'm quietly doing research on her. She crossed the line by calling my father.

"Haven't you made enough phone calls?" I ask with a stern voice

"Excuse me?" Suyin asks with enough fakeness to show that she wanted me to react to her snarky comments.

"Sorry, it's like you're always on the phone" I reply back while getting out of my chair and she does too.

"I don't understand why, you're so hostile. I'm sorry I can't give you the internship you want, but there is no need to raise your voice"

"I'm not trust me,Thank you for dinner but I should be leaving now" I push in my chair

"Asami, what's wrong why are you leaving?" Opal asks hurt and I'm hurt too

"I'm leaving because, I don't feel welcomed here"

"Yes, you're Asami don't be like this." Suyin says

I look at Suyin straight in the face

" What do you know about politics to tell me I'm not ready to do it?"

Suyin smiles.

"Enough to have a law degree, something you're trying to obtain, which is new to me taking in fact you weren't put into any law classes in high school and last time I checked you wanted to be an engineer"

"Well people can change their fields, like you did, since you're no longer a lawyer but a school counselor. Sounds to me you couldn't handle the politics"

The table says ooo to my comeback which I didn't need, but the boast was motivating.

"Okay, you want politics, what screams politics louder than debates" Suyin replies

Baatar gets up.

"Honey, it's not that serious" he says

"Apparently it is, if Miss. Sato wants to attack my judgement then let's her do it respectfully. Instead of coming into my home and disrespecting me in front of my family. I would rather have her do it properly in a debate"

"I'll debate you, give me any topic" I can totally win this, I've been in thousands of debates and won all of them.

"What topic?" Lin asks

"Mrs. Beifong can choose since, this is her home" I reply back

"Fine, since it politics let's talk about Anti-Bending Laws" everyone gets quiet

"Let's not go there" Baatar says

"Yeah lets, it's not like Amon is in the room" Suyin says

" I can take that topic , I'm going Pro for the laws and you go con"

"NO, that's too easy, switch up the roles" Lin calls out

" I can take that topic , I'm going Pro for the laws and you go con"

"NO, that's too easy, switch up the roles" Lin calls out

You know it doesn't matter, I'm going to put this woman in her place. Family here or not. this one time had to defend that the sky wasn't blue. I can depose dumb laws.

"Fine, I'll take the stand against the laws" I say with confidence

 **Korra**

"My Father told us that you died but I knew, it couldn't be true" I hand Eska some tea

"Why didn't you believe it?" I ask

"I just knew, you know? It's strange you were always strong as a kid. Do you remember when we used to go penguin sledding?" she asks

I think about it "Actually, a little but I remember a boy being with us"

"Desna?"

"YEAH, that was his name, where is your brother?" I ask

"He's in the war"

"What war? Has Amon invaded the Water Tribes?"

"No, he hasn't, well not the last time I checked. Ever since I left, the Northern Water Tribe I haven't looked back"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a civil war going on between our Fathers' tribes."

This can't be true, our sister tribe and us always been close.

"Are you serious, please tell me my Father is trying to stop it"

She shakes her head

"No, he's defending his land just as much as my Father and brother is. I couldn't pick sides, I even tried talking to your Father but he told me there was nothing I could do. So just left altogether"

"Where have you been staying?"

"Funny, I see myself as a nomad traveling and such. I had no problems, until I made my way further into Earth Kingdom. Where this whole benders vs nonbender thing

was going in full effect. It has been throwing off my vibes, man"

"Tell me about it,. I been hiding ever since, I was a kid"

As I'm sitting across from Eska she pulls me into a hug and I awkwardly return it but she won't let go.

"I'm so sorry that we just now, caught up to one another. I bet you felt alone, this whole time. Korra you have a family now and I won't leave you"

Just hearing those words my eyes start watering and I hold her tighter.

"You don't know, how long I wanted someone to say that to me"

"You don't know, how long I was looking for you. Hoping I would find you in some random alley or some mall. When your Mother told me you were still alive. I couldn't believe it. Now I know why you went away. You're the Avatar"

I pull away and wipe my eyes "You can't tell anyone"

"Trust me I know, you're wanted by almost everyone. How long have you been staying here?" she asks looking around

"A couple of weeks, I stayed with this air bender family one time, then a cabbage man, then a nice fire nation family. The longest I stayed with someone, was with a woman named Mai and some Equalists killed her"

Eska covers her mouth "Spirits, I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, that's why I can't get this family in trouble. That's why you can't stay here" she nods

"I know, I have an apartment downtown. Well I share an apartment with my roommate. But she's really chill.

Her name is June, she looks mean but she isn't if you leave her alone"

"Are you a bender?" I ask

"Yeah, I am" she shows me her card and it's a picture with a water symbol on it.

"I have to show it every time I go into a store or if an Equalist tell me to" she slides it back into her pocket

"Why don't you lie about being a bender. Why put yourself through all of that? I ask since she could easily pass off as a non-bender.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am. Why would I lie to please others?,If they want to put all these laws up for me to abide by., That's fine. ,At the end of the day, I'm me and I love everything about it"

"You must be on team, Kuvira then" I tease

"Oh spirits no. She's giving benders a bad name, I understand her cause but she's making it harder on us. Did you know her and her army kidnapped the Prince of the Earth Kingdom and refuse to release him?"

"Really, doesn't he have security? How did they even get him ?"

"She has an underground tunnel system"

Spirits, I sort of helped make that come true, but I didn't know she would use it to kidnap people.

"Kuvira is attacking innocent non-benders. Prince Wu can be an arrogant but he hasn't done anything wrong. Now benders have to pay for it. She doesn't understand the more she does, the stricter it gets for us"

"This is bad Eska"

"Tell me about it, but what can you do?"

"I'm going to do something to make everything right"

"You can't Korra, it's dangerous out there. It's better if you stay hiding"

"I can't Eska, this is my time I must put a stop to this"

I get up

"Korra, what's your plan? Who is your target? There are all these problems and all these people who are causing them. You have to be smart, you can't take all of it down at once."

"Won't have to because once I stop Amon, everyone and everything will go back to normal"

"Do you really think Kuvira will give up her power once Amon is gone? Who's to say she doesn't try and conquer all the nations like Amon is trying to do?"

"Kuvira, wouldn't do that. She just wants to unity. I'm sure she will help unity bender and non-benders"

"What are you going to do? Just walk up to Amon and say I'm the Avatar?" she tease

"In a way actually. There is a ball coming up and I plan to make my debut"

"Yeah and also your murder. They see more than one element from you then bam you're done"

"Nope, I won't be seen. I will leave my mark as a warning. I just need a team, can you help?"

Having my cousin on my team, could really help make my plan work. She seems hesitant, but I need to trust someone. Iroh told me, I could befriend people and they would prove their trustfulness, but you're supposed to trust family.

"Come on Eska, we're family. Maybe after we put a stop to Amon,our fathers

will see us working together and stop the war"

Eska nodded

"I do love me some drama and family reunions. Tell you what, come by my apartment this week and we can discuss this plan of yours"

I take her card

"Do you have a cellphone?" she asks

"No, just a house phone"

"Spirits, I'll have June hook you up. Also, we're going shopping. Your wardrobe needs a serious make-over"

I look down at my outfit "Ummm...Okay?"

"Do you think you can sneak me out of here?"

"I'm the Avatar, I can do anything"

 **Asami**

"This is a quick and nice debate" Wei booms

"In the corner, weighting a weight-which I don't know -because my Mother told me, you should never ask a woman how much she weights or comments on her- weight Asami Satooooooo"

Everyone including Suyin claps

"And in the other corner, My mother, Suyin, da bomb Beifong" I clap along with everyone else

"The topic is Anti-Bending Law. Asami is hitting the cons and Suyin hitting the pros. My mother wanted to go first so, here you go"

Suyin clears her throat in steps forward

"Benders, the people who helped add to our wonderful nation. Benders….. the people who also destroyed it!

Water, Air, Earth, and Fire . Just those four can kill you in a second, Destroy your homes and even your lively hood. Spirits they can even, cheat their way through life. How many jobs were lost, due to these benders?

These anti-bending laws were created, to help protect us non-benders. They weren't created to discriminate towards benders, but were put in place so all could have equality Now benders are complaining about simply doing what we all have had to do our whole lives. Which is not to bend in certain areas. These laws aren't saying you can never bend. The laws are just there to say: Please, don't firebend in a restaurant where families dine because fire burns people. Please, don't waterbend at the lake because water can drown people Please, don't earthbend in a gravel parking lot because earth can hit people. Please, don't airbend at the park because air can take people's breath away. These laws are meant to protect. They are imposed to make not just non-benders, but everyone safe.

She has it easy with pros, it takes a true genius to think of the negatives. Suyin goes back into her corner to allow me to start.

"Suyin, thank you for telling us about the side effects of bending. But these side effects, aren't always demonstrated.

Fire benders can easily bend fire without getting burned. Air benders can bend without choking, Earthbender can send a rock without getting a concussion

Quick question, how many times did someone have to save you when you took a shower? Because didn't you say, water can make you drown? Oh wait you meant water benders"

Everyone laughs

 **"My opponent stated, that benders cheat their way through life. If anything benders help cheat our life as non-benders and make it easier on us. It would take non-benders months to build a bridge, and the hazards are much greater for us. But for benders they can get it down in a week or even one day. Saving time, cost of labor, and even liability because I'm sure they can stop metal coming towards them faster than we can!"**

Everyone seems to be listening to my points so I continue but I pretty much stated all of Suyin's flaws. I need to think about the laws itself.

 **"In our school bending is not allowed, if the rule is no bending then why are the benders segregated? The rule says no bending allowed in school… it says bending, not benders. Another rule we have is, girls can't wear shorts or skirts that don't cover their kneecaps so by this logic, shouldn't boys and girls be separated then?**

 **The problem with these Anti-Bending laws are they're not clarified enough. Some non-benders see them and take the laws to the extremes, by saying no bending in restaurants. These non-benders are banning benders altogether.**

 **Have you seen the reports? More crimes are committed by non-benders than benders now! You can argue and say that's only because benders can't bend, therefore they can't cause trouble. You could be right, but I also know benders helped decrease the crime rate by 60%. Just by stopping criminals, non-benders and benders, altogether.**

 **Instead of making Anti-Bending laws we should put our focus on creating laws that make us all safer as a society. I don't know about you but, I have never felt 100% safe and I don't think I ever will. These laws are propaganda and by us using them, we might as well be pawns in a game governed by fear instead of logic."**

I step back into the corner and everyone starts clapping and I dip my head. I didn't think I would have done as well as I did. I just thought about the laws, and talked about the flaws. I didn't think I would have so much cheers. Especially talking about how bad these laws were to a group of non-benders.

"Way to go, Sato. I think she's ready for politics after all" Lin says giving me a pat on the back

"I agree" Huan says snapping

"Way to go, Asami. You did well too, Mom" Opal says

I finally look up at Suyin and she has a smirk on her face. She looks genuinely impressed.

I make eye contact Baatar and he looks not pleased at all.

 **Remember when you thought it was just about to get good? Well you were wrong, it's about to get real!**


	13. Lucky Chapter 13

**Korra**

I can't tell you how difficult it was sneaking out of the house this morning. Asami just didn't seem to want to leave for school today. I don't know why, she hasn't been to school for a while now.

I'm on my way to Eska's apartment but this kid who looks very familiar keeps staring at me on the subway. A woman who must be his Mother, is too engaged in her book to even take notice of her child's mental harassment with his eyes. The little boy gets up and heads over my way.

He's a cute little fellow, black hair blue eyes, he looks around seven or eight but I could be wrong.

"Hey want to see a magic trick?" he ask

"Um sure" I reply back unsure I should be talking to this child, without his guardian's consent.

"Alright, pick a card, any card "

I pull a card out of the deck and it's a Jack of Spades. Without telling him my card he orders me to keep it, which I do. The young magician shuffles his deck and holds the deck of cards out to me again.

"Now tell me your favorite color, then pick another card. Remember don't tell me what card you have."

"Haha Blue" I pull out a Queen

"You're doing great, now pick another card " I laugh again still not understanding the trick just quite yet.

This time I pull out a King out of the deck of cards.

He shuffles the cards again and I haven't even notice that we caught the attention of the people on the subway.

" Now I'm going to try and guess the three cards you picked"

The young magicians spins around and throws some poppers on to the ground. Which finally gets the attention of his Mother who rolls her eyes and turns her body away to finish her book.

"Did you have an eight?" he ask

I frown

"No" he looks disappointed

With the whole subway watching his performance, I can tell he's under a lot of pressure. He shuffles his deck again and pulls out another card.

"Did you have a five?"

I frown and shake my head to let him know, I didn't. I feel so bad, I don't want to kill this poor kid's dream. This subway performance was probably his big break.

The young magician sighs out of frustration

"I have one last try" he says under his breath while shuffling his cards for the final time.

" Did you have a three?" he ask

Everyone is waiting for me to response and I'm debating whether I should lie to spare this child's the embarrassment but I don't want to cheat him.

"Sorry, I don't have your number" I show him my cards and he smirks. He doesn't look disappointed at all, he looks almost happy he failed his magic trick.

"I know, that's because I didn't give you my number yet, Beautiful " the people on the subway all burst out in laughter and I'm confused.

"Meelo, will you stop harassing that sweet young lady" his Mother finally says closing her book. Meelo runs over to his Mother and she gives me an apologetic smile.

"He's a charmer" I reassure her

"Trust me, I know, his Father thinks its cute but he doesn't have to go through a subway with this little monster"

Something about this woman tells me I met her before. The subway stops and the woman and her son get up.

"It was very nice seeing you again" she says grabbing my hand and shaking it firmly

"Yeah you too um?" I reply back confused

They both exit the subway leaving me alone. Wait did she just say again? As I'm thinking about the whole interaction, I feel something in my hand.I open my left hand and see a balled up playing card. Is this another magic trick, I open the card up and see a phone number near the face of my Queen card.

 **Asami**

The whole weekend has been crazy, I'm actually glad to be in school right now. I get out my car, and see Iroh get out his too. I put my bag over my shoulder and try to walk as quickly out of the parking lot as possible without drawing attention to myself. But it's too late, he already made eye contact with me.

"Asami wait" he calls out shutting his door and running after me.

"Leave me alone, Iroh"

"Please I want to apologize about Friday night. I should have never left you alone"

"But you did Iroh"

I'm truly done with him, I never really liked him. But I did see myself befriending him, now he kissed his chances of friendship goodbye.

"Let me make it up to you" he says while jumping over the hood of someone's car, blocking my path.

"No, Iroh I don't even want to see your face" he frowns

"Well, I want to see your face. I like you Asami, but I didn't like the Asami I saw that night."

"Then apparently you didn't really like me, because that was the real me. Not the honor student with the pretty face who plays hard to get!"

"I don't believe that one bit. I'm not just sorry I left you. I'm sorry I allowed you to drink as much as you did"

Are you kidding me? He's using my alcohol consumption to determine my character that makes zero sense!

"Asami, please just accept my apology"

I look around and the majority of students in the parking lot are watching us. Even though I do a great job at it, I don't want to draw attention to myself. My best bet is to accept his apology so I can get to class.

"Will you leave me alone, if I do?"

A big cheeky grin appear on his face "Yep, I sure will"

"Fine then, I accepts your apology now move out my way" he slide out of my way and I proceed heading into the building.

 **Korra**

This place looks nothing like Republic City. Everything is so crowded and dirty, and the fact this is where the majority of benders of live upsets me.

Despite the living conditions, everyone I notice walking pass, seem genuinely happy. Especially the children who're playing a game of street rock. Which has been stopped due to the a man selling cabbages scorning a group of earth bending children for playing too close to his produce. As the cabbage keeper is yelling, I see a boy sneak pass the tempered cabbage man and steal three cabbages without drawing attention to himself nor paying.

As much as I would like to laugh at how slick this teen boy is. Stealing is stealing and I can't have him do such a dishonest act. I quietly follow the teen down the street. He hardly notices me walking behind him. I'm just going to politely, tell him to return the cabbages. If he doesn't feel comfortable, I will even offer to return it myself.

He takes a turn through an alley and so do I.

"Hey" I call out he turns around

"Yes?"

" I saw what you did back there, and that was pretty slick" he smirks

"But you're going to have to return it"

"What if I don't?" he replies

Spirits why did he have to turn all defiant all of a sudden, now I look like the bad guy. Which I'm not, because I didn't steal he did.

"I will have to turn you in" I reply back

He sets the cabbages on the ground and slowly raises his hands in the air. I start walking towards him to retrieve the stolen vegetables.

"Thanks for giving up so easily"

I'm just about to pick up one cabbage when my body is thrown into the air by a sudden gust of wind.

My body hits the ground and I can see him sprinting down the alley with the cabbages. Alright, that was uncalled for.

I launch myself into the air and grab a hold of the fire escape ladder and boast myself up on to the roof. I dust myself off then look over the neighborhood to find the criminal. I spot him and he's still running, his distance and speed is quite impressive.

I'm debating whether or not, I should go after him because, I have to be home before Asami does. Chasing some theft who stole three cabbages, will be hassle and time consuming.

I pull out the Eska's address from my back pocket. Apparently from the where I'm standing now. I'm two blocks away from my cousin's apartment. If I stay on the roof to avoid traffic, I can get there rather quickly.

I guess the cabbage thief lives another day.

 **Asami**

My thoughts of Saturday night's dinner at the Beifongs' haunt me. The looked of pure disgust from was terrifying. All that hatred for some stupid debate?

I wouldn't say I personally hate benders. I just have some very strong opinions about them. Some, that aren't being addressed quick enough, but I wouldn't say I hate benders as in all.

My Father and Baatar share some of the same political views. Of course my Father's views are questionable in my opinion but I wonder how my Father really thinks of Baatar.

Sure they shared some laughs together, but so have I with people I wouldn't call my friends.

Peers, buddies, and acquaintances some may say we talk to these type of individuals to kill time or even form an alliance. I can see my Father and as acquaintances not friends. Which brings me to my point, If they aren't friends what purpose do that have with interacting with one another?

My chemistry teacher is writing something on the board, but I'm too lost in my thoughts to pay attention. It's almost as if all my questions are buried under my newly developed ones. I don't even have a check list, because I don't know whether my questions are fully answered yet. For example, does Suyin Beifong still plan to blackmail me?

From her performance the other night , I don't think I'm out of the woods quite yet. Maybe it was the alcohol that made Mrs. Beifong less tense after our debate. Or maybe she thinks I'm on her side. Which I'm not because if Suyin's helping Kuvira. I have to turn her in, the Mother of my friend or not her act is treason.

Then again, if I got her to believe I was on her side, it would make her defeat a lot easier. You had to see the look on her face, once I finished. She was very impressed, as she should be. I wasn't the top debater in all of Republic City for nothing. Like I said before, I can make anything I say believable.

Then it clicks to me, maybe that's….. no that's exactly what she wanted. I made myself look like a true supporter for benders and their rights. How could I be so foolish? That snake of a guidance counselor knew I wouldn't turn down a challenge and I so happily accepted it. I played into her trap!

"Hey Sato?" I'm too invested in my paranoid thoughts. That I didn't notice my new seating partner.

"Oh Hello Ginger" I whisper as our teacher continues explaining his lecture.

"You aren't avoiding me anymore" she replies back

"Pssh I wasn't avoiding you" I say as humbly as possible because truthfully I have. I turned my three minute walk to class into five minutes due to me going across the whole school to get to my classes.

She scoots closer to me

"I know you're lying to me Sato, I can see it."

Our teacher turns around and Ginger and I are both silent. I think he knows we been socializing instead of paying attention to his lesson.

He puts his dry erase marker down and heads our way. Great, the last thing I need, is another trip to the principal's office.

"Ginger?" he ask which shocks me because I was talking too.

"Yes, Mr. Sozin?" she answers bubbly

"May I ask why you're sitting near my A+ student?" I give a smile out of nervousness and for the compliment.

Ginger brings her finger to her chin to think.

"I couldn't see the board, so I moved up here. Is that okay?"

He looks over at me not sure if he believes her explanation due to her ability to act so well.

"She can sit here. It's fine, I already grasped the concept of what you're teaching. I'm sure I can help Ginger understand if she has any questions" I explain

He looks satisfied with my answer

"Ms. Sato I trust your judgement. Ginger please keep the non- chemistry topic to a minimum. You may be a movie star now, but you still need to graduate"

"Yes Sir, Asami and I will talk about nothing but the chemistry we have together"

He leaves us and continues to teach

"Nice Hun, maybe I can't tell when you're lying after all " she whisper

I keep my eyes on the board in case he turns around again.

"I wasn't lying, I was just saving you from getting in trouble. So let's not draw any more attention to ourselves" I say lowly

"I like taking risks and drawing attention to myself now. Something about pushing the limits, really excites me"

"I bet" I reply sarcastically

"No, really ever since I met such a beautiful soul last Friday night. She been encouraging me to not take shit from anyone. Something about her personality, sets her apart from everyone else. She was so adventurist and carefree, and Spirits don't' get me started on her body. She had to be some type of weight lifting monster. I worked with actors and actresses who would work their asses off, to try and get a body like hers. Honestly, I would go to the gym every day, if she was there"

Is she thirsty much?

I don't have to picture Korra working out because I witnessed it with my own eyes myself. I mean, I'm not there in the room with her when she's working out like some weirdo. I just you know, casually check on her on my Father's security system when she's unexpectedly doing curl ups.

"I wonder if she's dating anyone. To be honest who wouldn't want to date a girl like her? She has the whole tough girl and protector thing going on. "

Duh she has to, she's the Avatar it's sort of a trait to have, which is protect and serve.

"Then again, she's also sweet and adorable, like when we were dancing?"

Ginger danced with Korra?

"She was so flustered and you could clearly tell she didn't want to show her awkwardness but she failed miserably and that's another reason why I liked her so much. I'm actually thinking about having my people track her down, is that too much?"

How can you judge someone from one simple and quick interaction, especially someone like Korra? Yes, Ginger's description of the Avatar was dead on, but who is she to judge?

I feel someone grip my arm

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted" Ginger says hurt

"No, it's fine talk about your new crush. I'm okay really" I reply back to Republic City's sweetheart

"No, It's not Asami, I still find you very much attractive and I will be here whenever you change your mind. But I can't just put myself on hold for you, until you accept my offer."

I find myself laughing which wasn't appropriate because Ginger is being genuine, but this is all too funny.

"Wait for me to accept your offer? I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to respect a relationship where you find a new crush every day, especially someone you know little about. If the girl at the party was your soul mate, wouldn't she have at least given you her name? Maybe she was awkward towards you, because she wasn't feeling the same way you felt? I respect you and Huan's relationship enough, for you to respect the fact that I don't want to have any part in it. I also doubt your mystery girl would want such part in it as well. She has far too much to worry about, just like me!"

Ginger stares at me and I can't believe I just went off on her like that. Especially her out of all people. I never witnessed her being nasty towards anyone, ever and here I am. Telling her how foolish she is for seeing the beauty in all people in her own personal way.

"Ginger I'm.." she cuts me off

"That was so hot Asami, the whole dominance thing. Never seen that side of you before."

"I'm sorry, I just been so frustrated lately. I guess, it all just built up over time"

I sigh

"There are other ways you can handle your frustration" she replies

"Yeah a punching bag, would help?" I tease to hide the embarrassment of my outburst. Actually, a punching bag would be quite beneficial, I should look into that.

" Boxing could help, or maybe you need something else?"

I look down at the placement of her hand under the table. Then look at the clock on the back wall. We have 30 minutes left until class is over.

 **Korra**

I get to the house, ring the doorbell, and wait. Loud rock music is blasting from the apartment so I know someone's home.

The door opens and a cat runs out the door.

"Shit Pabu, don't you come back with no rats again"

a woman with black hair, burgundy lipstick and a skull hair tie stands in front of me. She's also holding an unlabeled bottle of what looks to be beer in one hand, from the looks of her eyes, alcohol doesn't seem like the only conspirator in the woman's appearance.

The woman looks me up and down

"Who are you?" she ask

"I'm Eska's cousin" she still doesn't let me in

"You look like her in a way, yet you don't wear make-up"

"Should I be ?" I ask confused wondering if I should be offended or not. She laughs and opens the door wider.

"You're funny, come on right in"

The moment I step inside smoke is everywhere. I just want to collect it all and send a spiral out the window, but I'm afraid the woman would fly away also.

I follow the woman and she opens the refrigerator

"Want a beer?" she ask

"No thanks, I don't drink, it's bad for your liver" she rolls her eyes

"Try being a bender, liquor gets me through the day" she replies while opening another bottle and chugging it down.

If Asami's rebellious side was a human, this woman would be it.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm June"

"Korra" I reply back

Maybe I should have given her my fake name, It's too late now.

"That's a WaterTribe name, are you a bender?"

"Why are you?" I ask to play it safe

she laughs

"Yep"

I'm not one to stereotype but she doesn't look like any type of bender I know, due to her clothing. Everything she has on is black,beside her lipstick.

"What do you bend?" I ask curious

"Blood" she replies not fazed by the fact blood bending is banned and not something one should say they bend proudly.

"Don't worry, I won't blood bend you, I just practice it on full moons and my victims are rarely humans, just small animals"

"You shouldn't do it to anything or anyone, it's terrible. Taking away someone's control over their body. Is not just wrong, but sickening" I say in disgust

She gets up and grips the handles of my seat and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Those non-benders aren't giving me control over my body. So if anything, they're bending blood just like me"

I bite my tongue because I don't like the way she's trying to intimidate me. Especially when she's trying to force me to accept her opinion. She still hasn't gotten out of my face yet and my patience is running thin. Anyone who blood bends and think's it justified is no friend of mine.

"Can you give me some space" I ask calmly

She grips my wrist and I feel my blood start to tighten and she grins

"What if I don't'?"

With my own strength, I use the placement of her hand on my wrist to control her blood flow as well. She watches in horror as her veins start to turn a darker shade of blue.

"Back off!"

I lift up my feet and sent a gust of air to her stomach to create distance and her body hits the wall. I slowly get up and rub my arm up and down to regain feeling. I hate using blood bending but I had no choice.

She looks up at me in horror.

"You..you're..a water bender…and air...bender?" she stutters

The apartment door opens and Eska steps in with groceries

"Aww you two met already" she addresses ignoring the mess we just created and her roommate on the ground.

What did I get myself into?

 **Asami**

Our lips clash together while my nearly bare back lands on the backseat car cushion. In my old state of mind, would I be doing this?

No, of course not, I wouldn't be skipping 3rd block to hook up with some girl in her car.

Not just any girl, but Ginger! Wait I need to stop seeing her as some special person who choose me. If anything I'm the one she wants.

It's not, I'm hooking up with Ginger the movie star. It's Ginger the movie star, hooking up with the one and only Asami Sato! Therefore, if anything I'm the one with the upper hand.I run my hand up the hem of her shirt thanks to my new form of confidence.

"I'm really loving this new Asami Sato, maybe I should get you jealous more often" she tease while her hand explore my back. The thought she thinks I'm doing all of this because of something she said, is appalling.

I pull away and she sits up confused about my sudden action. I can tell she's about to apology about her jealously statement but that wasn't the only reason why I pulled away.

"Asami, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just get caught up in the moment and say things, foolish things and.."

I bring our lips back together and start unbuttoning her shirt. Why most everyone, feel the need to protect my feelings? Like I can't handle common emotions, like any other human! It makes me so angry.

I pull away one last time, so we can catch our breath and also to admire the print of her bra. The look of desire in her eyes, tells me she wants to have her way with me. But, not until I'm done with her. I bring her leg around my waist and look down at her.

"I don't get jealous" I say before bringing our lips backs together

* * *

I get to 4th block and I had to let my hair down since someone thought it would be a great idea to leave a little present on my neck, especially knowing I had English with Iroh that day.

"Welcome class, today we will be discussing propaganda. Before we start, can someone tell me what prop.." before my teacher could finish her question.

Mr. Sozin rushes to our room

"Turn to channel 3, there is something going on" my teacher turns to the channel and the class looks around confused.

"Is everything okay?" Bolin ask

"How is she supposed to know, she got the news the same time as we did!" Iroh replies annoyed

What's beating him? He was happy earlier, shouldn't he be gung ho, that I accepted his apology?

"Hey man,just trying to get some information no need to be rude" Bolin answers back

The classes shushes Bolin and Iroh's little debate when the news reporter comes on

" **This just in, Kuvira has leaked a video addressed to our leader Amon.** **The Equalists have been trying to track Kuvira and her army down for years now. This woman has always been undercover and underground, when it comes to her addressing Republic City. But not today the video you're about watch is just shocking"**

An image of Kuvira on a train appears. I never seen a recent picture of her before, and the fact this is a video makes this whole experience more exciting.

 **Korra**

We're watching the news and Kuvira is on the screen. Apparently this is breaking news, she's on a train with some other guy working in the background. Eska turns the tv volume up so we can hear her speak.

" **Hello people of Republic City. I'm Kuvira or some may call me the Great Uniter. It's very rare, that I'm seen in the public eye. As you may know, I'm wanted in many nations. I'm exposing myself and putting my life at risk today. So the people of not just Republic City but the Four Nations hear information about Amon. You see, he's not who you may think he is. In fact he's the opposite"**

Her Fianceé Baatar whom I met, brings out a laptop

" **Thank you Love, back to what I was saying. Amon is not a leader, he's a liar and he must be exposed. I have evidence that shows that the leader Amon is a.."**

The television's screen is filled with static June gets up and hits the tv box a couple of times.

"Aww man, we're missing the best part!" she groans

Eska looks out the window

"I think everyone's tv went out, the people across from us have static too"

"It's because we're in this crappy neighborhood. We never had any good service anyway. Damn I thought it would be different since we were watching a local channel. I'm getting a beer, you want one?" June ask Eska

"Yeah, I'll take one, how many did you have today?" she ask her roommate

"Hmm I don't know maybe one" she replies lowly

Which is a lie!

June returns and sits back down in front of me. She stares at me while she takes a swig of her drink, she doesn't even care that I gave her a bruise on her cheek. June probably doesn't even feel it, due to the numbness the alcohol is giving her.

"You need to put some ice on your cheek" Eska suggest

June sips on the floor

"Nah, I'll play with my bruise later on. I'm looking forward to blood bending that little sucker" June winks

I still can't stand her, but if Eska can trusts her, I guess I have no choice.

"Are you sure you want to go to Amon's ball?" my Cousin ask like I'm about to undo my plan, because of some public service announcement.

"Yes, why wouldn't I carry it on?"

"Because, Amon is probably pissed that someone tried to attack his empire and reputation. Before it was simpler but now his security will be tight. Also his appearances will be cut short also" Eska replies

"Thanks to Kuvira, we won't just have a trickier plan, but even more rules that us benders have to deal with" June adds

"I can't just give up, two wake up calls are better than none. Everyone knows, Kuvira is after Amon, her threats aren't going to make Amon stop. He needs someone new and unstoppable to knock some sense into him. Enough is enough, people shouldn't have to live like this. Amon is not running a government, he's creating a system where chaos is bound to erupt. Kuvira is already adding flames to the fire. If her and Amon's army clashes. It won't just be a war, it might be the end of the Four Nations altogether. I refuse to allow that to happen, especially on my watch. I'm the Avatar and I will bring balance back into this world!"

Eska smiles

"You still have that hope thing, after all these years" she tease

"Well it was all I had , now I'm going to put some action behind all that hope. Can I count you all in?" I ask

Eska nods "You got it, Cuz"

I look over at June and she rolls her eyes

"I'm going to help, because you kicked my ass, and I respect that" she gets up and hand me her bottle.

"Drink" she say sternly

"No, I told you, I don't drink!" I say trying to return it

"I'm not helping unless you take a sip. It can be our truce"

She waves the bottle in my face and I take it. Iroh told me, I have to start trusting people so I guess this is the only way.

I take a small sip and it tastes terrible I push the bottle back into her.

"What is that made out of?" I ask in disgust while wiping my mouth

"It's my secret recipe, that's how I make my money, I sell homemade moonshine. I call it Cactus Juice, I put real cactus juice in it too" she says proudly

Apparently it's not that great nor strong enough, if she keeps going back to get another bottle. If anything it's a rip off.

I can't believe I wasted my first time drinking an alcoholic beverage on that.

* * *

I push open the basement door and fall on to my bed and start laughing uncontrollable. I hold my hand up to try and stop the walls from spinning. It's like a fun house, maybe that's why I find everything so funny.

I hear the front door open and I sit up, yay Asami's home. I must greet her, that's what great roommates do. I'm such a terrible roommate, I always have fun and never invite her with me. I will no longer be so selfish. I head up the stairs and head into the kitchen

"Hey Asami" I yell which startles her, making her hold her hair to her neck.

"Korra, you scarred me" I pull her into a hug

"I missed you so much, come downstairs. I have to show you something" I grab her hand and drag her down the stairs.

"Welcome to my funhouse. Isn't it beautiful?" I ask

She just stares at me confused

"Korra, are you okay?" I tilt my head to the side, not understanding what she means.

"Of course, I'm okay, I'm in a funhouse" I sit down on the ground and look at the roof and start tilting my head back.

"Now I'm on a roller coaster, are you afraid of height?" I ask her

 **Asami**

Something is wrong with Korra, I never seen her like this before. It's almost like she's drunk but no alcohol on this planet can make a person act the way she's acting.

On top of her behavior, I'm also wondering what Kuvira had to say about Amon. The tv cut off and went to static the moment Baatar Jr. brought her laptop over to her . A part of me believes, Amon and his Equalists cut the video off before Kuvira could finish, then again that's just a theory.

"Asami go on this roller coaster with me" Korra begs

"No, there is no roller coaster, why are you acting so weird?

She looks up at me with those ocean blue eyes and my heart just softens. She really thinks she's at a carnival, I forgot she never been to one before.

Maybe this pretend carnival thing, is her way of coping with the loss of her childhood. I take a seat beside her and pretend to put on my seat belt.

"Are you ready?" she ask

I nod

"Here we go, put your hands in the air, we're about to drop"

We throw our hands in the air. I can't believe I'm doing this, but she has done so much for me it's the least I could do. I mean we all do weird things sometimes. Apparently the ride is over because Korra starts smoothing down her hair. So I undo my pretend seatbelt

"Aww Asami?"

"What?" I ask

She touches my neck "I think the roller coaster gave you a bruise" I laugh nervously

"Haha yeah I really hate roller coasters" how did she see my bruise? I thought my hair had it well covered. If Korra saw it, then I bet everyone in my class saw it too, I'm going to kill Ginger.

Korra turns to me with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I made you go on that ride" she looks likes she's about to cry.

I smile to let her know it's truly okay.

"It's fine, Korra, anything for you" I tease because in reality I wouldn't set foot on a roller coaster for anyone but since everything is pretend. I can pretend to take risks.

"Do they really have kissing booths at carnivals?" she ask which is unexpected

As a kid, I thought kissing booths were so gross. Why would strangers pay to kiss other stranger, it's unsanitary. Yet today, I can see why people did it, something about the thrill of doing something unexpected.

"Yes, they do but I never been to one before" I answer

The child at heart, looks at me in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it's quite a bummer, too bad this carnival doesn't have one " I tease again

Korra moves her body so we're facing each other.

"We can always make one" she replies back which surprises me

"What?" I ask thinking she's kidding but apparently she wasn't because as soon as I feel her lip on mines, I was no longer at a carnival. But at a lake watching the annual Summer fireworks.

 **The effects of Cactus juice can be very harming, please drink responsibly. Ahhhh, they kissed leave me your thoughts on the matter, or thoughts in general.**

 **Hope some of you remember June, the bounty hunter Zuko payed for to help track Aang's spirit world body.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

 _ **A big thanks to Acfcrystal**_ **for editing another chapter for me. As you can tell, this is a very long update. Her help is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Asami**

"Sorry, I came in late last night," my Father says while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I don't say anything, because there really isn't much to address. I know he won't answer me if I ask why. It's like every time I obtain new information, things get worst for me. Truthfully, the less I know the better.

"When did you start wearing headphones as a fashion accessory?" my Father asks.

Since my body doesn't heal as quickly as I would like and it's too hot to wear a scarf. I can't tell my Father the real reason so I come up with something else.

"It's what kids are wearing nowadays, Father," I reply back.

We hear someone coming up the stairs and I straighten up.

"Ah good morning Korra, nice for you to join us for breakfast," he says bubbly.

I pull out my phone and scroll through old text messages. To look occupied, so I don't have to address the Avatar.

"Is it okay if eat now? I usually wait until you all leave to get breakfast. I just woke up so hungry this morning."

My Father pulls out Korra's chair which is next to me and I tense up.

"Good Morning Asami," Korra greets.

"Hello Korra," I reply with my eyes still glue to my device.

I don't know whether she's acting obvious in front of my Father because we kissed yesterday o

r she truly doesn't remember. What am I thinking? Of course she remembers, it's not like she had some substance that took away her memory. She hardly goes anywhere and Mako was out of town, so I doubt he would give her anything anyway. He should back today, he had some big meeting. It probably has something to do with Kuvira threatening Amon's image.

My Father sets a plate of eggs down in front of Korra and she devours it. She wasn't kidding, about being hungry!

"Big appetite, I see," My Father teases.

Korra nods holding a thumbs up as she chews her food.

"I must be going now," he heads over to me and gives me a kiss. "Please behave in school today," he says sternly.

"Will do Father, have a wonderful day."

He winks and heads out the door. At the sound of the door closing, I get up as quickly as I can. I no longer have to pretend to not be awkward for the sake of my Father noticing my behavior.

"No, don't leave," Korra says making me stop mid stride.

"I have to- you know, study for my gym, no history test."

Spirits how did I manage to mess that lie up.

"You're acting weird, is something going on?" she asks finishing her food.

I'm the one acting weird? If anything she's the one acting weird. Even going the extra mile by turning our basement into some type of amusement park with rollercoasters and such!

Korra gets up from the table and starts walking towards me while I step back slowly.

"Something is different about you," she says.

"Nooo, I'm the same ole Asami."

My back hits the counter and she has me cornered. There is nowhere to go.

She places her arms on the countertop. Her face is so close to mine, I don't know whether she's going to kiss me again or not.

"I didn't want to say anything with your Father present."

I keep staring down at her lips as she talks.

"Apart of me wanted to tease you in front of Hiroshi. When I saw your eyes glued to your phone, looking at old text messages. Let's be real no teen is up this early am I right?"

I nod because what else could you do in such a situation.

"But now that your Father's not here, we can talk about it? You see, I've watched a lot tv shows in my time."

She motions to my body with her hand.

"Your body language and everything is something I seen before in all the sitcoms. It's all too obvious, like the way you refuse to look me in the eye the moment I sat down. The way you hunch your shoulders as if you didn't want to be seen. And especially your whole demeanor, the confidence is clearly gone."

Why must she torture me?

She rubs my shoulders.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Asami. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

I lift her hand off of me.

"Yes it is, I should have never let it happen. It just happened so fast, I was in the moment the mood was set and I just lost control. I'm so sorry."

It wasn't just a quick kiss, I actually returned it putting the fault on me, also. I cover my eyes, this is so embarrassing. Korra lifts my hand away from my face.

"Don't put the blame all on yourself. You didn't give yourself, that hickey did you?" she asks.

Wait what? She's talking about my neck and not the kiss?

She burst out in laughter while lifting the headphones from around my neck.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the bruise on your neck? Headphones really? That's the oldest trick in the book."

I snatch my headphones out of her hand.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let me help you, I can easily take care of that mark for you. Just a little blood bending and you will be good as new. I just need your permission."

I touch my neck, it sure beats wearing my headphones all day. Plus, I have no clue how I'll make it through gym.

"Yes, you can bloodbend me. Thank you."

I take a seat back in my chair and the Avatar cracks her knuckles and starts to go to work.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asks.

How do you tell the girl you kissed last night, that it wasn't a guy, but Ginger?

"Ugh, I don't kiss and tell," I reply.

"Hmm loyalty I see, well tell your friend, next time take it easy."

 **Korra**

I don't know why Asami was so embarrassed about her hickey. I thought we were close enough to discuss things like that.. As soon as I made the bruise disappear, she stormed off to school. Probably went to see her boyfriend or whatever. I knew Asami had to be popular because she's pretty, but I never saw her as the type to be so wild. Also, I would have never thought someone could stand being with Asami long enough to engage in such activity.

I got under my bed and pull out my very first cellphone. It's not a phone like Asami's, but it's still a phone. I can even play games on it. There is called snake, really don't know what the objective, but it's entertaining.

*ding*

I set my phone down at the sound of the doorbell. I look through the basement window and see that it's Mako's car.

I run up the stairs and open the door.

"Hey Mako!" I say excited. I haven't seen my friend in a while. He looks uncomfortable.

"Ugh, Hey Kyoshi."

"What's up?" I ask motioning for him to coming inside

"Nothing, it's just.. I thought you were still mad at me," he replies.

We take a seat on the couch. I would offer him something to drink, but this isn't my home.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

After hearing those words out loud, I remember Mako's and I previous interaction, which wasn't great. I fiddle with my hands in my lap due to the awkwardness we both now share. He moves from across from me to and sits besides me.

"Look I'm sorry for upsetting you, like I did. I just want the best for you. The fact you stormed off upset really bothered me and I never want to see you hurt like that again. I couldn't even work on the floor plan for Amon's Ball without thing of you."

Wait, Mako's going to be working at the Ball? If he is, then he knows where everything is and has guaranteed entrance.

"You're working at Amon's Ball, can I go?" I ask.

Actually, maybe I should have thought my question through. If I go with Mako, he will be with me the whole time and I would have no way of sneaking off. As I'm mentally cursing myself out, his face turns red.

"I'm going to be working the whole night. So it's not like a Ball I can have fun at,but if it was, I would have most definitely taken you as my date."

"Oh that's cool, I was just kidding you know," I never be so excited to be turned down in my life and it was my first time!

We both sit in only there were a way I could get him to spill some information about the ball without drawing attention to myself for asking about too many details.

"So are we cool?" he asks.

"Yes of course, I could never stay mad at you. You buy me hot dogs."

We both laugh.

"I like buying you things, your eyes just light up and it reminds me of... Nevermind it's foolish. "

"No Mako,what?"

He groans.

"I don't know, maybe how I used to see the world. You know with amazement."

He shifts and turns his body so he faces me.

"Kyoshi, I never met a girl like you. Despite everything that's going on in this whole crazy world you still have that positive outlook on life. Something I have sadly lost, but when I'm with you I somehow find a little bit of it back."

Hearing that I'm helping someone think positively really touches my heart. Shows I'm helping people even when I'm not trying to. I think that's the best kind, of help.

"Aww Thank You, Mako, you're unlike any other guy I've never met. You're quite charming and caring."

He sticks out his chest. "Charming, you say?" he says in a deep voice.

"You're such a loser," I tease.

Mako means a lot to me and a part of me wonders, if he would still support me knowing I'm the Avatar.

"I bet tons of guys treat you like royalty, back at home."

I burst out laughing.

"No way, the only time I got attention from a guy, was when he tried to fight me for cutting the line."

"I don't believe that one bit, you're special, Kyoshi. I want everyone to see it."

Mako get's off the couch and gets on one knee and pulls out two red squares out of his pocket.

"Kyoshi ,will you accompany me to the Republic City Carnival this Friday?"

I cover my mouth in disbelief. "Mako don't play with me."

He laughs.

"No games here, just the ones I will be playing in order to win you every prize there. I know, no carnival story will beat the famous Ferris wheel one, but we might as well make our own, which can be as nearly great.

I pick up the tickets and it's like I have the whole spirit world all in one hand.

"I don't know what to say, I would love to, but..." I remember Asami would never let me go, especially from last week's stunt.

I hand him back the tickets.

"I don't think I can go,"

He gets up disappointed. "Why not?"

"I don't want to upset Asami again, we're supposed to be bonding but I keep going out."

He nods understanding my dilemma.

"Why don't we invite her then?" I roll my eyes.

Yeah, like she would like spending time with me.

"Does she even like carnivals?" I ask since he knew her longer than I have.

"She hates them actually, especially roller coasters , but there are other things we could do there."

I think of the pros and cons of going.

 **Pros:**

 **1.** I could ask Mako questions about the ball.

 **2.** More hot dogs.

 **3.** I get to experience my childhood dream.

 **Cons:**

 **1.** I expose myself with my bending.

 **2.** I fall out a Ferris wheel.

 **3.** Asami kills me.

I think about them both and have reach a conclusion. All the cons, I end up getting killed, so I might as well go for the positive.

"Maybe we could go as a group, Asami can even bring her guy friend. So she won't feel like a third wheel."

"Asami has a boyfriend?" Mako asks.

I remember her bruise on her neck. So I'm guessing the guy I saw at the bar was the cause of it.

"Maybe, not sure, you should ask her though."

"I see where you're getting out, I'll talk to her about it. You know what, I'll even invite my Brother and his new girlfriend Opal."

"Sounds like a plan."

Having Asami come with us, will probably put her at ease so she won't have to worry about me causing trouble, which I won't.

 **Asami**

I step out of the locker room and see Iroh storm out the boys'. He has been acting weird lately. It's like he can't stand to look at me anymore.

"Hey?" I call out to get his attention and hopefully an explanation. I know I told him to leave me alone yesterday, but the by way he's been today, it's more like hatred.

He turns around.

"What?" he ask between his teeth.

"What's with the attitude?" he's heads my way.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your boyfriend. You could have told me you were seeing someone instead of leading me on."

You have got to be kidding me.

"If this is the reason why you are acting so tense, then you really have some growing up to do. I'm not dating anyone. Even if I were, it's not your concern because you and I are just friends. Which, I thought we were on the same page about. Where is all of this coming from?"

"How did you get that hickey then?" he says so loudly which catches everyone's attention in the hallway.

He looks in rage and I'm upset that he's trying to make me look like the villain. He's not perfect himself, he left me at the bar drunk. Clearly my words, are nothing to him. I pull down the collar of my uniform and tilt my neck towards the misguided Quarterback.

"Where's the hickey, Iroh?" He looks closely then scratches his head.

"It was there yesterday."

I pull my collar back up.

"Sure, just like we were just friends yesterday. Maybe you should be kicker for the team, clearly the footballs thrown to you have been hitting your head."

The hallway erupts with cheers and applause, but I don't care. I grab my things and exit to the portables.

"Sami, Wait I'm sor.." his voice is drowned out by the doors shutting. I can't be in school today, the majority of my classes are with Ginger and Iroh. As I'm dodging the security cameras, Bolin comes out of a portable.

"Hey girl, where you heading?" he ask with a bag of chips in his hand. Which I'm guessing is why he's outside.

"I'm heading out of here, want to come?" I ask.

"Duhhh, let's school ditch!" he yells.

"Shhh, can you be any louder?"

"Sorry, just love being a rebel that's all," he whispers.

 **Korra**

"So, I might be going to the carnival with an Equalist who's working at Amon's Ball,"I say to June while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Way to go player, sleeping with enemy," June replies and gets her supplies together.

"He's not the enemy in a way and I'm not sleeping with him. We're just _friends_ ," I stress the friends part.

We're in June's personal lab, which is actually the spare room that was turned into a place where she makes her moonshine. I pick up a glass cylinder filled with dark green looking slime.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Not sure, got it half off at some flea market in the Swamp. Haven't tested it out on anything yet."

I open the bottle and it smells like death.

"So do you trust this Mako guy enough to tell him your true identity?"

"It's 50/50 with him. He doesn't seem like the tattletale type, but then again he respects the law. "

"You know what you should do to make sure he won't tell?"

"What?" I ask.

"Sleep with the enemy, I'm telling you kid, guys have many weaknesses and sleeping with them is one. From what you tell me, your friend seems like the one to hit it and marry."

June puts a few drops of some type of red liquid into a barrel and the moment it makes contact with the solution it erupts.

"It smells perfect, want to try it first?" she asks.

I back away.

"Spirits no, the drink you game me yesterday had me so out of it,. I can't even remember how I got home yesterday."

She pours the finished batch into a glass and examines it.

"Cactus Juice, has many side effects, not my fault you didn't read the label nor take it easy."

"TAKE IT EASY? I LITERALLY HAD ONE SIP!"

June gulps down her concoction in one motion.

"Woahhh! We got us a hit. I'll call this one Zuko's Honor. Because this bad boy will make you do things, that will have you banished from home."

Isn't that the side effects of all her drinks? I take a seat on the table and think about how I can go about the whole plan.

"What are you thinking about kid? You don't have to sleep with your friend if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just, I want to stop Amon, but I don't want to put the family I'm staying with in danger."

"Oh true, I get not wanting to get the dad in danger, but from what you told me about Asami, she sounds like a Bitch."

"Don't' call her that! She's just misguided. I will admit she could be better, but she's trying."

"Yeah, trying real hard to make your life harder than what it's already. I'll tell you, what her problem is, it's the fact she's a spoiled little princess and she doesn't like the fact she has to share her fancy world with you," June says in a baby mocking tone.

"It's not like that either. Her Mother was killed by benders, so that's where her hatred comes from. I just have to show her that, not all benders are bad."

June pulls out a sketchbook and starts drawing an outline of a bottle.

"I been through several addictions, and being a bender isn't the best thing to add to my struggles., but I still treat everyone with respect, for the most part. Your so called friend, needs to stop using her tragic event to justify her actions. And you Avatar, need to stop giving her the benefit of the doubt. If you keep doing that, she will continue acting reckless, because she knows you will always see the good in her."

"What's wrong with seeing the good in people? You're a bloodbender and I still see some ounce of good."

June smirks and continues to sketch.

"There is nothing wrong with that, but remember every parent has a soft spot for their children even if they're killers."

She holds up her sketch and it's a bottle with Zuko's Honor spelt in a cool looking font.

"I think the background should be in maroon."

June's right I have been letting Asami's behavior slide, that's not helping her, It's hurting her.

 **Asami**

Bolin and I are at the park eating our lunch.

"These burgers are amazing," Bolin says with his mouth full.

"Yes they're, I can't believe we bought five."

"I know right, we should have bought five each."

Bolin's phone buzzes and his face lights up.

"Is it from your love, Opal?"

He blushes. "Maybe."

"Ohhh, what does she want from her new Boyfriend?" I tease.

"Actually she invited me to go to the carnival with her, this Friday."

"Oh sounds fun." I hear the word carnival and it brings me back to the memory of my personal carnival.

 _ **ASAMI'S FLASHBACK**_

 _As soon as I feel her lip on mines, I was no longer at a carnival but at a lake watching the annual summer fireworks. I'm just about to move my hand to her cheek, but she pulls away._

 _I stare into her eyes waiting for some explanation or anything._

 _Her eyes softened, just like they did when I opened the door for the stranger on that rainy day. Those blue eyes of hers were what kept me from turning her away. Now seeing them again, take the same shape, it calms me ._

 _Instead of confronting her, I begin to analyze the kiss. It was a chaste one. I start to feel guilty because if she hadn't pulled away so quickly, I think it would have gone in another direction.._

 _I thought I felt something with Ginger because she was the first girl I ever kissed. But what I just experienced, took my emotions to a whole nother level._

" _Wow," she finally says taking the words right out my mouth. She starts patting herself down while looking around anxious._

" _What's wrong?" I ask._

 _She gets to her feet quickly._

" _I'm trying to find my wallet."_

 _I don't think she has a wallet nor money! I get up too trying to help her look for it._

" _Why do you need your wallet?" I ask._

 _Korra stops looking around and bring her hand to the temple of her head to think. "I have to pay you, for such a wonderful kiss."_

 _I feel the blood in my cheeks rush to the surface of my face at such a silly but sweet comment. To be honest, I should be paying her. She looks up at me again with watery eyes._

" _Please don't call the police on me, I thought I had money."_

 _This can't be happening, she clearly has to be out of it._

" _Korra are you dreaming?" I ask._

 _The Avatar shushes me._

" _Whisper, please."_

" _Okay, are you dreaming?" I ask again lowly._

" _No, I'm not dreaming. I'm here, right now at the carnival with you. If I were dreaming, wouldn't I have money?" she says offended._

 _I wished her answer was yes,. It would make a lot more sense. Wait am I dreaming? I pinch myself and sadly I'm not._

 _She continues looking for her wallet, tearing up the basement as well._

" _Hey, it's fine stop looking for money."_

" _Okay, but I promise I will work off my debt. I'm the Avatar, I can do a lot of things."_

" _I know, don't stress over it." she grabs my hand._

" _I always stress, I have a lot of responsibility. One minute I'm questioning my purpose, the next, I'm trying to fulfill my destiny. I just want TO LIVE, THIS WHOLE THING IS KILLING ME!"_

 _I wipe the tears from her eyes._

" _It's okay, I know it's hard for you. A lot of people are counting on you and you feel a lot of pressure, but you're the Avatar, you can do anything," she gives me a small smile._

" _This is why I love you, Katara."_

 _Wait, what? She moves past me and starts bobbing and weaving._

" _What's going on?" I ask. I'm not going say confused because at this point, I'm speechless._

" _I must fight Fire Lord Ozai, but I don't want to kill him," she starts doing round kicks._

 _If I remember my history correctly, I'm pretty sure Aang already defeated Fire Lord Ozai and did it without killing him. I start to see bags form under her eyes, she's tired._

" _Korra, I think now is a good time to good to bed," I say cautiously._

" _No, Katara I can't sleep until I complete my destiny. Fetch me Momo."_

 _Did she just call me Katara again? Maybe it's like an Avatar crisis., like when older people have midlife crisis, but for Korra it's this._

" _Do you think I'm Katara?" I ask concerned._

 _Korra stops hopping._

" _Duhhh, I hope you think you're too and you're the one who does most of the hopeing in Team Avatar."_

 _Okay….. she most definitely needs to go to sleep._

 _I lift up crazy Korra's bed sheets._

" _I think now is a good time to rest, Avatar."_

 _Korra crosses her arms._

" _No way, I told you. I can't rest until I defeat Fire Lord Ozai."_

 _She needs to rest, she can barely keep her eyes open. Let's be real, there is no way, I can get the Avatar to go to bed without her protesting, maybe I could trick her._

" _Hey Aang?" she peeks one eye open._

" _Yes, Katara?"_

" _I think Fire Lord Ozai is behind this bed."_

 _She looks more alert._

" _Where? Show yourself you monster!"_

 _Just when Korra's about to look under the bed I tackle her down on the mattress and wrap the blanket around her and hold her tight._

" _Your waterbending can't keep me down Katara. Sokka get your sister! Where is your boomerang when we actually we need it!"_

 _If she wasn't so tired, I'm sure she could easily break out of my embrace._

" _I just want to make the world safe again for everyone, Katara" she sobs ._

" _I know you do, but you can't do it tired. Can you?"_

 _She gives me her version of a nod. Even if she's talking as Aang, I know she still has the same objective which is make everyone safe._

 _ **End**_

Once Korra finally went to sleep and her heart rate returned to a stable state, I headed to my bedroom. I would have stayed all night, but I was afraid my Father would come home early.

I kept checking the security cameras from my phone, to make sure she was alright. How can she not remember last night?

"Earth to Asami," Bolin gets me out of my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to double date, with Opal and I for the carnival?"

"Who would I bring?" I ask trying to keep up with the conversation.

"I don't know, Mako."

Mako hates me he would never take me to the carnival anymore. I never quite enjoyed myself while I was there anyway. It's better he doesn't waste a ticket on me.

"No, I might just stay home."

"Boring, get out, live life. Stop waiting for things to happen and just do it"

Easy for him to say. His life is perfect compared to mine. As we continue eating, we hear someone yell.

Bolin grabs his burger and collect his things. "Well time to go."

I grab his arm.

"Did you hear that?" I ask looking around. No one is usually in the park this early in the day.

"Ugh, yeah I did and I don't want to stick around to find out where it came from. Let's go"

I get up and we start walking back to my car. My suspensions start to bother me, that yell was a call for help yell. Something isn't right.

"I'm going back."

My friend looks at me in disbelief and from his expression I can tell he's about to protest.

"No way Asami, this is no time to be playing hero," I unlock my car.

"You can wait in the car, but I'm not going to leave until I found out, what's going on."

"Asami!"

I run toward the direction where I last heard the yell and push aside the leaves from the branches to see what's going on. I see a group guys surrounding something, but I can't see what it.

"Hey Airbender, let's play stop the fire."

I make my way through the bushes.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The group of boys all turn around, and now I can see what they were tied up on the ground. He's supposed to be in school right now.

A boy I recognize smiles seeing me. He graduated two years ago, I also helped tutored him.

"Asami Sato, how are you?" he asks.

I look down Tommy's arm and he's holding a lighter.

"Good, what seems to be going on here?"

"Nothing, just friends hanging out," he replies. The group behind him start to chuckles except Kai.

"Let me go!" the freshmen yells.

"Shut it!" Tommy repiles back.

I try to walk towards Kai, but two guys step block my way.

"He's just a freshmen, aren't you all too old to still be hazing," I ask.

The group break out in laughter again.

"Oh we aren't hazing we're just teaching this Airbender a lesson."

I hear rustling in the bushes and I'm relieved to see Bolin.

"Oh…Asami….what a small world..didn't know you were…" Bolin looks down at his palm.

"At….the park.. today …we should leave… immediately."

I Ignore Bolin's terrible acting and bring myself back to the situation unfolding.

"We aren't leaving," I tell Bolin.

"Why not, it's none of our business," Bolin whines.

"Yeah, listen to the cry baby. It's none of your business, we're just trying to have fun," Tommy says.

I don't know what Kai has done, but he's out numbered and that's an 's just a kid, bender or not. I dig into my purse and pull out a can of pepper spray.

"Oh no, not a can of pepper spray."

"I'm not going to spray you, silly. I just think it would be more fun, If the bender cried," I reply.

Tommy and his friends look pleased at my new suggestion.

"That's a great idea, you always been smart. Go right ahead."

A space opens up for me and Kai looks up in horror. I shake of the can, I really hope this works.

"You benders, make me sick, everything you touch you ruin. I can't even stand your breathing," I say in disgust.

"Please don't do this!" he says. This kid doesn't need pepper spray, he looks like he's seconds away from crying on his own.

"You always BLOW things out of proportion," Kai looks at me confused.

"Like everything BLOWs up in our faces in the end. I need to take a DEEP BREATH because I'm so mad !" I wink at him and I think he gets what I'm saying.

"Please don't spray me!"

"Too late, trash."

I press the nozzle and kneel and cover my eyes just when Kai lets out a deep breath. I can feel the gust of wind over my head and goosebumps rise on my arm. With my eyes still closed I hear the boys whining in pain. I get up and open one eye and they're on the ground rolling.

"Shit, it burns" Tommy cries.

"Bolin, help me," I call out trying to undo the rope.

I can't believe the plan worked, it was a long shot. We get the rope undone. Kai gets up and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, I will always remember this," he pulls away and sprints off in the opposite direction.

I feel my body being lifted off the ground. "Time to go," Bolin says while carrying me back to the car. I actually helped someone. Nothing beats helping someone and knowing your doing something right.

I can't wait to tell Korra, she will be even more proud of me.

 **Korra**

What June said really got to me. She's right, I have been giving Asami the benefit of the doubt a lot. I been using what Iroh said about her seeing for herself, to allow her to act this terrible towards me, her friends, and family. Witnessing her interaction with her Father and Mako, I'm sure she treats everyone like that, also. You can't just allow someone to keep doing something wrong in hopes of them finding out the hard way. They might never find out the hard way!

I been waiting in Asami's room ever since I got back from June's and Eska. I hear the downstairs door open and the sound of feet running up the stairs.

The bedroom door flies open and Hiroshi's daughter puts her hand over her heart.

"Spirits, Korra you scarred me. What are you doing in here?"

I get up from her bed and make my way towards her window and look out it, dramatically to emphasize I been waiting for her return. It's something I picked up from some detective show.

"Just you know… being in the basement can get boring."

"Well, you have other option other than my room."

I move the curtains quickly to cover the window.

"Why are you always such a jerk to me!" I spit out.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

Are you serious, does she really think she's the innocent one in all of this? Even I don't think I'm innocent and I haven't done as many terrible things as she had.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I saved you multiple times and you treat me like dirt! Don't say I owe you one because your Father is the one putting himself at risk, not you. I get it. I ruined your life, but I didn't ask to come to this house.

"All I had was a sticky note. That's all I ever have, and that little sheet of yellow paper is what keeps me from life or death. It sends me to places I don't even know, with people I never talked to or met in my life. Yet, I still stay positive and hope for the best. Like I'm doing now and always been doing.

"I'm trying here Asami., I'm the alien who invaded and took over your world. You don't even act like this is your home. You hate it here, and I'm sure you hated it even before I showed up. I see the way you treat your Father. You hardly talk to him, unless you're confronting him about something. I get it, you're frustrated and want answers. But maybe he's not telling you anything, in order to protect you!

"Quite frankly, that's what I think the problem is, everyone needs to stop trying to protect you. Maybe once you get hurt, you will learn how to protect yourself. You can't change the bender vs non-bender thing, but you sure can change the way you handle things personally"

I wipe my face with my arm for an excuse to look at the key points I wrote on my arm and I hit every one.

Asami takes a seat on her bed and I can tell she's really thinking all of this through.

"Korra, I don't know where all of this is coming from?" she says lowly.

"It's coming from a girl, who's been in your basement for the past month. Who you refuse to acknowledge as a person with feelings."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way towards me Avatar! "

I cringe, there she goes again with playing the victim card. Own up to your mistakes and stop feeling sorry for yourself!

"For someone so vocal about their own opinions, have you thought of listening to others and respecting them. I didn't call you a terrible person, I just said you have things to work on and I do too. Stop making everything about yourself?" I say out of frustration.

She laughs.

"And I'm supposed to believe someone, who uses television as a reference when handing situation."

I bite my tongue at such a low blow comment.

"I do not, that's not how everything works. If it was, I would recommend the show Pretty Little Fires, because you lie and get yourself in trouble all the time!"

"Thanks for calling me pretty," she says sarcastically.

"Welcome," I reply back bubbly.

"Korra, now I understand where all this anger is coming from. Being cooped up in this house all the time, has finally taken a toll on you. Now, you're taking your anger out on me. It's not my fault I can leave the house and you can'.t"

I smile in disbelief. She can't be serious right now.

"Yep, that's it Asami, this is me having a temper tantrum about my lack of sunlight."

She gets up trying to leave but I airbender the door so fast to shut it.

"Running away from your problems, is what you do best. Do you know how many times I had to delete the voicemail on the house phone because you skipped class? What was the reason for you leaving early today?" I ask.

"You know, I came home to tell you, I saved a bender's life today. But before I could, you started attacking me!"

I laugh.

"So you want me to congratulate you, for doing the right thing?"

"No, it's just thought you would like to know. But it looks like you already have your opinions of me."

Yes, the thought of Asami, helping others is great, but that still doesn't let her previous behavior slide. You shouldn't do good things just to clear your conscience. You should do it because you want to. I said all I had to say to Asami and she clearly doesn't get it. I'm not going to waste my time on her anymore.I will let her know she has no control over me.

"I'm going to the carnival with Mako this Friday," I spit out making Asami's gaze drop.

"Why?"

"Because I want to have fun, Asami!" I whine. "Who knows maybe me taking down Amon, will be my final time in this world. I need to live life and stop hiding."

A silence falls upon us.

"So are you two like dating now?" she ask in a non- sarcastic way.

"No, but he drew this portrait of me."

I dig into my pocket and show her the sketch.

"Do I really look like this?" I ask handing it to her.

 **Asami**

I can't believe Mako asked her to the carnival. I stare at the sketch, Mako always been an artist, not as good as Huan, but he has talent. He's one of the top sketch artist for Amon. He designs the majority of the blueprints for escape routes. He did a great job capturing her facial features, as well as other features that I'm sure he had a fun time doing. I hand her back the sketch.

"I don't think going will be a good Idea Korra. There will a lot of security there."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm going with an Equalist. So that will draw \ less attention. Also, you can come too, if my safety concerns you that much."

No way, I'm going to be the third wheel. It's bad enough with Bolin and Opal, seeing Mako heart eyes for Korra is weird.

It's a shame Korra doesn't feel the same way about my friend. He really likes her, but Mako isn't Korra's type, she needs someone that's practical but is able to withstand her randomness.

"I don't know Korra."

"You can even invite your special friend., What's his name, you know the one that gave you the?" Korra point to her neck.

"I can't. We aren't on good terms."

"When are you ever with people." she says under breath.

"What?"

She looks away.

"Nothing, just think about it. I want my first carnival experience to be amazing and even though you're a major jerk. I want you there."

"Um, is everything okay? You went from wanting to kill me to treating me like I'm your best friend," I tease.

She smiles.

"Well, that's what friends are for. We bring each other down, so we can build each other back up. I want the best for you, and I see you taking a path that's dangerous. I jJust want to lead you down another one that's all. Are we good?"

"Are you good?" I ask.

"Yes, are you?"

"I will manage," I reply.

"That's better than a no," she extend her open hand.

"Let's hug it out!"

I shake my head. "I'm not really a hugger."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you, you're apparently a kisser," she teases.

Is she referring to yesterday because she kissed me first? I'm so torn between wondering if she was dreaming or was I just imagining everything. Was the kiss real or not? sShe's really good at acting like she doesn't remember and it's driving me crazy!

"Korra can I ask you something?"

She nods. "Sure anything."

I take a deep breath for what I'm about to say.

"Do your past lives sometimes take over your body?" I ask.

"Yeah, when I enter the Avatar state," she replies.

"No, I mean, like can Aang talk as you sometimes?"

"Asami, I don't understand what you're referring to."

Why is she making this harder than it has to be?

"Yesterday you were acting really different, like I never seen you behave in such a way. You called me Katara and you.." Korra cuts me off.

"I'm so sorry, this is embarrassing I wasn't myself last night and I honestly don't remember any of it. You said I called you Katara?"

"Yeah, you just called me Katara and kept talking about fighting Fire Lord Ozai."

"That's so crazy, did I do anything else?" she asks concerned.

Since she doesn't remember, I'm sure the kiss was an accident. No need in bringing it up, I don't want to make anything awkward between us.

I shake my head "No, just kept shadow boxing that's all."

She sighs in relief.

"Good, because I thought I did something worst."

She opens the door back open.

"I'm going to let you have your room back. I'm sure you had a very short, hard day at school today . Think about the carnival thing please, I think you will have fun," with that she exits.

She's so lucky, she can't remember the kiss because I can't stop thinking about it.

 **Next chapter is the carnival. I promise, no one will be climbing the ferris wheel. If you're familiar with my stories, you know, someone or more will be a traitor.**

 **Therefore I'm wondering who do you think will be the backstabber of this story? Also let me know, who your favorite character or characters are. Been trying out new character developments and want your feedback.**

 **This story will be a total of 22 chapters long. Yes, it doesn't sound like a lot but keep in mind, my chapters are fairly long. I appreciate all the follows and feedback I receive. It means a lot knowing you all enjoy this sometimes dark, but fun story.**


	15. Limited Attention As Possible LAAP

**Korra**

"What about this?" Asami asks holding up a pair of olive green overalls. I get up from the bean bag chair, to get a closer look. I appreciate all the suggestions, she has been making , but none of the options scream carnival worthy.

"Do you want me to look like farmer?" I ask holding the outfit against my body.

"Of course not, overalls are in right now, along with the whole 90s fashion phase. There aren't many options for you, with your whole.."

Asami waves her hands in the air, embellishing how big I am, which is quite dramatized, if you ask me. I head over to her closet and hang the overalls back up.

"So you're basically calling me fat?" I ask pushing pass the many hangers jammed pack inside her closet.

"No, it's just your frame, is bigger than mines, that's all"

Mako is expected to pick me up around six o clock and I still haven't decided on an outfit. Most girls spend hours finding the perfect outfit for special events,such as prom, weddings, and even the first day of school. It's sad to say, but my special event happens to be a Republic City annual carnival. As I continue my search, I pull out a garment that should be stored in a dresser.

"Asami, why do you have your bras hung up in your closet?"

My personal stylist's leaps across the room to confiscate her garment out of my hand.

"It's not a bra, it's a halter top. It's what's in style now, like I told you" she replies.

"Oh, well I never seen you wear one before. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you wear it to the carnival with us?"

She groans out of frustration because I been begging for her to tag along, for the past few days now.

"Korra, I told you I have a lot to study for!"

"On a Friday night? Can't you study on the weekend?" she gives me a stern look which tells me this is no longer up for discussion.

I plop down on her bed face down. Burying myself in myself misery.

The shift of the bed caused by Asami joining makes me roll over. So I end up looking up at the ceiling.

"I give up, it's pointless. What type of person even dresses up for a carnival ? It was stupid of me, for even trying. I'm the Avatar, appearance shouldn't matter to me."

She turns her head facing me. The smile on her face, is not a sympathetic one. It's a smile of amusement.

"What's so funny?" I ask offended that she finds my struggle pleasing at the moment.

"It's just, most people wouldn't get so worked up about their appeal, for a stinky and crowed carnival. Yet you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"You're a jerk, you know that? Why don't you use your smart mind and help me find something then?"

"Alright, I will" with that one comment my personal stylist shoots up from the bed and runs out of the room.

 **Asami**

My Father had to fly out of town for business matters. So the whole carnival thing couldn't have happen at a greater time. Future Industries owner would not condone of The Avatar being out and about again.

I prepped Korra on how not to draw attention to herself. Even came up with L.A.A.P. Which stands for Limited Attention As Possible.

I look through my Father's closet. Pushing pass the ton of suits, in his collection. As a kid, I used to hide in his closet for hours, just to get away from the world. My Father would never reason with me, to come out. He would simply sit outside and patiently wait for my exit. That's how I found out about the trunk.

I drag the vintage olive green trunk from out of the closet. This is where my Father stores all his jerseys, jackets, and t shirts. Basically anything you would call weekend clothes are inside this trunk. I guess once Mother died, so did the part of him that once loved these items.

I collect a hand full of items and head back into my room.

"Maybe you can't fit my clothes, but my Father's might work."

"I can't wear a suit to a carnival! Don't you think that will draw attention to myself? Remember L. ?"

I laugh picturing Korra In one of Hiroshi's famous suits.

"No silly, these are t shirts that my Father used to wear. Back when he first met my Mother."

The Avatar gets up and puts on a blue jean jacket. She examines herself in the mirror moving her shoulders up and down.

"I like it" she says.

I walk around her, studying it. It does look nice on her, but it's not carnival worthy. A piece like this, screams you lack effort in the fashion department. Anyone can put on a jean jacket and walk out the door.

"Not really feeling it. Try this."

I hand her my Father's Fire Ferret hockey jersey. Once she slides it over her head it shallows her, causing her to wave the oversize sleeves in the air, in a circular motion.

"Look I'm a fan girl"

We both burst out in laughter. These past few days Korra and I finally started listening to one another. Not to brag or anything, but she made a comment about Amon being a coward and I bit my tongue and told her I respect her opinion. I think that's progress, if you ask me.

She picks up a plain red tank top. Examining the top, as if, it's the best thing in the world.

"Do you like this?" she ask.

It's a plain red top. There is no wow factor about it. I thought she wanted to step her game up? What she picked out looks like something she already owns. Then again, with the time crunch and all, our options are quite limited.

"Yeah, I like it, I don't usually see you in red. It's a nice color on you" I reply.

Her grin shows that she appreciates my approval and I feel a tad bit guilty for lying.

"I'm going to get ready, Thank you for your help."

"No problem, glad I could help" I reply back while opening my chemistry texts book.

* * *

As I'm downstairs grabbing a glass of water. The doorbell rings, leave it to Mako to be on time.

I open the door and see yours truly, wearing a plain black v neck and jean jacket accompanied with his signature red scarf.

"Hey, Asami" he waves nervously. I move aside to let him in.

"Hello Mako, don't you look very nice" he flashes his pearly whites.

"Thank you, it was this, or The Momos shirt"

I cringe remembering such a horrific and gruesome metal band shirt.

Being an Equalist you wear your uniform most of the time. It's rare that you see them out of their uniform, but once in a blue moon. When Mako's off duty, he will pull out this black t shirt with lemurs flying around with their heads chopped off, to show his love for his favorite metal band The Momos.

The shirt gives me the creeps, therefore I know, Korra would be, just as horrified.

"Thanks Spirits, you didn't. You want Kyoshi to have a good time, remember?"

He laughs but I'm serious. I don't want Mako hurting Korra. What I mean by that is, Mako really likes Korra. Now, the Avatar doesn't feel the say way about him. Therefore if Mako confesses his passion for the WaterTribe girl, it will break her heart. Knowing she broke his and lost a friend.

We sit on the couch which reminds me of the fight we had a week ago.

"We had some good times here." I tease patting down the couch cushion to lighten up the mood.

He's so tense and he should be. He has a lot of responsibility today, In order to keep the Avatar safe. If she could use her bending, I would have no concern. Hopefully Mako will be able to intervene quickly, if Korra feels the need to be a superhero.

"Asami?"

"Yes" I reply.

"How do you feel about all of this? Like are you comfortable with the fact, I'm taking your cousin to the carnival? With the whole kiss and all...?"

I cut him off understand what he's getting at and shake my head in approval.

"Totally Mako, what happened, happened. Let's just move on. I want you to have a good time and not worry about me. Just worry about, making my cousin is safe"

He sighs in relief, now that the elephant is out of the room.

"I will treat Kyoshi like Princess Peach" he says with pride.

"So she's a game to you?"

His face turns red. "No, I was joking."

"So you think taking her to the carnival is a joke?"

"NO" I watch him intensively, seeing if he's being honest.

"Is Mako here?" Korra calls out from up the stairs. Mako and I both get up and head toward the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here" Mako replies, with much happiness.

"Great, I'm on my way down now. Asami please don't have your camera ready. Like those tv shows, where the parents make you pose with your prom date."

Mako laughs but I don't know why this girl is so obsessed, with these damn tv shows and their cheesy scenarios!

"Ha Ha, good one Korra, but I left my phone in my room" I reply back.

"Well I didn't, can you take a picture of us, when she gets downstairs?" he ask.

Before I could decline, Mako digs into his coat pocket and hands me his phone.

I tap on to the screen for the camera app and move my head back in horror, seeing my double chin. Leave it to Mako, to have his phone on selfie mood.

"Wow Korra" Mako says. While I delete some of his head shots, to create more storage. So I can take this stupid picture.

I finally look up from the camera and my jaw drops.

There she was, standing in red tank top, which stops just barely below her chest exposing her toned stomach. Accompanied with with her olive green Capris which hugs her curves very well.

Mako grabs her hand helping her down the last row of stairs.

"You look beautiful Kyoshi" he says making the Avatar dip her head with a smile.

"Really? I turned Hiroshi's old tank top into a halter top." She replies still blushing.

"Well you completely nailed it. I think we have a fashion designer on our hands. Don't you think Asami?" Mako turns to me and this is all too much.

If I knew Korra was going to turn that basic red tank into that! I would have never agreed or approve of her wearing it.

It draws too much attention to herself. What about L.A.A.P?

Red is the color of aggression, she might as well have a target on her back. Like 'Hey I'm the Avatar, kill me'. My thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Um the picture, Asami" Mako states.

"Oh yeah"

Look at me so lost in my thoughts, that I forgot about the damn picture. The picture that will forever be in his phone. Where he can look at, at any given time.

I hold the camera up horizontally.

"I don't like the placements of your hands, Mako" I state before taking the picture.

The Equalists drops his mouth in disbelief.

"My arms are on her shoulder!"

I take the picture and it turns out blurry, strangely. I would take another, but I don't want to waste their time. The quicker they're gone, the quicker they can get back.

"I want you to bring my cousin home before 10pm. That means you have to leave the carnival before 10pm, you understand?"

Mako salutes me.

"Yes, Lieutenant Sato, Ma'am" he holds the door open for Korra but she hesitates and turns back around.

"I totally forgot. I would hate myself, if I lost this on a ride" she digs into her pocket and pulls out this gold necklace. She places the necklace into my hand and I examine it. It's beautiful. It even has an emerald gemstone on it.

I look up at Korra waiting for an explanation for such a random, but lovely gift.

"I know, it's weird because we been fighting lately but, I got this a while back. I just been waiting for the right time to give it to you. You made a lot of sacrifices, and I want to let you know, I appreciate it all. When I saw this necklaces, it reminded me of your eyes. Which were the first thing, I noticed about you. Let's just say, this is a gift in return of the greatest gift you came me. Which happens to be, you in my life."

I don't even care that Mako is looking down at his watch. Anxiously waiting in the the doorway, fuck Mako! Korra just told me the most heartwarming words I ever heard.

I take my eyes off the piece of jewelry for a second. To acknowledge her presence here as well. Which I appreciate truly.

Hearing that my eyes were first thing she noticed, puts me at a lost with words. Even though, that day was rainy and gloomy, her eyes were the first thing I noticed also and that has to mean something.

The Equalist taps his feet, impatiently.

"I love it " I finally manage to say.

"You do?" she ask in a high pitch voice. Which causes her to clear her throat.

"I mean , I thought you would"

We stand in front of each other awkwardly causing us to giggle.

"Can I give you a hug?" I ask. Her facial expression makes me regret asking, because she looks a little taken back by my request.

"Yes, I mean, wow. I thought you hated hugs?" she replies back

The moment we step into each other's arms. Time stops, I didn't just feel something in our kiss. Even in the hug, I get the same feeling.

"I can feel your heart racing." she whisper into my ear.

I'm just about to reply back, when someone clears his throat. Causing us to pull apart.

"We should get going, with traffic in all" Mako says. I glare at him as he grabs Korra's hand.

"I'll try to bring you a candy apple back" she says with a wave.

 **Korra**

I'm so glad Asami liked the necklace. I was afraid she would have declined it. I get so excited seeing her now, when she gets home from school.

She's making so much of an effort to form a relationship with me. I never had a girl friend before. The other day, she let me stay in her room, long enough to watch a whole movie!

I think it was called Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I loved every minute of it. Even though Asami got super awkward, when the whole sex scene came on.

To think about it, the whole ordeal was quite funny. The way she reached across my body to grab the remote in attempt to fast forward. Yet, failed miserably by turning the volume higher instead. I don't know what was funnier. The way she turned the tv off altogether or the awkwardness of Hiroshi eating breakfast with us the next morning.

For someone who's usually filled up with so much anger and hatred. She's certainly a character alright. I really wished she would had came with us. I hate knowing she's alone in that house by herself. That's no way to spend a Friday night.

"Aww why the sad face?" Mako ask driving.

I roll the window up, not liking the windy breeze "I just feel guilty that I left Asami all alone"

"You're so sweet. Worrying about your cousin. But we tried getting her to come, but she declined remember?"

"I know, I just wished she didn't have to be so stubborn."

" I agree with you on that one. Think about it this way, maybe there was a reason, she wanted to stay home." he makes a right, cutting through the park.

"Yeah, like studying" I reply sarcastically.

"Or maybe she's having company over" I turn to The Equalist and he raises his eye brows implying something that's not so gumdrops and rainbows.

I hit his shoulder.

"Don't you imply such a dirty thing"

He chuckles.

"I don't know Kyoshi, she was quite avid about us being home by ten o clock."

We pull into a parking spot and my driver runs across the car to hold the door open for me.

"Why thank you kind Sir"

"Anything for you Princess Kyoshi" he shuts the door and I can see the lights from afar.

"I hope you don't mind the walk. Parking sucks up front and I didn't want to have a hard time, pulling out."

"Why would you have a hard time pulling out?" I ask.

" Cars will be rushing to leave and the more traffic there is, the harder it will be to exit" I tap his nose. Seeing how flustered he's getting.

"I thought you had special Equalist clearance, and I don't mind the walk. I love being outside, every step takes me on an adventure"

"Oh Yeah? How about we run then?" Mako sprints pass me and I start to ball up my fist but then calm down. No bending Korra, remember, L.A.A.P!

I hop up and down to cool myself off, then charge after him.

 **Asami**

I look at the clock and its 8:00.

Look at me, waiting for them to come back. It hardly been two hours yet. I'm so pathetic. I could have easily tagged along, but my stupid pride told me otherwise.

It's not that I was afraid Korra wouldn't share her time with me. I just didn't want to ruin her fun. Especially since Mako and I, would most likely be awkward, towards one another.

Korra deserves an amazing experience and I'm sure he's giving her one. So that's all that matters.

I get up from my desk and head downstairs to the movie room. I did enough studying for today.

Thanks to my preteen days. My film collection is made up of rom coms.

I pick out a film that doesn't seem so lovey dovey and pop it into the player. The moment I sit down, I hear my doorbell ring. I look at the time and its 8:45. There is no way they made it back this early. Especially with the carnival traffic.

I put the movie on pause and head to the door. I eye the baseball bat in the corner just in case I need a quick defense. Korra will be the last stranger I allow in this house.

I open the door and I see Iroh standing outside in a trench coat.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He smiles and runs back to his truck. What in the name of Vaatu is he doing? He lifts up what looks to be a boom box and places it over his head.

"Asami Sato, I want to let you know that. Every time I hear this song I think of you" he presses play and synth pop starts playing.

Times like these, I wished I had neighbors. So they could to watch, events like these unfold, and I wouldn't be the only one, to witness such craziness.

It's a bit breezy so I hug my body.

"Out of all songs, you choose that one?" I ask.

Iroh stops the music and puts the boombox down.

" It's Sorry by Justin Bieber, why not?"

I turn around to head back inside.

"Go home Iroh. If I wanted to play games, I would have went to the carnival."

I hear a thud from him putting the heavy object into his trunk.

" I reached the conclusion that I suck at apologies. It's like every time I try to fix things. I just make it worst."

I turn back around as he opens his car door. I'm totally going to regret this ,but I know exactly how he's feeling.

"Do you want to come inside and watch a movie?" I ask.

He turns around with hopefully eyes, like I just offered him a chance of a lifetime, which I did.

" Are you serious?" he ask closing his car door.

"Yeah, I have it on pause, but you have to be gone by 10pm.

 **Korra**

Mako been wasting his money trying to win me this giant stuffed sky bison. The worst part is, all he has to do is pop some balloons.

"Sorry Man, you need to work on your aim" Mako slams his fist on to the table, out of frustration.

"This game is rigged" the old man glares at Mako and I pull him away because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. L.A.A.P.

"I'm so sorry Kyoshi . Let's just say, that old man will be getting a very special visit soon" we look over our shoulders and the old balloon man, flicks us both off, as he counts his money.

"Oh I'm going to kill him!"

"You need to relax. I'm happy with this tiny bison, you won me" I say trying to cheer him up.

"I know, but I want to make this day special for you. Winning that sky bison would have made your day"

"No, it would had made my day the same, because being here with you, already makes my day special. Stop having expectations and just live in the moment because…"

I sit down at the water squirter booth and Mako hands the woman a yuan and I hit all three target winning a prize.

"Life is the biggest gift of there all" I hand the small ferret to Mako and he smiles.

"You're right Kyoshi. Maybe I should stop overthinking everything and do what I feel is right."

"Exactly"

He interlocks our hands and I stare into his hazel eyes and our faces inches closer together. We're about to make contact when….

"Yooooo Brother what's up" we pull away quickly.

"Bolin, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" the green eyed boy puts Mako into a head lock.

"Aren't you an Equalist? You shouldn't be so vulnerable to sneak attacks, or maybe.." Bolin lets him go and wraps his arms around me.

"Your lady friend here, has you so love strucked. That you can't focus. "

"Oh I'm going to kill you" Mako yells in rage while chasing his Brother around the many game stations. Leaving me alone, which must be his girlfriend Opal.

"I'm Opal, Bolin's girlfriend. Sorry about him, by the way" I shake her hand.

"Kyoshi, and It's fine. Bolin seems like quite the jokester" we look over at the two, still going at it.

"Trust me he is. You have beautiful eyes. Are you from the WaterTribe?" she ask.

"Yes, Southern, and so do you?"

She bows.

"Thank you for the compliment. I can't believe Asami didn't tell me she had a cousin."

"Yeah, it was sort of a surprise to her, as well. She can be very reserved sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I'm Asami's best friend and she hardly talks about the person she's head over heels in love with. Trust me, I can tell when someone's in love."

So Asami does have a crush and even friends. I'm surprised, by the friends part mostly.

"Can you tell me something about her crush ?" I ask trying to gain some knowledge about the mystery man.

Opal smiles.

"The boy name is Iroh. He's the quarterback of our varsity football team. He's quite handsome. He's been trying to win over Asami's heart for the longest. But I think he finally made a breaking point. Asami never looked so happy coming to school now." she replies bubbly.

The boys come back, out of breathe.

"I totally beat you here" Mako says leaning over, holding his knees.

"No…way….man….I gave you a head start" Bolin replies fanning himself.

"You two are crazy, I'll get you something to drink" I offer.

Mako digs into his pocket but I stop him.

"Asami gave me money, I got this."

I head over to one of the many food stands. I think lemonade would be a great choice. As soon as I get in line. I hear someone whistle. Whistling means attention and I need Limited Attention As Possible!

"Red, really is your color" I turn my head, to see who made such a comment. This can't be happening. The actress gets up from her seat, leaving her giant stuffed sky bison unattended.

"You won, that?" I ask in shock. She must be a pro, to be able to win such a prize. She looks back at the object I'm referring to.

"Oh that ole thing? Yeah I may be a movie star, but I know how to pop some balloons, as well as other things"

She replies while biting the bottom of her lip. I bring my attention back to the lemonade booth. I get to the window to order.

"Can I get four lemonades?" I ask.

"That will be 15 dollars."

I gasp at such a high amount for some lemons, sugar, and water!

I dig into my pockets and see that I only have seven dollars. Time like these I wished, I worked with June, so I could make some extra cash. I slide the money back into my pocket.

"Make that five lemonades" Ginger tells the man. The lemonade man swipes her card. I can't let her pay for the lemonade. It's generous of her, but I have no way of paying her back.

"No Ginger, I couldn't ask for you to pa…" she brings her finger to my lips.

"You're paying me, with that gorgeous body of yours," I shallow hard and hold the seven dollars back up creating some distance between us.

"Please take this, it's the least I could do." she smiles and slowly takes the money.

The man returns the card and I grab three of the lemonade and she attempts to grab the two but one of the drinks' top pops off. Just before I could stop the liquid from spilling. It lands all over Ginger.

"Sorry miss, I'll get you another one " the lemonade man says.

Ginger looks down at her top which is now soaking wet. You can see the outline of her bra, so I use my body and shield her.

Mako, Bolin, and Opal all rush over, and from the looks on their faces they look like they seen a ghost.

"Can you get the drinks, while I take her to the bathroom, to get cleaned up" I ask.

They all nod in unison.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I order, causing them to break into action.

* * *

We had to go a couple of blocks up the street to find a bathroom. All the carnival had were porta potties.

I spot a tea shop and push open the door.

"Where is the bathroom?" I call out making everyone stops what they're doing. A staff member points to the direction towards the back.

"Thank you, kind citizen of Republic City" I reply.

We get to the restroom and I scan the room, to find that, there is no more paper towels.

"Spirits, there is no more towels or tissue!" I groan in agony.

Ginger giggles.

"What's so funny? This tea shop, is lacking the two common materials, that make a restroom!"

"I'm laughing because you carried me all this way and have yet to put me down."

I look down at Ginger in my arms and she was right.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask setting her down.

"I like being held by you." she replies looking at her reflection in the mirror.

I punch the air out of frustration. I should be at the carnival right now!

"How about you stop beating yourself up and go get napkins from up front" she suggests reapplying her make-up, as if it was damaged by the sugary lemon water.

I leave the restroom and go to the front of the counter.

"I need all your napkins. It's an emergency." The teen working the counter rolls his eyes.

"There are a bunch of napkins by the sugar and condiments" I turn around and see what he's referring to. I don't like his attitude.

"Well sorry you had to do your job, by answering my question."

"My job is to serve you, and you have yet to order anything." he replies back not fazed by my comment.

"Maybe if you were nicer, I might." the worker watches as I take the whole dispenser of napkins and run into the restroom.

The moment I push open the door. I see the actress standing in nothing but her jeans and bra and the container of napkins instantly drop out my hands. Hitting the floor with impact.

"So you found them. I thought, I would have to go out like this, to help you."

I collect the napkin dispenser off the ground and offer it to her.

" Here, I'll be waiting outside." she takes them from my hand.

"Aren't you going to help me dry off?" You got to be kidding me right now? This isn't a two person task!

"I mean, I got you here. I think I gave you all the help you need" I reply.

"Please, I'm really cold. You were running so fast. The dampness of my shirt might be making me sick. Feel me" she brings my hands to her chest.

Being this close to the water particles, I fight the urge to waterbend.

This is all too much for me, I'm supposed to be playing rigid games and eating junk food. Not in some tea shop bathroom,with some girl who has no clue what personal space is!

I back away rubbing my hands on my pants pocket to dry them off.

"Ginger, I admire your attention on me, but I'm trying to avoid it right now. I have to get back to my friends. So if you could dry off, that would be great."

She pouts once again.

"I only have two hands. With yours, I could get done a lot quicker."

Ugh, times like these bending is necessary. Forget Amon and his stupid rules. I need to get back to the carnival, before I have to head back home. I look over at the hand dryer and get an idea.

"Put your shirt back on "I order.

Which causes her to giggle in excitement.

"Alright boss lady " I motion for her to come over to the hand dryer.

"I'm going to lift you up and we're going to get you dry, okay? "

Why does she keep biting her bottom lip? That's the fifth time she did it today! Maybe her make-up is giving her some type of chemical reaction. If so, they need to recall her cosmetic brand.

I use my knee to press the button and swing her body back and forth touching the hem of her shirt to sneak some bending power in, to speed this process up.

she lets out a moan.

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief this can't be happening right now. I bet my past lives and Uncle Iroh are judging me so much right now.

 **Asami**

"I can't believe, you had me watching, The Lion King" Iroh says while finishing the last amount of his popcorn.

"I told you, I didn't want to watch any love movies." I reply.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but there was love in that movie."

"NO, there were not, Iroh! Scar did not love Mufasa!"

" I'm talking about a Father and his son love." I flick some of my own popcorn in his direction. Which makes him fall to the ground and start crawling away.

"Iroh, is dodging bullets and crossing enemy lines." he says while I flick more popcorn his way.

I look over the couch and can no longer see him. I get up and look around.

"Where did you g..." I'm tackled to the ground. Attacked with tickles,which makes me burst out in laughter.

"The amazing Iroh, has hold of the enemy. She's a fighter…oh she's a fighter, time to break out the big guns."

"Spirits, Iroh I give up"

He gets up from on top of me and holds out his hand to help me up.

The moment he pulls me into his arms. I can tell from his eyes he wants to kiss me, so I take a step back.

"Asami, I really like you."

"Trust me, I know and I wished you didn't."

he drops his head.

"There are tons of girls out there who adore you. Iroh the famous lady killer."

he smiles and tilts his head back in disbelief.

"Yes, a name I was given. Not something I asked to be called. I'm a virgin Asami, so all those things you heard about me, aren't true. Everyone assumes this quaterback has the totally package. I just happen to be saving mine, for marriage. That's why I hate when other judge me before, getting to know me. These rumors are the reason, I have to put in some much effort."

It makes sense. The way he acted awkward, back at the bar when I most likely made suggestive comments. The way he would never defend himself, when his teammates would hype his ego.

Those stories about how he was a player, were all a lie and I believed them. I thought since he was the star athlete, he had to be all those things. It was expected. We all have expectations to live up to. Mine happens to be Hiroshi's brain whiz, quiet, yet gracious daughter and I hate all of it.

If those rumors about Iroh didn't surface. I sure he would have found the perfect girl by now. Same, if I wasn't so worried about ruining my Father's image. I could actually be happy for a change.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I was so upset, when I thought you had a hickey. I just thought in the future you could be my first. I reacted negatively and I'm truly sorry, Asami."

He gets up from the couch.

"I should leave now."

I grab his hand to stop him. There is no way, he's leaving thinking this is all his fault. He didn't ask for his title and I didn't ask to be held up on a pedestal.

What we can do is, start being honest to one another. He made the first step and I have to now.

I take a deep breath. I'm taking a huge step right now.

 **Korra**

I get back to the carnival and see Mako anxiously waiting by the gate. I run into his arm almost knocking him over.

"Woah superstar" he says lifting me up in the air.

"Sorry, I left like that. I got Ginger all cleaned up. Why did you all look at me so weird, when you saw us?"

He scratch the back of his neck.

"Well let's just say... Ginger, can be known for her bold gestures. Hopefully you weren't lured by her charm" he tease.

"Pshh no. She was quite civil actually. I would have never guessed people saw her that way." I cringe thinking about all my encounters with the actress.

"Good, because if so. My chances with you are totally out the window. How can I compete with a movie star?"

At that very moment, I realize this is not just a carnival trip, but a date. My first ever date, and I spent the majority of it in a tea shop bathroom.

Mako intertwines our hands and we walk up to Bolin and Opal.

"Are you two leaving already?" Opal ask disappointed.

"Ah yeah, Asami has strict instruction on getting this prize home before 10pm" he replies.

"Aww, at least ride the Ferris wheel before you leave" Bolin suggest.

I look up at the circular wheel.

"How about it?" Mako ask.

"Sure, that would be a great ending, to our wonderful time. Also I think we will get home in time." I reply.

"Unless, it stops while you two are at the top." Bolin adds stuffing a corn dog into his mouth.

"You really kill vibes bro" Mako replies in disgust.

I open up the mini door and grip onto Mako due to the unexpected shake of the cart, once we stepped in.

"Relax, it's built to rock back and forth" he tease.

"That's what they want you to think, but really it's because of the loose and lost bolts holding this cart together"

As we get higher, I can see how beautiful Republic City is. To think benders and non-benders, are all doing their own thing, at this very moment, is incredible.

"It's beautiful" I say astonished by the scenery.

"Yes it is" he's such a dork.

"You aren't even looking at the view." I reply.

"Trust me, I am and I have the perfect view."

For this being my first date, everything feels so perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to go with. Mako has truly been a gentleman.

When I'm with him, I forget about the huge burden I carry as the Avatar. I just wished, I could be honest with him. I look at him across from me, looking down below us.

"Yeah, there is no way, someone could climb this thing. There is just no way. " he states.

First date or not, I want to do this.. He finally looks back up and I grab him by the collar of his jacket and bring him in for a kiss.

I pull away confused, something is not right.

"I'm so sorry." I say embarrassed. I turn away trying to look elsewhere but my mind is racing by the minute. With so many questions.

Mako grabs my hand and rubs smalls circle on it.

"Don't apologize. I wasn't expecting a kiss on a first date, but like you said. You shouldn't have expectations."

I smile nervously. A breeze sweeps across us and Mako begins taking off his jacket.

"It's a bit chilly, take my jacket." I thank him and slide my sleeves into the jacket. Waiting for my awkwardness to fade away. I need to talk to Asami.

We hear giggles from above us. We look up and I see Bolin holding his phone down on us.

"Bro, what the fuck? Are you taking pictures?" Mako calls up.

 **Asami**

"All this time, you hardly went on dates in school. All because you weren't attracted to boys?" Iroh asks while taking a sip of his tea.

I cross my legs on the couch.

"Yes, at first I thought I was bisexual, but now I know for sure, I'm not."

"So did anyone help you come to terms with who you're? You don't have to answer that, if it's too personal."

"Yes, I had some help along the way,but a part of me always knew."

I used to watch couples interact with one another and ask myself, why I couldn't do the same with my pass boyfriends. It was as if, dating them were a chore that I didn't mind doing, because it was expected. Now I can see myself and have the wiliness to return such feelings, without feeling obligated.

"Are you serious? Do I know her?" he ask excited.

I cover my face embarrassed. I didn't expect Iroh to be so cool about it. He's truly a wonderful friend. I should have made more of an effort of finding that out before.

"Don't tell anyone but, I gave into temptation and sort of hooked up with the Charmer."

Iroh eyes enlarger in disbelief.

"No way, you and Ginger? That's so crazy but great, I mean was it great?"

I laugh at his awkwardness.

"Spirits yes, but it was a one time thing. It wasn't anything real and that's something I been wanting, for a long time."

Iroh frowns

"I'm sorry, you haven't found that special someone yet Asami"

"I think I might have though" his face lights up.

"Aww, do you plan on telling her?" he ask

"I want to but, I dont know how she will take it. I dont want to push her away, we're finally at a good place right now."

Also another reason, I'm so hesitate about telling her, is my fear of my Father finding out. That I didn't just catch feelings for a girl, but the Avatar.

"Well whatever you do, I'm proud of you, for being honest with me. If you finally gain the courage to tell her. Just tell her the truth and it will make everything a lot easier"

I pull Iroh into a hug and as he returns it. I catch a glimpse of the time. It's 9:50, that mean Korra and Mako should be home any minute now.

I pull away.

"Iroh you have to go, it's almost ten!" he shoots up and collects his shoes.

"Shit, you're right, I'll text you,when I get home"

"Okay, thanks for coming" I reply trying to collect the popcorn pieces off the ground.

"Thanks ,for coming out" he tease with a wink.

* * *

I lie down exhausted from such a long day. I think I'm going to tell Korra about the kiss we had and how much it meant to me. Something like that shouldn't be kept a secret. As I play with my new necklace, I get a text message.

I stare at the screen and I have a total of 25 picture messages. I click on the first image and smile at the silly couple pictures of Bolin and Opal at the carnival. They truly do make a cute couple. I keep scrolling, when I come across one picture that catches my eye, causing me to sit up from my bed.

 **I know you all hate me for the cliff hanger. Then again, when Ferris Wheels are involved someone has to be left hanging.**

 **Maybe I should update again sooner, i** **nstead of waiting my average two weeks? What do you think?**

 **Btw I updated my bio, so you should check it out. I included some awesome bands, that you might like.**

 **Now I'm off to my sparring** **competition. Leave a review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Korra**

The ball is in two days. June, Eska, and I have a lot to discuss. I'm heading over to their apartment today, to review my plan. I didn't get much information, from Mako about the topic. I did however, get something quite useful.

As I'm brushing my teeth, I see Asami's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh I didn't know you were in here. I'll come back later." she replies.

I don't know whether it's her lack of mascara or not, but she looks like she been crying.

"No, come back, I'm just brushing my teeth. You can still do your make-up and stuff." she slowly walks back into the bathroom and I continue fighting the germs out of my mouth.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask running my toothbrush back under the water.

"I'm going shopping with my friend's today." she replies.

Great that makes me sneaking out, more manageable. I put my toothbrush down and dry off my face. Something is off about Asami today.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all."

When Mako dropped me off, I went straight up to her room. Sadly, she was asleep. I went back downstairs and on my way to my room, I found a gentleman's coat, lying on the ground.

Which reminds me.

"Did you have someone over last night?" I ask remembering the coat.

She doesn't say anything, just reapplies her lipstick in the mirror. The silence is killing me, also I feel a bit upset that she choose some guy over me. She knew how important the carnival meant to me.

"You could have just told me, the real reason you didn't want to go to the carnival. I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I just want to know, why you lied about studying?"

She jams her lipstick cap back on with force.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

I'm taken back by her sudden outburst and aggressive tone. She stuffs all her make-up back into her bag.

She's just about to exit but hesitates and loudly exhales.

"I'm sorry, I snapped at you." she says rubbing the temple of her head.

"I just had a bad night."

"Did something happen last night, with your guy friend?" I ask.

She doesn't answer me and my blood starts to boil. If I find out that anyone took advantage of her, in any way, I'm going to kill them!

"Asami, did he hurt you?" I repeat.

"No, he didn't. Iroh is a sweet guy, So you don't have to worry about anything." she walks out the bathroom, with me right on her trail.

"You aren't being honest with me. Something happened last night. Just talk to me, I want to help you."

She grabs her shoes from her bedroom closet.

"Korra, I get it, you're the Avatar, it's in your instinct to help. I assure you, I'm alright."

I look down at her neck and notice she's not wearing my necklace. Maybe, she took it off before heading into the shower? Then again, don't people put on make-up after they shower?

"How was the carnival? I went to sleep early, so I couldn't ask." Asami says with a smile.

I sit on her bed, thinking about the best time of my life.

"It was perfect. I followed L.A.A.P ,and it worked for the most part. Sort of spilled lemonade on someone, but I handled it. I also met Bolin and Opal, they're a cute couple."

There is a silence and I'm debating whether or not I should tell Asami about the kiss. Then I remember, friends don't keep secrets, no matter what.

"Mako and I kissed." I blurt out.

Asami takes a while to react, she's probably taking everything all in. I know she will be skeptical about the information. Taking in count, that I'm the Avatar and he's an Equalist, but hopefully she will be happy for me.

"Did you like it?" she ask with a blank face.

I scratch the back of my neck, at such an unexpected question. Where is the excitement?

I shrug.

"It was a kiss. I don't understand why everyone makes a big deal about it. You're basically touching lips with someone else. Its propaganda really, we're told at a young age not to invade others' personal space. Yet, when you kiss someone, you're doing the opposite. The taboo of it all, is what makes kissing special."

"So you liked it?" she ask, ignoring my very deep and well thought out answer.

"I don't know, Asami! My mind was racing, I was confused." she's about to say something, but her text message alert goes off.

She looks down at her phone.

"It's Opal, she's here. Do you mind getting the door and letting her in?" Asami ask.

"Ugh, yeah sure."

I hop down the stairs and head to front door. As soon as I unlock it, I come face to face with not just Opal but two other guys. One being Bolin, and the other being a tall, muscular, and hazel eyes gentleman. The same guy from the bar, who left Asami.

"What's up, my sister in law?" Bolin ask pulling me into a hug which I slowly return.

"Hello Bolin."

Opal is just about to greet me, but I interrupt her, to address the mystery guy.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly looking him up and down. Spirits, why does he have to be so tall?

He extend his hand out for me to shake, but I ignore it.

"I'm Iroh." he replies with a smile. He has perfect teeth too!

I move aside to let them in.

"How's it like living with sassy Sami?" Bolin ask loudly, in hopes of getting Asami's attention upstairs.

"It's pretty good, she's actually a great roommate" I reply back.

"You both share a room?" Opal ask.

"Oh no, I have my own room." we walk into the living room and Iroh picks up the trench coat off the couch.

"So this is yours?" I ask, getting all up in his face.

"Ugh yeah, I left it here on accident." He mumbles flustered.

"When?" Bolin ask.

"Last night" he replies awkwardly.

"Oooohh so you gave our Asami an ole strip tease, I see." Bolin winks at Opal making her laugh. I don't find this conversation amusing.

"No, I would never." he replies grossed out.

"Why not? Asami is a beautiful, smart, and independent woman. Why wouldn't you?" I ask.

His face turn a bright shade of red.

"You're right, she is all those things, but we just watched a movie last night."

"Aww what movie?" Opal ask.

"The lion king." he answers lowly.

For a quarterback he's very shy. He should be responding, with confidence.

"So what part did you two, have your make-out session?" Bolin ask.

They all laugh, except me of course, I'm just a spectator.

" At the part where Mufasa falls off the cliff. It just felt like the right time, you know? " Iroh replies.

With that statement alone, I lose it.

I grip him by by the collar and push him against the wall. Asami's is not the affectionate type, so that must explain her behavior. I look up at the fool with rage, how dare he kiss Asami.

"Um, Kyoshi can you…. let Iroh down?" Bolin ask calmly. I look over at Opal's boyfriend confused. What does he mean by down? I just gave Quarterback here a little shove.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

Opal clears her throat.

"You sort of have Iroh up in the air there." she replies frighten.

I finally take in the whole situation and see that I do have Iroh lifted off the ground. The worst part is I'm holding him with just one arm. I let go of his shirt and his body hits the ground.

"Yo, what's your problem?" he ask while getting up.

I shrug .

"What's yours, tough guy?" he glares at me and I glare back.

"What's going on?" Asami ask, coming down the stairs. The sound of her voice, breaks our glaze. I notice she has on my necklace and I'm relieved.

"Nothing, you look very nice." I tell her.

"Thank you."

she makes her way over to Iroh and gives him a hug which makes me tilt my head in confusion. They pull apart and Iroh starts massaging his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Asami ask, examining it.

All eyes are on me now. So I start playing with the fake plant in the corner.

"I think, I may have hurt it in practice." he replies. Smart man, for lying.

"Um I think we should get going now, we have a long drive." Opal states, grabbing Bolin's hand.

"Yeah, see you later Kyoshi." Bolin calls out as they flee out the door.

Iroh wraps his arms around Asami's waist.

"I left money, in case you wanted to order a pizza."

Asami says avoiding my glaze. Oh now she's afraid of looking at me? All because I met her boyfriend, no need to be ashamed now.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Maybe we can watch a movie when you get back" I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe."

 **Asami**

As Bolin drives, Opal and him are singing show tunes. Which I'm not in the mood to hear right now. But I don't want to kill the mood, everyone seems to be having a good time. The warmth of someone touching my hand takes my eyes, off the window.

"Is everything okay?" Iroh ask. I place a smile onto my face, to let him know I'm alright.

"Of course, are you? You seem a bit shaken up. Do you no longer want to be my date?" I tease, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Yes, I still want to be your date to the ball. I just don't understand your cousin's hatred for me. She's also quite strong."

"Quite? Kyoshi is like a monster. She lifted ole boy in the air about 15 meters high." Bolin yells out in shock, while making a left going on to the interstate.

"Don't exaggerate sweetie, it was a few inches." Opal adds.

"Wait, she put her hands on you?" I ask Iroh.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. She was just being protective over her cousin. I guess she took my sense of humor literally."

I told Korra I was fine and nothing happened last night. Why won't she believe me? Iroh did nothing wrong, to be attacked like he was.

"I'm sorry she hurt you Iroh." I reply.

"No worries, she would make a perfect linebacker, with her speed and strength. Damn, our team would be unstoppable."

"Kyoshi scares me. I don't know, something about her is off. Like she doesn't like attention on herself. No wonder, you didn't tell us about her, she's dull." Opal says. Which upsets me, because she has no right, talking about Korra like that. Especially when she doesn't know her.

"Kyoshi is energetic, funny, sweet, and talented. She's not dull. You shouldn't judge someone off one impression."

"Woah, I'm sorry. No need to get so loud with me."

I return my glaze back onto the window, staring at the sea as we drive on the bridge.

If Amon decides to invade the WaterTribe, I wonder if Korra will leave. Of course she would, that's her family. The thought of her not being with My Father and I forever, Is an eye opener. I can't picture my life without her.

"Kyoshi doesn't scare me. I like her, even though she does have that whole secret vibe going on. Also you must admit Mako and her make a cute couple." Bolin adds.

I get he's trying to get rid of the tension, but he's just making it worst for me. When I first saw the pictures Bolin sent me, I was happy seeing Korra, having a good time.

But as I continued to go through them. I also saw how happy she was with Mako, and that made me doubt whether or not, I'm the right person for her. That's why, I was a bit upset, earlier. What if I don't live up to her expectation? When I saw her in the bathroom and how concerned she was for me. I felt foolish for thinking she would give up on reassurance was short lived, When Korra told me about the kiss. Which I feel numb about.

"Are they dating now?" Opal ask excited.

"Not sure, but that kiss, probably sealed the deal" Bolin turns around and looks at me.

"How would you feel if my Brother dated your Cousin? Wouldn't it be weird since you two had a thing or whatever?"

"Mako and I never dated! I don't care what my Cousin does. Can we stops talking about her? There are more important things going on, in this world!"

 **Korra**

"I basically attacked the boy. I don't know what came over me." June pulls out a sheet of paper from the printer and makes her way over to the boxes.

"Sounds like jealousy, my friend." she replies, placing a label on to one of the boxes.

"Jealousy?" I ask.

"Yep, now the question is, are you jealous about the Quarterback taking away your best friend? Or are you jealous about the Quarterback taking away your GIRLfriend?"

"What?" I ask, not understanding why she stressed the world 'girl' out of girl friend. Best friend and girl friend mean the same thing.

June chuckles looking down at her phone.

"Wow, I got another order. They really love my Cactus Juice. People been leaving reviews, talking about how Cactus Juice gives them Déjà vu. Like for example, if someone opens their refrigerator while on Cactus Juice, they will get a flashback to the time they touched a refrigerator before."

"Your drink does that?" I ask. My mind racing once again about this new information. I been having a hard time lately, separating fantasy from reality. If that's the case, it explains a lot, but also scares me a lot.

"Apparently, has it happened to you? " June ask.

My palms start sweating and I'm at a loss of words.

"No, I mean.. well … I don't want to talk about this anymore." I quickly sit down and start putting labels on to the boxes, to change the subject.

The apartment door swings open and the sound of someone dropping their bag. Bring us away from our task.

"I'm so tired of this!" Eska groans.

"What's wrong?" June asks stopping what she's doing and going to my Cousin's side. I'm still unsure about their relationship status.

All I know is Eska met June at some concert, and they were in desperate need of a roommate. Everything else between the two, is questionable.

"Those stupid Equalists, stopped me and I missed my train. I had to walk all the way, back from work. My feet are killing me."

My cousin takes a seat and June takes off her shoes to examine it.

"Damn, they're bruised. Let me hea.." Eska pulls her feet away.

"No, it's fine. I just need to rest and I can heal myself remember?"

June frowns.

"But your technique is sloppy, to be honest. You would most likely cause more damage, and besides you like it when I bend." June states with a cheeky grin.

I don't know, what's more weird, me being unsure what June's statement meant. Or me helping produce illegal alcohol? Both questions have me doubting myself.

I slowly get up from the boxes. "Why did they stop you Eska?" I ask

"Because she's a bender duhhh." June replies heading to the freezer pulling out a frozen dinner.

"You will not, put a frozen dinner on my feet. That's so unsanitary." Eska says in disgust

"It's the box, not the food itself." June replies.

"I don't care, I don't want it on my feet!"

"Just let me put the damn, steak and…" June looks down at the box.

"My bad, it's an impression of steak."

"Are you serious, I thought it was the real thing?" Eska takes the box and reads the back.

"Hm, guess it was on sale for a reason." Eska adds.

I knock the frozen dinner out of her hand they both look up at me shock.

"Can we stop talking about frozen dinners? There are more important things going on in the world! Like, hm I don't know my mission in two days!"

June moves to retrieve the frozen steak dinner, but I airbend it away.

"Don't." I state.

"You're right Korra. I forgot we were supposed to discuss the plan. What did you find out from you Boyfriend?" Eska ask.

"He's not my Boyfriend!" I reply.

Spirits, as soon as you get a friend, that's of the opposite sex. Everyone thinks you're in some kind of romantic relationship!

"Lies, Korra and her and Equalist boy toy kissed. She's a traitor." June yells

Eska covers June's mouth seeing how upset I'm getting.

"Please ignore June's childish behavior and you're not a traitor. Wait…you kissed him? Was that apart of the plan?" my Cousin ask.

June pulls away from Eska's embrace.

"YEAH IT WAS. NOW THE AVATAR IS ALL IN HER FEELINGS , BECAUSE SHE'S GETTING FEELINGS FOR HER SUPPOSEDLY BEST FRIEND. THAT'S HOLDING HER CAPTIVE IN HER BASEMENT!"

"That's not true!" I whine.

Chase after June, trying to get her to take it back. Her laughter and amusement is making me even more upset.

June uses Eska as a shield.

"Stop, messing with my Cousin, June." Eska defends.

"I can't help it, look at the face, she's making. She looks like a kid, who wasn't invited to a birthday party, even though the whole class was invited."

I look at the two amused and Eska burst out in laughter. Covering her mouth, quickly.

"I'm sorry Korra, this is not funny."

I cross my arms from not being taken seriously.

"I guess the blue print, I found in Mako's Jacket isn't important after all?"

 **Asami**

We get to the dress shop and as soon as we step inside a man bows to us.

"Hello Ms. Beifong and Friends." Opal steps forward and pulls the elderly man into a hug. Which he returns adding a kiss to her forehead.

"Aiwei, this is my Boyfriend, Asami Sato, and Iroh. We all need to look our very best for Amon's Ball."

"Of course, you all came to the right place. Now let's separate the gentlemen from the ladies."

With one clap, a set of staff members come out of nowhere dragging Bolin and Iroh away. Leaving just Opal and I together.

"I'm so excited." Opal cheers.

A woman wearing a green and yellow uniform approaches me.

"I'm Dai Li and you must be Asami Sato." The woman says.

"Yes, Ma'am that's me." she smiles.

"I could tell, your Father is a well-respected man. Follow me, so we can make your dreams come true."

We get into a small room and Dai Li hands me a binder. I scroll through the thousands of fabric, designs, and colors.

"To think I was just going to walk out with a random dress." I tease.

"You could, but most people like to customize their own look."

No wonder Opal choose this place.

"A nice green or red dress would match with that lovely necklace of yours."

I touch my necklace.

"I most likely, won't be wearing this at the ball." I reply politely.

"Okay, but those colors would still look nice on you. Necklace or not, those two colors compliment your eyes. Your Father also picked out some designs for you to try on."

I think I'm having a Korra moment, because I heard a record scratch. At the part where Dai Li, said my Father picked something out for me.

"Wait, are you telling me My Father has choices for me?" her face turns a bright shade of red, probably never been questioned before.

"Yes, Miss Sato he wants you to keep it, as formal as possible. Our leader will be there remember, we want you to make a great impression."

She sounds so scripted. I bite inside of my cheek. First my Father forces me to go to this stupid ball. Now he's picking out what I'm wearing, this is not happening.

I flip through the pages and find the most scandalous dress possible.

"Can I try this on?" I ask showing her the dress type.

the woman gulps.

"Are you sure, your back is almost completely out?"

"I'm sure."

 **Korra**

Eska puts on her glasses.

"So you plan to go through the air vents?" my Cousin ask.

"Well it's either that or I walk inside, in broad daylight."

"Why don't you do that?" June ask.

"Because, I will draw attention to myself. There will be ticket checks, I will stand out like a sore thumb, telling them I don't have one. The vents are my best entrance and escape."

I point to the dining hall on the blue print.

"You see here, the circles represent the guard placements. The majority of the guards will be outside the hall. "

Next I point to the squares which represents the vents.

"Mako told me before dinner starts, there will be a guest speaker in the auditorium. I'm sure Amon will say some words. So that gives me more than enough times to sneak into the dining hall and leave my mark, before they come back inside.

June claps slowly.

"That's brilliant, but one thing. How will you leave your mark, when there will be guards waiting outside?"

"I will be done before they even notice and if I do get caught I have a mask. A Blue Spirit mask, which will be my disguise. Just a few bending moves and I can easily make my escape. "

Eska gets up and paces the floor.

"This sounds too dangerous, even if we use walkie talkies like June said, who's going to be your eyes? You need someone watching on the ground. I can't do it and mad scientist over here can't do it."

"Aww are you afraid, I will get hurt?" June whines.

"No, I'm afraid you will be too drunk, to be reliable!"

My cousin has a point. About her alcoholic roommate and the fact I need eyes on the ground

"Hey, I have an idea, what if I hack into the surveillance cameras." June suggests.

"You can do that? I ask.

"Pshh of course I can, but I need someone to put a flash drive into one of their computers."

How am I supposed to sneak into the building, dining hall, and computer room? That's too much of a risk!

The doorbell rings and the blood bender shoots up.

"It's about time my delivery boy got here."

She opens the door and I make eye contact with the jerk who air bended me and stole the cabbages.

"Hey I know you!" his eyes enlarge and he tries to run off but June pulls him inside.

"You know, my delivery boy?" she ask locking the door.

"Yes, he stole cabbages and airbended me to the ground!"

"I did not, she's lying" he yells.

"How did you let Jet pull a fast one on you?" June asks amused.

"He's fast, sneaky, and…..perfect."

"What?" everyone says in unison.

"What if Jet sneaks into the building and puts the flash drive in for us?"

 **Asami**

"Come on Asami, let's see your dress." Bolin whines.

"I'm coming ,relax." I look at the risky dress in the mirror, then push open the curtains and everyone's mouth drops.

"Wow Asami, you look amazing but…do you really think that's the dress, for a formal ball? One, where our parents will be attending also." Opal ask.

"Yeah, I think it's appropriate. Everyone has a back, what's wrong with me showing it?" I reply.

"Asami, I have to agree with Opal on this one. Every event has a dress code. The dress you have on is one is great, but it doesn't fit the theme of a dinner ball" Iroh adds.

"It's my body, I can wear what I want to wear!"

"You and I both know that I agree with you on that. But are you sure that's the dress you want to wear? Or is that the dress you want to wear, to punish your Father?" he ask.

Everyone is looking at me sympathetic and that opens my eyes. Even they know, how much stress I'm under. When it comes to me, being in the public eye.

Opal gets up and tries to comfort me.

"I understand what you're going through Asami. You're not alone, my parents picked this dress out for me. I hate the color yellow, but I know this is what they expect of me. You don't know how hard it is, living in my household. My parents are constantly fighting and I try to do, what I'm told to avoid, an extra argument."

"You look great in any color." Bolin yells while eating some crackers in his all black suit.

"Thank you Babe. Like I was saying, sometimes you have to do something, you don't want to do, because it's the right thing to do."

I think about the whole Kuvira and Baatar drama and I completely forgot how Opal is in the middle of it all. Talk about my life being hard, her life is nothing compared to mine. Yet she's wearing the yellow dress anyway.I put my hand on my friend's shoulder.

"You're right, I'm going to take this fabric and skin dress off and look over some of the designs my Father picked out. I'm thinking more of a royal blue to match my handsome date."

Iroh smiles "I think that would be an amazing choice."

* * *

I thank Bolin for dropping me off, and head towards my door. My Father still isn't home yet, which is strange he told me he would be back at five but it's seven and there is still no sign of him.

I take out my house key and I hear a car pulling up in my driveway. I turn around and it's Mako, he hops out of his jeep, frantic.

"Is Kyoshi here? I lent her my jacket and I had an important document inside!"

"Relax, yes she's here" he hovers over me as I try to get inside my house.

"I'll go get her, wait here."

I head to the basement stairs and knock on door.

"Can I come in? Mako needs his jacket back." I ask through the door. I get no reply, which is strange. So I push open the door and she's nowhere to be found. Maybe she's upstairs.

"Is she here?" Mako ask while I pass him heading up the stairs.

"Hold on, she should be!"

I take a look inside my bedroom and she's not there either. Where could she be? I start to get worried. I look inside my Father's room and nothing.

"You got it, Thank you!" I overhear Mako say downstairs.

"Of course, sorry I forgot to give it back to you yesterday" Korra replies. I sigh in relief looking over the railing to see Korra in her pajamas.

"I have it!" Mako calls up to me while holding his jacket up in triumph.

"Great, it's getting late, you should get going." I reply, making his smile drop.

" Um yeah, you're right. Thank you Kyoshi." he gives her a hug and exit out the door.

"Where were you?" I ask coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks confused.

"You weren't in the basement, nor in my room. Where were you?"

"I was sleeping on the couch, you didn't see me lying there?" she says rubbing her eyes.

I look down at the couch and see the pile of blankets. I was so scarred, thinking of the worst. I guess, I was blinded, by what was in front of me.

"I guess not." I reply feeling foolish.

"Well sorry, if I scarred you. It's just…. the basement is starting to get a little stuffy." She replies, while collecting her blankets.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Back downstairs, your Father came home and told me he had some errands to run, and he will be back later on."

That explains his absents.

"You can sleep upstairs, you know? You been here for about a month and people already know you're my Cousin. You can stay in the guest rooms or even my room for today. We can still watch a movie, If you want."

I was sort of a jerk to her earlier and I want to make things right.

"I'm not really in the mood, for a movie right now. I have a lot on my mind at the moment." She replies.

"Like what?"

"Did you sleep with Iroh?" she ask.

"What?"

"Did you have sexual intercourse, with the tall quarterback? The guy you said was just your friend, but you two didn't look like friends today."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"I know who you're talking about, and it's none of your business, what I do. Did you sleep with Mako? You did come home late last night."

I can't believe she's attacking me right now. I offered to watch a movie, something she requested earlier and now she's asking all these questions.

She rolls her eyes, something I never seen her do before!

"So... you weren't asleep last night? And no, we didn't. Unlike you, I don't keep secrets, and it is my business. You been acting so weird lately ever since Iroh came into the picture."

"So you assume some guy, is the reason why I'm acting like this? Show me, how much you know about my character."

I didn't come home to have a fight, and Korra is usually not so pushy. I don't know what has gotten into her. I'm not giving her a hard time about the kiss. So she shouldn't be giving me a hard time about Iroh.

"You didn't deny it. Just admit it, he's the reason why you're giving me the cold shoulder and being so distant with me. Even back when you hated me, you didn't ignore me!"

I'm not ignoring her or being distant! I'm here, talking to her right now, and listening to what she has to say. I understand her frustration due to me not telling her as much as I should, but I have my reasons. One that I would like to tell her, but she's ranting right now!

"What's makes you think, I still don't hate you?" I reply back, since she wants to play this game.

She tilts her head back and laughs.

"Oh You still hate me?"

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. You can stay down here, for all I don't care."

Korra follows me.

"No, you are not shutting me out, like you do to everyone else. You need to tell me what your problem is. I'm tired of guessing, If you're bold enough to hate someone. You can be bold enough to tell me why, you're so jealous of Mako and I."

Now I laugh.

"You caught me Oh Great Avatar, I'm jealous an Equalist and an Avatar's love. One that will never last, because relationships rely on honesty and trust. Newsflash, you have been lying to him this whole time! How is he supposed to trust you?"

"Once again Asami, that was a low blow, and you know it." she glares at me and I don't care if I offended her. She offend me the moment, she assumed Iroh had something to do with my behavior.

"You're an Airbender right? Get over it and get out of my room!"

She shut the door and locks it.

"No, not until you tell me, why you're acting this way and don't give me the 'it's a bender /non-bender' thing. That you ever so love, bringing up, when there is the slighting little problem in your life!"

I grab my jewelry box from off my desk.

"if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to throw this at you." she raises her arm in alarm.

"Oh no, not a jewelry bo…." I throw it and it hits her eye. I cover my mouth and rush to her aid.

"Why didn't you bend it out of your way?" I ask trying to see her eye but she's shielding her face.

"Why did you throw it?"

"Let me see your eye, Korra."

"No, its fine but you aren't, and that's all I care about."

I finally move her hand away from her face and look into her watery eyes and I hate myself right now. Not just because I hurt Korra, but because I fell in love with her.

A bender and a non-bender can never be together in this world. We're destined to be broken, society would never allow us to be together. That's not even the worst part, I know she's going to leave eventually. I just don't know, whether it's willingly or if she's going to be dragged away. Both outcomes frighten me, because I know I will be hurt regardless.

I touch her cheek and brush her tears away.

"My problem is….I'm in love with you and I'm supposed to hate you Korra."

Now I'm in tears. I didn't know how heavy those words were on my heart, until I let them go.

She places her hand on top mine.

"Asami, I didn't know…. How long have you felt this way?"

I pull away from her and hug my shoulders, trying to calm myself.

"I don't know, probably ever since you helped me, from having a panic attack. I been trying so hard not to get attached to you, but I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry."

Korra wraps her arms around me.

"You can't stop yourself from falling in love, Asami. You have no reason to feel guilty or to apology."

"But I do, I treated you so badly and you don't deserve someone like me."

"No, you don't deserve someone like me Asami. I need to look at my eye." She unlocks the door and heads out.

I find her in the bathroom looking at herself in the reflection. So I grab a rag and place it on her eye. Which causes her to giggle.

"You do know, I can heal myself much faster, than a rag?"

"Can you just let me have control, of the situation?" Spirits, I just confessed my love for her, and she's still giving me a hard time!

She lifts my hand, along with the rag off her face.

"I'm leaving Asami. I can't put you or your Father in any more danger. I care about you deeply and I can't see you get hurt."

I knew she would leave, but not this soon. Especially when I just told her how I is supposed to be the hero. Heroes don't leave, she has to be kidding. I'm waiting for her laugh, but she looks serious.

"This is so hard for me, Asami. I didn't plan to get attached to you either. I was just going to let you carry on with your life.

The night when I first saw you, your eyes weren't the only thing I saw. I saw how broken and lost they looked. You're right, maybe it's the Avatar in me, but it was another part as well, that wanted to help you."

"But I'm fine Korra, as long as we're together. I will protect you and my Father."

She smiles as if I'm kidding but I'm serious. I will let no one tear us apart, not even Amon and his army.

"I would love to see you fighting for me. But listen, I have a destiny and you do too and it's not taking care of me." She grabs my hand.

"I can see you fighting for people like me and people just like you. You have so much passion. Spirits, Asami when people get you fired up, you can't stop.

You can put all that passion, in something that matters. You just don't have a strong will power, Asami you have a voice, one that can captivate others.

By using our story, you can explain how benders and non-bender can co-exist without rules.

I'm so glad you don't hate me and actually love me but I also wished you didn't tell me that. It's making my departure much more difficult. I made up my mind to leave a while ago. Please don't think, it's because of what you told me, I'm doing this to protect you."

I pull away from her.

"How is leaving going to protect me Korra? You're being selfish and breaking my heart."

She slams her fist down on to the bathroom sink, which puts a dent in the counter top. Eyes flickering with a blue and while glow. I never seen this side of her before.

"YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR OWN HEART ASAMI!"

she looks up at me, and can probably see the fear in my eyes.

"You don't' love me Asami. I was just a crush to you, simply eye candy, and I'm even honored to be that. I'm glad I helped you find out who you were, but you're going to find someone special someday who feels the same way about you."

My heart feels like it's been broken into a million pieces.

"You don't feel the same way?" I ask.

"I care about you Asami. It's just our circumstances, doesn't work out in our favor. I have responsibilities as the Avatar. I can't have you worrying about me all the time. Even though I will always worry about you, but that's just me. You need to let me go, so I can make the world safe for you."

"By you leaving, you're not making my world safe. You're just proving that I can no longer trust anyone, in this world. How is that safe?"

She laughs, probably because, she going through all these emotions right now. Laughter is the first thing, most people turn to, when they are either confused,nervous, or when they lost control of a situation.

"You told me you loved me. All the signs you're showing, aren't a sign of love. Love isn't built off jealousy, and self-righteousness. It's about understanding, where someone is coming from and understanding yours and their needs.

You called me selfish, for doing what I felt was right for your best of interest. That's love.

Asami it may not be the type of love you were expecting but that is the best example of my love for you. You know the type of person I am, and you know that I wouldn't just leave you hurt for no reason. This is not up for debate, I have to go."

With that final remark, she heads down the stairs, opens the front door, and exits.

I run down the stairs after her the moment I open the door. I see her running in the rain.

"KORRA" I call out but she keeps running.

 ** _*End of dream*_**

 **Korra**

When Asami got home earlier, she went straight up to her room. I got a mumble and a poor excuse of a Hello then up the stairs she went.

So far I have gotten into a term called binge watching. At first it was exciting, knowing that I didn't have to wait a week to watch another episode but now I'm anxious and over whelmed.

It's like a chore for me. An obligation that I must finish Full House. I want to stop and take a break, but I know there is another episode waiting for me. It's truly rude, no pun intended.

As I click on another episode. I hear Asami call out my name. I put the show on pause and run up the stairs. I stub my big toe on top of the steps, but move through the pain anyway.

I push open the door in my bending stance. I look around seeing no sign of trouble, but do find Asami sitting up on her bed, wiping her tears away.

"Asami, what's wrong?" I ask rushing to her side.

"It's nothing, just had a bad dream, That's all."

I touch her cheek to dry up all her running tears. She looks up at me.

"Korra, if you ever have to leave to be safe. Don't hesitate to do so, don't worry about me or my Father okay?"

"Aww Asami I would never leave you, where would I go?" an image of a hot dog stand pops up in my mind but I brush it out of my head.

Her breathing calms down, so I'm debating whether or not, I should ask her what the dream was about.

"No, listen Korra. Whatever happens, you must go and be safe, promise me that."

I don't know where all of this is coming, but she looks like she's about to break out in tears again, so I agree.

"Alright, I promise." We pinky swear.

"Did Mako come over?" she ask trying to place a smile on to her face.

"Yeah for a quick second, I had to give back his jacket."

"Oh, did you two kiss again?"

"Yes, Asami as soon as we saw each other. I rushed into his arm, and we devoured each other." I tease.

"Sounds romantic."

Mako is a wonderful guy and all, but due to our circumstances, we can't really be together. Also, he helps treat benders badly and that's sort of a deal breaker for me.

" Mako and I aren't dating. So us kissing every time we saw each other, would be weird. He was also in a hurry talking about, preparing for Amon's Ball."

"Tell me about it, that's why I had to go shopping today."

"You're going to the Ball?" I ask hoping my mind is paying tricks on me. I have been moving cactus juice around, maybe the fumes are just now getting to me.

"Yes, sadly. I don't want to go, but Amon is expecting us to attend."

If she's going, that means her Father is going as well. This new information, really changes plans.

"Please promise me, you will go and be safe." I say in my Batman impression.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

I try to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, you're right it's not funny. I hate seeing you hurt, and about that, I sort of attacked your boyfriend Iroh, on accident."

"Oh on accident?" she ask amused.

"Yeah you know, accidents happen sometimes." I reply trying not to sound and look guilty.

"Iroh isn't my boyfriend."

"Really? You two make such a cute couple. Why don't you like him?"

I'm glad she doesn't like that fool, but I'm actually curious. I'm not too proud of my behavior today. I don't really act irrational, but something about that Iroh kid was suspicious. I could feel his heartbeat as he was talking, and he has the heartbeat of a liar.

" I dont like him because... I'm not attracted to guys, Korra."

She stares at me trying to read me, so I look away. I don't know what to say, about such a reply. I would have never thought, that was the case. I need to say something, before she gets paranoid.

"This bed is quite comfy, maybe we should switch rooms for the night, and you could get the basement."

Spirits, out of all things you could have said, you said that?

"Or you can just stay in here tonight. Like you did last time." she suggest.

"Thank you Asami, for the offer, but your bedroom floor is harder than my bed."

"No, I mean you can sleep here in my bed, if you want."

I'm confused, if I sleep here, where would she sleep? Then it clicks to me, she means together.

"Oh… well I was watching tv downstairs and.."

"You can say no Korra. If you don't feel comfortable, I can understand. No need to spare my feelings."

That's not the case at all, I just don't know how to handle things like this. Like I want to joke with her, but I'm not sure how she will take it.

Girls are awesome, I'm a girl and I can bend 4 elements and a few sub ones. Power to her, for finally realizing how great they're. I want her to know, nothing is going to change between us. I get up from leaning on her bed side and walk out the room, to stop myself from saying something stupid.

 **Asami**

Korra exits my room and I cover my face with my pillow. How could I be so stupid?She clearly didn't take me liking girls well. Good thing, I didn't tell her how I felt about her. She would have packed up her bags, and left just like my dream.

Not to mention, after I dropped such a bomb on her. I had the nerve, to ask if she wanted stay the night with me. How could I be so foolish? That's like saying, I heard fire can burn you. How about I make one right now!

I lift up my pillow and lie on my side, trying to think about anything, but my humiliation.

"Sorry, I wanted to turn off the tv." I look up and see Korra holding her pillow.

"I will have you know. I don't snore, so you don't have to worry about that. She climbs into bed and I move aside to give her space.

"If I had your bed, I would never wake up." she sings.

I'm glad she can't see this giant smile on my face, because she's just too funny. As I'm trying to go back to sleep and contain my happiness from Korra not freaking out. I feel warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me from across the bed.

"What's up with the giant barrier." she ask burying her head into the side of my neck.

I'm paralyzed and I hear her giggle and I'm sure her Avatar powers can sense how nervous I am.

"You know, I think you should tell your Father about your sexuality." My eyes shoot open, why are we having this discussing right now?

"I plan to."I reply trying to keep my composer from being held by your crush!

"When?" she ask.

Spirits, why must she be so persistent?

"Soon, I'm trying to get some rest, can we not talk about this?" Way to go Asami. You're going back to your old ways. Just to have control of the situation.

"Well you had almost all your life, not to talk about it. I'm sure Hiroshi will be cool about it. He's cool about, keeping the Avatar in his home. If you're worried about him kicking you out or something like that. I doubt he would, but if he does, I'm leaving too."

I turn my head so I'm facing her and boy, was that a bad idea. Our lips are so close, that I'm literally fighting the temptations to kiss her. The thought of Mako being the last one to come into contact with those lips, motivates me even more.

"No, Korra you promised!"

"If a man can disown his daughter, but accept a wanted stranger into his home. I don't think I will ever feel safe. I put myself in danger, all the time. I wouldn't mind doing it for you." She runs her fingers through her hair and I'm about to lose it.

"I have to tell you something, Asami. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know, how you would have taken it." She puts all her weight on her elbow.

"My Mother knew your Mother. I was walking around your house a week ago and I saw a picture of your Mom in your room. The woman was the same person, in one my Mother's photos back home. I think they were best friend. If so, maybe that's the reason why your Father took me in. Maybe he even told my parents, I was safe."

Everything is starting to make sense. All this time, I thought my Father was being a traitor, but he wasn't. He was doing all of this, for my Mother. I never knew my Mother's stance on the whole bending/non bending movement. I just assumed her and my Father, shared the same political views. Hiroshi practically built weapons for Amon, since I could remember. It would make sense, for them to admire Amon. Then again, I know my Father's love for my Mother is much greater than his Republic City love.

She intertwines our hands.

"Maybe it's destiny for us to be together." she says.

"Yeah maybe it is." I reply. I look up at her, and I can see the playfulness in her eyes, which came out of nowhere.

"Can you punch Amon, for me at the Ball?" she ask while wrapping her arms around me again.

"Do you want me to get electrified?" I ask like she's crazy, maybe I'm crazy? I thought she was going to kiss me.

"Come on, take one for the team. I'm sure you will make a lot of benders, and me happy." She tease.

We hear someone clear their throat and I jump out of bed.

"Father you're home."

He turns on the hallway light.

"Yes… this is where I live. Hello Korra nice seeing you."

"Likewise Sir." she replies bringing her legs from under the covers.

"Please don't leave, I know how girls love gossiping and having sleepover. I just wanted to wish Asami a goodnight, but I guess I can wish you both one." He says with a chuckle.

"Thank you Sir, and goodnight as well." he bows and shuts the door but reopens it leaving a crack.

"Oh my Spirits!" I lie back on to the bed covering my face, hiding my embarrassment. I didn't hear, the front door opening.

Korra rejoins me trying to pull my hands off my face. Of course, she finds this funny. In my Father's eyes, she can do no wrong!

"You should have told him right then in there." Korra tease.

"And what would have said? 'Hello Father, crazy seeing you home. I didn't tell you before but, I like girls."

Korra chuckles.

"Ugh yeah, that could have worked." I finally drop my hands.

"Then what would he had thought, seeing us together. After hearing my confession."

"He would thought wow. I can't believe my daughter, didn't just get any girl, but the Avatar, in bed with her!"

I roll my eyes and put up a pillow barrier between us. Which she knocks down in an instant.

"You're my designated cuddle buddy tonight."

I have no problem with that.

 **Quick question: Do you like it when I have long updates? Or would it be better if I split them up?**

 **Next chapter is Amon's Ball, It's going to be crazy. I bet, I scarred a few people with Asami's dream. You should have known it was fake, when Korra rolled her eyes.**

 **Btw I won my sparring competition. The head gear you wear are similar to the pro-bending gear.**

 **Anyway don't forget to review ; )**


	17. The Ball Pt1

**Asami**

"Asami your date is here." My Father calls up the stairs as I'm putting on my Mother's earrings.

I may have not told Korra about my feelings for her yet. But knowing she doesn't have feelings for Mako, makes me feel a lot better. She's the reason why I want to be on my best behavior today. The quicker I go to the ball and behave like a perfect daughter, the quicker I can come home to her.

I told her about my concern of meeting Amon. Afraid that I would slip up and say the wrong thing in front of him. Of course the Avatar reassured me, and told me I would do just fine. As long as I be myself and not be such a kiss up. Little does she know, it's not called being a kiss up, when you admire someone. Amon is a great man and leader. I just think..he could make some minor changes on his laws, that could benefits benders as well.

 **Korra**

I head out the kitchen holding my bowl of fire flakes. Still in my pajamas, I see a tall gentlemen wearing a royal blue suit with a creme accent. With his hair jelled back in place, he rapidly taps his foot.

"Sup, you look nice." I say between the crunches of my cereal. The fellow which turns out to be Iroh jumps in horror.

"Oh Hello, Kyoshi. You aren't going to the Ball?" he ask.

I shake my head.

"Sadly no, Balls aren't my thing. Hopefully you will enjoy yourself." I reply.

"Thank you, I hope I do, just as much, as you're enjoying that cereal." He replies.

Hiroshi comes from around the corner, cuffing his sleeves.

Spirits, I completely forgot that Hiroshi is unaware that in Asami's friends' eyes I'm her cousin. He looks at the both of us, as if he's going to have a panic attack.

"Hurry up, Asami your Cousin and date is waiting for you." I call up the stairs, trying to get my house keeper to calm down.

I look up the stairs and my jaw drops. There Asami was, standing in an off the shoulder royal blue gown, with her hair in a side ponytail. She looks amazing!

"You look beautiful my daughter."

"Thank You, Father."

"I agree, you look gorgeous Asami. I'm going to have the most attractive date at the ball" Iroh add.

I'm trying to say something, but I can't utter a single word. She finally makes it down the stairs, and has this worried expression on her face.

"Spirits, Korra your nose is bleeding." she says approaching me.

"What are you talking about? You're fine, shit I mean, I'm fine, sorry for my language." I touch my nose and look down at my hand and see that it was in fact bleeding.

"Let me help you, get cleaned up." I stop Asami from coming any closer to me.

"No, I don't want you to get blood on your dress. I can handle this, besides you can't be late." I reply, cupping my nose.

"She's right, Sami. I'm sure Korra will manage." Hiroshi says.

"I don't run on Amon's time . We can't leave her bleeding." Asami replies.

I appreciate her concern, but I already stopped the flow, using my bending. Did she forget I'm a water bender? Then It dawns on me, she's just stalling because she's nervous.

I want to touch her and let her know it will be alright, but from the look on these two faces. I don't think that's a great idea. Hiroshi is probably already upset that I'm seen and Iroh, well he's already not fond of me. The best thing I can do right now, is get her to leave.

" I'll be fine, trust me. It's probably allergies. You look spectacular by the way. It would be selfish of me keeping you to myself. When you could be sharing your gift at the ball."

I drop my hands to let her see my non bloody nose.

"Look it stopped, no need to worry. I might have to worry about someone stealing that lovely bracelet of yours." I tease.

 **Asami**

Iroh opens the car door for me, and I hop in. I really didn't want to leave Korra. The nosebleed was so unexpected. I wonder, if she's getting sick? If so, I should be taking care of her and not going to some ball.

"So, what should I expect?" Iroh ask my Father.

"Other than a bunch of rich politicians, all in a room together. Who will be sucking up to our leader. Expect a good time." My Father reply.

"Sounds good to me."

My Father turns to me while we're at a stop light.

"Sami, I need you to be on your best behavior. Remember what we talked about."

"Yes, Father I will be on my best fake behavior." While I roll my eyes, making Iroh laugh.

* * *

The moment I step foot out of the car. A crowd of paparazzi, start attacking me with flashes, and questions.

" **Who made your dress?"**

*snap picture*

" **Who is this surprise gentleman?"**

*snap picture*

" **Is he your boyfriend?"**

*snap picture*

" **Did all your baby teeth come out?"**

At that comment, I look at the cameraman like he lost his mind.

*snap picture*

"Wait, I wasn't ready!" I state, upset.

I made such a hideous face. Who knows how many memes I will be made into by the end of tonight.

Iroh and My Father rush me inside the building.

"Asami, I told you not to talk to the press!" My Father says with gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to." I reply. I get that he's nervous but why is he acting this way?

Iroh laughs.

"I thought it was hilarious, especially the face you made." He says trying to lighten the mood, but I don't' appreciate my Father's behavior. If anything, he needs to relax.

As Iroh heads to the restroom. My Father and I stand against the wall exchanging nods of recognition to the people we know.

"I see you and Korra are hitting it off." My Father says while waving at a few people.

"Yeah, you know it's nice to have a friend." I reply back.

"I don't want you getting too attached to her, Asami." I'm a little taken back by what he just said and his tone.

"So I'm not supposed to have friends now?" I ask.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you upset, if something happens to her. I can tell she made an impact on you…"

"What is that supposed to mean Father?"

"All I'm saying is your behavior have changed since her arrival. No need to be defensive."

"Isnt that a good thing? Don't you see how happy I am?" A couple of people look our way due to me raising my voice at my question.  
We both put on a smile and wave.

"Sami, let's not do this here."

Iroh makes his way back over to us, fanning his hands.

"Did you know they have actually airbenders in the restroom? Who dries off your hands for you!" he says with excitement.

"Guess you can say... they had a blow job." Bolin says out of nowhere.

"Bolin!" I say pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, you look beautiful Sami. Do a spin," I blush.

"No, I'm not going to do it, Bolin."

"Come on do it." Bolin pleads.

I look around

"Okay, just this one time." I do a quick spin and they all start laughing except my Father, but I don't care, I'm having fun, not talking about my political views.

We all get into different lines for the security check. I hold up my arms, while the wand goes over my body.

I get a clear and wait for My Father to get cleared too. Iroh walks over to me and hugs me from the side.

"That pat down was the most action I ever had." he tease. I punch his shoulder.

"Shut up!" My Father puts back on his watch and approaches us.

"That search took, a while." Iroh says.

"Well, when you make weapons, they treat you like royalty." My Father tease.

As we walk down the hallway to the ball room. I see Equalists everywhere, talk about Amon being heavily guarded.

I haven't seen Mako yet, but knowing him he's probably behind the scenes somewhere. As we're walking I see a woman pushing a trashcan and something drops out of her pocket.

"I'll be right back."

I rush over to the sheet of paper and pick it up and chase after the woman. She seems to be in a hurry.

"Hey, you dropped this!" I call out.

The trashcan stops and the woman slowly turns around. She looks familiar. I approach her and she drops her head, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hey, do I know you?" I ask handing her back the flyer.

"I don't think so. I must get back to work, before Amon fires me." she turns back around and pushes the trashcan away.

She looks like she's having a hard time pushing the trashcan. Who knew trash could be so heavy?

 **Korra**

I'm waiting in the car with June, annoyed.

"You're still upset, kid?" June ask drumming the steering wheel.

"Yes! Knocking out a trash woman, for her badge was not a part of the plan!" I reply angrily.

"How else were we suppose to sneak inside? If it makes you feel better. I left the woman a bottle of my cactus juice. So when she wakes up, she will think she got drunk. Smart huh?"

Eska is going around the building looking for the security room. So Jet can plug in the flash drive. The plan is for Eska to go into the security room, and tell the Equalists that Amon advised for her to clean the room. Of course they will be skeptical about it. So Eska will get them to go with her, to ask Amon herself. By leaving the trashcan in the empty room, Jet will hop out of the trashcan and plug in the flashdrive. Once June's laptop is linked to the servers. I will get out of the car and up the vents I go.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?" June asks, causing me to groan.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"How are you and my cousin doing?" I reply back sarcastically. Lets see how she likes it now that I switched the teasing on her. By applying something that's not true.

She laughs.

"Great actually, I'm thinking about proposing to her next month. I would like your blessing of course. I know my career is questionable, but I have enough to support us."

"WHAT?"

The laptop comes on and tiny boxes of viewpoints appear.

"Get ready, looks like we're in." I put on my mask and open the car door.

"When I get back, we're talking about this!" I shout.

* * *

I metal bend the screw off the vent and a blast of air come shooting out, which I bend away. Going head first, I crawl my way through the vent.

" **Korra?"** I hear coming out from my walkie talkie, as I continue to crawl.

"Yes, Eska." I reply.

" **I'm back in the car. How is everything going?"**

"Well besides being in a very small vent right now, it's going pretty good. I see a opening in the distance. Am I clear to look through it, without getting attention?" I ask.

" **Hold on, let me check."** I wait patiently, hearing giggling in the background, which tells me they forgot about my question.

"Eska?"

" **Oh sorry. Yes, you can look through the vent, it's the ballroom. You won't be seen."**

I crawl further down to get a better view. I'm not sure, if I need to lay off the heavy lifting, or if these vents are built too small. Either way, I'm fighting the urge not to metalbend more space for me.

I take a look through the opening and see all the guests, socializing on the dance floor. I scan the floor, and see Asami standing all alone.

 **Asami**

I'm waiting patiently for Iroh to return with our drinks. My Father left to talk to his colleagues, I don't blame him. It certainly beats, standing around where you might fall victim to someone asking you for a dance.

There are a lot of women here who are eyeing my Father. Hiroshi never been the type to go on dates. I can't even remember the last woman he ever talked about it. He keeps his love life private. I guess we both have that in common.

The idea of my Father falling in love with another woman doesn't bother me. If anything, having someone who makes him feel, the same way Korra makes me feel. Is something I think everyone should experience. Ugh, I feel like such a dork. I'm not even sure she feels the same way about me.

"Oooohhh is that my girlfriend?" I turn around with a big smile reckoning the playful voice.

" Hey Wei, where is…" I'm tackled into a hug.

"You mean where is his Wing Man?" Wing adds, while I return the hug.

"You two keep growing. Spirits, I saw you two, just weeks ago." I tease.

"Well when you have athletes like these, they never stop growing." Mr. Beifong adds. I bow at his appearance.

"No need for that formal greeting. Give me an old fashion hug." I awkwardly return the hug. Remembering his reaction to the debate, that he wasn't too happy about.

We pull away and Iroh makes his way, back over with our drinks.

"Wow, I was gone for a few minutes and you already have guys hitting on you." Iroh tease with a wink.

"What's Republic High's awesome quarterback doing here?" Wing ask getting in Iroh's face.

"What's Metal's star point guard doing here?" Iroh replies, lightly slapping Wing's face. Both guys stare each other down, until they embrace into a bear hug.

"Aw man, you should join our school. They would love to have you." Wei adds fist bumping the superstar quarterback.

"I would but I only have one year left. So me transferring would be a hassle." He replies.

I look around and I can't find Opal anywhere. If her family and Bolin are here, she should be as well.

"Come on sons, let's leave Miss Sato and her date alone." Mr. Beifong playfully says.

"Okay, but not too much fun, she was our girl first." Wei tease while being dragged away by his ear by his Father.

I take the drink out of Iroh's hand and take a sip.

"Thank you, for saving me from Mr. Beifongs. I get bad vibes from him." Iroh looks over at the Architect and shrugs.

"He seems pretty chill to me. Also anyone who's married to Suyin Beifong, Is a lucky man."

"Stop, she's a married woman with children our age!"

"Exactly, that means she has experience." he replies with a cheeky grin.

"Spirits, please don't get me involved in your teacher/ student fling. Those stories never work out." Iroh takes my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor.

"She's a guidance counselor, not a teacher so you never know."

 **Korra**

As I continue crawling down the narrow vents, I hear a gasp from the walkie talkie.

"What's going on?" I ask, hearing whispers in the background. They're keeping something from me.

" **Nothing is going on. June is just instigating."**

"About what?" I reply, making a right.

" **Quaterback is dancing with your bestfriend/girlfriend."** June yells out.

I laugh to myself. Iroh is not Asami's boyfriend. He's not even her type, so June comment doesn't get to me. Why would it?

"I don't care. Let's stay focus." I reply. How can I be the youngest, but the most responsible? Guess I got that quality from Aang.

" **Oh shit, Quarterback just placed his hand on her lower back."** June adds,I quickly turn my body back around and start heading back to the opening, so I can have view of the dance floor.

I scan the floor like a hawk, looking for it's prey. There is no way, Asami would allow Iroh to do such a thing. I spot her blue gown, and my eyes enlarge at what I were dancing, and his hand was on her lower back!

" **What are you going to do Korra? Are you going to let some quarterback, that can't even bend one element steal your girl?"**

I try to ignore June's instigating comments, but seeing Asami laughing as if she's having a good time, has me thinking otherwise . She told me, she didn't want to go, and would be miserable there. She doesn't look miserable now!

I hear rattling coming from the walkie talkie. Most likely, from June and Eska fighting for control of it. I need to get back on my mission, it just a dance. It's probably just for show anyway, I heard Hiroshi coaching her. This is probably apart of the game. Iroh not even that great of a dancer, I mean he's spinning her and … glides across the dance floor, which gathers a crowd of people watching their performance.

Pshh he's not better than me. I have Aang's dance skills in my blood. Also Asami seems to be struggling, he should be leading her. Scratch that someone needs to be leading her, she's terrible!

" **Korra, this is Eska. Once again ignore June, continue on the mission. I repeat continue on the mission."**

"I know!"

 **Asami**

"You need to work on your dancing." Iroh says not even jokingly. Like give a girl a break. Do I look like a ball room dancing pro? I didn't even want to dance.

"Sorry, I'm not on Dancing with the Stars, Iroh" I reply back, making him laugh.

"No need to get mad. I'm just stating a flaw, you can easily improve. Just follow my lead, okay?"

With this crowd of people formed around us, what other option do I have? He pulls me in closer and I move with his feet.

While he mouths one..two. three. One …two.. three. Hey, this isn't that bad.

I look up at him and smile from my excitement.

"Dancing with the Stars, here we come." He tease.

* * *

I get off the dance floor, and my feet are killing me. I don't know why Iroh insisted on us dancing for three whole songs? I need to sit down. I get to the bar and order a glass of water, still trying to catch my breath.

"See you brought a male companion." I turn around at the sound of Suyin's voice. She takes a seat on the stool beside me. While the bartender places my glass of water down.

"Asami, I think we got off, on a bad start. I like you, I really do. I hope you know my true character and don't hate me. "

"Yeah and black mailing someone, happens to be one of your great qualities." I reply.

she smiles and takes a sip of her wine, causing her to make a disgusted face.

"These fancy parties never have the strong stuff. Sometimes a woman needs some Cactus Juice."

I almost spit out my water. At the sound of my guidance counselor, stating she drinks illegal moonshine.

She laughs.

"I'm kidding, I would never drink such a dangerous substance." A part of me thinks she does, but that discussion is for a later date.

"You know Asami, I hope there aren't any hard feelings. I really don't want us to pretend in front of our families. Even though we do it so well, you know pretend?"

If this is her attempt of making amends, she's doing a terrible job. But I agree, I no longer want bad blood between us.

"I don't pretend, Mrs. Beifong. I just choose to do what's appropriate, giving the situation. Something you haven't grasped yet, but I can understand why. I understand why, you did the thing you did."

She sets her glass down. "And what's that?" she ask amused.

I didn't come to this party to expose Suyin. Honestly, I don't care what she does. I have no intentions of turning her in, due to my suspensions. I'm no different than her, I have the Avatar in my home, so we're in the same boat. I do however, have concern about her being in contact with a woman, who's working on some type of secret weapon that could potentially harm others. I move closer to her, so the bartender doesn't hear us.

"I understand you have relations with Kuvira." She pulls away as if, I whispered poison itself into her ear.

"I don't care why, but if I find out you're apart of her hurting others I will.." I'm interrupted by her gently placing her hand on top of mine.

"I love that bracelet." she says with a very calm facial expression, which doesn't add up. I just told her, I knew she talks with a traitor of our city and she's worried about my bracelet.

I start to feel my wist tighten.

"You know, I was thinking about it and Hiroshi is a quite an open minded man. He wouldn't care who you screw around with. Sure, your secret would turn some heads but life would go on. The secret you have on me, could ruin everything I accomplished. My life would be gone in an instant. Did your really think, I would black mail you on such a little thing?"

My arm starts to lose color from the lack of blood flow.

"You did some research on me and I did some research on you as well. You may be smart, but I been in the game longer than you. I know things you dont even know. I tried to make amends but you always have to have the last word. "

she uses her other hand and caress my cheek.

" Aww, Kuvira would make that same pouting face, when she was little. I bet she been doing a lot of that lately. Since things haven't been going her way."

she lets lift her hand from on top of mine and I pull away from her. While I rubbing my arm up and down, trying to understand what just happened.

"That's not the only secret, I know about you." I spit out.

she gets up and digs into her purse.

"Like wise, you know what they say 'everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

she tosses a bag of coins to the bartender. "Hey Zaheer, keep this conversation to yourself."

"I always do Su." He replies as she walks off. I finally look down at my wrist and what I see shocks me, the metal of my bracelet has a dent in it.

 **Korra**

"Then I said, you can't put ketchup over your fries. You're supposed to dip them." I hear one of the Equalist says to the other one. I been sitting in the vent for a while, waiting for the assembly to start.

"Yeah Dude, that's pretty weird. My Aunt dips her cheeseburger in ketchup."

"Are you serious? That's wicked man." the entrance of the dinning room opens. Causing the two Equalist guards to stand in ready position. Mako comes out of the doors with a booklet.

"Amon's about to make his appearance, at the assembly. I need you two to be alert at all times. We decided to add more guards elsewhere. So it's going to be just you two. Don't mess this up!"

Both Equalists salute Mako and he exits.

"That's Mako." I say into the walkie talkie.

" **He's a cutie, way to go Korra. You're pulling all the hot ones."** June replies.

" **You think he's hot?"** Eska ask.

"I mean he's attractive, I will admit that." I reply.

" **No, I'm not, talking to you. I'm talking to June."** I hear someone coughing in the background.

" **Like Korra said, he's attractive. What do you want me to say? He's ugly, that would be mean and you out of all people, keep telling me,** **to be nice and show compassion?"** June says in her defense.

" **Yes, but you didn't have to call him hot, right in front of me. You could have kept your comment to yourself. There are tons of good looking people in the world, but do you hear me saying they're hot?"** Eska replies.

" **Wait, who are these good looking people? Do I know any of them? I bet it's the conductor from the subway. It's has to be, because every time you get home, you have a weird story about your trip on the subway."** June replies

I hear Eska laugh.

" **It's the subway June! There is always a weird story!"**

Spirits, I'm glad Asami and I don't argue over little things like these two do.

 **Asami**

We all get into the auditorium and I finally see Mako. Running up and down the room, getting everything together.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" I turn and see Opal and Bolin.

"You finally made it Opal!" I say bringing her into a hug.

"I was always here." She replies with a smile.

"I was helping, set up the dining hall. Since my Father kindly so ever suggested I do so."

We take our seats and My Father is sitting on stage along with and some other important people.

I'm still keeping up a good act, but it's difficult, when so much is going through your head.. Suyin told me the same thing Korra told me when I first met you. I dont think that was a coincidence, It sounded like more of a threat.

The room is finally starting to fill up and I see Huan make his way over to us with a gentleman, I never seen before.

"Hello, my pieces of art. How are you?" Huan ask.

"Well, how are you?" I reply.

"I'm feeling quite empty like my previous art pieces, which lacked meaning. I would like to introduce you to my date, Haru."

The gentleman grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you." Haru says.

Bolin points between Haru and Huan.

"Wait, I thought you were dating Ginger?" Bolin ask.

"I am." Huan replies while messing with his date's hair.

"Then what…why…-how….I'm so confused ?" Opal hugs Bolin who looks like he's going to pass out having to process all this information.

"It's complicated sweetie." Everything about the Beifong family is complicated!

* * *

The lights dim and Republic City's national anthem starts playing. Which we all stand for. I don't know why we changed our anthem. Nevermind, now I remember. Amon didn't like how it had benders and non-benders living together in harmony. We all sit back into our seats and Mako makes his way to the podium.

"Woah way to go bro!" Bolin calls out, making Mako blush.

" **Hello citizens of Republic City, welcome to Amon's Ball"** the room breaks out in applause.

" **I'm chief of staff Mako and I'm here to introduce you all, to our leader Amon. Let me take a moment and tell you about this great man. Amon, is not just some guy with a mask. There is an actually reason why he wears one. He was burned by Firebenders, as a teen."**

The room gasps.

" **This man didn't want his scar, to represent him. The scar, those cowards of benders gave him. Little did they know, they didn't just give him a scar but also a vision.**

 **A vision of a place he wanted to create, after such a tragic event. A place where non-benders wouldn't have to be the victim. Amon wanted to put an end to the corrupt court system, ruined by the majority of benders. Who always took the side, for the people like them. The same people who used Benders can't control their powers as an excuse. so they could get a slap on the wrist and be free.**

 **Allowing non-benders like us, to feel unsafe.**

 **Amon refused to be the victim any longer, so he took it into his own hands, to make a change. All his years, which were filled with pain, heart ache, and tears, were all worth it, because with the help of the citizens of Republic City who saw his vision also he got his first bill passed.**

 **Which was the no bending in playgrounds law . That one rule most likely saved many lives. Amon's quest to make our world safer didn't stop there. Amon continued coming up with laws, that would make everyone safe. Dare I say it, but the person that had that tasked has been gone for years. [cough cough] the Avatar.**

The crowd breaks out in laughter and I bite my tongue.

" **Enough, with my talking** **I would like to introduce you to, our leader Amon."**

We all stand and clap, as Amon makes his way on to stage. He waves at the crowd as he approaches the podium.

" _ **Thank you Mako, for such a wonderful introduction."**_

Mako bows and stands on the side of the stage.

" _ **It's been a busy month hasn't it?"**_ _he ask._ The audience erupt with comments agreeing with our leader.

" _ **As a politician, It has affected me deeply. That's why I want to take the time to discuss some things with you all. As you may know, a lot of benders don't find me..how do I say it? Loveable. It hurts my feelings, because I'm trying to make this place safe for all of us."**_

Someone behind me stands up.

"Screw Benders, Non-bender are the way. If you agree, chant Amon, our leader's name".

The man throws his a fist in the air as the audience chant our leader's name. I look around and everyone seems to be saying it except Suyin, who's texting on her phone.

I get some side eyes from a few people, which causes me to start repeating Amon's name. The politician throws his hand in the air trying to silence the crowd.

" _ **Aww, good thing I have this mask on, or you all would see my blush."**_ The crowd's chants turns into laughter.

" _ **I wished everyone showed this much appreciation for me. These past few months, me and my team have been finding the traitors in our movement. To my surprise the majority of them were people I felt close too. Our problem isn't benders, its loyalty."**_

Wait did he just say benders weren't the problem?

" _ **Now, I know what you all are thinking, but it's not like that. A lot of people think I'm a bad man, but sometimes you have to make tough decision to protect others. Benders are a part of our society as well. We must treat them the way we want to be treated. I don't appreciate all these attacks made on benders. In hopes of pledging their loyalty to me. That's not what my movement stands for."**_

A big smile appears on my face. Finally someone said it, this is what I been telling everyone.

" _ **It's been brought to my attention, that a few of my Anti-Bending Laws are questionable. Therefore I invited someone who could tell us about them. Please give a round of an applause for the Avatar's son Tenzin."**_

I look over at Iroh wondering if this is really happening. Why would Amon, bring not just a bender but Avatar Aang's son to an Equalist rally? Something is not right.

I look around and see a group of people wearing all black walk into the room. They don't have Equalist uniforms on, who could they be?

 **Korra**

I been waiting patiently for the two guards to walk out of the dining hall. They aren't even taking their job seriously. Just playing PokAmon Go, around the room.

"Yo, check it out. I just caught a Firebender." One of the guard says.

"Sweet, me too and guess what? There is an Airbender up there." The guard points up at the vent and I freeze.

"You mean in the vent?" his colleague ask.

"No, on the second floor. If we get it, we will be like…the coolest."

His friend looks hesitant "I don't know…Mako told us to wait here."

"We will be gone for only 3 minutes, besides no one will come in here. If they wanted to hurt Amon, wouldn't they be in the auditorium?"

"Yeah, you're right but this is a quick trip and we tell no one about this!"

"Duhh Dude."

The two guards run out of the room. Now is my chance.

" **Korra, are you ready?"** Eska ask.

"Yes, I'm ready." I push open the vent door and hop out.

I look around and see how great the setup it is . I start to feel guilty, someone worked really hard for this dinner and to think I'm going to ruin it.

I lose my train of thought when I hear, the sound of the door reopening. I quickly slide under the table.

"I can't believe you lied." I hear one of the Equalists from earlier say.

"I thought it was an Airbender."

"It was probably a glitch, You got my hopes up. Go wait over there."

Spirits, I'm trapped, I hear my walkie talkie vibrate and I freeze. Hoping no one heard it.

"What was that?" one of the Equalist ask.

"What, was what?"

"That sound. It was some type of radio sound."

I see footsteps move away from the door and I hold my breathe.

"Yeah, like there was an Airbender on the second floor. Yeah right, I'm not listening to you anymore."

A pair of boots stop right in front of me.

"I'm going to check, under the table." I see a hand raise up the table cloth and we make eye contact. The moment he's about to scream, I pull him under the table into a head lock. Touching his pressure points, which knock him unconscious.

I let go go of him and push the body off of me. I crawl from under the table and see the other Equalist on his phone.

"Bro, like what taking you so lon.." the Equalist looks up, and I hold raise my arms up trying not to draw any panic, the last thing I need is a swarm of Equalists.

He can reach for his glove and I send a gust of wind his way, which knocks his radio to the ground. I run after it and as he quickly tries to get back up. I get to the radio and before I can destroy it. I bend an bolt of electricity away from my ear.

I look up at him and see that he's recharging his glove.

"I wouldn't do that. If I were you." I say with my arms still raised.

"Why not?" he ask, as if it's a silly question.

I move my head towards the direction of various liquids to be severed for the dinner.

finally getting the energy he needs for his glove. With my eyes still on the charged up glove. I try to reason with him.

"Please, let me go. Your friend is under the table?"

This gets the Equalist upset. "You killed Joel?"

"What? No he's.." he fires the glove and it misses me by an inch. I continue dancing around the table.

"Chill Man! You're going to draw attention to us."

"I DONT CARE YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" he yells.

"I did not kill your frien..." he fires again and it hits my arm. I clench it in pain, as he charges it up again.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouts. He holds the glove at me. I push through the pain and in one swift motion I collect all the liquids on the table into one big blob and bend it over his head. As he looks up in disbelief.

"How? Oh My spirits you're the Avatar!" He fires the glove at me anyway and I duck out of the way to avoid the shock, making me drop my hand. Causing the liquid, I was bending to fall. I shield my head hearing the electricity and water collide. Which brings back memories of the day, Mai died.

I slowly get up and see the Equalist's body lying on the ground. I take my mask off, trying not to gag seeing and smelling the burnt body across from me.

I hear static coming from across the room, so I follow it. I pick up my now destroyed walkie talkie, and I can hear either Eska or June calling out my name. But the static is blocking them out.

I drag the body under the table with his friend. When I hear the door open. I slide back down my mask, pulling out my two swords from behind my back. I turn around and see someone in all black, with their face covered.

I can't let them leave, knowing what I have done. I charge at them and the stranger dodges my blade with grace. Who ever this anonymous person is, has to be a pro. As they move and defend themselves with no weapons. Just as I'm about to raise my swords again.

The person elbows me in the rib causing me to drop my arms. Which allows them to tap my neck and shoulder. With my right arm chi blocked, I use my left arm and cut a piece of their cloth. I look at their skin and see that it's a woman.

Using their attention on their cut, to my advantage, I try to side kick her to the stomach. But she turns my foot and chi blocks my leg, making me lose my balance.

I drop on to my knees with my left hand supporting me. The woman walks over to my sword and approaches me.

"You're quite a noble swordsman. Never have anyone cut me before. You will die a gracious death." Just before the swords drops. I remember her voice.

"Kuvira, it's Korra." she brings my sword to her side and raises my mask up and smiles.

"Look who we got here. The Avatar." she helps me up and and sets me down on a chair.

"Damn Avatar, I almost killed you." she says with a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny." I say unamused.

She walks around the room seeing the damage, I caused.  
"What happened here?" she ask.

I motion my head towards the table causing her to look under it.

"Two Equalists, impressive not going to beat my record though, but good for a beginner. I didn't chi block you as hard. So you should be back to normal in a few minutes. So what have you been up to?" Kuvira asks with a glow in her eye.

"You know, trying not to die. What about you?" I ask.

"Same" I nod knowing we both have a common goal.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I ask, finally realizing she shouldn't be here.

"I'm trying to kill Amon. Not a big deal or anything." she says while messing with the skin of the now dead Equalist.

I laugh at her strange sense of humor.

"What are you going to do? Walk up to him and shoot him while he gives his speech.?" I tease.

"Of course not, that's silly. Just going to blow up the auditorium with him in it."

* * *

 **Oh my spirits! Kuvira and Tenzin are at the ball, this is crazy. The only difference is, Tenzin was invited. Wait… does that mean Suyin's a bender?**

 **So.. are we just going to ignore, Amon's assassination plan? No worries, it's not like Asami's in the auditorium too...wait she is!**

 **Leave your thoughts, because you know it's about to get real in part 2!**


	18. The Ball Pt2

**Asami**

Tenzin, takes the podium and everyone is silent, even my Father looks confused.

" **Hello, my name is Tenzin and I'm an Airbender. I'm also the son of the greatest Airbender that ever lived. When Amon contacted me about speaking, I was skeptical. My loved ones, advised me to stay away. Afraid, it would be a set up. Even if my appearance today is, I want my voice to be heard. As well as the millions of benders, who are silenced by these laws.**

 **I have four beautiful children, all benders and let me tell you, it can get crazy. As a Father, it saddens me seeing them in tears. Due to them feeling like they're less of a person, because of these laws.**

 **I understand the Anti-Bending laws and its precautions, but these laws are written in a way others can misinterpret. I know for a fact, my Father would be disappointed by such laws."**

"Where is your Father now?" the same guy from earlier calls out. He's really starting to get on my nerves. We don't need commentary every time someone speaks.

" **Well he passed away."** Tenzin replies calmly.

"I'm talking about the new Avatar. Where are they? If they didn't like these rules. Why haven't they come forward and put an end to them?"

The crowd erupts with cheers of agreement.

" **It's complicated to do so, when the she has a target on her back!"**

The crowd gasp and Amon stands up and takes the microphone away from the Airbender.

" _ **You're telling me the Avatar is alive and a woman?"**_ Amon asks. Causing the Avatar's son to get flustered.

"Well yes, but she's no threat. She doesn't plan to attack you, or ruin what you have accomplished. "

" _ **Guards cuff this man."**_ Amon orders.

The Airbender sends a spiral towards the guards and they all fall off the podium. Tenzin flies through the crowd as people try and stop him.

Iroh takes off his jacket.

"I'm totally going to tackle that traitor."

With everyone chasing after Tenzin. I can no longer see my Father on stage. I need to find him! We have to leave and make sure Korra's alright.

 **Korra**

"Kuvira, you can't do this. There are innocent people in there." I plead.

"Okay? There were innocent people where I used to live, but Amon killed them all!" she replies in her defense. I can understand her hatred for Amon, but doing this makes her no better than him.

"You can't blame one man, for all of this. I explain.

"You're right, but he certainly gave them hope. Which is a powerful thing. Especially when others are vulnerable. I fell victim to it myself, but not from Amon.

That's why I have to destroy every aspect of it. Those people in the auditorium, are people who believe in his movement. They have every right to die, just like Amon."

Asami and Hiroshi are in there as well. They don't deserve any of this, nor does the people she's talking about.

Truthfully, I don't even wish death on Amon. Kuvira is my friend and I appreciate everything she has done for me, but I can't allow her to do this. I start to regain feeling in my leg and stand up. She stares at me long and hard, as I collect my balance.

"You're trying to stop me, aren't you?" she ask amused. I pick up my sword from off the ground and shove them back into their holder.

"No, I'm trying to talk you out of it. What are you going to gain from all of this?" I ask.

"Power. I'm going to unite Republic City. Just like I did with the Earth Kingdom. Don't you see? I'll be the good type of leader. I won't put hope into my citizens. I'll be practical and provided the essentials. My cause is all about Unity, while Amon's cause is about dividing people."

"You united the Earth Kingdom, by kidnapping the Prince." She gives me a cheeky grin.

"Trust me, no one wanted that little brat as a leaders anyway."

"Kuvira, I'm all for bringing people together, but who's to say, that someone won't try and stop you. Once you get the power, you crave?"

"Who would be foolish and do so? By getting rid of Amon and all his colleagues. I would put an end to his movement altogether. People will respect me and give their loyalty because I took care of the problem. The problem is not benders and nonbender, its power!"

"There are other ways Kuvira, to make a change. You already made an impact and got the attention you needed. Why don't you wait and let others come to terms on their own? I'm sure they're starting to see how wrong the movement is. Don't hurt innocent people just to get Amon."

"I DON'T JUST WANT AMON!" she yells.

I never seen this side of Kuvira before. I'm used to seeing her calm and collected. She takes a deep breath to call herself.

"There are other people, who hurt me in the past. That I rather take care of today. This is my only chance. I been planning this for months. Half these people aren't who you think they're, you have benders leading movements made for non-benders. It's not an honest movement, it propaganda and stupid non-benders are buying it!"

We hear the building's alarms system going off and Kuvira gets a call on her radio.

" **Kuvira, something went wrong. The people are no longer in their seats. I'm not sure if Amon is still inside, do you want us to proceed ?** **"**

She takes out a tablet and I walk over and look over her shoulder. Looking down at the screen, I see people running around.

"Baatar, what happened? I thought everything was going fine." Kuvira replies.

" **Sweetie, it was… but everything took a turn for the worst. This is our only chance before everyone is gone."**

I'm not sure why everyone is running around, but there is no time to go look for Asami. Kuvira has the option to go forward with her plan. My best bet is to continue talking her out of it. Kuvira throws the tablet to the ground out of frustration.

"I have to do this, Korra. I won't be at peace with myself, if I don't." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You won't be at peace with yourself. If thousands of people die. You don't even know if Amon's still in the room. I know a leader like you would never lead a mission unsure."

She nods.

"You're right, it would be a foolish move. Then again there are people, I still want, most likely still in there."

"Kuvira, what you need is closure. You need to confront the person or the people who did you wrong. Not kill them, words last a lot longer than death."

She gets up and picks up her tablet.

"If I do this, you have to do something for me." Kuvira says.  
I sigh in relief.

"Of course, anything."

She brings her walkie talkie to her mouth.

"Baatar, cancel the plan, It's too risky. Pull our people back and get out of there." after making the call, she hands me two pictures.

"I need you to get these two people for me."

 **Asami**

I'm trying to exit it out of the room, then all of a sudden, I feel someone yank my arm. Stopping me from going any further.

"Where do you think you're going?" a raspy voice ask. I turn around and see Mr. Beifong.

"I'm trying to look for my Father." I reply trying to get out of his hold.

"I know you been sleeping with my wife. I see the way you two look at each other and talk all secretive. She used to do the same thing with Kuvira. I'm not going to have some little girl take away my life again."

What's he talking about? I'm trying to pull away but he has a heavy grip on me.

"Let Me Go!" I yell.

Mr. Beifong does let me go, but not by my request. But by being tackled by my Father. Baatar tries to flip my Father over but Hiroshi is not allowing it. My Father throws punches after punches, as the Architect tries to get the upper hand, but fails miserably.

Wing and Wei try to pull our Fathers off each other but they're still going at it.

My Father sends blows to his opponent's face, making Baatar looks unrecognizable. Wing and Wei finally manages to pull my Father away and go to their Father's aid.

"What the fuck Man?" Wei ask. While Wing holds my Father back.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my Daughter again!" Hiroshi yells, while pulling away from Wing. He takes my hand and we run through the crowd.

"We have to get out of here. I did a bad thing!" he says while we try and look for an exit. From the look on my Father's s face, he's fearing for his life.

"They're probably on their way to our home now." I stop and pull away from him.

"What do you mean, leave? What about Korra?"

My Father pushes the sweat off his face.

"Sami, don't worry about her. I have to protect you. You're my daughter not her!"

We run up the staircase as quickly as possible. Getting to the parking garage. My Father pats down his suit.

"Darn, the valet boy, has my car keys."

I look around seeing if there might be any others option for our escape. There is no way, we can make it back home in time, on foot. Especially with all the traffic coming from, and to the scene. The night's air blows my now flowing hair, causing me to push it off my face.

What if Korra escapes and she comes looking for me here? That would be a trap. What if she gets captured, in hopes of trying to find me? What if they kill her? All these thoughts and outcomes play out in my head.

"I'm going to hotwire the car." I turn to my Father, as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around his arm.

"Are you crazy?" he smashes the window in and shards of glass hit the ground.

"You know, when I first made this car. I always wanted to keep this element inside." He explains as he plays with the wire.

"Everyone was like, don't keep it, Hiroshi, it will allow people to steal it." He mocks.

I hear the sound of the engine starting and a smile appears on his face.

"I'm so glad, I didn't listen to them." I run to the passenger seat and put on my seat belt, as my Father drives off.

Right before we get to the gate, a line of Equalists block our exit. One of the Equalists brings a megaphone up to his mouth.

" **Hiroshi Sato, we have orders to place you under arrest for treason, by our leader Amon. Please step out of the vehicle. With your arms in the air."**

What does he mean by treason? I mean, I know why they said it, but my question is, how did they find out so quickly?

I turn to my Father and he wipes takes off his glasses lens.

"Sami, stay here. Do not get out the car." He says calmly as he opens his car door.

"Father, they will kill you. If you go with them!"

"Sami, they will kill the both of us. If I don't get out the car. Please just listen to me, everything will be fine. I promised your Mother, I would take care of you."

"What do you mean promise?"

" **Last warning, if you do not step out the car, with your hands up, we will fire!"**

"CAN I SAY GOODBYE TO MY DAUGHTER?" My Father calls out.

"Sami, do not move. Promise me."

"But Fathe."

"PROMISE ME ASAMI, THIS IS NOT A GAME!"

I never seen my Father so unstable before. He truly looks like he's giving up and that's not the type of man he is. He would never do something like this willingly .

He steps out the car and I watch as he places his glasses on the dash board.

A couple of Equalists walk towards him, meeting him half way, as he walks.

"I forgot my glasses in the car." The Entrepreneur states.

" **Forget them!"** The Equalist calls out. What is he talking about? Father took them off, right before he left, on purpose.

I pick up the glasses and under it I see a tiny red string sticking out between the dashboard. I pull it and a secret compartment opens. Showing a screen, with a keypad attached to it.

" _Welcome to the SatoMobile X" a woman voice says._

" _What weapon would you like to choose today?"_ I look at the tiny keypad that appears, showing the parts of the car, where apparently the weapons are stored.

My Father looks up at me as they pat him down. I climb over to the driver seat, and put on my seat belt. I really hope, My Father finished this, because if not we're both dead.

I put the car in reverse to create distance.

" **Hey, what are you doing?"**

Putting the car now into drive, I press the symbol of what looks like to be a canon. The Satomobile gets higher as the tires transform. Two canons come out from the side of the car.

" _Control the direction of the missile, by just inputing the coordinates."_ The woman says.

I don't have time to input coordinates, right now!

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up at the car, with two loaded weapons pointed towards them. My Father looks up with a big grin.

"LET MY FATHER GO, OR I WILL FIRE!" I shout out through the window. A few of the Equalists run off, but the majority stay..

" **How dare you threaten law enforcement , you're under arrest as well! Go get her boys."** None of the Equalists move.

" **I said go get her!"** The Equalist says while pushing some of the Equalists forward. They slowly start approaching the car and my Father is still in handcuffs.

I put the car in drive and they all run off. They're such punks, I didn't even fire yet and they're scarred. The Equalist with the megaphone takes out his gun and holds it up to my Father's head.

" **Get out the car, or I fire."**

"No Sami, forget about me, press fire!" My Father yells. I can't fire with him standing there, he will get hurt too. I can't afford to lose him. I open the car door and raise my arms up to surrender.

"I'm sorry Father, I can't let them hurt you."

Three Equalists rush over to me and put me into handcuffs. They throw the both of us into the back of the van and it's pitched black inside.

"You're so stubborn like your Mother." Hiroshi chuckles.

"I'm sorry Father. I couldn't leave you."

"You should have. It would have been my punishment, for what I had done. This is all my fault Asami."

"No, it's not! You did all of this for Mom. She would be so proud, I could never hate you for that. You also hotwired a car and beat up your best friend. I don't know about you, but that has to make you the coolest Father ever." I tease.

The van starts moving and I hear a sound of a whimper come across from my seat. Is he crying?

"I'm so sorry." He says between sobs. I wish I could give him a hug, but I'm so far away from him.

"It's alright, we will be alright. We're together and that's all Mom wanted." I reassure him, trying to stay strong.

"No Asami, you don't understand. I did the opposite of what she wanted. Your Mother helped people and all I do is hurt them."

Is he serious? That's not true, my Father has done nothing but help people. He took in the Avatar, despite the consequences. If anything, I'm the one who hurts people!

"That's not true, you're a great man." I defend.

"NO SAMI, I was going to turn Korra in, the moment she came to our home."

"What are you talking about?"

 **Hiroshi's Flashback**

" _Baatar, tells me, you and Suyin have some sort of secret meeting, going on now" I say as I watch my wife plant in her garden._

 _My dream is to move of us out of this old apartment, and into a bigger home. A home where the love of my life, can tend to the biggest garden in the world._

 _She gets up from the garden with a big smile on her face. As she walks over to me._

" _Well aren't you grumpy today." She says, while playing with my tie._

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just curious. Baatar is very concern about the topics you two discuss." I reply.

She laughs and moves past me heading into the small house. With me on her trail.

"You men, gossip more than us women. We're just having a book club, that all. Just like you fellas have your meetings, where you worship Amon. Should I be worried about Amon stealing my husband away?"

She taps my nose and I try to stay firm and not give into her silliness. This is serious, I want the best for our family and I can't have my wife putting our lives in jeopardy.

Non-benders are finally getting the respect they deserve. I can't have her discussions and political views, interfere with the movement.

"Sweetie, we have a daughter!" I plead. We both look over at Asami holding on to the couch cushion, for balance.

"Awww, Honey look, she's trying to walk." Yasuko rushes over to our daughter and sits down across from her.

"Come on Sami, walk to Mommy." Our precious daughter giggles and falls onto her bottom.

I sit beside my love and watch our Asami grabs a hold of the couch again.

"Sweetie, I just want to protect us." I reply.  
she turns to me.

"I know, Hiro. I'll keep our book club meeting to a minimum. If it upsets you."

* * *

We _get back from our dinner party and I loosen my tie and head straight to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of wine._

" _You're despicable, you know that?" My wife says taking off her earrings._

" _Oh am I? What about you? With your mocking Amon as he talks performance at the dinner party. You were being so childish, I think our daughter would have behaved better than you!"_

 _She laughs in disbelief._

" _I doubt it, Asami can smell bull shit!"_

 _Today was supposed to be a special night for us and she ruined it! I moved us to this big home, gave her a bigger backyard, where she can plant all the flowers she wants a_ _nd she's still unhappy!_

" _What's your problem, tell me why you hate me?" I ask, because I'm so tired of guessing. I understand that my work hours can be upsetting, but I'm doing all of this to support us! So we all can have a better life! Why can't she see that?_

 _I'm just about to pick up my glass of wine, but she takes it for herself, heading to the couch._

" _My problem, is the fact, you think I'm stupid." She replies, sipping my wine!_

" _I do not!"_

" _Yes, you do Hiro! Do you really think, I think, you got this big home, just by selling cars? And don't tell me today was just a celebration on how well your sales were going."_

 _I have no response to that._

" _I know you're selling weapons to Amon. Even though I told you, I didn't like it. But clearly your wife's input is not worthy enough."_

 _There is no point in lying to her, she already knows. I head over to the couch and get on my knees and hold her hands.  
_

 _"Honey, I know you hate what I'm doing, but Amon is making everything safer for our Asami. She won't have to live in fear. Like we did as a children or grow up poor."_

 _My wife stares into the distance, I'm wondering if she even listening._

" _I didn't care that I was poor. Having my beliefs and passion, made me feel like the richest person, in this world. Money is not everything. Yes, I love my garden and I'm thankful for all of this. But what you're doing for this movement is foolish . It's also going against everything I believe in. I'm not one those wives who are silent, and do whatever their husbands asks. I will say what's on my mind, regardless of how others feel. Amon can take away bending, but he can't take away mine or benders' voice."_

 _When Yasuko talks like this, it reminds me, how lucky I am to have her in my life. No woman, could ever have a passion, as strong as hers. She's right, I did go behind her back, but I don't regret it. I know what I'm doing and it will pay off in the long run._

" _I never meant to hurt you. I just want to do this for us." I say kissing her hand._

 _She pulls away from me, causing me to frown out of disappointment._

" _Don't bring Asami or I into this. If you're doing this, It's all for you." she replies. Why does she have to be so stubborn?_

 _"It's not like I'm building war weapons." I tease._

" _In the future, it could be, and I know you're too of a coward to say no to Amon!"_

 _I want to put the blame on alcohol for her comment. But a part of me thinks, that's how she sees me and it's upsetting. Everything I'm doing is for her, and to hear that she finds me a coward_ _, is foolish!_

" _I'm no coward, if anything you're. You volunteer to teach Benders and spend your time with them. But in the end they're going to screw you over. They were the ones who drove you out of your job."_

 _She glares at me._

" _No, my boss was to blame, not them." She replies._

" _Well, I don't blame your boss. You let passion drive you and that's, not how the world works. I refuse to allow my daughter to grow up thinking everything is fair, when it's not!"_

 _I see tears run down my wife's cheek and I feel horrible. I hate when we fight, and we been doing a lot of that lately._

 _I bring her head to my shoulder and allow her to cry._

" _I'm so sorry Yasuko." She holds me tighter. Today has just been a long day. We both said hurtful things, we just been through too much._

" _I'm just scarred for our her, Hiroshi."_

" _I know, that's why I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her. I promise you, I will protect her."_

* * *

" _Sweetie, I want to introduce you to Senna. She's from the Southern Watertribe" I let go of my wife and pull Senna into a hug._

" _Nice to meet you, my wife told me a lot about you. Thank you, for allowing her to stay with you, in your home" I reply._

 _"Hopefully, it's good things and it was an honor. Your wife was a lovely guest." she replies while returning the hug._

" _Yes, it was all good things. You have beautiful eyes, you have to have a husband!"_

 _My wife hits me in the side playfully. What did I say?_

" _Yes, my husband is at home, he's still grieving about the loss of our daughter."_

" _I'm so sorry, to hear about that. My condolences" she bows, while sniffing._

" _Thank you Sir, she was a character, alright. I'm sure her and your daughter would have been the bests of friends."_

 _I look over at my daughter in the sandbox, playing with Suyin's children. She gotten so big, just a while ago she was just 1, now she's almost five. Where has time gone?_

" _How's the hot dogs going?" Baatar asks while stopping his twin boys from killing each other. I open the grill, and look down at the over cooked meat._

" _Well it's not going medium well." No one laughs at my joke, except Senna._

" _Thank you Senna, maybe I should have married you." I say sticking my tongue out at my wife. Who rolls her eyes in amusement._

" _Hiroshi, what happened? Don't tell me a Firebender came and did some damage. You know how everything they touch, they ruin." Baatar tease making the b_ _oth of us laugh._

" _Don't you think that's a stereotypical comment?" my wife asks._

" _No, taking in fact what I said is true. Check the_ _statistics_ _. Firebenders, out of any other benders cause the most damage to our city. I would know, I'm the one who has to rebuild everything." He replies, with pride._

" _Well, why don't you be a better architect and build with materials that are fire proof? Isnt that your job, to you know, make things to prevent them from being damaged? You're supposed to take all of the negatives in consideration, when building and designing buildings. Outsmart the dumb ones, that's what I always say. Mr. Nations' Greatest Architect" My wife replies._

 _Everyone at the cookout say ooohh making Baatar's face turn red, out of his embarrassment. I wrap my arms around, my amazing wife._

" _I love my debater." I say with pride._

 _Suyin comes over and gives her husband a kiss._

" _Aww, I heard something got burned over it. Didn't think it was my Husband."_

 _Baatar forces a smile onto his face._

" _I guess she got me there." he says with a wink to me._

" _Where is Baatar Jr ?" I ask. He's usually always in his Father's shadows, literally. They're the spitting image of one another._

" _We sent him off, to an architect camp this summer. He should be home soon." Baatar replies._

" _Aww, I know you miss your eldest, Suyin." Yasuko tease._

 _Suyin nods in agreement._

" _Yes, I miss Jr. greatly, but I'm keeping myself busy with my work." She replies._

 _Baatar squeezes Suyin tighter._

" _Aka, she's replacing our son's presence, with some criminal." He tease, making all of us laugh._

" _Shut up, she's not a criminal. Kuvira is actually very smart, I'm learning a lot from her. I'm sure she can help you with your designs. While Jr. is away." Suyin defends._

" _Ha, me having a Bender help me,with work? I would trust a turtle duck before her. If you would kindly move out the way, Hiroshi. I need to save the day once again." He says opening another pack of hot dogs._

* * *

 _I shut the door after checking on Asami and I hear the downstairs's door open. I take a look at the time and its 1am._

 _I head down the stairs, wanting an explanation, for my wife's late entrance. I find her in the kitchen and flick on the lights, which startles her._

" _Hiro you scarred me. I'm starving." she opens the fridge and pulls out the plate I made for her and puts it into the microwave._

" _Where were you?" I ask._

" _With Suyin." She replies not missing a beat._

" _I went over her home and she said she hasn't seen you all day."_

 _This trips Yasuko up, now being caught in her lie._

" _Why must you lie to me?" I ask._

 _The microwave's timer goes off and she stops it. I massage the temple of my forehead, trying to keep my temper because I'm tired. I'm tired of a_ _ll these secrets, and none of them are_ _coming from my end. I have been nothing but honest with my wife, and she can't do the same with me!_

 _Things at work at have been tough. With Baatar and everyone on my back about making war time weapons. Which I been declining, due to my wife's beliefs, which they're unaware of. It's drawing suspensions, and that's the last thing I need. That's the last need we need!_

" _Can we not do this today?" she says between a yawn._

" _If you can come home late, you can talk late. I'm tired of putting our daughter to bed alone. We are supposed to tell each other everything. Why are you afraid to talk to me? I will support you no matter what. I see you stressed out and I want to help you. Please just let me help you."_

 _She sighs._

" _You're right Hiroshi, I have been keeping things from you. I just made a promise, and I have to keep it. Please understand."_

 _I'm so frustrated right now. It's like I'm the only one being loyal here!_

" _I can't do this anymore Yasuko, this is not how I want Asami to live. To know that her Mother is never home and is always sneaking around. That's no way for child to live._

 _she sets the plate down and walks towards me, getting in my face._

" _What are you implying? Are you threatening to take my daughter away from me?" her tone is no longer exhausted but defensive and she has every right to be._

 _I wanted to do what's right for our family, but since she wants to put herself first. I have to do everything right for Asami now, and do what's in her best interest._

 _I walk out of the kitchen and head into the backyard. Looking up at the stars. Who would have known this empire I built for us, would be worthless. All of the sleepless nights, means nothing now._

" _I promised Hiro." I hear her say while joining me._

" _What about our vows? They were just as much of a promise. Do they not mean anything to you?"_

" _Of course they do. It's complicated, you have to trust me."_

" _Are you having an affair?" I finally blurt out._

 _She laughs, but I don't find any of this funny. I'm asking a serious question. A question that would make sense, due to her sneaking around._

" _Of course not, what a silly question. All the guys are afraid to talk to me, because they know. I have a crazy weapon maker as a husband."_

" _Amon, is hounding me about, making tanks for his army."_

 _Yasuko covers her mouth "He's taking us to war?"_

" _I'm not sure, but I know he has big plans for Republic City and he's counting on me. Yet, I'm still staying loyal to you and not building them."_

 _Even in the moonlight I can see her smile and that turns my frustration to a minimum. That smile and Asami's smile remind me why this empire is worth it. She intertwines our hand._

" _You did that for me, Babe?"_

" _Of course, I did, I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. That's why I don't understand, you being all secretive. You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _I pull her into a kiss, to let her know, how genuinely I care about her. We pull apart and she smiles._

" _Remember when, we first started dated and you hated hugs." She tease, making me blush out of embarrassment._

" _You know, I wasn't an affectionate person back then." She wraps her arms around my neck and I stare at those emerald green eyes of hers. The same ones my daughter has, Which I love just as well._

" _See how I changed that about you? All you had to do was trust me." she replies._

" _Then trust me, by telling me where you were." I reply._

 _She pulls away and we walk hand and hand through the garden. With our feet touching the soil._

" _You know, I had a friend who was an Earthbender. I thought she was so cool, but she hated herself. She thought bending earth was terrible. I thought the opposite. To able to be so close, to living and non-living things, that has to be wonderful."_

 _I let go of her hand to allow her to scoop up the soil and watch it fall through her fingers back to the ground._

" _I know who the Avatar is." I look at her in disbelief._

" _Sweetie relax." She tease, finding my expression funny._

" _Spirits, tell me you're joking." I say trying to process everything._

 _Ever since Avatar Aang passed, everyone has been wondering who the new Avatar will be. Amon especially, because he knows once the Avatar gains all his or hers' powers. His movement will be stopped. He even built a special team, just to find them. This news is huge!_

" _I'm not, and she's adorable. She's around Asami's age but a little older. Remember Senna?"_

 _I nod._

" _It's her daughter, she's not dead. They have her staying with different people, to protect her. I even put our name on the list, as her keeper."_

" _What? You can't do that Yasuko. You know my line of work. That's dangerous, for our family and her!" I explain._

" _That's what I thought, but who would suspect us? Out of all people to hide the Avatar? It's brilliant, Please tell me, I can trust you with this. I need you to keep this a secret. This mean a lot to me. I see Korra, like a daughter, I know Senna would do the same to protect Asami."_

" _You met her?" I ask in disbelief._

 _She nods excitedly._

 _"Yes, she can bend every element, except air right now. She also has the cutest blue eyes."_

 _This is all too much to take in. We can't keep the Avatar in our home. How will I explain to Asami, that she has to keep all of this a secret? What if something happens to one of us, while trying to protect the Avatar, what will happen to Asami?"_

 _I feel warm hands touch my face._

 _"Hiroshi, stop thinking and promise me you won't tell anyone. Who knows, maybe she won't even shows up here. Our name is last on the list. Just let me know, you won't tell anyone!"_

 _I'm speechless but, I'm also happy she's finally being honest with me. I met Senna and she's a wonderful woman and I would do anything to help her out. If my wife feels good about this, I guess, I can be as well._

" _I promise." She squeals and pulls me into a hug._

" _I love you so much!"_

 _I hug her tighter "I love you too."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tears roll down my cheek, hearing all this about my Mother. This is the first time, my Father told me anything about her. I was so young when she passed, I couldn't really remember much. To find out that she had quality similar to me, means a lot.

I hear my Father sniffing as he continues.

"A week later after she told me about the Avatar, she was murdered. I was so confused, I didn't understand.

She knew how use a weapon, she knew how to protect herself. How could all of this happen? The detectives told me, there was no force of entry. Which means, most likely she knew the people, who did it.

If she knew them? Why would they hurt her? Your Mother was one of the sweetest person on this planet. She never turned the other cheek, when someone was in need. I needed an explanation, because it didn't make sense.

They caught one of the gang members who did it. I went to the stations and saw that the person they caught was just a child. No older than thirteen. He gave all the names, that were apart of Yasuko's death.

I got the chance to talk with him and he knew who I was. He picked up the phone and I didn't pick it up, for a while because I wanted to look at the monster who took my love away.

How could such a little boy be such a killer? I couldn't see it, I couldn't see the killer in him and I wanted to, so badly.

The boy told me, he knew Yasuko, and that she taught him how to read. Back when he was in the shelter. He also told me, he didn't think his friends were going to kill her. Apparently he was bait.

There because he knew she would open the door to a familiar face.

After his explanation, I finally saw the killer in him. I saw him growing up to be a murder, like his friends but this time, he did kill someone and it was you. I saw him hurting you, Asami and I couldn't stand losing you too.

The next day, I went to a lawyer and wanted to get the death penalty for all of them. The lawyer told me, due to their age. They could only give them a max sentence of 7 years.

They amount of time was enough, to allow them to roam the streets again and hurt you. So I went to the only person with power.

I went to Amon and told him, if he could get the death penalty for the boys. I would not just make weapons for him, but tell him information about the Avatar.

Amon kept his word and all boys were given the death penalty. I sat in on every trial with the seven boys, and saw them weep and beg for their forgiveness, but I didn't care. Because of them I lost my wife and you lost your Mother. Those benders knew what they were going to do, and they didn't care.

They killed a woman, who actually thought they all had a chance, in this world! Your Mother told me, I had to learn to trust people, but she was betrayed by those she trusted.

I couldn't afford to make that mistake again, so I hid my feelings and that's why I been so hard on you. I didn't want you to get too passionate and care about things, like your Mother did.

Amon had the list with all the people, the Avatar was to staying with. He also knew I was it's last stop.

Today I was supposed to tell him information about the Avatar's whereabouts. Today was supposed to be the day, I turned Korra in.

I thought today would be the perfect day, we would be at the ball. The Equalist could storm into our home, before we got back and maybe it would be easier on you.

I went to Amon, right before he got on to stage and told him I had information on the Avatar. He looked at me, ready for me to explain, but at that very moment.

I remembered what you said, about never seeing you so happy, and you were right. Ever since Korra came into our life, I saw a glimpse of the little Asami, I once knew. The little girl who loved every living thing, that she came into contact with.

The little girl, that I ruined all because I wanted to protect you. I took away all the things you enjoyed and made you miserable because I knew that was the only way, I could keep you safe.

I was wrong, all these years, Asami. I should have loved you even harder. When your Mother passed. I should have let you know that, it's okay to enjoy everything In life and that it's okay to speak out for what you believe in. Most importantly, I should have told you, there is nothing wrong with being yourself.

I just couldn't ruin your happiness. So I told Amon, the Avatar was dead. In hopes of putting an end to all of this. When Tenzin, said what he said on stage. I knew I was in trouble. This is all my fault and I'm so sorry."

I'm dumbfounded, how could I, not see this one coming? All this time, he made it seem like he was the good guy, but turning Korra in was his intentions all along. He didn't keep her promise!

"Asami, talk to me please. This wasn't supposed to happen."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"You were the reason why Korra couldn't have a normal life. You were the reason why Korra, had to run from place to place. All because you gave Amon the list and he tracked her every move. Killing her friends and the people who took care of her. Most importantly, you are the reason why, I can no longer be happy. "

"You have to understand, I did all of this, out of love." He pleads.

"I LOVE HER FATHER!" I scream out, causing the van to stop.

What does he know about love? If he really loved my Mother, he wouldn't have done this!

"I love Korra so much, she wasn't just my happiness. She was someone that helped me realized my self-destruction! I had no one to be myself with. Father. I couldn't even talk to you! You were always at work, now I know why. You weren't building an empire for us, you were building an empire for Amon. How dare you say, you were doing this in her honor. She would have never supported this. It's as if she died for nothing, all because of you!"

I'm sick to my stomach, I no longer know this man. Whatever our destination is, I hope we are separated. I'm ashamed to call him, my Father.

The van hasn't moved yet and I'm wondering what's going on. We hear a collection of yells and moaning from outside. Then suddenly there is silence.

"Did you see me Babe, with my sick blood-bending moves?" I hear a woman voice say from outside the van.

"Yeah, it was alright." Someone else says opening the van's door. I squint my eyes at the flashlight being pointed in my face.

"Where's Korra?" the same trash woman from earlier asks. Looking around the van.

"Clearly not here." A woman with a skull hair tie replies.

"Where is Korra and who are you?" I ask. The trashwoman puts a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Eska, I'm Korra's cousin, and this is my blood-bending girlfriend June." June hops on to the van wiping the blood off a chain of keys.

"I'm Asami." I say, as the woman with the keys, uncuffs me.

"Yeah, Yeah ,Yeah, we know who you're . You're the Avatar's Girlfriend, I have a bone to pick with you and your thoughts on benders." June says in my face.

"You're the same girl, from the club." I tell Eska which makes her dip her head, she's definitely related to the Avatar.

"Yes, sorry about lying to you earlier. I couldn't break character. Why are you two getting arrested?"

"They found out about us, keeping the Avatar." My Father replies.

"Tough luck, we thought Korra got caught, because when she was in the dining hall. Someone came in and we heard all types of destruction going on. Someone even took out our flash drive, losing or camera connection. When we didn't hear a reply, we thought the worst. " June replies.

"That can't be true, Korra is at home!" I explain. There is no way, Korra can be at the Ball! She was sick, she had a bloody nose!

June helps me out of the van.

"Sorry, Princess but your Korra, been sneaking out, behind your back and planning her big debut. Which happens to be today. I guess, it worked since everyone is in an uproar, back at the building."

If Korra is back there, like they say. I need to get to her, she's not safe.

"We have to go get her!" I yell out.

"Woahhhh, it's packed back there and you're a wanted criminal. Going back there would be dumb." June adds.

I look at Eska, hoping she will understand, the importance of saving Korra.

"That's your cousin, we have to go back." I plead. June holds, the Watertribe girl back.

"No, she's not going back. I'm not losing her. Korra will be fine, she has everything under control. I bet she's back home right now! She can manage, we may be benders, but we aren't superheroes."

Korra's cousin smiles at her girlfriend and turns her around, so they're facing each other.

"Sweetie, I appreciate your concern, but Asami's right. That is my cousin, and soon to be yours. If you agree, to help us."

The aggressive skull woman smirks. " My cousin? Are you implying, that you want to marry me?" she asks.

Eska rolls her eyes and pulls her girlfriend into a heated kiss. Making my heart, ache for Korra even more. They pull apart, and I feel a bit embarrassed for watching them.

"Spirits, I wished I wasn't sober right now. Alright, 'Operation Save Cousin' is a go. If we take this van. It will draw less attention on us."

I hop back into the van and wait for my Father.

"Aren't you coming. Sir?" Eska asks, because I'm still to upset to talk to him.

"No, I have to make this right, go ahead without me. Be safe Asami. I still want to keep that promise."

My mind is telling me to say I hate him, but I don't hate him. I hate what he did. But I don't hate who he is as a person. Hearing how he used to be, shows me that, someone can change you in a positive or negative way.

My Mother's death, changed Hiroshi into someone he hated. The introduction to Korra, changed me into someone I enjoy being. Then again, it makes you realize. Someone can lead you to the right trail, but it's up to you to walk it.

My Father led me to the path to hate him and disown him but It's up to me to decide whether or not. I want to push him away, like he did to me. I'm going to break the cycle, once and for all and take the path I want to take.

"I forgive you, Father and I will always love you."

He stares at me in disbelief, as the van starts moving and I stare at his watery eyes, waving a goodbye to me. I'm going to make this right again, for us. I'm going to fix everything, and keep my Mother's promise.

 **Korra**

I move toward the fleeing people. Most people run away from danger, I run right to it. Spirits, this is no time to act like a superhero. But if I were, I would be the called the Dark Knight with my mask and all. Wait, that wouldn't make sense. I shouldn't be thinking about this, I'm on a mission.

I look down at the two images, Kuvira gave me. I don't know why she wants these people, but the sooner I get them for her. The quicker I can get to the auditorium and search for Asami and Hiroshi.

Forget running like a civilian. I'm in a mask and need to get to the parking garage quick! I bend a spiral ball and move forward, as people jump out the way.

I speed pass a sign that reads auditorium and back right up. I take a quick peck inside the room and see no one there.

Great they got out! I sigh in relief and start to relax, up until I realize they're going to come home and find me not there. Spirits, I need find Kuvira's people quick.

I open the staircase door and fly up the stairs, with grace. From what Kuvira showed me on her tablet. The people I'm supposed to get, are parked on the third floor. I push open the door and see the woman, and the gentleman together.

"Mother, how dare you stay with him?" I look between the gentleman and the picture and groan out of frustration. They aren't the same guys, this one in the picture is a lot older.

"Jr, we are not discussing this. You shouldn't be here." the woman replies.

I clear my throat, trying to get their attention. I don't mean to be rude, and interrupt but I'm sort of in a both turn to me and the gentleman, gets into a fighting stance.

I raise my arms in the air to show, I come in peace.

"Kuvira, told me to come and get you. " I take off my mask and the gentleman smiles.

"Avatar, remember me it's Baatar." He says walking towards me.

" Oh yeah, I hardly recognized ou, with that chin hair. How are you?" I ask.

"You know, other than keeping my Fiancée happy, pretty good." he tease.

"So you aren't doing well." I tease. making us both laugh, from seeing how crazy Kuvira can be.

"Korra?" I turn to the woman, who just called my name.

"How do you know my name?" I ask the silver haired woman.

"You look beautiful, just like your Mother." She says hands trembling, as she walks over and touches my face.

"You know my Mother Senna?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course, I do, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be…Oh my Spirits. Asami and Hiroshi got arrested." She tells me.

what does she mean by arrested?

"What? No that can't be." The woman pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, but it's true. I saw them be put into a van earlier. Most likely, I'm next." She looks up at Baatar.

"You need to leave, Baatar. Before they find you. Your Father probably thinks, I'm apart of all this. I was in the auditorium and he was already upset with me."

Baatar shakes his head.

"No, that can't be. You weren't supposed to be in the auditorium. You were supposed to be in the dining hall. We weren't going to blow up the room, until you all left. Kuvira, told me she would get you, my brothers, and Opal out before it was a go."

"What do you mean, by blow up?" the sliver haired woman ask. The door to the stairs open and Kuvira appears.

"Babe, my family was still inside the auditorium. What's that all about? You told me, you would get my family out." Baatar says to his fiancee.

Kuvira takes off her gloves and throw them to the ground.

"Did you really think, I would save your family? Especially when your Mother caused me so much pain." I pull away from Suyin.

"Don't get too comfortable with Su. She has a thing for young and powerful figures." Kuvira says while walking towards Suyin who gets into a bending stance.

"Stay away from me Kuvira." This makes the leader of Unity laugh.

"I taught you all the metal bending you know." the leader replies.

"Well I gotten a lot better, last time we saw each other." Suyin replies.

I don't know what's going on. I'm just trying to get back to the Sato's Mansion before any suspensions are drawn.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? Why are you attacking our Mother like this?" Baatar ask.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! Mothers don't use their children." She says with hatred.

Then it clicks to me, she didn't tell me to get these two people to save. This was a revenge mission, if I knew this before, I would have never agreed.

I put Suyin behind me

"Kuvira, I can't allow you to hurt this woman. No matter what she did to you. You know my duty, as the Avatar. Which is to protect."

"Really? Where were you, when I needed you? That's right Avatar, benders needed you as well, not just non-benders. Now let me, have a discussion with my Su." She says stepping forward but I bend a barrier between us.

"I'm not going to hurt her, relax." Kuvira says, while sitting on the ground crossing her legs.

"You can walk her away to safety. I promise, I won't move a muscle." Kuvira says.

With the sliver haired woman behind me, I slowly start walking towards the stair's door as Kuvira hums.

"Thank you." Suyin tells me as I open the door, then in a blink of an eye, she's no longer behind me. I turn around and see Kuvira on the ground, still humming, not moving a muscle.

"Where is my Mother?" Baatar asks rushing to Kuvira frantic.

"Where is she Kuvira?" he cries, she smiles and raises her hand and Suyin comes from under the ground, trying to catch her breath.

I never seen someone bend so quickly and without their hands before. Baatar tries to rush to his Mother but Kuvira brings her back under the ground.

Baatar pulls Kuvira off the ground and up in the air.

"Where is my Mother!" he yell in her face.

"So you choose her over me? She left you Baatar, allowed your Father to disrespect you. Now you're helping her? What about me? you were supposed to be on my side?"

"It's different, she's my Mother, Kuvira. She comes first, but that doesn't mean. I don't love you."

she smirks, as I try to find a way to save Suyin.

"If I'm not number one. It can't work out. I'm calling off our wedding." The glasses on Baatar's face starts to bend into his skin, causing him to scream in pain.

I slam my foot to the ground, using my seismic sense, to try and find Suyin. Seeing the black and white waves and feeling the vibrations. I find out, that's she's a few quarters away from me.

I bend the rock beneath her and she comes to the surface. I rush over to her and she's no longer conscious, but she has a pulse.

I get up and turn my hand into flames. "Enough Kuvira!" she pushes Baatar to the ground, making him roll around in pain.

"Stay out of this Korra, I no longer need your help."

"No, I'm putting an end to you, now!"

"Alright then." she charges towards me and I send a combination of jabs and hooks, her way. She dodges them and send boulder after boulder towards me. Which all misses me.

what's wrong with her? She's usually on her A game. Then I see who's really her target. Suyin slowly tries to get up.

"Stop, can't you see she's hurt" I call out. Sending more blows, to Kuvira.

"Too bad." Kuvira replies, as she takes a chuck of the pavement and bends it towards her at full spend. I step between Suyin. Trying to build a shield for us, but it's too late. The chuck catches me ,just barely and I fly across the garage.

I try to get up from the ground, but my body is too numb. Something digging into my back.

"Korra!" I hear a familiar voice say. I finally open dust covered eyes, and see Asami being dragged away, along with Suyin and Baatar.

"Asami" I whisper, but my voice can't make out her name louder. As she kicks and screams, being carried away.

I try to raise my head up, but that makes, whatever that's lodged in my back go further.

I shut my eyes, as I hear cars leaving out the garage. I need to go save her, I made a promise to Hiroshi.

* * *

I wake up with my head on someone's lap.

"She's waking up." A girl with a shaved head yells. My barely open all the way, but I search my surrounding. I think, i'm in a car . I'm so tired and I want to go back to sleep.

"Hey remember me?" a boy says in my face.

"Meelo, put your seat belt back on!" a woman says in the driver seat.

"She needs to go to the hospital. Her chi level is down, I can barely feel her spiritual energy." The same shaved head girl says.

"No, my Mother can heal her. She still has her spirit water." A man voice replies. My eyes flutter shut. The quicker I can go back to sleep. The quicker I can see Asami again.

* * *

 **Hiroshi was the betrayer all along.**

 **I just wrote one of the longest updates, in my life. Show me some appreciation, by leaving a review. Letting me know, how you all feel about this chapter** **;)**

 **Two chapters left until the final.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note**_

 _This whole chapter will be in Asami's pov._

 **Asami**

I have been spending the majority of my time, trying to free myself from these handcuffs. As I'm struggling, the memory of Korra's motionless body lying on the ground, appears in my mind.

 _We were stuck in traffic and I knew, if I didn't get out the van we would be too late. So I took off my heels and dashed out the van. Avoiding the on going traffic, as Eska's voice echoed, telling me to come back._

 _But I couldn't go back, I had to save Korra. When I get to the building, Equalists are everywhere. So my only options was to go through the parking garage._

 _As I ran up the ramp, I could hear bickering and the sound of Korra's voice from above me. A huge burden was lifted off me, by just hearing her confused voice. As I continued running, I'm brought to my knees, by a sudden vibration of the earth._

 _Not knowing the cause, I get up and continue my quest. Finally getting to the third floor, I watch afar as Korra and Kuvira battle it out. I never seen the Great Uniter so up and personal before. Her bending is not directed towards the Avatar but her form is incredible._

" _Stop, can't you see she's hurt?" Korra calls out, in frustration. Who is hurt? What is she talking about? As I get closer, I see Suyin lying on the ground._

" _Too bad" Kuvira replies._

 _The Great Uniter, slams her foot to the ground. Raising a chunk of the pavement, she sends it towards them, just as the Avatar builds a shield, but it's too late and the chunk sends her flying across the garage._

" _Korra!" I call out, running towards her aid. But before I could get to her someone in all black grabs me. I try fighting out of their hold, but I can't._

" _We're leaving now, grab the two traitors. Leave the Avatar, I'm sure Amon will appreciate our gift." Kuvira says, while wiping the sweat off her face._

" _What about her?" The Equalist that's holding me says._

" _She can come too, she seen too much." She replies. The Great Uniter, walks towards me and lifts up my chin and I spit in her face._

 _"Don't touch me!" she wipes her face and frowns._

" _I'm sorry about this." Before I can say anything else, she puts pressure on to my neck and I black out._

Now I'm here in this cell, somewhere underground. The worst part is I'm not sure if Korra's alive or not. As I tug at the metal on my wrist, I hear keys rattling and I drop my hands. The door opens and they push someone inside. There is hardly any light in here, so I'm not sure who's inside with me. After hearing the door lock, the person sighs.

"Asami, are you awake?" I know that voice!

"Suyin? I thought you were dead!" I say, completely forgetting about our bad blood. Maybe she knows where we're.

"Yes, I'm a little sore, but I'm not dead. I thought Amon took you and your Father?"

"Well he did, but we escaped, it's complicated. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure. Kuvira had the guards put a bag over my head, every time she sent for me. Which has been a couple of times now."

My guidance counselor chuckles to herself but it's not in a humorous way. The laughter sound more like desperation.

"It's a funny to me because she came so close in hitting me, but she didn't. All because I refused to speak with her. The Kuvira, I saw last night, wasn't the same person, I knew."

I sense a presences in front of me and I'm confused.

"Aren't you in shackles too?" I ask, wondering how she's able to walk around.

"Kuvira didn't think it would be necessary for her guards to continuously unlock me. So she didn't put me in any. "

We sit in silences, and I remember Suyin's involvement in my Father's story. If she was supposedly my Mother's best friend, she must know about the Avatar.

"My Father told me about my Mother's involvement with the Avatar." I begin.

She touches my wrist and the metal around them comes unloose.

"You're a Metalbender!" I ask, in disbelief which causes her to cover my mouth.

"Quiet, I don't think Kuvira knows they put us in the same cell."

No wonder she supports Benders, she is one. I wonder if Baatar knows or any of her family member?

I rub my wrist up and down to get rid of the irritation.

"Were you really my Mother's friend?"

"We weren't friends, we were best friends. That's why I hate myself, for how I treated you. I know this isn't an excuse but I think one of the reasons why I handled the situation the way I did. Was the fact, you reminded me of your Mother so much.

You had it all, the determination, passion, and even stubbornness. Every time I saw you,I saw a glimpse of Yasuko and it angered me. Not just because she was gone, but because she didn't just leave her family behind she left me as well.

I begged her not to get involved with the Avatar and that we were getting in too deep. But your Mother ignored me. I blame myself for her death, because I was too caught up in my own life to watch out for my best friend's. Maybe if I would have spent more time with her, I could have stopped her!"

 _ **Suyin's Flashback**_

 _I come into the library with my book already picked out for Yasuko's book club. We decided to come up with some sort of activity, as an escape from Motherhood. Don't get me wrong, I love my children but a break from time to time is relaxing. It also allows the Fathers to spend quality time with their children._

" _I choose War and Peace. What book did you choose?" I ask. My friend turns_ _around with a great amount of excitement._

" _I didn't know you liked reading that much." I tease._

 _She takes the book out of my hand and throws it across the room._

" _Are you serious? I was on chapter 4!" I say in disbelief._

" _This is not really a book club, Silly."_

 _I knew Yasuko since high school and this woman always been out of her mind. So I can't really say I'm shocked by this new information._

" _Then what is it?" I ask, waiting for my best friend to enlighten me on the topic. She sits down on the couch and turns her body around so she's facing me._

" _You know how our husbands have secret meetings?"_

" _You mean business meetings?" I correct._

" _Anyway, I want to form one of our own."_

" _With who?_ Amon's meetings are attended by more than two people. _" ._

" _With you, Silly. This can be our safe place, where we can talk about anything we want, without consequences. What's said in the library, stays in the library. What do you say?"_

" _Don't you think, that sounds a bit grade school?"_

I have to admit, the idea is perfect. My husband and I don't see eye to eye on a few things. So having a place where there is no filter, sounds nice.

" _Maybe, but it will be fun. I know you have thoughts about your architect of a husband."_

 _My friend's comment makes me laugh._

 _Yes, Baatar can be a character alright, but I love him. He's the Father of all my children and a very bright man._

 _my friend tugs at my arm, waiting for me to give in._

 _Yasuko is one of the sweetest people I know. We first met when I first moved to Republic City as a teen. I was a bit of a troublemaker. Yasuko, showed me that, I didn't have to act like a rebel for attention, and for that I owe her everything. So, if this makes her happy. I guess I can join in._

 _"Fine, but I get to finish my book."_

* * *

 _Baatar walks into my personal home office and shuts the door behind him. I don't even have to look up from my paperwork to know something is upsetting him._

" _Su, what is this I hear about you, representing a bender? Not just any bender but The Earth Kingdom's Bandit."_

 _I smile to myself, realizing how quick word travel. I just took the offer today._

" _I wanted a challenge." I state honestly._

 _I wanted to become a defense lawyer because I wanted to prove the impossible. Getting Amon's Equalists off charges isn't fun anymore. I have never represented a Bender before, so this whole thing is exciting for me._

 _Baatar closes my folder and I finally look up at his tempered face._

" _This is not a joke Su. You're ruining our family's name with your own doings."_

 _I get up from my desk because I refuse to be talked down on. I'm a grown woman not some child in time out!_

" _You need to check yourself Baatar. I have my own mind and I can make my own decisions. I took this cases because I wanted it. I'm not dropping it all because you don't like it!" I spit back._

" _You don't even know the girl! How do you know she won't kill you? You seen her stories on the news. She may be fifteen, but she's a cold hearted assassin!"_

 _My husband's right. Kuvira has been known to commit crimes, that would put any member of the Red Lotus to shame. I been following her and I grew to admire her._

 _For a criminal as young as she is, she certainly knows how to get attention. That's why I want to represent her. Kuvira doesn't need to be locked up, she needs a mentor. I don't see a criminal on the tv screen, I see a child who lost her way._

" _Honey, she won't try to kill me. She's held inside a prison where she has zero earth bending abilities . I will be fine! You need to stop worrying about all of this!"_

" _How can I not? First, it's the secret meeting you and Yasuko have, now it's this. I bet Yasuko had something to do with your new love for Benders."_

 _I find myself laughing._

 _Baatar and Yasuko have never gotten along. Ever since Baatar and I started dating, back in high school, my best friend and him would argue about the littlest of things._

 _Even though, my best friend was upset that I agreed to marry him. She was there by my side as my bridesmaid._

" _She has nothing to do with this. Like I told you, I want to do this for myself!"_

 _We're interrupted by cries from the baby monitor._

" _I'll go check on Opal, since You're busy." Baatar says, but I grab his arm._

" _No, I'm never too busy for my family, Let's both go." He gives me a small smile and we head out of the room._

* * *

 _I'm going through security and this whole place gives me the chills. This is a place for cold hearted criminals, not a fifteen year old girl. Baatar wanted to come with me today but he had a meeting with Amon._

 _I'm actually glad he couldn't come. His comments wouldn't help gain Kuvira's trust with me. Without her trust, she won't be honest with me and I need every detail as possible If I want to win this case._

 _An Equalist walks me through the area where the men convicted felons are. I continue walking as they yell derogatory comments through the bars._ _Once we get pass, the guard locks the door behind us._

" _Sorry, Ma'am you were probably the first woman they saw in a while. We're about to go through the women cells, they will be less tense."_

 _As he push opens the door, I see the looks on these women's faces. Unlike the angry men, they look drained, as if they lost hope. Seeing their faces motivates me to win this case, even more. Kuvira, doesn't deserve a life like this._

 _We walk through all the cells, and I'm confused. Shouldn't my clients be in one of them? We move to a more isolated area._

" _Where are we?" I ask._

" _We're in solitary, Ma'am."_

" _Are you telling me my client caused a disturbance already? She only been here for a week!" I say, in disbelief._

" _No, Ma'am. She happens to be on her best behavior. We had orders to place her in here. As soon as she arrived."_

 _He slides open the door, and moves his head closer to his radio._

" _I'm now taking inmate 5093 out ."_

 _He gets a confirmation reply and unlocks the door and what I see makes my heart drop. There she was, my client lying on the ground with no bed, or anything that would be essential in any prison._

" _Hey, sleeping beauty wake up." The Equalist kicks my client and I'm in rage._

" _Hey, what's your problem?" I yell pushing him up against the wall._

" _I'm sorry, Mrs. Beifong." He replies, probably in shock about my aggression. Which I'm shocked by as well, but what he did was uncalled for. Kuvira,was just lying there not causing anyone any harm._

 _I can't believe this is how this prison treats it's inmates, especially this child. It's bad enough they put her in a place like this. But what other option did she have? This is where the majority of Benders come._

 _Our judicial system is flawed. Non-Benders create more crimes because they know that they won't be as severely punished like Benders are. Kuvira could get the death penalty!_

" _It's alright, I'm fine." My attention is taken off the guard after hearing such a small but confident voice. I let go of the man and approach her._

" _Careful, she's a Ben.." I put my hand up silencing the guard._

" _Why doesn't she have a hair tie?" I ask, pushing her long wavy hair off her face._

"… _well…the warden thought…it wouldn't a good idea!"_

" _For a hair tie? Yeah, I'm sure will defiantly hang herself with such a small thing." I say, annoyed making the girl in front of me laugh._

 _As I continue brushing the hair off her face, she places her hand on top of mine and I start to panic._

 _All these scenarios start to play out in my head. On ways she can kill me. How could I be so foolish? I let my good heart fool me into forgetting what this girl is capable of. In the corner of my eye, I see the Equalist charge up his glove, ready for things to escalate but it doesn't._

 _Instead of causing me harm, the girl lift up my hand and starts tracing my palm._

" _You will have five kids." She says calmly. Is this one of her tactics? Does she plan to bend back my wrist, by using palm reading to throw me off?_

" _Let her go!" The Equalist yells, making Kuvira instantly step back with her hand raised._

 _"Okay boss." she says looking directly at me._

 _Who is this girl?_

* * *

 _I sit across from Yasuko as I talk her ear off, about my client._

" _She's also an orphan, which you already knew. The longest she ever stayed with a foster family was for three days!"_

 _My friend covers her mouth in shock._

" _I know, isn't that terrible? Also she told me that she been in places for worse than solitary. That's why the prison doesn't bother her."_

 _Yasuko brings her hand to her heart._

" _That's terrible, you have to get her out, Su."_

" _I know, but it's so hard. Let's say I do get her out by using her rough childhood stories or how society is against her. Who's to say someone doesn't try to kill her as soon as she walks out of the courtroom!"_

 _Where will Kuvira go once she's free? Will she stay out of trouble? What if I lose this case, and she gets the death penalty? These questions have been keeping me up at night._

 _My children have beds of their own and people who are in their lives that love them. Which motivates them to do well. Kuvira doesn't have any of that. Therefore, she has nothing to lose by going back to her old ways. My_ _thoughts are interrupted, by the touch of someone putting their hand on my knee._

" _I can see she made an impression on you." my friend, says with a small smile._

 _I sigh out of frustration._

" _She's just too young to have her life thrown away! No matter, what happens, she will forever be seen as a criminal. That's just as worst as death!" my serious explanation makes my best friend laugh._

" _She stole, killed, and even kidnapped. I don't think she's a criminal, I think she's a mastermind."_

 _I playfully hit my friend._

" _People can change." I defend._

 _I'm confused by my friend's silence. She's usually rambling about Bender and Non-bender equality, but not today, something must be wrong._

" _What's wrong?" I ask._

" _Nothing, just reading War and Peace. This is actually a good book." I take the book and flip It upside down, so she can read it correctly._

" _Be honest with me. Are you and Hiro still fighting?" My friend breaks down into tears and I pull her into a hug._

" _Yes, he wants me to stop teaching the kids at the shelter. I love them so I stop, they will have nothing."_

 _I admire, Yasuko's involvement in the Benders' community. Even though a lot of people frown upon her volunteer work._

 _To be honest, I'm surprised Hiroshi allowed her to teach for this long. Especially with the snarky comments about his wife from his peers. Which I defend, quickly._

 _I wipe away her tears._

" _Look at me. Don't let anyone tell you to stop doing something, that you know is right."_

"But w _hat if it hurts Asami in the end?"_

 _I think about that question regarding my children and this case all the time. But I remember one simple question and that motivates me every time._

" _Just ask yourself, what if Asami was in their shoes." I reply._

* * *

 _I talked to some Equalists and they allowed me to have my meeting with Kuvira outside. Due to Kuvira's outstanding behavior and it being the last day before her trial._

 _I'm waiting at the table and the breeze tells me it's going to rain soon. My client makes her way out of the prison, in shackles and handcuffs. A precaution for any Bender, since those your feet and hands are crucial in defense. She gets to the table and I put on a big smile._

" _Tomorrow is the big day, Kiddo." I tease. The guards walk back to their stations, giving us some privacy._

" _Yes, it is. I'm a little nervous." She says, looking up at the grey sky. She starts messing with her handcuffs and I regret my decision, due to seeing her discomfort._

" _I thought having our last meeting outside, would be good for you. Guess not, since you have to wear those awful things."_

 _As I look down, I start to see them move apart. Is she metalbending? I watch the transformation in disbelief. With the now open handcuffs barely on her wrist, she intertwines her hands._

" _I'm fine, now." She says, with a smile. This is the first time ever I seen her genuinely smile and she has a wonderful one at that._

" _When did you learn how to?" I look around, then whisper metalbend. Making the mischievous girl inch closer to me._

" _I taught myself." She whisper back. A loud whistle from the guard, makes her move back into her seat._

 _How can such a young girl be so sneaky? Not even my eldest son, who's the same age as her could live up to her potential, if he even tried._

 _If you really think about it, her tactics are similar to dare I say it, the Joker from my twins favorite comic, Batman. By the way the Earth Kingdon's Bandit, plays games with her victims._

 _It makes you wonder if she's the good guy or villain. I have to remind myself, not to be fooled by her ways. Even though, I have yet to be played by her._

" _Tommorrow is my birthday." She says, with pride._

" _Oohh is it now? That means you're turning the big sweet sixteen. Let me guess, your gift is to be set free." I tease._

 _The Earth Kingdom's Bandit shakes her head, telling me I'm wrong._

" _No, that's not what I'm wishing for." Does she not wish to be free?_

 _She can see the confusion on my face and starts to explain._

" _Don't get me wrong, being found not guilty, would be cool, but let's be honest. The jury isn't going to set me free. No matter how smart, charming, or beautiful my lawyer is."_

 _I clear my throat after hearing such descriptive words directed towards me come out of my client's mouth. I'm trying not to turn such compliments into something more. But by the look in her eyes, I'm thinking otherwise._

" _Then what do you wish for?" I ask, trying to take the subject off of me._

" _A cake." She replies._

" _I was actually going to buy myself my first birthday cake this year. But getting arrested sort of ruined it." She tease._

 _She may think her wish is humorous but It's not and it saddens me. That wish let alone shows how young she still is. A criminal monster would never make, such a wish. I think I may have found my closing, to win this case._

* * *

 _I move pass the paparazzi, as they flood me with questions about the case._

" _ **How did you do it, Su?"**_

" _ **Did you think you were going to win?"**_

" _ **Where will Kuvira go?"**_

" _ **How does it feel being one of the first lawywers to represent a Bender and win?"**_

" _ **Do you still support Amon's Movement?"**_ _With that last question, I stop and address the press and everyone is silent._

" _I came here today to do my job and I did it . This case has nothing to do with Amon. This case was about a girl, who didn't need prison or the death penalty. Kuvira, needs a mentor. Someone to point her in the right direction and the judge and jury agreed with me. With her under my wing, I will help build her into a law abiding citizen and.."_

 _My husband grabs my hand before I could even finish. He opens the door for me but I hesitate._

" _Where is Kuvira." I ask, looking around frantic. She was just behind me._

" _Don't worry about her." Baatar says, trying to get me into the car, but I pull away._

" _No, we can't leave he.." before I could finish. Kuvira, steps in front of me, not to greet me but to block something heading my way. The object hits her and Equalists pounce on to the thrower. Baatar rushes us both into the_ _limousine_ _and I try to catch my breath._

" _You could have been killed!" Baatar yells, but I'm not wondered about him. I'm worried about her. Kuvira took an object for me, I didn't even see the thrower and she came out of nowhere in my defense._

" _Are you okay?" My question annoys Baatar causing him to roll the backseat window up, as he makes a call on his phone. I turn to her and start wiping the apple pie off her face. This is all my fault, if I didn't stop and talk to the press this would have never happened._

" _Are you alright!" I ask again._

" _Yea, it's just pie!" She says unfazed. How can she be okay with all of this?_

" _It could have been a bullet! Kuvira, don't ever do something as foolish like that again." I yell, and I'm a little taken back by my tone._

 _My face starts to heat up, due to my embarrassment. It's rare that I let my feelings get the best of me in public, let alone in front of my client. I don't know what came over me._

" _I'm sorry, I scarred you." Kuvira replies._

" _I wasn't scarred, I just thought I could have taken my own pie in the face." I say, trying to end the conversation._

 _With my attention now on the window. I start to question if the hotel I planned for her to stay in, will be safe._

 _I mean, I'm sure The Earth Kingdom's Bandit will manage. But with Hiroshi's weapons coming into play, I'm a little uncertain._

 _As Baatar continues to yell on the phone. I hear giggling coming from beside me._

" _What's so funny?" I ask, the birthday girl._

" _Why couldn't it be a cake?" she replies._

" _What?"_

" _Why couldn't the guy throw a cake, instead of a pie?" finally getting the reference, we both burst out into laughter._

" _You're too much, Vira." I say, trying to catch my breath._

" _The pie, isn't that bad actually."_

" _DID YOU EAT IT?" I ask, using my Motherly tone, which I couldn't help._

" _Not, yet but it smells really good." She tries, to take a taste but I push her hand away._

" _DON'T EAT IT, IT COULD BE POISON!"_

" _It's not watch." She picks up my apple pie residue hand and brings it up to her mouth. I'm paralyzed by the feeling of her tongue tracing my fingers._

 _She pulls away and I just stare at her._

" _See, told you it's not poison." She says with a blank expression on her face._

* * *

 _I walk into Jr's room with his folded clothes. I can't believe my first born is going off to camp all by himself. It was just yesterday I was teaching him how to tie his shoes._

" _Are you almost packed?" I ask, causing him to quickly close down his laptop._

" _Almost." He replies, looking guilty as ever. I set his clothes on to his desk and pretend to be tidying up._

" _Great, don't forget to…." I lunge for his laptop and before he could grab it I open it back up._

" _Mom, give it back." he whines, as I move around the room reading the poem out loud, to mess with my son._

" _**Every time I see you**_

 _ **I'm at a loss with words.**_

 _ **You are by far the only girl**_

 _ **I dream of.**_

 _ **You're like a building.**_

 _ **Your sketch is a work of art.**_

 _ **Your interior**_

 _ **Is equal to your décor.**_

 _ **You're the greatest masterpiece**_

 _ **my Kuvira.**_

 _After reading the last part, I don't even notice Baatar taking the laptop out of my_ _possession_ _._

" _I can't believe you read that." My son says embarrassed._

" _How long have you liked her?" I ask._

 _He shrugs, as he continues to pack._

" _I don't know ever since you brought her here, I guess."_

 _This information, makes me feel even guiltier for what I have done._

" _You can't date her, Baatar. She's too old." I explain, which makes my son laugh._

" _She's my age Mom."_

" _No, she's going to turn 18, in three weeks." I argue._

" _Okay, and I'm going turn 18 in 3 months. I get that you're trying to protect me, due to her being a Bender and all, but she's far more than that. She's smart, funny, athletic, confident, and gorgeous. It's weird but my favorite part about her is when she overthinks. When she does that it's breathtaking. Even though she acts hard on the outside._ _I know deep down there is more to her. The real Kuivra and I want to bring it out of her."_

* * *

 _I can't seem to fall back to sleep. Maybe, it's the thought of my son being away….who am I kidding? I know the reason for my lack of motivation to sleep. It's_ _the fact I have to break Kuvira's heart._

 _I should have stopped all this the moment a year ago when it first started._

 ** _One year ago_**

 _Not wanting to start my New Years without him. I anxiously searched for my husband._

" _Where is that man?" I ask myself, loudly._

" _I think he's in a meeting with Amon." Kuvira answers. We get on the elevator and just as the door is about to close. Kuvira pulls at the bottom of my dress before it could get caught in the door. This is why, I hired her as my bodyguard. She catches things that I don't even notice._

 _We get off and head in the direction of the meeting room. Who has meeting on holidays? Could it not wait until the next day?_

 _We get to the door and I knock rapidly, knowing the ball is about to drop. Baatar gets up from his chair and I wave at Amon and he gives me a nod._

 _"What's wrong?" my husband asks._

 _"Nothing, the countdown is about to start, let's go."_

 _he frowns._

 _"I can't, we're discussing something very important."_

 _I push my way through the door and into the meeting room._

 _"Hello, sorry to interrupt but would you all mind If I stole my husband for a few minutes?" I ask the table full of strange looking men._

 _Amon stands up and coughs._

 _"Are you saying, your time is more valuable than saving thousands of lives?" Our leader asks._

 _I never liked him to be honest. Especially since he ruined the judicial system that I served under before he came into power. It was a mess before but now it's just plain unfair._

 _"No Sir, I just think Baatar should be with his family right now. Which you men should be with as well." I reply back politely._

 _This causes a few of the men to drop their head down in shame. I understand that their work is important but family should come first._

 _"If we allow Benders to continue their wrath, we will have no family. You're just a lawyer, you don't understand the hard work us men do." Amon replies._

 _Is he serious? My work is more complex than his! He has people working under him basically doing all the dirty work._ _The only thing Amon does is tell them what to do! My job relies on strategy,perseverance, and judgement. If anything I would make a better leader than him! So how dare he use my occupation to justify whether or not I can_ _comprehend their work._

 _"Sir, I will have you know that.." I'm interrupted by Kuvira stepping inside the door._

 _"Su , you have a phone call." she says bowing to Amon._

 _Everyone looks at me waiting for my next move and I bite my tongue._

 _"Very well, you men stay and get back to work. Sorry for bothering you all."_

 _We exit out the door as Baatar closes it. I'm so furious right now!_

 _"Who are I speaking to?" I ask my bodyguard, trying to get Amon's comment out of my head._

 _"No one. I thought it would be best to take you out of the room, before you said something you would regret later."_

 _I stop and look at my guard._

 _"Why would you do that?" I say furious, I hate not being able to defend myself. What she did prevented from doing so._

 _"Su, when Amon said what he said I saw you, swift your weight and I just knew you were going to give it to him. You attacking our leader in front of his colleagues wouldn't have been smart. Don't get me wrong, you had every right to confront him, but you have to pick your battles sometimes and this wasn't the time."_

* * *

 _As the countdown starts, I stand on the balcony hearing the partiers chant the final ten numbers._

 _A tear drops on to the bar and I start questioning where it all went wrong. Why didn't Baatar stick up for me?_ _Why does he put his work before me? Am I a bad wife?_

 _As the countdown goes from seven to six, I feel someone's hand on top of mine._

" _You shouldn't remember your New Year Eve crying." Kuvira says, wiping my tears away. I forgot that she witnessed such an embarrassment._ _I bet she sees me as a failure, due to crying over a man who doesn't care about me. I have accomplished way too much, to start feeling sorry for myself._

" _You're right, I'm worth so much more." I say trying to stay strong, unlike Baatar and I marriage._

 _As the chant goes from five to six , I finally manage to collect myself._

" _He will never see, what I see in you." my bodyguard says._

"Yeah, t _hat's the thing, Baatar doesn't see anything, but his work." I say annoyed._

 _Ever since, Hiroshi started making weapons for Amon. Baatar has been feeling like he has to compete for our leader's attention and it's foolish! Going to every meeting doesn't make you a hard worker. It makes you look desperate, just like how he made me look earlier._

" _Your husband may not have told you this today, but you look beautiful in that gown." Her compliment makes me turn away to hide my blush._

" _Oh stop. You're just trying to make me feel better. No need of telling me lies about my appearance ." I tease._

" _I'm not!" she replies defensive._

" _I know when you're lying Vira!"_

" _How?" she asks, causing me to laugh by seeing her pout. Which only occurs when things aren't going her way._

" _I'm not doing this today." I say, trying to wipe my tears of laughter._

 _It's crazy how by just having a conversation with her. I can instantly forget my troubles. I truly appreciate her and everything she has done for me. I dont know what I would do without her._

" _I can tell things about you too?" my bodyguard states._

" _Oh really? Like what? " I ask amused._

" _I can tell when you get flustered."_

 _I roll my eyes, from such a poor example. It's apart body language, a dip of a head, the redness on your cheeks, the nervousness of looking away. Anyone can tell when someone's flustered._

 _"You really have me figured out!" I tease._

" _I'll prove it." She touches the side of my face and the closeness of my body makes me aware that she's invading my personal space._

" _Am I supposed to be flustered now?" I ask with all seriousness._

" _I was wrong, I guess." She says, still not letting go of me._

" _Yes, you're." I say lowly as our face inch closer to one another._

 _Hearing the people below us shout Happy New Years and feeling her lips on mine. I knew we started the year off crossing the line._

 ** _end_**

 _The moonlight causes me to see my reflection in the window. I take notice of a few sliver strands in my hair. No matter how many times I redye my hair. Nothing can hide the fact I'm getting older. Soon my whole hair will be grey and I will look like an elderly woman._

" _You're beautiful, you know that?" I'm startled by the sound of Kuvira's voice, entering my bedroom._

" _What are you still doing up?" I ask, walking away from the window._

" _Opal had a nightmare and she was calling out your name. Don't worry, I checked on her and she's back to sleep."_

 _She shuts the door and making her way over to me. I feel her arms wrap around my waist. Leaving small kisses on the side of my neck. Which is making_ _our break up more difficult to discuss._

" _Baatar is at a meeting tonight?" she asks, still not letting go of me._

" _Mmhm." I can only manage to say, due to my thoughts running through my mind._

 _Being no longer able to torture myself with her love,_ _I pull away from her embrace and walk around the room. Hoping the new movement will help me break the ice._ _._

" _Su, talk to me." I stop and take the time to a_ dmire how much of beautiful woman she has become. Once a criminal but now someone more than that. A year has passed since our kiss and now I have to tell the woman I love deeply, we can't be together.

She walks towards me grabbing my hand and _I stare up into her dark green concerned eyes. I try to find the words but I can't. The words I'm supported to say are what is expected to be said. But not what I want to say._

 _I do love Kuvira and I do want to be with her but apart me also still loves Baatar. Kuvira deserves someone who will give her all their love and not just half._

" _I love you Su." She says for the first time and hearing her say that stops time. She's not supposed to love me, this wasn't supposed to happen. Of course I love her back and I'm so relived she feels the same way, but love is a powerful thing. Love is not just a wonderful feeling, but it also allows you to do things for your lovers that you think are in their best interest. I dont want Kuvira thinking of feeling like she to owes me anything._

 _Yet, I dont want to lose her._

 _She brings her lips to mine and I'm hesitant at first but as our kiss deepens. I start returning the action. I feel my back hit the mattress as I start undressing her._

 _Here I am, doing the thing I was trying to avoid. The moment she said she loved me. I should have broken it off right then and there but I couldn't. I'm a lawyer who can stand her ground, but I couldn't do that in this case._

 _Today was supported to be the day I disown our love but instead we're making it._

* * *

 _I'm waiting in front of the airport and as soon as I see those big green eyes. I get out the car and rush to my best friend, pulling her into a big bear hug._

" _I missed you so much." I tell her, squeezing her to death._

" _I missed you too, Su. I wished you would had came to the Southern WaterTribe with me." I grab her bags._

" _I wished I could have too, but the kids needed me. Not like Asami didn't need you. I just have five kids remember. I tease._

" _Gurl, I knew what you meant. I can't wait to see Sami. I missed her so much even though, it only been a week ."_

 _As I'm driving on the interstate, Yasuko holds up an image of a little girl._

" _She's cute." I reply putting my attention back on to the road._

" _She's Senna daughter." My heart aches, remembering her loss._

" _How is Senna?" I ask._

" _She's doing well, I went penguin sledding." I turn to my crazy best friend._

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Nope, and I got my first ice bruise. I think I'm officially a rebel." I roll my eyes at my silly friend._

 _"Two trips to the WaterTribe and now you're a daredevil." I say, as I continue driving._

* * *

 _I'm waiting in my library because Yasuko said it's urgent. The moment she walks through the door,s_ _he looks around frantically._

" _Did you tell anyone about the list?" she asks, looking through the bookshelves._

" _Of course not, why are you even asking me that?"_

 _She stops and shows me a newspaper article of the Airbender Family moving._

" _They're moving, and if they're moving that means Korra's moving." I take the article and read it._

" _It could mean anything. Maybe they took Korra with them." I suggest trying to calm my friend._

" _No, I know Tenzin. He wouldn't just move from the Air Temple for nothing. He didn't feel safe, and if so he would split away from the Avatar. Also I think people been following me."_

" _Are you serious, who?" I ask, grabbing my friend so she would stop moving._

" _I'm not sure, but I think they're Equalists."_

 _If what she says is true, we need to stop this, before things get too serious and out of hand!_

" _We have to stop, Yasuko. We're dealing with life and death right now. I love Senna and Korra, but this is not worth losing our lives over. We have a family!"_

 _My friend pulls away from me. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! I still have to protect her!"_

" _Why Yasuko?"_

" _It's like you said before. I have to put Asami in Korra's shoes and I would want someone to help Asami. Also I put my name on the list."_

 _And at that moment, I knew there was no backing out now. With her name on the list, she has officially committed herself to protecting the Avatar._

" _With Tenzin's name off. She's one home short. That's why I need you to volunteer." Yasuko adds._

 _Me volunteer? Baatar would never support that! Hiroshi is much more understanding than my husband. Baatar would rather die for Amon than his own family. Keeping the Avatar would be a set up._

 _My best friend waits impatiently for an answer._

" _I can't, it's too dangerous." I reply._

" _Are you serious? You help people all the time, why not Korra? You even helped a criminal!"_

 _My temper gets the best of me, due to my friend calling Kuvira out of her name._

" _SHE'S NOT ANYMORE AND DON'T YOU GO THERE YASUKO!"_

 _She nods._

" _You're right, I won't go there. It's just...I hardly ask for your help, yet you would do anything for her."_

 _She can't be serious? I understand her frustration, concerns, and paranoia but she's going too far. I did everything for Yasuko. I even agreed to do this stupid secret meeting!_ _Now she's saying I'm no help._

 _Does she not understand the position I'm in? Amon already sees me as a traitor. I can't draw any more attention on to myself._

 _I have to do what's best for my family and I hate to see Yasuko get hurt. That's why I'm trying to talk her out of this. I see tears run down my friend's eyes._

" _I need you Su. Please do this for me." She begs._

" _I need you, Yasuko not to do this. You have did enough for Korra. Don't put yourself in harms way. Think about Asami." I plead._

" _I am, I told you that! Please just sign the list."_

 _I hate seeing my best friend in this state but I have to stand my ground._

" _I love you, but I can't sign the list." She wipes away her tears and nods._

" _Its fine, I understand, you have a lot of responsibilities. Sorry I asked." She says, as she moves past me heading out the door._

" _Yasuko!" I call out, following her but she exits out of my home._

 _Ugh, why can't see how much danger she's putting herself in?_

 _I punch the wall out of frustration. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she see it my way and understand the risks? I rub my hand, regretting my action between the wall, who clearly one the fight._

" _What did the wall do to you?" Kuvira, tease as she comes from around the corner._

" _Nothing, it did nothing." I say under my breath._

* * *

 _It's been a week, since Yasuko stormed out my house. I'm trying to give her time, so she can see how I'm right. This is the longest we ever not spoke to one another and I miss her deeply._

 _As I'm sorting through my files in my office. I noticed that Baatar walk in along with Kuvira._

" _Su." My husband says sternly._

 _I get up with a smile on my face from seeing the impossible._

" _Hold up, let me get a camera. This is the first time I have ever seen you both together not fighting._ _" I tease._

The neither of them laugh.

" _Baatar has something to tell you." Kuvira starts._

" _What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the looks on their faces._ _Neither of them speak and I start to get concerned._

" _There has been a death." Baatar says, finally._

" _Who? Is it Amon?" I ask. My question causes my husband to roll his eyes._

" _No, he's fine." He replies._

" _Then who is it then?"_

 _My husband refuses to continue, so I look over at Kuvira who has her head down._

" _Who is it dammit?" I yell, growing impatient._

" _It's Yasuko, Su." Kuvira finally answer._

 _My husband rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug._

" _That can't be true, I saw her last week!" I ask in disbelief._

" _No, she was murdered this morning by a bunch of Benders!" he says in disgust. I feel my legs start to give out and he holds me up, as tears rush down my cheek._

 _I look over his shoulder at Kuvira, hoping she will tell me this is all a joke, but she's stand their motionless._

" _This can't be true." I say between sobs, waiting for her to tell me this is a joke._

" _Tell me this is not real, Kuvira!" I yell out to her causing her to finally look up at me._

" _I'm sorry." She says walking out the room. I hold on to my husband as my world crumbles. This has to be a joke._

* * *

 _I didn't go to the funeral, I couldn't bear to. They haven't caught the Benders yet and I want to know why. Republic City has one of the best police forces in the nations. How hard is it, to find these sick bastards who took her life?_

 _Why couldn't it had been me? I deserved to die, not her. I haven't been the perfect wife or Mother. I let my selfishness get in the way of me doing what's right._

 _It was just a name! Why couldn't I just put my stupid name down?_

 _I open my fifth bottle of wine. As I go through my law book for the hundredth time. All I can see on the pages are signatures and I can't even find my name._

 _I gotten to the point where I'm no longer using a glass, but drinking my pain right out of the bottle._

 _I hear my office door open and I look up and see that it's Kuvira. Soaked from the rain outside._

" _What are you doing here? You should be at the funeral taking my place." I hardly make out._

" _No one can take your place Su and you know that. I came back because I didn't want to leave you alone."_

 _She picks up one of the empty bottles off the ground and frowns._

" _You can't keep living like this. I didn't say anything before but your kids miss you. Alcohol isn't going to fix anything. You need to talk about this!"_

 _I toss the now empty wine bottle to the ground._

" _And who would I talk about this to? My husband, a therapist, You?"_

 _She nods._

" _Yes, talk about it with me!"_

 _I roll my eyes, I blame her youth. People her age think they can fix everything by just talking. Well they can't! There is more to life than talking. Yasuko used to talk, now she can't. I don't want to talk it's pointless._

" _You wouldn't understand, you're a Bender, and an orphan. I bet being at that funeral met nothing to you. You are used to killing people and being alone. How am I supposed to talk to someone like you ?" I spit out._

" _You're drunk, you don't mean that." My bodyguard says, balling up her fist. Trying to keep her temper and I smile to myself._

 _Finally after all these years, I seen her break._

 _I get up, even though I can barely stand and approach her. I start trace the outlines on her all black uniform. Now running my hands up and down the curve of her hip, I take notice of her weapon. I wonder how many people she killed with this? Out of curiosity I_ _take the_ _gun out of her holster and back away. I start to admire_ _the coldness of the gun. That's how I feel inside cold._

" _Su, give it back!" Kuvira says, trying to lunge towards me but I move away. Bringing the gun up to the side of my head._

" _Maybe, I should pull the trigger on myself." This move causes the bodyguard to stop in her tracks._

" _Su, that wouldn't be smart. Think about your children."_

I shake my head in disagreement.

" _They would be ashamed to have me as their Mother. They're better off without me."_

 _I take the safety off and the sound is_ _memorizing._

" _What about me? I wouldn't be better off." The Bender_ _replies,_ _and she's right, what about her? I move the gun away from my head and point it at her._

" _You're a Bender, maybe I should kill you?" she raises her hand, as I squint my eye making sure I have a clear shot._

" _Suyin, you don't want to shoot me. I'm your friend remember?" she says as she walks towards me._

" _I have no friends now, all because Benders took them all away!" I fire the weapon and she ducks out of the way and the bullet ends up hitting my family portrait._

 _Spirits, I always sucked at shooting. Maybe, if there wasn't two of her, it would make things a lot easier on me._

 _I look around the room and I can't find Kuvira anywhere. As I'm walking, I'm tackled to the ground and the gun slides across the room. She gets up from on top of me and walks across the room._

 _As I lie on my back looking up at the ceiling, my view is suddenly blocked by a barrel pointed in my face._

" _DON'T YOU EVER FIRE AT ME AGAIN! I SHOULD SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW!" The Benders says, with hatred._

 _I always wondered what her victim saw before they were killed. Was it Kuvira's smirk, anger or even tears? I would have never guessed it to be such a dark but calm face. Now I'm going to be just like one of her victims. I have officially seen the fifteen year old girl everyone used to warn me about in the past._

 _I look up at her, waiting for her to pull the trigger but_ _instead she groans and puts her gun back into her holster._

" _I'm going to find the people who did this to Yasuko, I promise." she walks out of the room_ _leaving me shattered like the wine bottle, beside me._

* * *

 _Kuvira did keep her word and found one of the Benders. Yet I didn't keep my word. I continued drinking and getting lost into my work. Only coming out to greet my family. My act was good enough for my children but not for Baatar and Kuvira._

" _You know when I was at my lowest moments in my life, I turned to bending?" Kuvira says._

 _I pull my flask out of my coat pocket, as we continue walking through the backyard._

" _How is that supposed to help me?" I ask taking a swig._

" _Maybe if you started bending, it could relax you."_

" _I'm a non-bender." I reply._

 _Kuvira nods._

" _Trust me, I'm aware. Let's make a deal. If I can get you to bend this piece of metal in less than a week. You have to stop drinking. If you can't bend the piece of metal, I will leave you alone and fight anyone who tries to stop you from drinking."_

 _I extend my hand out, liking the deal._

"Deal."

* * *

 _It's day six and I hardly moved the piece of metal. Even though Kuvira's defeat is coming soon, she's still determined!_

" _You have curve your hand like this."_

 _My bodyguard, twists her arm into a C shape and I take the time to admire her muscular built._

" _Can you focus, please?" she yells dropping the metal onto the ground._

" _Sorry, I was really fascinated by your muscles." Kuvira rolls her eyes._

"That's y _our problem, you aren't taking this seriously." I push my finger into her metal chest plate._

" _And your problem is the fact you're trying to teach a non-bender, how to bender! You just can't do that." She lifts up my finger away from her chest._

" _Don't you ever tell me what I can't do. I can do whatever my mind tell me to do. I can be the best leader of the 4 nations, if I really wanted to!" she replies._

" _Sure, you can. Let's just get this over with." I say getting back into my bending stance._

" _You think, I can't do it, don't you?" Kuvira ask._

" _I didn't say that. I'm sure you could, but I doubt you will be able to. Since it's a Non-Benders world now."I reply, trying to concentrate._

" _Take it back!" she says. I'm not even sure if she's upset, she's has been showing less emotions lately._

" _No, I will not. I thought you had tough skin? I tease. She makes her way over to me and grabs my arm._

" _Don't you ever…say I can't do anything again!"_

 _I look up at her with fear in my eyes. I try to pull away but she won't let me go. I start to hear the sound of rattling and she lets go of me. Turing her attention on to the now folded piece of metal._

 _I use my chance and shove her to the ground, sending blows after blows as they land on her with_ _no impact. She laughs like it's a joke. How dare she put her hands on me! She flip me over so she's on top and locks her knees into my hips._

" _You did it!" she says with joy._

 _"You hurt me Kuvira!" I spit in her face pushing her off of me._

 _she quickly gets up and grabs hand._

 _"I'm sorry, but look you did it!"_

 _"No, it wasnt my fault. You had no right to hurt me!" I yell out._

 _"Su, shut up and listen to me, You metalbend!"_

 _"What?" she turns around and points at the metal now bent on the ground._

" _Did I do that?" I ask_

"Yes, _I swear. I think we found your drive."_

" _Drive?" I ask touching the piece of metal in amazement._

" _Yes, drive, like your motivation. Mine is control and yours happen to be when you're threaten._ _I'm so proud of you.!" she says, lifting me up off the ground into a hug._

* * *

 _After a year of sobering up, I decided to put my lawyer career behind me and try and to become a guidance_ _counselor_ _. Which means, I have to go back to college and get my education degree._

" _Mommy, I'm going to miss you." Opal whines. I pick up my precious daughter and give her a kiss._

" _Forget getting rid of the Arts. They need to throw away the Education." My little artist Huan states._

" _Throw away education and art. Sports are where it's at." Wing adds, which gains a high five from his brother._

 _The college I'm attending is in Zaofu, so I will be staying on campus._

 _I hear the sound of running and I turn around and see Kuvira. Drenching in sweat with my eldest behind her. A smile appears on my face, knowing that she didn't forget about me._

 _I'm tackled into a hug my Vira, which makes my face turn a bright shade of red. From my family watching this interaction._

" _We thought we missed you." Vira says._

 _Just hearing her voice reminds me of the pain I will be in, from missing her._

" _Yeah Mom. Kuvira made us run all the way here!" Jr. says out of breath._

" _I been telling Kuvira that she needs to be on our middle school track team." Wei tease._

 _Kuvira wipes her sweat on to Wing as he moves away jokily._

" _Why do you have to go?" Opal asks, again._

" _Mommy, has to go to a big girls school. So she can help more people" I explain._

" _You're an adult. You don't have to go to school, if you don't want to." I try to hold in my tears, because I'm going to miss my wonderful family greatly._

" _Mommy will be home soon, I promise." I say pulling my daughter into another hug._

" _It sucks, Kuvira can't come with you." Wing says._

" _Yeah, she could be getting a degree and beating up the jerks who try to mess with you Mom." Wei adds,_ _making my husband rolls his eyes._

" _Your Mother will be fine on campus. You do know she managed without Kuvira before." he replies._

" _Your Father is right, but things have gotten a lot better since I came into the picture. You know what they say, out with the old in with the news." Kuvira says back._

 _After saying goodbye to everyone, I get into the car._

" _You have a very cute family." My taxi driver says. Knowing that my family can't see me now, I let the tears fall._

They're more than cute, they're my everything. I'm going to miss them so much.

 _I turn around to look at my family one last time and see Jr. making Vira laugh._

 _It's just for a few months I will be back to my family in no time, I tell myself._

* * *

 _I get a surprised visit from no other than my husband._

" _What are you doing here?" I ask, seeing him in his old Letterman jacket with his hair jelled, just like back in high school._

" _Can't a boyfriend visit her girlfriend in college?" He tease, making me pull him inside._

" _I can't believe you drove all this way? You told me you had a meeting."_

" _Well I cancelled and told Amon my wife was way more important than some meeting."_

 _Is this the same man I married? This happens to be the sweetest thing he done in a while._

" _Sweetie, I haven't been the best husband to you. I want to apology for ever making you feel like any less of a person. Sometimes I feel like I have to work extra hard to impress you, literally. Like damn girl, you're going to have more degrees than me! Can't you wait until I go back to college?_ _he tease, making us both laugh._

" _I want to work on us. We been though too much to up and throw everything away. I don't want to lose you. You're still the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I wouldn't have such a great family and a reason to wake up every day. My job is not worth losing you over, Su."_

 _He lets go of my hand and kneels down on to his knee._

" _Will you marry me, again?" My roommate walks into the door and takes one look at us, and slowly turns around and exits._

 _Who would have known that, in just a few months, he would finally see my worth. Maybe this was the wakeup call he needed. I have missed him, and I do want us to do better, for our family sake. If he's willing to try, so am I. So I nod at my goofball of a husband._

" _Okay." I say, going along with such a silly idea._

" _Yes! We should celebrate, I don't think your roommate will be coming back anytime soon"_

" _I don't think that too small of a jacket, will be either." I tease._

" _Then why don't you take it off of me." he says, pulling me into a kiss._

* * *

 _After successfully finishing school and_ _gaining my degree. I was supposed to stay in Zaofu for a few months, but I enrolled into my classes and found myself staying for a whole year._

I'm glad that I'm finally home. _I missed my family so much. Visiting day can only do so much justice_

 _Baatar put together this whole cook out in my honor and I'm grateful for all the efforts he's putting back into our marriage. I have seen everyone except, Jr. and Kuvira._

" _Is Hiro and Asami coming?" I ask Baatar who's on the grill._

 _My husband shakes his head._

" _No, he said it wouldn't be best." I nod, understanding._

 _It's been years since Yasuko's death, and Hiro has yet to interact with us. I miss Asami and him but people mourn in their own way._

 _I leave my husband and head over to Opal, who's on the her swing set all by herself._

" _Can I join you ?" I ask, sitting in the vacant swing beside her._

" _Yes, do you want me to push you?" this causes me to laugh._

" _I'm way too big for you to push. How about I push you?"_

 _As I push my daughter, I start to wonder where the missing two could be._

" _Where is your older brother?" I ask._

" _He took Kuvira on another date." she replies._

 _Kids and their imaginations._

" _Running errands together, isn't a date sweetie." I correct._

" _It is, when they kiss." I stop the swing and take all this in._

" _You saw them kiss? Like on the cheek?" My daughter shakes her head._

" _No, on the lips. Like a Prince does to his Princess."_

* * *

 _I run my fingers through her long black locks as I reach my climax. She never visited me like she said she would. The countless disappointments from not seeing on Visting Day._

 _The times where I would ask to speak with her only to find out she wasn't there. The countless letters I would send which she would never reply to._

 _It didn't make sense. Was she that upset that I stayed for a year? She knew how much getting my education degree meant to me._

 _I support her when she tells me she wants to be a leader one day. Even though she would get offended, when I told her she would have to get a degree,_ _in order for people to take her seriously._

 _Truthfully, she could have came to college with me. She offered to come but I declined. Not because I didn't want her to purse her passion, but because I was scared._

 _Afraid that she would find some new young fling and she would forget all about me. It was selfish of me and I regret my decision, but now hearing about the kiss from Opal. I start to have some doubts._

" _You know, Baatar has that same birth mark just below his waist. Like you do." She says coming up to me. How does she know about such a personal feature on my son?_

" _Relax, I saw it in a picture." She adds._

" _A family picture?" I ask, thinking if there might be a beach photo of some sort. That could explain his birthmark being exposed._

" _No, from the photos he sends me to my phone." She says with a blank expression._

" _When did you get a phone?" I ask, because this news shocks me. Kuvira, could have easily sent me a text or called me._

" _Jr. bought me one. It was a part of a special deal . I know because I went to the store with him, to buy it."_

 _It took them three whole days to come and see me!_ _They knew when I would be back. They couldn't give me a day?_

" _You two have been spending a lot of time together, lately." I reply. This catches the old Earth Kingdom's Bandit off guard._

" _I'm sorry, what else should I have done? Should have I stayed in the house while your oh perfect of a husband verbally attacked me? Or maybe I should have made more of an effort in contacting you?_

 _Jr. was the only one who prevented me from not killing Baatar. I doubt you would want to come back home seeing your husband dead. I know how much he means to you and I don't know why!_ _He's not a good man, Su. If you would just open your eyes, you would see it too._

 _There are more important things, in this world going on. Like Amon's unfair target on Benders. My people are dying by the minute, but instead of helping them._

 _I'm here with you, even though you stayed in Zaofu for a year. You have everything you want. Your new career, your family, the power, and even me. Yet you're still unhappy!"_

 _She's right, I did leave her behind and I have taken her for granted. I was doing the same thing Baatar was doing to me and I didn't even know it.  
_

 _she gets up and starts putting on her clothes._

 _"I think I should sleep in my room tonight."_

* * *

 _We're seating at the dinner table and I'm cutting up Opal's food._

" _What do you mean by Amon's Military tactics are brilliant? He literally has one single man who's making his weapons. That's a foolish move. Who's to say that man won't turn on him. Let's say if he does stop working for Amon. W_ _ho will design and produce the Equalists' weapons? And don't get me started on his plan to invade the Earth Kingdom. There is no way his Equalists can take down the greatest nation ever!" Kuvira yells across the table._

" _He did a fine job, taking down Omashu." My husband replies, making the Bender glare at him. These debates are nothing new at the dinner table. Neither I nor anyone can stop my husband and Kuvira when they have these heated discussions._

 _I look down at my fork, making it bend back and forth._

" _Amon threatened to kill the King! The people of Omashu are loyal, so they had no other option but to surrender. You can't use that as argument." She yells back._

" _The people of Omashu are cowards." My husband's statement causes Kuvira to stand up and flicks her drink on to him. This sudden action doesn't just shock me, but Baatar as well._

" _Don't you ever call my people cowards again! Especially, when you have a man hiding behind a mask leading your city! You choose your work over your family seems like you're a coward as well."_

 _My husband gets up and charges at Kuvira and before he can get to her. Jr. pushes his Father back, knocking him to the ground._

" _You will not touch her!" My son says, looking down at his Father in disgust._

" _How dare you. I'm your Father!" he booms, trying to get back up._

" _I'm not sure anymore, because I know my Father would never hit a woman. No matter, how upset he is."_

 _This time I intervene, this has gone too far._

" _Jr. apology to you Father now!"_

" _What? No Mother, he's wrong." My son say in disbelief._

" _I think that liquid color look quite nice on you, Dad."_

" _Now's not the time, Huan." I tell my son._

" _You're on her side only because she's yanking your chain." Baatar shouts, as I help him up._

" _What?" both my son and I say in unison._

 _Kuvira moves from behind Jr. and smirks._

" _I don't yank chains, I bend them. Something you can't do because you're weak. I'm no longer hungry."_

 _Just when she's about to exit, Baatar grabs the knife off the table and throws it._

 _The sound of my voice saying no, causes Kuvira to turn around and stop the object halfway before it hits her._

" _A coward always kills it's opponent from behind. I like to look at them in their eyes, before I do so"_

 _She metalbends the knife so the blade faces my husband. I step in front of him, knowing Kuvira won't hurt him, with me in the way._

" _Kuvira, please go to your room!" I say, using my psychology development training to try and gain control of the situation. I don't want her to think this is her fault._

 _So by having her leave the room it puts the blame on either of them._ _She glares at me with the knife still pointed in our direction._

 _Apart of me hopes she doesn't send it flying, because from look on her face, she looks careless and that's the only quality I hate about her._

 _Kuvira will have her moments where she will blank out and this is one of those times. When she does that, it's like she doesn't have a conscious and that sometimes the one thing_ _that justify life or death._

 _Jr. slowly makes his way over to her._

" _Let's go get some ice cream." He says in a soft tone. But Kuvira doesn't take her eyes off the man behind me and I can feel his heartbeat._

" _Come on Kuvira, you proved your point. He's a coward, but my brothers and sister are here. They don't deserve to witness this." Jr. continues._

 _The sound of Opal crying makes Kuvira's eyes soften. Something I didn't think she would do after being in her state of mind for so long._

 _She drops the knife and it hits the ground._

" _I'm sorry." She says under her breath, but I'm not sure who the apology was for._

 _Jr. takes her hand and they leave out of the dining room._

* * *

 _Since the incident from dinner happened. The tension between Baatar and Jr. has gotten worst. It's not just verbal, it's physical now . I can't recall how many times, I had to pull them off each other. My Family is falling apart!_

 _I'm in the kitchen being the referee in another one of their fights._

" _I can't believe you're taking such part in such activity, Father. You're supposed to be a man of courage. What you're doing is the act of a coward." Jr says, on the topic of a new anti-bending law being pass._

" _YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOU VOICE AT ME SON. I DON'T CARE, IF YOU'RE A MAN NOW. YOU'RE STILL MY SON AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"_

" _I can't respect someone like you! You helped that bill be approved. You could have stopped this" Jr. replies back._

" _Why would I do that? Amon is doing great things! Without him we wouldn't be as successful as we are."_

" _No Father, we were successful with the help of Benders and what you're doing is erasing their progress!" my son replies._

" _Oh really? I hardly had work competing with them. I had visions and those Benders just destroyed them. They don't care about the art and structure behind it._ _Our city relied on Benders, and when they didn't like their pay, they would go on strike. So that means no homes being built and no repairs. Their selflessness were putting others at risk."_

" _Then show them Father. Show Benders the right way. You're a leader, do the right thing."_

" _I AM JR! Your girlfriend is just brain washing you."_

 _The term my husband used still hurts me. Kuvira and I have been having arguments of our own. Things have changed over the past year. In hopes of getting a job at Republic City High. I had to get more involved in the movement._

 _So I been attending city hall meetings with my husband. Kuvira didn't like that, especially when I was present when new bills were getting written, without stopping them._

 _We just stopped talking to one another, like we used to. I wouldn't call it a breakup because we never gave one another titles. But I still hate seeing my son and her together. It give me a glimpse of how she must have felt seeing Baatar and I together._

" _Su, I agreed to have your intern Kuvira stay with us for years. Little did I know that she would brain wash our child. She's no longer welcomed here!"_

 _This causes my son and I to say "what'" in confusion._

 _I have been neutral in all of this for a very long time, but I refuse to have my husband put her out on the streets._

" _Baatar, you have gone too far, Kuvira is family!"_

" _No she's your family." he says in disgust and from his eyes._

 _I just knew that he knew about my affair. Who am I kidding, how could he not? Anyone could see my love for the old Earth Kingdom's Bandit, even Yasuko. The only ones blind to it are my children._

 _I turn to my son and look him in the eye._

" _Sweetie, don't worry. Your Father is just doing this to just to get back at me"._

" _No, he's doing this to get back at me Mother. My Father just wants you to take his side, that's why he's so stubborn. If you want my girlfriend out fine, but I'm going with her!"_

 _My husband laughs._

" _You're just a follower son. You're following someone who's a wannabe and unstable leader."_

 _Jr. storms out the kitchen, leaving me and Baatar alone._

" _You know you're wrong" I says between gritted teeth._

" _Too bad, I'm not a leader, I know how much you adore them." he whispers._

* * *

 _I knock on the door, waiting for her to answer. She's upset, I can't have her leave being upset. I can easily see her doing something foolish. Kuvira can't leave the house like this._

" _Leave me alone, I'm leaving." the woman call out, but I open the door anyway. I watch as she throws all her clothes into a duffel bag._

" _I can't believe you're on his side. You know he's wrong." Kuvira yells._

" _He's my husband, Kuvira. I took vows and promised to stay by his side." I explain._

" _Like that stopped you before!" She replies._

" _Don't you put this on me. I don't want you to leave. The kids will miss you. I will talk with Baatar to allow you to stay for a few more days, please don't leave like this. Your emotions are getting the best of you. You need to take time and think." I plead._

" _What is there to think about? He wants me out and I don't blame him. I no longer want to be in this house!" she stops what she's doing and looks at me._

" _This house ruined me! I was so great back then, before all of this…before you!"_

 _I can understand her frustration and she has every right to be angry at me, but it's dark and I rather have her here upset, than upset driving in the dark._

" _If you were so great, why did you get caught?" I reply, hopeful that by starting an argument, she will stay longer and be able to think._

 _She smiles from my question and throws her hands in the air._

" _I WAS TIRED! I was tired of never getting caught. I didn't want the attention, I hated it. People wouldn't leave me alone. People were rooting for me to continue my savage life. There was no one, who actually saw me for the person I really am."_

" _I did Vira, I know who you really are. You don't have to run away from me!"_

" _NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! You saw yourself in me! If you really knew me, you would have never asked why I got caught."_

 _Tears start following down her face and I never seen her cry before._ _All my training and I can't comfort her. Not because I don't know how, but because she officially broke down. Even when I pulled a gun on her she never cried, the countless heartbreaking moments from seeing me interact with Baatar, she never cried. Seeing me go off to college, she never cried and even when she was in that prison, she never cried!_

 _She quickly wipes her eyes and_ _continues packing._

" _There is a house near Omashu ." I start off, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable._

 _No, I'm not staying in some vacation house that Baatar bought, as soon as Amon invaded Omashu."_

" _Then where will you stay?" I say, trying to stay calm._

" _On the streets, I did it before." she says coldly._

" _You aren't leaving Kuvira. I won't allow it!" I yell out, remembering the promise I made to myself years ago._

" _How are you going to stop me, you don't control me...well not anymore."_

" _vira?"I say lowly, seeing if I can still reach the old her._

" _NO, DON'T' CALL ME THAT, you know the meaning behind that name. The one you choose to throw away!"_

 _I threw us away? She's the one who did it, not me._

" _I should have never allowed you to date my son. You're ruining him!" I reply, now upset for her putting the blame on me._

" _No, your husband is ruining him, not me. You are just too much of a coward to admit it!"_

 _I'm tired of the word coward being thrown around like it's an insult. By me being a coward, I'm able to protect myself and the people around me._

 _Why won't she listen to me! Why can't she have a normal adult conversation, without allowing her emotions get the best of her! Where is the Kuvira, who was so calm and collected? It's as if she's finally releasing all her emotions she held behind her blank expressions all these years._

" _He's in love with you, Kuvira. You're using him!" I say, looking pass her act._

" _Like same thing you did to me?"_

 _There it was, the final confession. I knew her love for him couldn't be true. She thinks I used her but that's not the case. I love her ever so much, but us being together is poison right now. Baatar already knows about us. Who's to say he doesn't try and hurt Kuvira, he tried to before._

 _I move closer to her and bring my lips to hers, trying to put an end to all of this._ _It only lasted a few seconds, before she pushes me away._

" _You can't pull me into your trap again. This is one of the reasons why I need to leave. I can't keep doing this with you!"_

" _If you're doing this to get back at me for leaving you? It's not working, but the fact you're using my son is the worst thing you could ever do to me. To see him… heartbroken no Mother wants to see that." I say, trying to hold back my tears._

" _I love him Suyin, I really do!" she says without looking at me._

" _No you don't" I say, voice cracking._

" _Yes I do, and he asked me to marry him." She says looking down. I shake my head in disbelief. I know she doesn't love him, but I also know, she's willing to marry him just out of spite._

" _What did you say?" I ask._

" _I didn't say yes, but I made him a promise. A promise, I will fulfill once my plans go into action."_

 _There is a knock on the door and my son walks in with his suitcase. As I wipe away my tears._

" _Kuvira we're leaving" Jr says._

"Jr. _please dont leave, please."_

" _Mother, I love you but I can no longer allow Father to disrespect myself, my views, and the love of my life."_

 _I turn to Kuvira with frustration. She did this, she lead him on. Can't she see how much he loves her? Why must she put him through all of this?_

" _Kuvira stop this! I yell._

 _My eyes no longer show compassion for this girl, but hatred now. She's right I don't know this woman, because this woman in front of me, is not the one I love._

 _She walks to my son and pulls him into a hug._

" _Baatar, please stay here I will be fine."_

" _No, I'm not leaving you."_

" _Please Babe stay. I will contact you, I promise. Right now you need to be with your family." Kuvira says, and with that she leaves out the room._

 _The Earth Kingdom's Bandit had to steal and hurt one last thing , which was my heart._

 _ **End**_

After hearing the Suyin's story I start to understand her loss. She didn't just lose my Mother but everything. Even her family isn't together, so all her effort of keeping them together was pointless.

"When you overheard my conversation at the dinner party. I was talking to Jr. Not Kuvira. I haven't spoke with her in years. I have been giving money to Jr or what ever he needed. Only because I knew he was the one taking care of Kuvira and because he was my son.

When Kuvira took back Omashu. She became a target by Amon.I remember travelling through the Earth kingdom to watch her speeches. Everything she preached she did. I can't believe I ever doubted her. She was a great leader. Much better than Amon If you ask me.

It was hard at first, I missed my son and her greatly. I think the hardest part was trying to pretend that they didn't exist , in front of my children.

Opal used to ask me when her brother and sister were coming home and I would say soon every time. Until she no longer asked and I no longer knew how soon, soon was.

I started hating my husband, because he was the reason why they left. After that got tiring, you know from putting the blame on him. I realized it was my fault, maybe if I would have never went off to college, I could have prevented this.

Maybe if I would have never taken her case. Maybe, we wouldn't be here. Maybe if I would have wrote my name on the list. Maybe your Mother would be alive. So I wouldn't have drunk my pain away, and rely Kuvira to pick me back up. Allowing me to show my true feelings for her and fall in love.

After all these years, I'm tired of justifying my actions for her behavior.

She's wrong this time and she's doing all of this, to get back at me and I refuse to have that happen. That's why."

I hear rattling and crunching of metal and the placement of a sharp object in my hand. Which feels like a spear of some short.

"We're breaking out of here. When they come and get me again, just follow my lead."

* * *

 **I wish I could just make a movie about this. Then maybe my fingers would rest lol jk.**

 **Suyin's flashback is very important in the story and you will understand why soon. Next chapter will be all in Korra's pov.**

 **Watch as Operation Save Cousin turn into team Avatar. Guess you're wondering who will be on the team. Here's a hint, it's going to have some non-Benders on it:)**

 **Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts. I thought the whole Suyin and Kuvira relationship would be skeptical and I was a bit afraid to make it happen, but all writers must take risks. Was it too risky?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Korra**

The smell of fresh cooked bacon makes my eyes to shoot open. I look around and I have no idea where I am at. I'm not even sure how I got here. The only thing I know is my body feels like it been hit by a train.

I start messing with the strange bandages wrapped around my torso, when I hear a strange voice.

"I wouldn't mess with that, if I were you."

"Get off!"

I send a weak air blast towards the edge of my bed, making him clench his plate and get up.

"Take it easily. You're still healing. " he yells.

The pain in my back makes me lay back down. My mind is telling me to get rid of the threat but that one air blast took all my energy away.

The bedroom door swings opens and a group of people rush inside.

"What's going on?" A tall man who resembles Aang asks, looking between the strange man and I.

" Do you remember me?" a girl with piggy tails asks, rushing over to my bed side.

"Ikki, give her some space and of course not. You weren't even born yet" The woman who I remember was driving the car last night replies.

" I know you. You're the woman from the subway. You had a boy who did magic tricks."

The woman claps her hand together in excitement.

"Yes, that was me. You have gotten so big. Well of course you have. It's been years since you last saw us. Tenzin and I used to take care of you."

I have some memories of this family. I remember Tenzin teaching me how airbend. But that's pretty much all I remember. As I try to searching for more memories in my head, I remember the most important one.

"I have to go." I sit up too quickly and my back feels like a knife entered it.

Everyone in the door way is suddenly pushed to the side by an elderly woman.

I know her, she's Katara. The greatest Waterbenders that ever lived.

"Can you all give this girl some privacy? She's almost naked for Spirits sake. Where are your manners?"

The woman gives me a warm smile and sets a bowl of water in front of me while taking a seat on a stool.

"But Mother, we heard someone scream." The Tenzin defends.

"That's because that man, was being a creep." I yell, pointing at the man with the red jacket and rough looking appearance standing against the closet door.

Tenzin's raises his head and starts sniffing the room.

"I smell bacon." The Airbender says.

"I don't know, what you're talking about. We're all vegan here. Grass is our only love and passion." The creepy man states.

Tenzin walks over to him and digs into the man's out strips of bacon.

"Bumi, you know the ways of an Airbender. We don't eat meat!" Tenzin's face turns a bright shade of red. Making the bacon loving gentleman slide pass him.

"Hey, I was craving it and I would have gotten away with it. If it wasn't for screaming girl here." he defends.

"Why did you choose to eat in here?" The piggy tailed hair girl asks.

"This was the only room where I thought I could eat in peace. I didn't think she would have woken up so quickly. Taking in fact, these past few days she looked dead!" He replies.

Wait, what does he mean by few days?

"Are you telling me, I been here longer than a night?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, today would make this your second day with us." Pema says eagerly.

"No, that can't be. I have to leave. I need to save my friend." Katara rests her hand on my shoulder.

"You're not in the best of shape to be saving anyone." she says softly.

"I'm the Avatar, I can heal on my own!"

"Not in this case. My daughter and I worked all night trying to nurse you back to health. The damages were far too serve for you to heal on your is still much work to be done on you, In hopes of you walking again."

"What are you talking about? I have full feeling in my legs. It' just my back that's hurting."

"Yes, I'm aware but it was your back that got hurt." she replies.

I touch my lower back and feel hole in the middle of it. Just from the touch I get a flashback of Kuvira's boulder sending me across the parking garage. That must explain my injuries!

I cover my face with my arm,to hide my tears. I'm so frustrated right now. I'm the Avatar. I'm not supposed to get injured this easily. All those hours of training meant nothing! I was training in hopes of protecting others Yet, I couldn't even protect myself.

I didn't just lose Asami. I lost Suyin, Hiroshi, time, and my heath. How are all these people in this room so happy to see me? I'm no legend, I'm a failure!

"Alright kids. Let's give Korra her privacy." Pema says.

Once I hear the door shut. Katara pulls my arm off my face.

"I know how it feels to be helpless. I felt it many times and so had Aang. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have done more!" I defend.

"You did the best you could do."

She's wrong, I could have done more. I had so many chances to enter the Avatar State but I choose not to. All because I thought I had everything under control. I could have left when Kuvira told me to. But I didn't and now everyone I care about is gone.

There is a knock at the door and Katara slowly leaves my side.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"Kya."

I wipe my eyes and Katara opens the door and a woman holding towels enters,shutting the door behind her.

"How are you feeling Korra?"The younger Water Tribe woman asks.

I don't reply and simply stare up at the ceiling.

"The situation has just now sunken in about her health . Other than that, she's healing quite nicely." Katara replies.

The woman joins Katara and dips her hand into the water making it glow.

"Korra, we're going to check the stitches on your back, okay? We're going to lift you in 1..2.." before Katara gets the chance to finish her countdown. I turn on to my side despite how much pain I went through, just to do that simple motion.

"Carefully Korra. You're still a bit sore." Kya states.

"I don't feel anything." I reply.

I feel the bandages start pulling from my skin and I don't even flinch from the sting feeling .

"They're healing quite well Avatar." Kya says proudly.

"Don't call me that."

Hearing the harshness of my voice. I look at and the grey haired woman. I should be ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out her or Katara. They have done nothing but help me. They aren't the one to blame for my injuries, I am.

"I'm so sorry. This all just been too much."

My apology causes Kya to nod.

"I understand, no need to apology. Mom told me Dad used to be stubborn like you. Especially when it came to pain."

Her statement causes her to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry, was that rude?" she asks me.

"It wasn't rude, it was the truth. Aang would never let me heal him after a battle. " Katara says with a chuckle.

"Aang would never let himself lose in a battle." I say lowly.

"You didn't lose." Katara defends.

"Yes, I did. I lost Asami. I don't even know where she is or if she's okay. I need to go back to the Sato Mansion and see if she's still there! I appreciate everything you both have done for me. But I need to leave now."

Katara grabs a handheld mirror and holds it up, so I can see my back fully. Without the bandages on, I spot a medium sized gash between my tattoo.

"Do you see the damages you have? I can't just send you out like this. You can't even stand without falling. What you need is rest. Let your body do its work and heal itself."

"I did enough resting. Now is time to do my Avatar duty and stop all of this. Kuvira and Amon are both still out there. I can't let them hurt anymore people."

I remember Kuvira's plan.

I may have prevented it from happening. But I know she's going to do something even worse. Now that I betrayed her, taking Asami might be her way of getting back at me. Kuvira helped me locate the Sato Mansion, so I'm aware she knows who Asami is. I can't allow Asami to get hurt due to my actions.

"Mother, she's right. You saw Kuvira's public service announcement yesterday. Things are getting alot more serious."

"What are you talking about?" I ask Kya.

Neither of them speak.

"What's going on? Please, I need to know." I plead.

"Republic City is now under the control of Kuvira's Army. Which means the city is on lock down. That's another reason why you can't go back there." Katara explains.

"I need to stop all of this!"

"Korra, we have to keep you safe. You aren't going anywhere." Katara says calmly.

"NO, ALL I KNOW IS SAFE! YOU ALL CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS. REPUBLIC CITY AND ASAMI NEED ME RIGHT NOW. IT'S MY TURN TO PROTECT AND KEEP THEM SAFE."

The two Waterbenders look among each other. I hope they understand where I'm coming from despite my outburst.

"Please, Aang would do everything in his power to stop this. I owe myself to at least try. Also Kuvira probably thinks I'm dead or hiding. She won't suspect me to go after her."

Katara nods.

"I guess I could use my Spirit Water on you."

"Mother No!" Kya protest.

The Waterbending Master silence her daughter and looks at me.

"You truly do have Southern Watertribe blood in you. Our people are very persistent about not giving up, no matter what the risks may be. Even my brother Sokka thought he could take out an army of Firebenders with just a boomerang as a child. My Spirit Water is temporary, but I think it will last you until your mission."

"Thank You, so much Katara. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Just before she reaches for the bottle around her neck, Kya stops her.

"NO, you can't give it to her Mother! It may help her walk but it will just lower her Chi level even more. How will she be able to defeat Kuvira when her energy is be down?"

Kya is nothing like her Mother. You would think she would be optimistic and hopeful, but instead, she's negative.

"Aang had done it many of times." I defend.

"My Father had a team, you are alone and don't get me started on the other obstacles you face."

"Aww there is more. Please tell me?" I reply, trying to sound interested.

"Alright, please take notes. First off, you don't know where Kuvira is or where she took your friends.

Second, Kuvira has this city under lock down at this very moment.

Third, you're still weak!

I understand the obligations you must fill as Avatar, but you need to take all of this into consideration. It's not just your health we're worried about it. It's the health of all the previous Avatars you hold inside of the spirit water runs out where will that leave you? It's not possible, your best bet is to rest so you can be ready to defend later. I'm sorry about your friends but your health is more important. "

I push through the pain and look right into Kya's eyes.

"You think I'm not aware of the consequences? As soon as you said my chi levels would be down. I thought about my past lives and the damages I could be putting them into.

But here is the thing.

I know my limits and I'm more than capable of leaving before things get too serious.

My first mission is to save my friends. Kuvira and Amon can wait. As much as I would like to continue telling you how offended I am that you implied I forget about my friends. I feel it would be much better seeing your face, when I bring them and myself back safety. Then maybe I can continue my lecture, where you would be taking the notes. I'm leaving regardless, so I think I would be better off with the spirit water. If you want my past lives to come back unharmed!" I reply back.

* * *

I'm at the dinner table and I feel much better. Still a little sore but that's understandable. Katara told me a meal might help, taking in fact I haven't eaten in a while.

I want to leave as soon as possible. I don't want to put these people in any more risks. Even though the Republic City Treaty states no one can step foot on Air Temple Island without their permission, it's better to be safe than sorry.

I noticed a girl with the sacred Airbending master tattoo. Sitting across from me.

"Hey, how old are you?" I ask.

My question causes the girl to blush.

"I'm Thirteen, Avatar." She replies lowly.

"Please call me Korra. What's your name by the way?"

"Jinora, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm alright, not my greatest but alright." I reply, making someone at the end of the table slams their fork down with force.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CAN BEND ALL THE ELEMENTS IN THE WORLD! YOU'RE A SUPERHERO!"

"Meelo, please use your inside voice. Sorry about that Korra, he's a bit rowdy." Pema tells me.

"No need to apology, he's a cutie."

"Call me anytime. I would love to take you out on a date." He replies, making me smile uncomfortably from his constant winks.

"Kill it, Meelo. Korra's is way too old for you-I bet she even has a boyfriend.-what's his name?-Does he take you out on a lot of dates?-Oh yeah, did you know that Jinora has a boyfriend?- He's an Airbender too, like you.-She sneaks out at night to meet him."

"She what?" Tenzin asks furious.

"Ikki's lying." Jinora defends.

"I am not! You do have a boyfriend, his name is Kai. He goes to Republic High. That's why you have to sneak to meet him. Have you ever been to school Korra? Is school where you met your boyfriend?"

This girl with piggy tails needs to slow down. I haven't gotten the chance to answer her first question!

"The answer is no for both questions. I travel a lot, so school is difficult to attend." I explain, unsure if the children know I been hiding most of my life.

"Are you serious? You never been to school? That so fun! Dad can I not go to school too ?" Ikki asks.

"No, you must attend school. Korra had her reasons why she couldn't go. Even though I don't think she would have handled school like most teens." Tenzin says with a smirk.

"How do you know? I can be quite civil for the Avatar" I defend.

"I know because I was your first teacher." He says proudly.

I take a sip of my green tea.

"I have some memories of your training. Was I a good student?" I ask.

"You're an Airbender aren't you?" he tease.

"Guess you're right."

"You were an amazing student. I enjoyed everyday with brought joy everywhere you went. You may not remember this but you were the reason for the crack in Monk's Gyatso statue. You got so frustrated with the 'Be the Leaf' exercise that you stomped the ground causing a crack. It was quite the site!"

"That's so cool!" Meelo yells.

"Yes, it was quite the site to see. We loved having you Korra and we're glad you're here." Pema adds.

"If you enjoyed me so much. Why did you give me away?" I ask starring at each and everyone at the table. What it make sense to keep me here, with the treaty and all? These people are related to Aang. I should have been with them. Not with random people, who I was told to trust.

"Well this was a great dinner." Bumi says, grabbing his plate exiting the room.

Everyone looks down except Tenzin and Pema.

"Aww Korra, we didn't give you away. We had to leave with our family, in hopes of protecting you." Pema replies heartbroken, but I'm heartbroken too.

They took me away from my family and raised me to be apart of theirs,only to be sent to another one. It turned into a cycle.

Yet, I never learnt from my mistakes. I continued growing attached to the people who kept me. Even when I knew it would be temporary.

Who was I kidding?

Asami and Hiroshi was bound to be captured. Just like all the people who once took me in. Those people who took care of me. Did so despite the risks and payed the biggest price for it. Which happened to be their own life.

The difference between Tenzin and his family is. They didnt give up their life, they simply gave up mine. That's why I can't accept Pema's answer.

Hiroshi had a family as well and he risked his life for me! Everyone have and this family expects me to stay with this them now?

Where was their love for me back when I was just a child? I didnt come here for them to try and make up old times. The longer I'm here, the longer Asami is gone. I need to leave right now.

I get up from my wheel chair causing everyone to look up at me in disbelief.

"I'm heading out now. I have important people to save. Thank you all for everything."

Tenzin gets up confused looking at his Mother.

"What is she talking about? She's injured?" he asks.

"You're leaving already? You just got here." Meelo whines.

"I know kiddo. I have to save some people." I tell the young Magician.

"Korra, you can't leave you're still weak. Where are you going?" Tenzin asks.

"I'm going to Asami's house. Maybe Kuvira released her and she's back there. "

"No you aren't leaving. Once you step foot on Republic City soil. The treaty will not be able to save you." he yells.

"A piece of paper with names on it, couldn't even save me. What makes you think a treaty will? it's just another piece of paper."

Everyone argues with one and another and Kya stands up.

"Enough! Korra is going despite what you all want. She has a job to do and that's what she's going to do."

"But...Korra is still wea.." Kya splashes her water onto Tenzin making him slowly wipe it off his face.

I look up at Kya and she smiles "Hurry back now. I want to hear that lecture of yours."

* * *

I get to the Sato Mansion and before I get to the door, I see that it's already open. Which gives me hope. I run up to the home and set inside.

"Asami are you here?" I look around and see that the whole house has been trashed.

I walk over the various pieces of the home that was now turn into debris. This someone's home! How dare Amon and his people ruin it.

Why cause all this destruction. if you were just looking for me?

I didn't just ruin the Satos lives but I also their home!

I send an air blast out of frustration across the room and my bending causes me to knee down l clenching my stomach. I need to take it easy with my bending and use it when I only need to.

I get up and see that my blast knocked over the last standing picture on the table. I walk over and pick up the frame and notice it's a photo of Asami.

"I'm sorry, I put you through all of this."

As I set the image back on to the table, I hear the sound of crushed glass. I turn around and see Opal, Bolin, and Mako standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Mako asks, with rage.

He's not standing in his tells me that Kuvira gaining control is true.

"Kyoshi!" I reply.

"WHO ARE YOU? I know that's not your name. We all saw what you did on the surveillance camera back at the Ball." he yells.

I look between their faces. Bolin looks worried, Opal looks broken, and Mako... I can't even describe Mako right 's everything anyone would be feeling, when you been betrayed.

"Mako let me expali…" before I can finish my sentence he charges at me.I step out of the way to avoid making contact and he falls to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you. Let me explain!" I offer my hand but he spits on it.

I wipe the well deserved liquid off, and look at Opal and Bolin hoping to speak with them.

"Do you know where Asami or Hiroshi is?" I ask, desperately.

Opal is just about to say something but Mako cuts her off.

"You don't deserve to know know where they're!" I head into the kitchen to see if the Equalists may have left any clues.

I open draw after draw and nothing.

"Where is Asami?" I turn around and see Mako walk inside the kitchen. The counter top is the only thing separating us.

I push my now shoulder length hair out of my face and sigh.

"Mako, I don't know!"

He nods.

"I don't believe you." he reaches for the chef's knife on the counter and points it at me.

Before I can use my bending to knock his weapon out of his hand. My back start to ache.I can only talk right now.

"Mako let me explain."

"No, I don't need your explaining. I saw you on the cameras. You're the FUCKING AVATAR!" he yells with hatred.

"Yes, but I'm still the same girl you hung out with." I start moving around the center counter top hoping to get as close to the door as possible.

"I don't believe you!" he hops over the counter and I grab the cutting board, blocking every blow he tries to land.

"Why aren't you bending, Avatar?"

"Because I dont want to hurt you." the knife catches my arm but barely leaves a mark. There is a long pause between us, telling me Mako didn't mean it. But I'm furious he would even do such a thing.

I front kick him in the knee causing him to drop his weight, knocking the knife out of his hand. I use all my energy to airbend the knife across the room and the moment I drop my hands. He sends a kick knocking me straight on my back.

I roll on to my side as my body starts shaking. My hand trembles as they feel the blood leak out of my bandages. Mako looks over me and runs his hand through his hair, looking around frantically. I can't even utter a word because my body is shaking so much.

"You made me do this!" he says, taking off his jacket and putting it over me as my body continues to twitch.

"This is all your fault! I shouldn't care that you're hurt! You caused all of this! Your lies are the reason everyone is in this mess! You showing up here has done no good to anyone."

Opal and Bolin rush into kitchen and Opal covers her mouth looking down at me.

Mako walks around my body as he continues to talk.

"I lost my job all because of you! Opal lost her family all because of you! We lost our city all because of you and most importantly! "

He stops to kneel in front of me. He's this close to me and I can't even attack him. I have no control over my body.

"See how much destruction you have caused, just by your arrival? he brushes the hair out of my face.

"The sad part is Asami is going to lose her life, all because of you! Her sweet life that was perfect before you even got here. I want you to remember that." before he gets up I grab him by his collar and bring him down to the ground.

How dare he say this was all my fault. Asami is not going to die! I'm going to save her and he's preventing me from doing so. He's a threat to me and a threat to me having a successful rescue.

I watch as my hands wrap around his neck.

He doesn't know how much I'm doing for Asami. Or how much I would sacrifice for her. No one knows how much she means to me. I dont know what I would do, if I ever lost her.

I'm trying to save her and all he's doing is putting the blame on me. If he really cared about her, he would be tracking her down as we speak!

My glowing eyes watches as he starts to lose pigment in his face. Someone runs over to me but I send a blast their way sending them flying across the room.

No one is stopping me from eliminating the threat again. Kuvira will be the last one, I let get away.

" **Korra l** _ **et him go ."**_ I look to the side and see Jinora, but she's in spirit form.

"No, you heard what he said?" all my lives say all at once.

 **"I'm aware, but if you don't get out of the Avatar State right now. You may not get a chance to save Asami. You need to let him go."**

I look down at Mako and watch as his body slowly stops fighting.

 **"Korra you can do this!"**

"How?"

How am I supposed to let him go? He said all those things, that weren't true! I start to see my eyes flickering.

"How Jinora?" I yell, still gripping Mako's almost lifeless body.

 **"By letting it go Korra. Let everything he said go."**

Just when he's about to take his final breath. I remember Jinora's words and my hands let go and I fall from on top of him on to my side.

As he coughs and tries to catch is breath, Jinora smiles down at me, with a gentleman by her side.

"You did it." she says happily.

* * *

"Alright, to avoid any more tension. I thought it would be best, to separate you all. My boyfriend Kai built this pillow wall to help prevent any more physical fights."

Jinora explains, as I press an ice back on my back. I managed to stop the bleeding but I still feel terrible.

"Um who's house are we in?" Kai asks, looking around.

"Asami's and you all are trespassing!" Mako yells, which makes him cough again.

"Trespassing like the Equalists you work for?" I spit back, remembering the damages they caused to this house.

"Asami and Hiroshi are enemies of the city. I had no control over their search for you. My job was to get Amon home safely. When I heard on the radio that Asami and Hiroshi escaped. I was relived. Of course it was short lived. When I pulled into Amon's driveway and found Hiroshi blocking the entrance."

"Was Asami with him?" I ask. My question gets a glare from him.

"No, he was by himself. He forced Amon out of the car and into his home. I watch from afar as they spoke to one another then Hiroshi shot him."

"No, Kuvira captured Amon." Bolin states, speaking for all of us.

Mako shakes his head.

"No, he's dead, trust me. Once Hiroshi left, I ran into the house and tried to do everything I could to save him, but he was dead."

"Mako, are you sure?" I ask.

"Don't you ever say my name again! My name is real, unlike yours. I know nothing about you but that you're the Avatar!" he spits with disgust.

"ENOUGH!" Opal yells. Getting all of our attention.

"My family is missing and all you two want to do is argue!" Opal adds.

"What do you mean missing? I thought Kuvira just took your Mother and brother?" I ask.

"No, she took everyone but me. My Father wasn't home when we all got there after the ball but I'm sure Kuvira has him. Her army stormed into our home and took my brothers and left me. When I went to surrender, one of the guards told me that Kuvira gave them specific orders to leave me. I dont understand why didn't she take me?"

Bolin holds his girlfriend as she cries into his arms.

"I dont care who you're, but please help save my family." Opal pleads.

"I'm not even sure she can save anyone today! She more injured than before. I have to take her back to my family." Jinora answers before me.

"No, I'm not going back there. I know, I said I was just going to save Asami. But this much bigger now. If it wasn't for me, Opal would still be with her family.I have to help her!" I defend.

"Screw the Avatar. We don't need her. I will help find your family." Mako states.

I ignore his comment and return my attention on Opal.

"Do you remember what they were wearing? That took your brothers?" I ask.

"They were wearing all black." She replies.

"Was our kiss an act too? I can't believe you played me …I mean, I really liked you!"

I turn my attention on the guy who almost killed me with his one kick.

"Are you serious? You want to have this discussion right now! There are people missing and you're worried about our relationship status!" I reply in disbelief.

"I don't care! They wouldn't be missing if it wasn't for you!"

"You all would be dead, if it wasn't for me! Kuvira wanted to blow up the auditorium during Amon's I was the one who stopped it . So don't tell me this is all my fault. The kiss wasn't an act. I thought I liked you but not anymore."

"Liked." he asks hurt. Which is surprising because he hated me less than 30 minutes ago!

The Equalists drops his head.

"The sad part is I grew attracted to you and I still love you."

I make eye contact with Mako for the first time and I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming." Kai says lowly.

"How? I lied to you this whole time. If anything,you fell in love with Kyoshi and not me." I reply back angry.

"I don't want to love you. But if what you said earlier about you being the same girl is true. Then I did fall for you. So stop yelling at me!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME EITHER! You don't love me and I know you don't." I yell back.

"Um should we leave? Bolin asks, as everyone tries to get up but I hold my hand up to stop them and they all sit back down slowly.

"Everyone stay. I want you all to hear fake Kyoshi explanation on how I dont really love her." Mako replies.

"My name is Korra! Which proves my point. Kyoshi was the non-bender, not the Avatar. I bet, I disgust you with my bending. I heard the way you talked about benders and help hurt them. I don't want a monster like you to be in love with me."

He laughs in disbelief and that's another reason why I don't feel the same way about him. He thinks this is a joke. I didn't want to have this discussion with him like this but he gave me no choice.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" he asks.

I reapply the ice on my back as my answer.

"Well you're going to look like a fool after hearing this. Did you know I never agreed with Amon?"

"Lies, you were his bodyguard and helped sketch things for him." Kai replies for me.

"BECAUSE THAT WAS THE ONLY JOB WHERE I DIDN'T HAVE TO HARASS BENDERS! How dare you call me a monster? If anything you're the monster with all the trouble you caused !"

My heart starts to ache. Not just becaue of the pain I'm but because I can tell Mako's telling the truth. My bending is just a second reference because his eyes tells it all.

He gets up and Kai tries to get in his bending stance but Mako pushes him over, making Kai knock down his pillow wall.

"I know you feel the same way about me, Korra. It's just all this emotion we're both going through." He says, grabbing my hand.

"Mako, you're right. I do have feelings for you, but they aren't as strong as the ones you have for me."

his eyes start watering.

"You only knew me for two months! There is no way you fell in love with me, it's not possible!"

I start to feel warm water fall on to my check as well, but I wipe them away quickly. I shouldn't be crying. I'm the last one here, to be shedding tears.

"Korra, you're crying." Bolin says.

"Of course, she's crying. She talking about her emotions for the first time." Opal replies.

Mako drops my hand and sits beside me.

"That's not why she's crying." he says.

"Then why is she?" Bolin asks.

"She's crying because she breaking Mako's heart." Opal states.

"No, I think she's crying because she's hurt." Kai adds.

I shake my head. I look at the ground, no one knows why I'm crying! Therefore, why are they trying to analyze everything! People cry all the time.

"Is it because you're hurt. I can take you back home with me right now." Jinora offers.

"I can bend more ice for you." Kai suggest and with that I had enough.

"I'M CRYING BECAUSE I LIED!" I finally answer.

"We know, but you're being honest now!" Opal replies, making me shake my head disagreeing.

I turn to look at Mako.

"I lied about what I said to you." we look at one another and his face drops.

"It's her isn't it?" he asks.

All I can do is nod. Which causes him to get up pacing the floor.

"I knew it." he says between laughter.

"Knew what? What did she lie about?" Bolin asks confused.

"She was lying about falling in love. "he answers.

"Bro, I get you're heartbroken, but I think Korra's being honest. She doesn't feel that way about you." Bolin states.

"NO, trust me she made it perfectly clear now! In my opinion there are only two ways to trigger someone one to act in violence. Either you threaten their livelihood or threaten someone they love. Korra took the second option and almost killed me in that case."

"So what you're saying is. Korra loved you so much that she was willing to kill you?" Kai asks, confused.

Mako stops and smile.

"Nope, but you were close but try again." he says bubbly.

"Oh Oh Oh. She almost killed you because you threatened the one she loved." Bolin suggest.

His answer makes Mako clap.

"Ding Ding Ding. Two points for Bolin."

"Yes, I won! Wait...who did you threaten?" he asks.

"Asami probaly." We all look up at the new added voice.

"Iroh what are you doing here?" Opal asks getting up and pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted to check on Asami. I sort of left her at the Ball." he says eating an apple.

"Um the Ball was two days ago." Bolin replies.

"Yeah, I thought I would give her two days to relax and forgive. But after hearing these stories. It sounds like a therapy session." Iroh replies, sitting on the floor.

"So you must be the mystery girl Asami been talking about. When I heard the part where you two weren't cousins. I put the two and two together. Living in the same place can really bring people together. Unlike going on a few dates can." Iroh stress looking right at Mako.

"So do you feel the same way? Come on, you have to. I seen the way you two look at each other. Shoot, I was technically the first person you almost ripped a head off of."

"No, No, No, this can't be true. Asami likes you!" Opal states pointing at Iroh.

"I wish, but she made it very clear that she wasn't interested in me or guys."

Everyone finally looks at me waiting for an explanation.

"Korra, do you have feelings for Asami?" Bolin asks.

"Noooo, of course not! "Wait she talked about me?" I ask Iroh, making everyone erupt with clapping.

"Woah, I can't believe Asami actually has heart." Bolin tease.

"I can't believe I didn't know my own best friend!" Opal whines.

"Now I know why my Father kept me out of high school. ?" Jinora adds.

I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of this! The only person that should be hearing this is Asami and I still need to rescue her!

"Well now that we had our closure section. Are you ready for Jinora to tell you where they're?" Kai asks.

"Where?" everyone asks.

Jinora starts to blush.

"Well I'm not sure exactly. All I saw in my vision were are underground. "

"Duhh, it's a tunnel" Bolin adds.

"Hey Buddy, lay off my girlfriend."

"Hey kid, don't forget who saved you from those Bender and I'm trying to save my girlfriend's family, so we're on the same side."

"Can you remember more ? Even the color of the tunnel can even be helpful." I ask.

She crosses her legs and closes her eyes. "I'll try."

"You all have to be quiet, she need to concentrate"! Kai yells.

I don't know where Jinora met her boyfriend but he's a wild one.

Jinora's eyes shoot open and she smiles.

"I saw a room full of crystals."

"They must be in Ba Sing Sei ! That's where the Catacombs are. "Opal shouts.

"Great, how are we going to get to Ba Sing Sei?" Iroh asks.

"We? Bro you just got here. You don't even know what's going on." Bolin replies.

"How can you do that? You know see visions can all Airbenders do that?" Opal asks.

"No, just the Avatar and I. That's how I found Korra and was able to get to her the way I did."

"That's so cool. Non-benders are so boring." Opal tease.

"No, I wish I was a non-bender. Then I would be able to go to my favorite skate park again." Kai adds.

Now that we have a location, we just need transportation and I think I know who to ask.

* * *

I'm pulled into a hug causing my body to ache even more.

"We thought you were dead. Wait where is Asami?" Eska asks, looking at the many faces in her doorway.

"Kuvira and her army took her, but we might know where she's at. We just need your help to get there."

"Sure, anything to save Asami. Where are they?" Eska asks.

"They're in Ba Sing Se." The couple both gasps and June heads into the kitchen.

"Korra, that's too risky. If Amon's no longer in charge like you would make Ba Sing Sei Kuvira's headquarters. Which means it's heavy guarded! We don't have a car so I don't know how, you all will we get there. Also Non-bender and Benders together in harmony would draw attention."

My cousin's right, we would draw attention. We need a form of transportation that will allow us to travel together without raising suspension.

"We can steal a train." Kai suggest.

I'm just about to shoot that idea down but Mako steps forward.

"That could actually work. I know the train station by heart. Today would be the best day to steal one also . I just don't know how to drive one." he says.

"Does anyone know how to drive a train?" I ask.

Everyone shakes their he no and I don't blame them. Who in high school knows how to drive a train. Scratch that, I bet Asami knows but we all know she's not human.

Eska smiles.

" I know someone who does." Eska replies.

"Who?" Jinora asks.

June steps out of the kitchen about to unscrew her bottle.

"What?" she asks looking at all the grins starring her way.

"All I heard was train and drive. What does that have to do with..." she slowly tightens back up her drink.

"After all of this is over, Avatar. You owe me big time!"

 **I plan to post chapter 21 next Saturday. But if I get at least 10 reviews by the end of this week. I'll update it much sooner.**

 **Next chapter you will be in for a big surprise, you will find out the biggest betrayal of them all. You thought it was just one! You were mistaken my friends.**

 **I decided to make the final into 3 parts, so it won't be jammed into one giant chapter. So the final chapter number will be 23.**


	21. Final Part 1

**Asami**

I look back and see Su leaning against a tree.

"Do you want to rest?" I ask, seeing how drained she looks.

I can't believe her plan worked. The moment the guards came back inside to grab the Metalbender. We attacked them.

By wearing their uniforms, we managed to slip pass the others, without drawing any attention to ourselves.

She gets up and joins me.

"No, we must keep moving. Sorry for slowing you down."

"We're going to get out of this regardless of the speed. If it makes you feel better, I will always be faster than you. It's just science."

"On what theory?" she asks, as we continue moving.

"On the theory of I'm younger and you're older." I tease, trying to make light of the situation.

From the mountain's view, we must be in Ba Sing Se. I always wanted to visit this place. As much as I would like to stop and enjoy the view, we must continue. If we want to make it out of here before the sun comes up.

As we continue walking, my foot catches onto something and I come crashing down.

"Are you okay?" Su asks, offering her hand.

"Yeah just a little…" I turn my head and see a motionless body making eye contact with me. I'm just about to scream, but Suyin covers my mouth and helps me up.

"Asami, it's alright he's dead."

I pull away from her and hunch over the bushes, throwing up.

After I no longer feel sick. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and see Su frowning.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be. Morning sickness is common in a pregnancy." She replies.

I'm too tired for this and she can tell and smiles.

"Spirits, Sato! It was just a joke!"

"Sorry, I must have left must have left my sense of humor back home." I reply sarcastically.

 **Korra**

I'm sitting on the bench holding hands with Mako. We're supposed to look like a couple, so the Unity members that took control of the station, won't take suspicion.

"I still don't like you." Mako says, between gritted teeth and a smile.

"Not today, Mako!" I reply back.

The train pulls into the station and passengers get off.

Mako helps me up and we enter the ticket line.

"Follow my lead." He whisper, as we make our way up to the front desk.

"Tickets please." A woman in a black uniform says.

"Ma'am my wife and I left our tickets at home. We were wondering if you could pull up our online receipt?" She sighs and motions for us to follow her.

I turn my head and nod at Kai hiding behind a gate.

We move pass the hundreds of people and approach a machine. The woman slides her key card in and begins typing away.

"What's your last name?" she asks.

" **HELP! I LOST MY MOMMY!"** Kai whines, getting the attention of everyone in the station.

"Hold on." The woman leaves Mako and I alone and he begins to work.

Mako slides in his keycard, gaining control of the station's servers.

"I'm going to add a stop to Ba Sing Se, so it won't alarm to the Unity members, if they need to check the train schedule."

I look around and see trains leaving by the minute. We need to steal a train before their aren't any left.

"Which train number is empty?" Mako asks, inputting more information.

"The blue one just pulled in." I say quickly.

Mako turns around and gets the train number. I see June reading a newspaper and I motion my head to the train and she gets up, walking pass Kai's performance.

" **My Mommy has my blankie too. Please find her!"**

Kai suddenly faints to the ground and Mako puts his card away.

"It's done."

He grabs my hand and we enter the train. We take our seats and I try not to make eye contact with Iroh and Bolin who just entered the train.

I look up and see June put on the conductor's hat but I also see a foot sticking out of the door.

My eyes enlarger and suddenly the body's foot slides out of view.

"Good evening, guests. I'm your conductor for today. Please stay seated and we will have a smooth ride." June says, over the intercom.

The train door is just about the shut when a Unity member stops it.

"Excuse me, we didn't want this train to leave without this family." A man says.

"Aww Thank you. You're so kind." Opal says, in an unnecessary accent, while holding hands with Kai and Jinora.

"What do you tell the nice guard, kids?"Opal says pinching Kai's cheek.

"Thank you for finding my Mommy." Kai says,with a big grin.

"You're welcome kid. Us Benders have to stick together."

The Unity member closes the door and we begin to move.

 **Asami**

My stomach is growling by the minute. I can't remember the last time I ate, but apparently my body does.

I look around trying to find something edible. I spot a berry bush, and just when I'm about to touch it Su slaps my hand down.

"Spirits, Sato! Can't you tell if something is poisonous or not? Did you science teacher teach you anything?"

"I'm sorry, for not thinking about my science teacher every time I do something! I'm just so hungry. We never got the chance to eat at the Ball. You know? Due to the whole attack Tenzin thing!" I reply

She gets onto her knees and lifts up a fallen tree log. Exposing all the insects, that crawl through the soil.

"Pick one!"

I look down at her in disbelief.

"I'm not eating beetles!"

"You should, they have plenty of nutrients ."

I take a look at them and I'm debating whether or not, I should try one. My mind is telling me no, but my stomach has a mind of it's own.

I kneel down to grab one and notice the soil is moist.

" There must be a stream nearby. Maybe we can go fishing or something."

Su collects a handful of bugs and drops the tree.

"There goes that smart mind of yours. Collect some beetles, we can use them as bait."

* * *

I look up and see the ounce dark sky, take a lighter color. It won't be long until sunrise. I have no clue where we're.

I'm hoping Su does, she has been leading the way this whole time. I feel so bad for her, with everything she went through.

I know what I'm going to do once I get back to Republic City. Which find Korra and my Father. Suyin on the other hand, is going back broken from losing her son.

Hearing the full story about the garage interaction before I came, was heartbreaking. How could Kuvira just hurt her fiancée like that?

All Jr. wanted to do was protect his Mother and all she wanted to do was protect her son! The moment Kuvira entered the garage, Su was ready to fight…..

Wait that doesn't make sense. If Su never spoke or saw Kuvira until two days ago, why was she so defensive when she saw the Great Uniter?

Su stops to decide which direction to go next.

"If I remember correctly, we should take a right." She says.

Now I'm growing curious about the whole exchange.

"Why didn't you speak with her?" I ask, following her.

"Speak with who?"

"Kuvira."

"I told you, after everything she done, I couldn't bear to speak with her." She replies.

I keep repaying her story over and it over, but it doesn't make sense. If what she said was true. Why was getting into a bending stance her first reaction? I can understand her not wanting to speak with her back there after being caught, but explain the bending stance.

I stop walking and that gets the attention of the woman.

"What's wrong?" she asks, concerned.

"Your story."

"Asami, let's not start this. We must continue." She states.

I pull out the flare gun, that came with uniform we stole.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't tell me the truth, about why you felt so threaten back in the garage. I'm going to pull the trigger. Letting Kuvira know where we're. I don't care if she takes us. She wants you, not me. I can easily offer my services and give her my loyalty. I listened to your love story and I can understand Kuvira's upset feelings toward you.

But by the way she was attacking you, she wanted you dead! You going off to college doesn't seem like a reason for your death. If you think about it this way, you ended up more hurt at the end. Kuvira's goal is to take over the 4 Nations. Why would she seek revenge on you, If she needed Amon?"

"Asami, I told you the truth!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't leave something out."

I grip trigger, letting her know this is not a game!

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because Korra got hurt trying to protect you! I need to understand why Kuvira was in the garage and just maybe, just maybe I can be at peace with why Korra was there too!"

Eska and June told me Korra's plan was to leave at mark at the dinner. Letting Amon know she was alive. Stopping Kuvira wasn't part of the plan. It don't add up and Su was the last one to be in contact with her alive!

"Why did she want to kill you?" I ask again.

"BECAUSE I BETRAYED HER!" she yells, grabbing the flare gun out of my hand.

 _ **Suyin's Flashback**_

 _I read over the countless of emails from parents, thanking me for helping their children. Yet, I didn't help them. All I did was listen to them. It doesn't take someone with a degree to listen._

 _Every day I question whether or not, I'm really of value to these students. There is no sympathy for me, because almost all the teachers asks themselves the same question._

 _At least they have a curriculum that they follow, to help them answer theirs. I just have my ears and words to offer._

 _My desk phone starts ringing and I pick it up immediately. Putting on my best cheery voice as possible._

 _"Republic City High's Guidance Office. How May I help you?"_

 _The person on the other line suddenly hangs up and I place my phone back down._

 _*Ring*_

 _"Republic City High's Guidance Office. How May I help you?"_

 _This time there is a voice._

 _"You know? I dialed this number many of times. In hopes of gaining the courage to speak. I would hang up right before it would connect. I guess, the last call and this one, didn't work so well." she tease._

 _My hand trembles holding the phone, recognizing the voice._

 _"Do you know who you're speaking to?" she asks._

 _I get up to shut the door but the phone's chord stops me. I quickly set the phone down and shut the door, bringing the phone back to my ear._

 _"Yes, of course. How did you get my number?" I ask, trying to remain calm._

 _"It's been five years and you ask me that?" she says, between a chuckle._

 _But she's right, I had many questions to ask her._

 _"Su, I was wondering if we could meet in person. I have a favor to ask you."_

 _"You left and now you need my help? Don't you think you're being a bit insensitive?"_

 _"I was going to ask you over coffee, but I rather tell you my intentions beforehand. So can you meet me?"_

 _"I can't and how dare you call me on my work phone. You can't just do that."_

 _"But I did. Meet me at Republic City's National Park at 10pm tonight."_

 _"I'm not going to show up." I reply, looking at my family's portrait on my desk._

 _"10 pm Su."_

 _Before I can protest again, she hangs up._

 _There is a knock on the door._

 _"Come in." I call out, trying not to look guilty. My coworker walks in and I place a smile on my face._

 _"What's Up?"_

 _"I just received word that Asami Sato and two boys got into a fight."_

 _This is surprising, the word fight and Asami ,never been in a sentence together before. Maybe doing my job can put my mind at ease._

 _"Send Miss Sato in. When you get the chance." I reply._

 _"Sure and by the way. The phones are down, for some strange reason. So you might not be receiving any calls."_

 _I nod._

 _"That's fine, I'm more of an email type of person." I tease._

* * *

 _I get out of my car and I'm debating whether or not I should lock it. In case I may need a quick getaway. I used to take the children here, when they were younger. With technology improving every day, no one seems to enjoy nature anymore. Also it's not the same coming out here._

 _I look down at my phone waiting for a call or some sign from her, letting me know this wasn't a set up._

 _I still can't believe I agreed to this. I been in contact with Jr. not Kuvira. I know my son's heart and know he's doing all of this for her. Which is foolish,I heard about her leadership and missions. You can't really trust the news and their propaganda stories._

 _They make Amon look like a saint, but in reality that's not the case. Kuvira's Unity movement probably has the same illusion. I don't agree with neither of them! Amon is too radical and Kuvira is too irrational._

 _I do admire her political approach as a gain to her movement. Using the whole Bender vs Non-Benders situation. It won't last her long though._

 _You can't fight fire with fire. There needs to be a balance, something that both sides can agree on._

 _It's 9:45 which means she's late. If this was important to her, she would have come earlier. That's the type of person she is. She always showed up at least fifteen minute before any meeting._

 _I slide my phone back into my pocket and head back to my car. This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be doing this. Kuvira left me, not the other way around. I wasted enough of my time with her._

 _"Wow, you couldn't wait one more minute?"_

 _I take my hand off my car handle and turn around. There she was, across from me. She looks so….different. I never seen her wear anything but her uniform or a dull solid color before._

 _Now's she's standing across from me wearing a cyan plaid shirt accompanied with a puffy vest, leggings, and running shoes._

 _I never been the type to analyze an outfit, but this was an excuse. This Kuvira stepped up her game. Her outfit choice wasn't the only thing I noticed. The fact her hair is fully down and not in a bun, is eye catching as well._

 _There is a huge gap between us but we been away from each other for so long, we couldn't be any closer._

 _I start blushing realizing I been starring too long._

 _"I feel overdressed. I wasn't sure if the temperature had dropped yet. It's been a while since I been in Republic City." She tease._

 _I'm so speechless, I don't know what to say._

 _"You look great, by the way." She says motioning to my appearance._

 _Which happens to be, just one of the twin's high school sweatshirts. I was planning to just tell her to leave me alone then leave, but now finally being here and seeing her, maybe I should have chosen a better outfit._

 _I don't look great, she looks great. With her still youthful but mature look._

 _"No, I'm old." I finally manage to say._

 _She gives me a small smile, which is strange. She never liked it when I insulted my age. Usually a comment like that, would have received a lecture of some sort, with compliments following._

 _"Well I see aging as a competition. Look on the bright side, at least you're winning." She tease._

 _Even her sense of humor has changed!_

 _"How are Huan, the twins, and Opal doing?" she asks._

 _Hearing her say my children's name, brings up my previous rage. Remembering she didn't just leave me, but the children._

 _Whom grew attached to her, as well. Despite the cold hearted response,I want to say. I realize it would be best to put my emotions aside and be civil._

 _"They're well. They have grown so much since you last saw them. Opal has a crush on some boy. I'm sure, if you were still here, you could have given me a name by now."_

 _I mentally curse myself for saying too much. She doesn't deserve to hear about the family she left behind._

 _Kuvira's smile, tells me she misses her. Opal and her always had a bond. I know my daughter misses her greatly, even thought she was still very young when Jr. and her left._

 _"No Su, I would have given you the boy himself. The question is whether he would be alive or not."_

 _We both laugh and the sound of the tree branches moving against the wind, reminds me why I'm here. Which was for a favor. Not some type of family reunion._

 _I don't even intend to help her.I'm still hurt about what happened all these years. My son is more than capable of making his own decisions but Kuvira could have..she could have sent him back home if she really wanted to._

 _"How's Baatar?" she asks, genuinely curious and almost friendly._

 _"He's well, but I doubt you called this meeting to discuss my husband." I reply back sternly._

 _"You're right. I just didn't want to ask about the children and not him. It may have been five years but a lot have changed."_

 _"Not so much, we're still sneaking out to see each other." I reply back, coldly._

 _"Not true, because we were always together. But I get where you're coming from. I'm not going to lie to you.I'm not happy on how we left things. I was young and I allowed my emotions get the best of me. But I grown so much these past few years. I have learned to take responsibilities for my actions. "_

 _"So you're taking responsibility by using my son to provoke a war with Amon? I seen your commercials and posters. Recurring people just so you can cause trouble. The only thing you're going to be responsible for is the death of your followers!" I reply._

 _"I'm not using Jr., I called off our engagement."_

 _"You did?" I ask, lowly. I thought they would be married by now._

 _She nods._

 _"Yes, I did it because I wanted him to help my cause because he believed in it. Not because, he believed in me. He was hurt at first, but he understood why I did it and he stuck by my side. That's why I came here today. I need your help, in hopes of making my movement bigger and better. I came here personally to ask you, because I couldn't ask Jr. to."_

 _"I haven't spoken with my son in years."_

 _She rolls her eyes._

 _"Trust me, I'm aware you two keep in contact. I found a box of saltwater taffy in his drawer. Last time I checked, the Earth Kingdom doesn't sell anything but rock candy. Just hear me out before you say no."_

 _"Fine, but I'm not making any promises."_

 _"Of course, we're too far away from one another to do so."_

 _I raise my eyebrow, wondering what she's getting at._

 _"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like a pinky promise. You know the ones we used to do, back when I was your client."_

 _She groans and covers her face._

 _"Ugh Su, how can you still make me so... flustered? I feel like I can't speak!"_

 _Another new quality of her. She never been so open about her feelings before. The old Kuvira would have never told me such thing. I want to know more about her new development._

 _"Okay, I need you to give me minor Intel on Amon. Like when he's having meetings? Who's in them and the time of them? Just small stuff like that."_

 _She wants me to spy on our leader! That's not small, that's treason! I'm not as involved with the Equalists like I used to be. I'm a school guidance counselor, not some type secretary who can easily get clearance to enter Amon's meeting._

 _"No, I can't do that, I'm sorry."_

 _"So you still believe in his cause?" she asks, hurt._

 _"No and I don't believe in yours!"_

 _She takes her hand out her vest pocket and I flinch, causing her to frown._

 _"You're still scarred of me, aren't you?" she asks lowly._

 _I'm not scared of her, I don't know her. The Great Uniter slips her hand back into her coat pocket._

 _"I don't blame you, I would be frighten too. I treated you poorly in the past. I treated a lot of people poorly in the past. That's why I'm trying to make things right. By making the world a better place, for not just you, but everyone._

 _I understand your decline, it was a lot to ask , especially coming from you. I have to go, my guards are waiting for me._

 _They think I'm going for a run. I'm not irrational like I used to be, Su. I plan things out, I know my strength and weaknesses. Did you know I took up night runs, just so I wouldn't draw suspicion meeting you?_

 _Smart huh? Just like you used to say 'Always be one step ahead, of your opponent'._

 _I'm leaving Republic City tonight. I have a rally coming up. You should come and watch me give my speech. Then maybe you can get a better understanding of our cause."_

 _Her radio goes off and she brings it up to her mouth._

 _"I'm on my way back down." she tells the voice._

 _She's about to walk further toward me but hesitates. The Great Uniter then digs into her vest pocket taking out a small box._

 _"I bought this for your birthday. I know, it's coming up." she says, placing the small geometric shape on to the ground, then walking off._

 _I finally walk towards it and lift the lid, to find a small meteorite. The same one I read about in the newspaper. The meteor shower happened in the Fire Nation, how did she manage to get her hand on this? I try to bend it, even though my metal bending isn't that advance to control the tiny metal particles in it. But to my surprise, I connect two specs is wonderful. I look up and see her go further down the hill._

 _"Vira?" I call out, forgetting that I was forbidden to call her that ever again._

 _"Yes?" she says, turning around._

 _"We share the same birthday. Therefore, you know it's today." I reply, impressed by her trick._

 _She throw her hand in the air with a big smile._

 _"I better run off this birthday cake then." She yells back._

 _She's certainly a changed person, alright. I guess, watching her give a speech won't be too bad._

 **Korra**

"So how long have you two been together?" an elderly woman asks, Mako and I.

"Three"

"Two Months." Mako and I both shoot out, causing us to laugh out of irritation.

"Three Years and two months?" I reply, playfully hitting his shoulder.

She brings her hand to her heart.

"Aww that's a long time. When is the wedding?" she tease.

"Not sure, I been trying to win this one's heart for years now." Mako replies.

"What's the holdup miss? She asks.

"That's the thing, I'm the hold up. He could be with any other girl, for three years and two months. Yet, he settles for me, isn't that crazy?"

"Not as crazy as you messing with my ex." Mako replies, between gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't know you had one." I say, placing my hand on his knee.

"Maybe, if you weren't too busy lying. You could have asked me!" he replies, placing his hand on mine.

"Aww sweetie. You're so funny!" I reply.

The train stops and the elderly woman, as well as the other passengers get off.

Leaving just June, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Iroh, Jinora, Kai, and I .

"Now off to Ba Sing Se." June yells, on the intercom.

Mako finally lets go of my hand.

"Can we call a truce or something? This hating each other thing isn't working!" I ask.

"Are you serious? You two have the married elderly couple skit down, with the fighting and stuff." Iroh tease.

"I can't just forgive you like that." Mako replies.

"I'm not asking you to! I just want us to be able to communicate and work together. For the sake of Asami and Opal's family."

We both look at Opal in Bolin's arm.

"You're right, we can call a truce." he holds out his hand and we shake on it.

I get up to sit in the empty chair in front of the couple.

"We're going to get your family back, don't worry." I reassure, seeing how worried she looks.

"That's not the only thing, that's bothering me. It's the secrets and lies. I don't think, my heart can take any more of it."

"I know it's hard. Hopefully we can get you some answers soon. So we all can understand why she took your family"

"From who? Kuvira. No way, she's dangerous and evil. I bet she's chopping off their heads as we speak!"

Everyone looks back at Kai and Jinora gives us a smile.

"My boyfriend was just kidding." Say replies.

We all bring our attention back on the girl who really matters.

"Don't listen to him Opal. He's kidding." Iroh adds.

Opal wipes her eyes.

"No, he's right. Now that Amon's dead, I'm sure that's the fate of my family."

"Sweetie. Kuvira loves your brothers and you. She wouldn't hurt them at least." Bolin adds, but uncertain.

"No, she took my brothers because they were the next Beifongs to take public office." She says lowly

"What?" we all ask.

"Amon, appointed my Father to take the throne next. It's already documented. Everyone was supposed to find out at the ball during dinner."

"That's wonderful sweetie! That means your Dad can stop Kuvira!" Bolin replies.

"No, because if Kuvira has my Father she can kill him. Which will make my brothers next in line and guess what? She has them all too. Even Jr. and you all saw the surveillance video of him betraying her. I really hope Asami is okay, because I know my family aren't going to be."

 **Asami**

"Did you watch her speech?" I ask.

She nods.

"Yes, it was very well written."

The sun is fully out and we get to the stream finally.

"What was it about?" I ask. Washing my face.

"Something about the hiring process. She was planning to get rid of the Bender or Non-Bender checkbox on job applications, to prevent discrimination."

"That a great idea." I reply.

"Yes, she had amazing ideas. But when things are too good to be true, they sometimes are. I started watching her other speeches online and noticed there were old qualities of her that came out. She would have what I called her 'Dark Moments'. Where she would blank out but continue to speak. Knowing her much longer than her followers, I was able to pick up on those moments."

She puts her feet in the water.

"I should have never ignored those signs. I thought I was just looking for flaws in the new Kuvira because her transformation was too good to be true."

"Did you ever help her spy on Amon?" I ask, trying to find the betrayal she speaks of.

"Yes, because just like her followers, I fell victim to her words. What she was asking for was small and reasonable. Things I could easily do, without drawing attention to myself. Turns out she wanted to assassinate Amon. She asked me to get a full copy of his schedule sheet and I did."

"Then how did you betray her? Did you not give her the schedule? " I ask.

"Weeks before I was going to give her the information. Baatar told me, he was next to take the throne after Amon retire, which was very soon. So I told Kuvira, I couldn't do it. I couldn't see my husband leading and I didn't want Amon to die."

"So that's how." I say, finally understanding.

"No! I gave her the schedule."

"Why? I thought you didn't want Amon to die?"

"At first I didn't. But Kuvira told me information about Amon and my husband that disgusted me. So I gave Kuvira the stupid schedule. She told me her plan about the assassination. Kuvira and her team would ambush him at one of his more I thought about the plan, the more I couldn't allow it to happen. So I warned the White Lotus about future actions. "

"Spirits, why did you do that?" I ask in disbelief.

" Amon, my husband, and Kuvira aren't meant to rule Republic City. They all are unfit! I wanted them to help stop Kuvira, before she regret her decision. I knew, it was a crazy thing to do, but I didn't think she would find out.

After weeks of not hearing from her, I thought maybe she rethought about her plan to kill Amon.

Also the day Amon was supposed to be killed never happened. Telling me maybe the White Lotus spoke with her.

You see, I thought everything was back to normal. I thought wrong because I finally heard from Kuvira in the auditorium, while Amon was introducing Tenzin.

I got a text from her. Telling me how I was a traitor and that she knew what I done. "

We continue walking.

"You see, that's why I was so defensive when I saw her. I knew she wanted me dead and I deserved it. What I was trying to do was selfish."

"No, it sounds like you were looking in her best interest" I reassure.

As we continue walking, we hear rustling coming from bushes. Suyin pushes me behind her and I hear a familiar cough.

"Father?" I ask, moving away. Suyin.

Hiroshi steps out from the bushes and I rush into his arms.

"I was so worried about you." He says, kissing my forehead.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

He pulls away and looks at Suyin.

"Kuvira, came and picked me up along with Baatar. "

My Father and her look at one another, as if they're having a conversation of their own.

"Is my husband still alive?" she asks, pointing at the dried blood on my Father's dress shirt.

"He's bruised, but very much alive. Kuvira sent me to bring you back." he replies.

"I'm not going back!" Suyin protest and I don't blame her.

"You have to think of your family." My Father pleads.

"I am, that's why I need to get back to them." Suyin states, as she continues to walk.

"Kuvira, has them in custody." My Father replies, making her stop in her tracks.

"What? No, she can't. That's impossible." The Metalbender asks in disbelief.

"Trust me, I saw them with my own eyes. Kuvira told me if I don't bring you back. She will kill one of your children."

Suyin turns around with a giant smile on her face.

"No, I don't believe you. You're lying just to get me to go back there."

My Father frowns and pulls out a phone, showing an image of Huan, the twins, and both Baatar tied up.

Su takes the phone out of his hand and covers her mouth.

"That wasn't the plan! She was supported to, just take Baatar!" she mutters, frustrated.

I'm confused, Kuvira just threaten to harm one of her children. Why is she worried about her husband's life? This doesn't make sense. I try to process all the stories I heard these past few days.

"I killed Amon!" my Father shouts, randomly.

"What?" both Su and I say.

"I was so angry about everything he done to my family. I told you Asami, I would make it right. So I killed him! Before I pulled the trigger, he kept telling me lies."

"What did he say?" I ask, my Father.

"Amon told me the killing of your Mother wasn't his idea."

Su drops the phone onto the ground.

"Amon wasn't lying." she says lowly, looking around in a daze.

My Father shakes his head.

"No, No, No, you told me, Su! You told me, it was Amon on the phone!" he yells.

"I'm so sorry, Hiroshi." She says broken.

Wait, I'm confused? How did Su tell him, if she was with me?

"You called me and told me, you were with Asami and she was alright. Then I told you, I was on my way to Amon's house. That's when you TOLD ME AMON KILLED MY WIFE! I wasn't going to kill him, until you told me. I was just going to get answers! Why lie to me?" he asks, broken.

I process this new information.

If Su called my Father, letting him know I was alright. That must mean she was conscious when Kuvira put me in the back of her truck. I don't understand, why would she call my Father instead of help?

Then it hits me.

I step away from my Father and approach Su, who hardly sees me walk up to me.

"You were trying to rule Republic City."

I don't even say my statement, in a form of a question because I already know the answer.

All the stories she told, why didn't I put everything together earlier? She never agreed with Amon or Kuvira's views, she only believed in her own. She played both sides well. Being pro and con for Non-benders and Benders. Spirits, even I was unsure who's side she was on in the beginning, but now I do.

She wanted Kuvira to kill Amon in the meeting, knowing her husband would be in attendance. She would have gotten rid of two bird with one stone. With the White Lotus knowing about Kuvira's plan, that would get her arrested immediately. Which would make Republic City in need of a leader. Suyin Beifong is brilliant!

The mastermind finally looks up at me, with tears in her eyes.

"You have to understand. I couldn't allow neither of them to bring this city to the ground. I witness how Avatar Aang and Amon ruined this city. Kuvira would have been no different! All those speeches she spoke about! They were my words! I taught her everything I knew! How to captivate an audience with public speaking.

How to outsmart the system, and most importantly how to plan things out! Kuvira always been irrational, that's how she got caught as a child and that's how her Amon's Ball mission failed! She's irrational! if she would have stuck with her plan. Neither of us would be in this situation.

She doesn't have the guts to lead this nation. Like she didn't have the guts to finish the job, of killing me when she had a clear chance to back at the garage. People would take advantage of her, all because she's vulnerable.

So I took my chance and begged for her forgiveness. Talking her into a plan where she would be in control, with me by her side. Just like she always wanted. I did what I had to do, for my family sake.

I guess she really did plan things out, because she played me harder, than I played her."

No longer being able to hear this woman, I push her to the ground.

"KORRA, COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE RISKED HER LIFE, TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! When you should have been killed! I don't blame Kuvira, for what she's doing! You deserve, everything!"

My Father pulls me away from her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone but Amon and Baatar to get hurt. Now my children are going to pay the price for what I done!"

"We aren't helping you." I yell.

There is no way. I'm helping this woman. I have done nothing but help her and she played me just like, everyone else!

 **Korra**

We enter Ba Sing Se and I see Equalists on the train tracks.

"Uh oh. What do we do!" Bolin panics.

"Relax, kid." June says, slowly coming to a stop.

A Unity member approaches the driver window.

"Hello Miss. Where are you from? We had no notifications that a train was coming in today." The man states.

"We're from Republic City. Just going through route. You can check my logs." June replies, handing him her tablet as he swipes through the data.

"Weird, your information does say you stop here. Hey Rivers, can you check this out?"

A female guard comes and takes a look at the tablet.

"Yeaahhh, that doesn't look right. I'll just call Kuvira."

Having Kuvira be notified, will give us away. I can't allow that to happen. I get up, despite the protest of the others and join June.

"Do you have to do that?" I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am. This information is inaccurate."

"Maybe Kuvira forgot to cancel this train visit, today. You know taking over the city, can really be stressful. Sometimes you forget things."

The guards look me up and down.

"How did you know, Kuvira took over Republic City?" she ask.

"Oh, I'm a Bender and also a follower of The Great Uniter!" I reply.

"Prove it." He orders. I give a small smile.

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just take my words for it?" I ask.

I want to save as much energy as possible, bending won't be a good idea.

" If you don't bend something. I'm going put you under arrest, as well as the other passengers."

"FINE, do you have water?"

The female guard hands me a water bottle and I unscrew it then bend the liquid out.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Make it into ice!" he orders.

I turn the liquid into a crystallize form and they clap.

"Now make it into a shape of a rabbit." Her friend, says eagerly.

"No, I already proved myself." I reply.

"She's right! Carry on, you all are free to go." the female guard, states taking her water bottle back.

I turn around and I feel a liquid drop onto the ground.

"Hey, you're bleeding." The male guard says, concerned.

"She's fine." Mako says joining me.

The guard looks between us.

"Hey, I know you! You're Amon's Bodyguar.."

Before he could finish his sentence June bloodbends the two together. But one of them manages to turn on the alarm and more uniters run out.

"Korra, you need to leave now. I'll try and hold them off." June yells.

"No, I'm not letting you fight alone."

"Go Korra. Bolin,iroh,Kai and I will help June." Mako replies.

"I can't lose you Bolin." Opal pleads.

"You need to save your family and Korra needs all the help she can get. I love you."

They exchange goodbyes and I slide open the door.

This is not looking so good.

 **Thank you, for the reviews!** **Let me just says Final Part 2 is going to be so worthwhile and intense. All your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **Leave me your thoughts and maybe, just maybe, I won't post Final Part 2 on Saturday ;)**


	22. Final Part 2

**_Author's Note_**

 _There is a self inflicted death towards the end. So just a heads up._

 **Asami**

Despite my protest, my Father talked me into helping Suyin. If our plan goes well, maybe my Father will be able to reason with The Great Uniter.

Kuvira's guards let us back through the building and they handcuff Suyin with plastic this time.

"Thank you, for your service. You and your daughter may leave now." One of the guards instructs.

"Young man, Kuvira gave me orders to bring her, personally." My Father replies.

"Well we got it from here, Sir."

"Alright, I would hate to see you get fired for not believing me. Let's go Sami." My Father and I slowly start walking towards the exit, in hopes of the guard stopping us.

"Wait!" the guard calls out.

My Father and I both turn back around.

"I guess, you could come with us."

As we walk through the tunnel. I can hear screaming coming from under us. I look at my Father but he continues to look straight. I'm sure he hears the sounds as well.

We get to a dead end and the guard slams his foot down, sending us to another level, almost like an elevator.

"Impress?" one of the guards asks, in attempt of flirting.

My Father wraps his arms around me.

"I am definitely impressed. I might have to build a torture machine that functions like this." My Father replies, making the gentleman clear his throat.

We get off on what seems to be the third floor and a female guard joins us.

"You don't know how much trouble you caused." the new guard tells Suyin.

The female guard throws a fire punch, lighting the lanterns in the tunnel.

"You're a Firebender?" I ask, the woman.

"Yes, what did you think? Kuvira doesn't just hire Earthbenders. She's very diverse when it comes to Benders."

"That's impressive. Do you think she would take Non-Benders for her team?"

"Asami, no! This job is far too dangerous." My Father adds, going along with the plan, which is to get Kuvira to hire me, so it can buy my Father time to save Su.

"No, Father stop babying me! I can make my own decisions. Just stay out of my life!"

My outburst causes the woman to chuckle.

"Rebellious teen, I see. I think The Great Uniter might have a place for you."

We get to a metal door and the other guard bends it open.

"There you go Natalie." The Earth/Metal Bender tells his colleague.

"Thanks, Nate. I got it here." She replies, pushing Su inside.

My Father and I walk inside next and I see crystals everywhere, which means we're inside the Catacombs.

"Great Uniter, I have your prison as well as guests here."

Kuvira looks up from her map, not unimpressed.

"I said you two could leave once you brought her back." she states.

My Father steps forward.

"I'm aware but I wanted to make sure she got to you." he says bowing.

This makes the Bender smirk bringing her attention on to her guard.

"Sounds like he didn't trust your judgement, Natalie. Are you going to let a Non-Bender question your abilities?" Kuvira asks.

The guard unexpectedly hits my Father to the side of the head.

"How dare you question me! I'm apart of the strongest movement ever!" Natalie yells.

I rush to my Father's aid and see that he's bleeding.

"I'm okay Asami." He says, sitting up.

Kuvira moves from her desk and glares at her guard.

"Why did you hit him?" she asks, making the Firebender blush.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to…." Kuvira gets in her face.

"Trying to get even? What he said had nothing to do with you. It's what, I said that caused you to take offense. That's my point! You all use what other say to justify your actions. If you weren't offended before, why let others persuade you to be? Go get the Healer!" she orders, sending the guard running.

Kuvira takes off her jacket and kneels down beside my Father as she tries to stop the bleeding. Being this close to her, I dont see how this woman could be responsible for Korra's harm. Yes, I saw what she did with her own eyes, but The Great Uniter's actions right now, shows me she's more than a killer.

"He should be fine, but I'm worried about the bruise on his head. The Healer is coming soon. Asami, you're free to go. I'll let your Father go, as soon as he's clear." Kuvira says, exhausted.

"No, I'm not leaving without my Father!You hurt Korra all because of your bad blood with Suyin! Why, put all these people at risks for something she done?"

The Great Uniter's smirk makes me furious.

"It's all about cause and effect little one. This woman here, didn't start all of this and I didn't either. This cycle has been going on for years! There is no way to point out the exact time or moment where all of this went south. I can however address what I know. Which is how I'm painted as the bad guy. While Suyin here, is painted as the victim. "

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know why you're doing this. But why hurt Korra? She's a Bender just like you!"

"The Avatar had a choice to walk away but she betrayed me. If you aren't with me, you're against me."

"If that's the case, why is Su still alive?" I ask frustrated!

"Because I want her to see this!"

Kuvira raises her hand Mr. Beifong comes from under the ground and he's badly beaten.

"Baatar!" Suyin yells.

The healer enters the room along with Natalie.

"Please, tend to Mr. Sato and Natalie go get the children. I want them to hear and see what their parents truly are. "

"That's unnecessary, they don't need to hear what their Mother done." I suggest, which I realize was bad idea. Especially seeing the look on The Great Uniter's face.

I feel rocks wrap around my wrists.

"It sounds like you're on her side. You can stay."

 **Korra**

We get to the building and I can feel that there are thousands of people under us.

"Korra you're bleeding!" Jinora states.

"I KNOW! I'm fine trust me."

"You aren't fine! You're putting your body under too much stress. You have been up for too long!" She replies.

I understand her concern for me but I have everything under control. We have come too far to throw everything away now. Everyone back at the train is fighting for me, I'm not giving up.

I bend the door down and we all rush inside.

"The Catacombs are on the third level." Opal explains.

I slam my foot to the ground, allowing us to go through the earth's surface.

"You been here before?" Jinora asks.

"Yes. Kuvira took me here once."

"Aren't the Crystal Catacombs off limits to guests? " Jinora asks.

"That's Kuvira for you, never following the rules. I no longer have a place in my heart for this monster. She took my family away, I will never forgive her for that. My family has done nothing but love and accept her and she took all that away from me."

We get to the second level and we hear yelling.

"Wait here, I'll go see what's going on." I bend an opening for me and step out.

I creep through the tunnel and the vision of shadows against the wall, causes me to hide.

"Let me go, or I will do a three pointer on your face!" Wei yells.

"Sureeee." The guard replies.

I know him. He's one of Opal's brothers from the ball. I turn around and head back to the area I left Jinora and Opal. I place my hand through the rock and bend them out.

"What's wrong?" Opal asks.

"I think I just saw one of your brothers." Opal tries to hop out but I stop her.

"They just went underground again. We should at least check the third floor."

 **Asami**

Wei is the last one to enter the room and just like the others, he has a metal brace wrapped around his neck. Everyone has tape around their mouth except Suyin. Who's hanging against the wall.

Kuvira gets up from out of her chair and walks around the Brothers who make up the Beifong family.

"You were right, Suyin they did grow up!"

"Don't you dare touch them!" she yells.

"You're very aggressive. If I'm calm, you should be calm." She replies.

She walks over to Jr. who looks just like his Father even without glasses on and takes the tape off his mouth.

"Why did you bring my brothers into this? My betrayal to you has nothing to do with them!" he cries.

Kuvira kneels down and wraps her arms around her ex fiancée, as he cries into her shoulder.

she lifts his head up so they're starring at one another.

"You may have betrayed me, but I didn't do all of this because of you."

she pulls him into a kiss and right before it deepens, she pulls away and places the tape back on.

"I did all of this because of her!" she says, pointing to her ex-lover.

She walks over to Huan and takes his tape off next.

"What do you see when you look at me? I want your honest answer."

Huan studies the Great Uniter.

"I see a woman with perfect eye brows." He replies.

"No, what do you really see? Use your artist mind and dig deep. " she asks again.

Huan takes another look and I watch the interaction as well as everyone else.

"I see nothing!" he says in disbelief.

Kuvira puts the tape over his mouth and smiles.

"The Artist is correct once again! I feel nothing at this point. I took over a city, I killed the Prince of the Earth Kingdom, I brought Benders of all sort together. I attacked the Avatar! Amon is dead and I have full control over the Earth Kingdom and Republic City. Yet, I feel nothing! Have I not accomplished anything?"

"You don't have control. My Husband is still alive!" Su shouts.

"Are you saying? I didn't follow our plan?" she asks confused.

The Great Uniter walks over to Su and lifts up her chin.

"You didn't follow the plan. You were the one who strayed from the path. You were the one, who screwed me over and over again. Did you really think begging me back in that van, would win me over? Did you think, you had the upper hand?"

She lets her go and walks over to Wing this time.

"Do you know why I left?" Kuvira asks Wing.

"You and my Father hated each other." He answers.

"Yes, but do you know why he hated me?" she asks.

"Because you were a Bender."

"No, It was because I was better than him. I had everything that he ever wanted. The control, the power, and most importantly his wife."

"KUVIRA STOP TALKING NOW!" Su yells.

"No, we're all adults here! I think it's time they all learn about the secrets of their parents. "

"They have nothing to do with what happened between us."

I agree with Suyin even though, I don't like what she did. Her children shouldn't have to find out like this.

"You made them apart of this the moment you brought me into your home!" Kuvira stress.

 **Kuvira**

I didn't want to do this. But she gave me no choice. It's been five years and I still feel the same broken feeling inside of me. I still feel like she has control over me!

I think about all those nights where Jr. would lay beside me and I would slip out of bed. Debating whether or not I wanted to fly to Republic City just to apology.

Apology for not being enough for to Su.

Then in other nights, I would be so filled with alcohol I would want to visit her again but this time instead of apologizing, I would tell her family about the affair.

Yet, I could never act on my impulse. Also I couldn't allow Baatar to see me at my weakest. I knew that's what he wanted from me.

It was no competition when it came to him and me. The only thing that kept Baatar and her together was her love for her children and he knew it. Now everyone is going to know it.

I pull a chair into the middle of the floor, so it's facing the traitor.

"Why did you take my case?" I ask her, taking a seat.

She doesn't say anything,which I find is very unfair, taking in fact all the things I did for her in the past.

Why does she have to be so stubborn?

I know telling her children about our relationship was harsh, but they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"Are you going to ignore me, all because I told everyone the truth?"I ask, trying to give her a chance. Yet, I still get no reply,which is very disappointing.

I get up from my seat and storm over to Wei. Dragging his body across the room and lifting him up, so he can sit in the chair facing his Mother.

"Okay, we're going to play a game. If you don't speak, I'm going to slowly tighten the metal around your son's neck. I'm all for sharing the fun, so you can stop the metal from get too tight. Oh wait... you aren't like me. You can't bend with your mind."

I see the hatred in her eyes and it brings me joy. Finally she can understand the same pain I went through all these years.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CASE?" I ask.

She doesn't reply and this is upsetting. I raise my hand and the metal tightens causing Wei to fall out of his seat.

"I wanted a challenge. Please stop!" she yells out. But I don't stop, I continue to bend the brace.

"New rule, every time you lie, I tighten the metal."

I bring my attention back on to Wei, who's curled up into a ball at this point.

"SAVE YOUR SON! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CASE?" I ask, growing very impatient.

I like Wei, I don't want him to die because of his Mother's foolish actions. I watch as Wei, nostrils enlarge as he tries to breathe.

"YOU FASCINATED ME!" she finally yells out, causing me to drop my arm.

It wasn't the answer, I was looking for, but it was close. I pull off Wei's tape, so he can get more air.

"Wei" Su yells, trying to get to her son but the rocks wrapped around her wrists limits her movement.

"You're making me look like the bad guy, Su! I need you to be honest! I need you to save your son. You have a lot of them. If Wei here, can't handle your lies, I have backups."

I place the tape back over his mouth and set Wei back in the chair.

"What fascinated you about me? I was just an orphan child, with no home training." I reply.

"You were smart, reckless, and very….."

"Vulnerable?" I ask.

"No." I raise my hand again ready to bend and she screams.

"YES! YOU WERE VULNERABLE!"

I see the tears in her eyes and I get up to wipe them away, like I used to do before.

"Please don't cry. Your children need to see how strong you're."

Seeing that Su finally takes me serious. I no longer have to use an example. I walk back over to Wei and drag him back over to his brothers.

I used to be so jealous of them. To have wonderful parents, who cared and nourished them liked they did, was amazing. Now, I actually feel sorry for them. Who would want two manipulators as parents?

I walk back over to the chair and turn it around so it's facing the Beifong children.

"I would like to read you all some lines from my favorite book." I dig into my pant's pocket to grab the object and take a seat.

I flip through the pages with the numerous dates on them, which can go all the way back to the first time she saw me.

This journal right here, was my motivation. Without this journal, I don't think I would have accomplished as much. I owe this journal my life,but most importantly, I owe the author for writing about it much more.

I clear my throat and begin to read.

" **Today I met the Earth Kingdom's Bandit . She was just like I expected her to be. Quiet, distance, and untrustworthy. Traits that any child who was unwanted in foster care would have.**

 **My research on such special individual payed off, because I knew exactly how to win her trust.**

 **I attacked the guard who caused her harm. A rush swept through my body, the moment I laid hands on him. It reminded me of the power, I felt back in school. The power, I ever so missed and had to give up once I married. Now, I sit behind the scenes.**

 **while men take control over things. Things, they aren't smart or capable of doing. If all goes well, it won't be long until, I show them my power. "**

I look up from the journal, so I can see their face but they show no emotion. Maybe, these words can't affect them because they don't know the meaning behind them. I should probably read another page.

"That was just one of my favorites. Let me read another page. I say, flipping through the pages

"Kuvira, that was a long time ago." Su pleads, but I block her words out, and start again.

" **I didn't think The Earth Kingdom Bandit would have grown attached to me so quickly. I expected a year, with her background and everything.**

 **Today is a big day! I won my trial, which is no surprise. However, what was a bigger surprise was the shot my client took for me today.**

 **Well it wasn't a shot. It was more like a pastry, but if it wasn't, I know she would have taken the same action.**

 **I think my plan may be coming along sooner than I expected. When the time is right, I have plans for the Earth Kingdom Bandit! I just need to continue earning her trust, which I feel won't be long."**

I shut the journal, no longer able to read anymore words this woman wrote about me. The worst part is, that's just the beginning. I could have read a more harsher page, but truthfully, It was too embarrassing to read. How would you feel if someone wrote a book about you but instead of talking about your life. They wrote about your every move, like you were some type of experiment.

Something like that would make you question everything. Wondering if the past you cherished ever so much was real or fake.

"There are thousands of entries like the two I just read. Everything this woman you call your Mother did was part of some plan for power. She used me to do her dirty work for her! I killed her competition and she taught me how to do so, without drawing any attention to myself!."

I get up from my chair and unhook her from the wall. Dragging her body over to her husband. So they can stare at each other, so they can be together like the perfect married couple they're.

"I want to applaud you, Su. You knew by getting me to fall in love with you. I would fall into your trap. I'm going to go ahead and say it. I was fooled by you."

" You weren't fooled. My feelings for you were genuine! Falling in love with you, wasn't part of the plan. I stopped using you, the moment we first kissed."

I sit down in the middle of Republic City's new power couple. They're technically the First Lady and First Husband now! I need to appreciate such an honor.

"Even if what you said is true. Those words you put in that journal were real. My love for you were real. If you loved me like you said, why didn't you leave him?"

This time, I give her a chance to explain and I don't understand why I keep doing that! She doesn't deserve to explain but I know what it's like to be silence and to not have a voice. Sometimes you have to let others speak or they might pull a crazy stunt like this one.

"I couldn't just leave him! You knew how much was at stack!" she replies.

"If I knew about that journal, I would have saved you the trouble."

I grab Baatar by the ear and drag him over to Asami and Hiroshi. Who're sadly involved in this family feud. Actually they were always apart of this.

I liked Yasuko, she was the only person who spoke her mind. The Sato family deserves to hear the truth and luckily they're here to hear it.

I take the monster's tape off his mouth.

"What happened to Yasuko, Baatar?"

"She died."

I ball up my fist and hit him for such a foolish response.

"Tell them what really happened to her!"

He looks up at me and I turn his head around she he's starring at Hiroshi. Baatar spits out blood and looks in Hiroshi's eyes.

I reach over his face making him flinch. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just taking the brace off." I reassure.

With the piece of metal now in my hand. I start to change it into various of shapes. Baatar has yet to say anything and it's ridiculous.

"You married a coward, Su. I'll tell you all what happened."

 _ **Kuvira's Flashback**_

 _My mind is racing._

 _All the old thoughts that were once in my head, starts repeating. The same thoughts I got rid of when I started my new life._

 _I continue walking in the rain, trying to control my emotions. How dare she fire a gun at me!_

 _I should have killed her right then and there. No one can make a fool out of me and get away with! I used to be The Earth Kingdom Bandit. I'm supposed to be practical, tough, and street-smart. Yet, this new life turned me soft._

 _I have done nothing but take care of her family and her! Who am I kidding? I enjoy doing that, those children are like siblings to me. I enjoy their company, I enjoy their home. A home I always wanted, back when I was an orphan._

 _Those children deserve a mother, not a drunk. That's why I need to get to the bottom of this. Su won't be at peace with herself, until I find the people who killed Yasuko. I was able to reach out to my old gang members and they were able to give me a name and the location of the person of interest's hang out spot._

 _I walk into the bar and everyone looks up at me._

 _I give a small smile, recognizing the bartender._

 _"Is that Mrs. Bandit herself?" he asks._

 _"The one and only!" I reply, making my way over to my old friend._

 _He walks away from the bar and gives me a big bear hug, lifting me up off the ground._

" _Boulder, you gotten so big." I tease._

 _I owe this man my life. As a child, I would hide in this very bar when Equalists were looking for me. No one dared to walk into this bar, with my pal Boulder behind the counter._

" _I been drinking a lot of milk lately." He replies, setting me down._

" _What brings you to this part of town? Don't you live in that big mansion up in Republic City?" he asks._

 _He hands me a shot and I shoot it down._

" _I don't live there, I work there. The mansion is just a perk of being a bodyguard. Anyway, I need a favor."_

 _He refills my glass._

" _Anything for you."_

" _I was wondering if you heard of someone named. Haru Mitch?" I ask._

" _Yes, he's actually sitting over there by the piano."_

 _I turn around and see nothing but a boy._

 _A boy, who looks around 10 years old._

" _He's a kid." I reply, in disbelief._

" _Yes, his brothers leave him here sometimes. But they haven't come back for him yet. I'm about to kick him out. Do you mind taking care of it?"_

 _I finish my shot and nod, sliding 3 Yuans on to the table._

" _It's on the house. You helped me many times, with my rent."_

" _Do you know how much I'm making? Just take the money."_

 _"Thank You, K. You did a lot for this area. We miss you."_

 _"I miss this." I say lowly._

 _I get up from the bar and approach the boy._

" _Haru?" I ask._

 _The pre-teen looks up from his book and I notice that he's reading Go, Dog. Go, a kindergarten book. He should be reading something much more challenging for his age._

" _Yes, Ma'am?" he says._

 _I take a seat at the piano beside him, playing with the keys._

" _You have very good manners." I praise._

" _Thank You." he turns to another page and his fingers stops at a word._

" _It's hat." I tell him. He looks up at me embarrassed._

" _I knew that, I just like reading this book because of the rhymes." He says, looking away._

 _There is no way this kid killed Yasuko, he can barely read or look someone in the eye without panicking._

" _Do you have any brothers?" I ask, grabbing the book from his hand to scan the pages._

" _Yes, but they haven't come back for me yet."_

 _I close the book._

" _I'm sorry to hear that. I always wanted a brother or a sister. Would you do anything for your brothers?" I ask._

 _He nods._

" _Yeah, I been doing a lot for them lately."_

 _I look up and see Boulder motioning his head towards the exit. I hear Haru's stomach growl and I get up._

" _Hey, how about I take you to get something to eat?" he looks up at me with his little brown eyes._

" _I can't leave, my brothers are coming back soon." I give him a warm smile._

" _That man over there by the bar, has my number. He will let me know, when they comeback. I'm starved, I would love nice slice of pizza right now. How about you?"_

 _The boy smiles._

" _Alright, only because you're hungry."_

" _Let's go then." I say grabbing his hand._

* * *

 _I watch as the child goes through slices after slices. It takes me back to the times, where I would dig through restaurant trashcans for leftovers. Memories like those are the reasons I became the Earth Kingdom Bandit._

 _There were many others like me. People who had a much harder life, due to their status as Benders._

 _Non-benders would abandon their children, all because they were Benders. I can't remember anything about my parents, but I know that was the reason they left me._

 _From that moment on, I bound to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Sure, I didn't have to kill as much people as I did, but it was the only thing I knew how to do._

 _Actions speak louder than words. Amon made the status that we were killers, I might as well play the part._

" _Wow big appetite?" I tease, making the boy blush._

" _I'm sorry, I love pizza, Ma'am. Thank you, for taking me here! My Brothers would be so jealous right now."_

" _You're very welcome! Tell me about your brothers."_

" _I have four brothers."_

" _Wow, what are their ages?" I ask._

" _15,17,19, and 21."_

 _The ages fit the description of the people who broke into the Sato Mansion. Maybe, Haru didn't act alone or maybe he didn't do it at all._

" _Why do you think they left you?" I ask, taking a sip of my water._

" _THEY DIDN'T LEAVE ME!" he yells._

" _Woah, that's a lot of anger, for a kid with pizza in their system. What really caused you to lash out?" I ask._

 _He wipes his mouth._

" _I did a bad thing?"_

" _Like what?"_

" _I can't say, I promised."_

" _Did you pinky promise?" I ask._

 _The Earthbender raises his eyebrow, unsure what I mean._

 _I grab his hand and hold up his pinky and let ours intertwine_

" _It's like a handshake but you use your pinky. It means trust, and it's not really a promise unless it's a pinky promise. Hints the name."_

" _Really?" he asks._

" _Yes, trust me. I been around for a very long time. I'm as old as that book."_

 _He laughs clenching it, to his chest._

" _No, you look around my brothers age."_

 _Smart kid, maybe math is his forte and not reading._

" _What did they make you do?" I ask._

" _Alright, but you have to pinky promise to tell no one." He says, holding up his pinky again._

" _We already did." I tease._

" _Oh, well…I guess you're right. My brothers made me got to this house and get someone to open the door."_

 _I nod._

" _Was it a big house?" I ask._

" _Yep, it was huge like a library!" I try not to chuckle at this kid's take on big._

" _I didn't know they were going to hurt anyone. The Man told us we were just going trash the place. Our family is poor and we needed the money."_

" _What man?" I ask._

" _Um, he had a beard and glasses."_

 _I try to think about who could match that description. There are so many people who fit that image._

" _Do your remember his name?" I ask._

" _It rhymes with Car." He says._

" _Amon?" I whisper, causing him to shake his head,_

" _No, Amon has a mask. This man, had a face and tanned skin. He was rich, very rich. My brothers told me he is an artist."_

 _Glasses, beard, rich, and an artist. Spirits, that sounds like anyone in Republic City. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was Huan. He's pretty talented with his craft. If only his Father was an artis… That's when I put them together._

" _Baatar?" I ask._

" _Yes! That's his name. He was very creepy looking. You can' tell anyone okay or we might have to give the money back."_

 _I take out my wallet to leave a tip._

 _Su's husband ordered the killing of his wife's best friend, why? This news will break my boss's heart. How can I tell her this information? Even I'm having a hard time trying to wrap my head around all of this._

" _I'm all done." The boy says, with a grin._

" _Good job." I reply, trying to force a smile onto my face._

* * *

 _The rain stopped and I remember I can't take Haru back to Boulder's Bar. Where can I take him? I can't just leave him here in the streets alone. I know this neighborhood, it's not the safest place for a kid._

 _I look ahead and see a bookstore, which brings back memories._

" _You need a new book." I tell him, getting an idea._

" _But it's closed." He whines._

" _Yes, but that doesn't mean you still can't go inside."_

 _We get to the white building and I lift Haru over the fence. Then hop over it myself._

 _We approach the window and I metal-bend the clasp open._

" _Isnt this illegal?" he asks._

" _You're reading books about dogs driving cars. Don't talk to me about illegal."_

 _I climb through the window, then help him inside._

" _Wow, this place is amazing!" He says, with excitement scanning through the many shelves of books._

 _Haru is such a sweet kid. It's a shame that his brothers took advantage of him like they did. He picks up a book and sits in a bean bag chair._

" _I'm going to come back for you tomorrow. Stay here, okay." He looks up and frowns._

" _I can't stay here. How will my brothers find me?" he asks._

" _I'll let them know you're here. You will see them again, I promise. Just hide out here for awhile."_

 _He gets up from his chair and wraps his arms around me._

" _Thank You, so much!" he says._

 _I slowly return the hug. There is only one person I let hug me like this and that's Opal._

 _That's why I can't tell anyone about Baatar's involvement. That will break their family, Opal deserves a happy life._

 _ **The End**_

"The next day, I called the police and they brought Haru in for questioning. Turns out he was still in the bookstore."

I look at Hiroshi who has tears in his eyes, as well as Su.

"Why Baatar?" Hiroshi finally makes out.

"I just wanted you to build Amon's weapons. He told me, if I could persuade you to, he would make me next in line to lead. I didn't think they would have killed her."

"But they did! I stood in court and gave the ok to kill those children. Children who were just falling your orders!" Hiro yells back.

I finally decide on the shape I want, out of the metal brace.

"Hiro It was supposed to be a spook. I'm so sor…." Before he could finish I slide the straight piece of metal across his neck, chopping off his head off.

I hear a loud scream, which causes me to turn around and I spot Opal who just enter the room.

"Aww Opal, why did you have to come here? I didn't want you to hear all of this or see this"

Opal tries to rush to her Mother but I pull her away. Holding her, as she tries to fight her way out of my embrace. She's hysterical and I don't blame her, she just witnessed the execution of her Father.

I wrap my arms around my little sister.

"Shhh…calm down! Everyone is okay! Your Mother wanted me to kill him! She wanted him dead, so she could lead Republic City!"

"YOU'RE LYING! MY MOTHER LOVES MY FATHER AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

I set Opal down into the chair and hand her the journal, which goes into details about how she hated her husband.

"How old is this?" she asks, scanning through the pages.

"Very old, I'm sure she was planning to make this into a book one day. I can see it now. President of Republic City and bestselling author. I bet colleges would even study her journal in the psychology department."

I leave my little sister alone, so she can continue reading and approach Su, who's starring at her decapitated husband's body.

I bring my hand down, bending the dead body underground. No one needs to see something that's no longer there.

"Su, he was a bad man! Don't mourn over his death. While you were away at college, he verbally attacked me everyday.

One day when I had enough,I threaten to expose Baatar about his involvement with the Triple Threats.

He was furious with me and he confronted me about our affair. He went as far to even say, that you didn't love me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Well….that was until he showed me the journal.

That's right, I knew about the journal even when you were in college. You knew me very well. You knew my weakness and strength. Everything you wrote in that journal was raw. You knew things about myself, that I didn't even notice.

You talked about these dark moments,where I would blank out or something like that. WHAT IN THE SPIRITS ARE DARK MOMENTS? I don't have dark moments, because my life always been one!

I wanted to put an end to my dark moments the day I got arrested!

Did you really think, I got caught on accident? I wanted to get caught, Su!

I knew, no lawyer would want to represent me and I knew I would get the death penalty and that's what I wanted! But you came out of the blue to take my case and what you did to me, was way worse than death!"

The Metalbender is still looking down at the spot where her husband once laid, so I walk over to her and turn her face so it's facing me. Just touching the side of her chin, is bittersweet.

"See his absents as a very long meeting." I whisper into her ears. I find my lips on hers and our kiss has no emotion to it.

It was as if, you were kissing an old relative at a funeral, as they're laying in the casket. The kiss was that dull. I wasn't expecting a spark or anything. I just wanted some type of feeling. I pull away from her and stand up again.

"You wrote in your journal, that you no longer felt the need to challenge yourself anymore. I dont blame you!

You already figured me out, so I was no longer an interest to you. That one part in your journal, was your break up to me.

I couldn't allow you to have an ending where I lost. So, I made a new challenge for you, one where I win. In order for everything to go as planned, I had to change myself completely.

I began showing more emotion and being affectionate openly. Especially with your son. Of course you didn't believe my act, because like the journal states, you knew me!

So I knew, the only way I could get you to believe my transformation was for me to leave, for a long period of time.

I was going to show you that you didn't know me and I would become a better leader than you. LOOK AT ME NOW! I did everything you wished you could do.

When I contacted you 3 months ago. I knew you would meet me, I mean who wouldn't? I was now in the public eye, something you always wanted.

In the woods you caught a glimpse of the new crafted Kuvira, the one you never wrote about. I wanted you to believe that those five years changed me!

Yet, it only took 1 day to change me after reading what you thought of me.

I wanted to kill you every time, I saw you. The countless nights, where I would lay beside you and watch you sleep. Mentally stopping my urge to wrap my hands around your neck,holding on until I could no longer hear you breathe, It was such a struggle.

But I knew that wasn't a part of the plan. I wanted to see the look on your face, when I told you my plan."

Opal closes the book and looks up at her Mother.

"Mother, why did you write this?"

Su is still starring down at that same damn spot! Her husband is gone! Why is she still invested into him?

Of course her Mother doesn't respond because she knows she lost her battle, so just like years before I come to Opal's rescue.

"I know, Opal. it's upsetting but what's even more upsetting is the fact I gave your Mother another chance.

When we met each other in the woods. I had a gun in my vest pocket and I was planning to kill her that very day. I was going to tell her everything, but I saw something in her that day, that made me change my mind.

The look she had in her eyes was the thing that saved her life because I saw a future for us again. I missed her so much and I wanted to be with her. Five years planning my revenge was still five years thinking about her.

So I asked her to get information on Amon and of course she declined but I knew her. I knew deep down, she would do anything for me.

When I saw her in the crowds in one of my rallies, I knew she wanted a future with me as well. I took her to dinner that very day and told her my plan on how I would get rid of Amon.

She told me her husband was next in line and she couldn't allow me to kill Amon. So I told her about how Baatar was involved in Yasuko's death and she was on my side. Your Mother was willing to kill not just Amon but your Father too.

Things were great. Su and I begin talking to each other more. I really enjoyed all those moments, up until I find out about her actions.

Of couple of days later, I got information from a friend that she told the White Lotus about my plan.

I didn't understand. Things were going so well between us. Why throw me under the bus like that? Then, I realized she wanted the power. She never saw a future with me it was just her.

You see? Amon's Ball was supposed to be pay back, but The Avatar had to try and save you, when in reality she should have saved me!"

I walk over to Opal who still starring down at the cover up the journal and hold the same piece of metal I killed her Father with, up against her throat.

and hold the same piece of metal, I killed her Father with up against her neck.

"I was willing to let it all go, Su. Our past, the journal, our love, everything! But you betrayed me once again! This is the Kuvira you know. I'm vulnerable and irrational right now and it's time for you to feel my pain!"

 **Korra**

Jinora and I are standing behind some crystals, deciding what to do next. Jinora had to hold me back from running to Asami, the moment I saw her tied up in the room.

We tried to stop Opal, but it was too late and now she's in danger. We have to do something fast.

"Kuvira, I know you aren't going to hurt Opal." Su says softly.

"Exactly, you know! I didn't want her to come here. But I need to show you, that I'm not the old Kuvira!"

The metal slowly slides across her throat and she screams out in pain.

"We have to do something!" I plead to Jinora.

"Korra, we can't. We have to think. The moment you go out there, Kuvira, will kill you. Let them continue talking."

If I don't help now, Opal will no longer be able to talk. I step from behind the crystals with my hands up.

"Kuvira, please let Opal go."

The Great Uniter turns around and rolls her eyes.

"Here you go again, trying to be the hero ! Why are you here?"

"For everyone." I reply, trying to not make eye contact with Asami.

Kuvira drops Opal and I'm relived but it's short lived when she grabs a hold of Asami.

"This must be what you came here for. You can take her and leave if you want! This has nothing to do with her."

I walk toward the middle of the room, meeting them halfway.

"I need Hiroshi too!" I order.

"No, I can't give you him! He's far too talented. I need him to build weapons for me! Once he's done, I'll give him back. Take her or our deal is off."

"Fine!"

Kuvira, lets Asami go and she runs into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Yes, are you?"

I'm so glad she's alright and alive. I feel her hand trace over my back, causing her to pull away from me. She looks down at her blood stained hands in horror.

"You aren't okay Korra." I try to force a smile.

"It's just a scratch." I reply.

She helps me off the middle of the floor as Kuvira continues talking.

"Let me see!" She orders.

"See what?"

"Your back." I move away from her quickly.

"Woah, we have things to talk about first." I tease.

"Korra, this is not a game! Let me see." I grab her hand just before she can takes a look. I don't want her to worry. The only person that should be worrying here, is me. I see how hurt she looks and I want to take it all away.

"Asami, I'm fine." I try to reassure.

" Korra, I never felt so scarred in my life. Not even back in the alley, with those men. But right now, I am. I'm not just scarred for me, I'm scarred for you."

"Don't be scarred for me, I'm the Avatar. I'm trained for situations like this."

She doesn't even believe my act and I don't blame her. I feel so helpless in this situation right now. I'm afraid too!

I'm afraid to bend, because I might harm my past lives.

I'm afraid to talk to Kuvira again and most importantly I'm afraid to do the only job I was trained to do, which is be the Avatar.

"Korra we have to leave, you're in pain. I can see it in your eyes."

"Really? I thought the big gash in my back gave it away." she grabs my hand trying to pull me away.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, before she changes her mind."

"Asami, I have to save these people. Opal has a knife against her neck, go with Jinora she will get you out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you." I pull her close, reminding me that she's here with me and bring her in for a kiss.

Her hand touches my cheek and now I believe what Iroh said was true. As much as I would like to use that confidence right now, I have a job to do. We pull apart and she looks up at me.

"Korra, was that real?"

"Just as real as our first one! " I say with a wink.

 **Asami**

As much as I would like to take my time and think about the kiss. I need to help Korra and Opal.

"I have an idea." I tell the girl with the shaved head.

"What?"

I point up at the crystals.

"If you can bend one giant air blast maybe it can knock one of them down." I suggest.

"It would take a lot of air power to do that." she replies.

"With Korra's help. I'm sure you can do it."

"No, Korra can't bend. I haven't told her yet, but her chi level is fairly down. She probably has about one move left, before she crashes."

I watch as Korra sneaks her way back over to The Great Uniter. I need to bring her back.

 **Kuvira**

"It's a shame your daughter will have to pay for your actions." I bring the metal back up to her neck.

" Kuvira It's me you want. If you should hurt anyone it should be me."

"Nothing hurts, you." I reply.

"You thinking I dont love you, does."

I drop Opal and storm over to the woman filled with lies.

"You don't love me!"

"Yes, I do. You proved your point. Everyone knows what I done. I'm so sorry, that I hurt you all these years. My intentions were well, when I told the White Lotus about your plan. I didn't want the power to ruin you, like it did me. You deserved a good life."

"I had a good life with you, but you ruined it. I just want you to feel, what I feel."

"I do feel, what you feel. You're hurt, tired, and broken and I felt all those things the moment you left our home. Seeing you like this, has the same effect on me."

I make the rocks around her wrist disappear.

"What do you want for me?" I ask, moving the metal away from Opal, causing her to run off.

I'm so engulfed with my emotions that I dont know whether to cry or yell. I look around at the people I took and none of them personally hurt me. They don't deserve to be here. I became the exact thing I hate, which is a bully.

Su was my biggest bully, she took away the only thing I ever wanted.

She slowly gets up and walks towards me.

"I want you to come home."

"So you want me to work for you again?"

"No, Vira I want you!"

That word 'want' was the thing that got me in trouble in the first place. I wanted revenge, a family, and control but what I really needed was closure. If I would have just left the Beifong family as soon as I read the journal, maybe I would be at peace with myself. I did all of this and I still feel empty inside.

"You want me Su, but you don't need me. You still have your sons and Opal."

she shakes her head. "No, I need you Kuvira, I won't let anyone hurt."

"That's not what I want. I'm sorry, Su" I grip the piece of metal through my body before she can stop me.

"Vira, No!"

 **Suyin**

I catch her right before she hits the ground. I thought I had everything under control! Why did she do this?

I try to bend the metal out but there is too much blood.

Korra rushes to my side.

"Can you slow down the bleeding?" I ask.

she places her hand on stomach and nothing happens.

"ARE YOU DOING IT?" I yell.

"I don't think I can." she says lowly.

"What do you mean, you can't? Use water, air, something!" I plead.

I can't lose her like this! I reach over the blade about to pull it out but Korra pulls me away.

"No, it's too late!" I pull away from her.

"No, it's not. She's going to be fine!"

I grab a hold of Kuvira's hand and when I look to make eye contact with her. Her eyes are no longer searching. I bring her up to my chest and hold her. I love her and I didn't want her to die. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I was supported to protect her, that's all I was trying to do!

"I'm so sorry." I hear the Avatar say lowly.

I slowly place my love onto the ground and I'm furious.

This is all the Avatar's fault. She wanted Kuvira to die and choose not to save her life. I suddenly feel the the vibration of the earth. Something I never felt before. I look down at my foot and see rocks formed around it.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" the room starts to vibrate, as tears fall from my eyes.

"Su, stop this place is very fragile!"

"KUVIRA WAS FRAGILE!" I slam my foot to the ground and a giant crystal falls from the roof.

 **Korra**

Everyone is knocked to the ground from the impact of the crystal and I hear Jinora calling out my name.

"Where are you?" I call out, trying to move through the cloud of dust.

"Help!" I follow the voice and see Jinora over someone.

"What's wron.." I look down and see Asami lying unconscious by the crystal. I rush to her side.

"What happened?"

"She was trying to get to you, then the crystal fell! I tried to stop it, with my bending but it came down to fast."

I check her pulse and she still has a minor one.

I perform CPR, trying to get her conscious again. I pinch the bridge of her nose , but still nothing. I'm just about to perform it again, when a shot goes through my back, causing me to lie down beside her.

"KORRA!" I try to get up, but my body won't let me.

"Jinora, I can't move. Check Asami's pulse." Jinora climbs over my body and checks her pulse.

"She still has it."

Good, so there is still a chance to save her. I can't allow her to die, when she still has a chance. Despite the pain, I clench my fist causing my arms to glow.

"Korra, you can't go into the Avatar State!"

Even though I know the consequences, I can't let her die. This is the only way, I know how to save her.


	23. Final

**5 Month Later**

"Can you stop moving, so I can finish your tie?"

"I can't breathe because of you!"

I finally finish the loop and let the overly anxious girl go.

"I look great, besides the choke hold." I hug my girlfriend from behind.

"I think you look very charming. I'm sure June is happy to have you as her best woman."

Korra turns to me and gives me a kiss.

"It feels so weird, it's like kissing myself." She tease.

I roll my eyes due to her joke.

"You think I want your past lives inside me?" I tease back.

"Yes, because deep down you know, it's cute when I say 'you're my other half.'"

I pull away from her, trying not to blush.

"Shut up, you're making me more nervous. I'm meeting your parents for the first time tonight at the reception. "

"They met you before!"

"Yes, when I was a child. What if they hate me for taking you from them?"

I'm grateful for everything Korra has done for me, but at time I feel guilty for being the reason she has to travel so much.

She finally gained her first element water, after months of training in the Northern WaterTribe. If it took her four months to regain her strongest element, who knows how long her others will to mention the fact her collection of knowledge, technique, and past lives are a part of me. That's probably why it takes her so long to regain her elements.

"Are you okay?"

I look up at my girlfriend with a smile on my face.

"Of course, I love weddings." She takes my hand.

"Good, because I thought you hated my outfit." I punch her shoulder.

"You just want me to tell you how great you look again."

"Duhhh, I need compliments."

 **Korra**

The sound of Asami's phone ringing causes us to pull apart.

"I'm sorry. It's probably President Raiko ."

"No worries, he calls you almost every day. Can he not run the city without your help for a day?" I tease.

"I'm his intern, it's my job."

"Well, I think you should have been President of Republic City."

she looks at me like I lost my mind.

"I have to finish school Korra! Also I could never take on such a big task."

I stop from admiring myself in the mirror, to address such negative talk.

"Don't say that. You can handle any task no matter the size."

She blows me a kiss and picks up her phone.

As she speaks, I bring my attention back on to the mirror. This day is bitter sweet. Tenzin just informed me today, that I have to stay at the Northern Air Temple with him, so I can work on my air bending.

It took me four months just to get waterbending back. Air always been the hardest element to learn for me. Training for Air might take a year and let's not talk about the other two, I have to learn on top of that.

I just got back to Asami three weeks ago. The thought of telling her I'm leaving again,is though my motivation to see her helps my progress, I don't want to put her through any more pain.

When she told me about Hiroshi's involvement with Amon. I was hurt at first, it took a while for me to forgive him. But I understood why he did what he did. I understood why Kuvira did what she did as well.

They were driven by pain. I don't want Asami to go through that, Even though I know she would never do such horrible things like they did.

Back in the Crystal Catacombs, when she got hurt. The only way I could save her was giving her my last amount of chi. Which happened to be my Avatar State. I woke up in the hospital and Jinora told me, my body was so in shock, that no one could touch me but her.

It took a while for my body to get used to the empty feeling. I can only contact my past lives with Asami present. I never told her how difficult it is to train without her there. Support wise and spiritual wise.

I don't think I ever will, because I don't want her feeling obligated to drop her schooling to travel with me.

Yes, I would enjoy her company greatly, but I want her to continue making a difference in Republic City like she has been doing. The progress this city has been through is remarkable.

Without her input and actions, I don't think we all would have healed as quickly. Don't get me wrong, everything isn't completely back to normal and I don't think they ever will , but it's the little steps we take.

Asami and I haven't heard much from the Beifong family. When news broke out about Suyin, many citizens of Republic City wanted her arrested, counting Asami.

Of course, no one could charge her with anything. Honestly, I'm glad she didn't get anytime. She didn't need to sit in jail. She already lost her life and her whole world. Her family no longer wants anything to do with her. Which to me, is punishment enough.

Opal and her brothers are somewhere in the Fire Nation with their Aunt, as they try to heal. I know Bolin misses them just as much as everyone else.

It took a lot of courage for us to stay in Republic City. Especially Mako, a lot of people can recognize ex Equalist members and some had to go into hiding. Asami and President Raiko are working on ways to ease the tension between Benders and Non-Bender as they all transitioning into living in this society together.

"Ugh, Raiko wants me to sit in on one of the bills being pass. I told him I have to study for exams and I don't think I could do it. I guess, I can pull an all nighter. "

"Tell him no!"

"He sounded really needy though." She whines.

"Okay? Don't you review all bills for him?" I ask.

"Well yes, but he wants me there to make sure he hits all the key points." She replies.

"Asami, it's not your job to do his job. The more you baby him, the needier he will get."

She smirks.

"You sound more like me and I don't find that funny." She tease.

"What don't you shut me up then?"

 **Asami**

I take my seat and admire the flower arrangements. It's a beautiful day for an outside wedding. Also I didn't think June and Eska would have as many guests in attendance, like they do.

You can certainly tell who's on Eska's side of the family, with their WaterTribe apparel . I haven't seen Korra's parents yet and I'm relived because I'm not sure if they will like me or not.

June is standing up front in her black lace dress, with her twin brother Desna and Korra by her side. She looks super nervous, which tells me she didn't drink for this occasion.

I know Eska and June will have a happy marriage, they complete one another. I really enjoy wedding and I know if Opal were here, she would be just as hype. I really miss her, she writes to me from time to time. I don't blame her for the lack of replies. She didn't just lose her Father but her Mother as well.

Bolin is going up to the Fire Nation to visit them soon and hopefully he will see how they're really doing. School without her is not the same, everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of hero. When that's not the case. I didn't do anything to prevent, such terrible outcomes.

I don't think I could handle school without the help from Kai, Iroh, and Bolin. Their presences means the world to me, not just in school but at home as well.

When Korra is away, I feel so lonely. I know she has obligations and I want her to heal and get her bending back but I miss her constantly. Sometime I feel ungrateful for wanting her here with me, instead of gave a big part of herself just so I could be here right now.

We do however get to talk to one another in the Spirit World on special occasions. We don't get much time due to her chi levels, but hopeful when she regain more of her elements it can be longer.

"Are you the Avatar's Girlfriend?" I look up and see a tall WaterTribe man.

"Oh yes, nice to meet you Chief Tonraq," I say bowing.

The man laughs. "I'm not my fool of a brother. I'm Unalaq."

I try to hide my embarrassment.

"My apologies Sir." He shakes my hand.

"I heard a lot about you and your efforts of saving my daughters and the Avatar."

"No Sir, June, Eska, and Korra are the ones who saved me."

"Non-sense, everything you're doing for this city is making their lives much better and for Benders everywhere. I know your Father must be proud, is he here?" he asks.

"No, he's couldn't make it. My Father is in the process of selling Future Industries."

The Northern WaterTribe Chief frowns, which is everyone's reactions when I tell them such news. There is just so much history behind our company and my Father and I just want a new start.

Of course, my Father will continue inventing and making new ideas but it won't be for profit anymore. I don't see myself taking over the business either, so selling the company to someone who can add or create a new image is our the best option right now.

 **Korra**

I watch as my future cousin in law squirms.

"Can you stop moving? I'm debating whether or not I want to blood bending you, just to keep you from moving."

"I'm just so nervous." She replies.

"I have some Cactus Juice. If you want to ease your nerves." Desna adds, pulling the smile liquor bottle from his vest pocket.

June is about to reach for it but I hit her hand.

"No, you will not be drunk on your wedding day!"

"You're right Korra. I need to stay focus… What if I mess up? I been studying these cards for months." she replies.

"Here."

I take the cards out of her hand and rip them up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"If you speak from your heart, there is no way you can mess up."

she takes a deep breath

"Alright I will do that."

"I mean you had no other choice." Desna replies, putting on another coat of eye liner.

I see Asami talking to my uncle and he seems to enjoy talking to her. Which is a good sign, because my uncle always been hard to please compared to my Father. Asami totally has it in the bag, when she meet my parents at the reception.

When I got out of the hospital, my parents were waiting for me at Air Temple Island. After weeks of rehab, I was able to walk again and my parents took me back to the Southern Watertribe with them. I learned so much about what I missed growing up. It was difficult at first, getting used to staying with my parents. I knew them, but in a way I didn't. They did an amazing job helping me feel at home, but my home always been with the Satos.

When I got news that Asami was out of the hospital and home. I flew right back to be with her every step of the way. Up until I had to head back home to begin my water bending training.

At times I grew so frustrated, from not making any progress . I started to hate bending, I rather be with Asami, instead of being upset with myself all the time.

But the limited time in the Spirit World and our phone calls helped time I heard her voice, motivated me to continue my journey and I'm grateful for that. Because now I bend water again and I can't wait to bend more.

"The wedding is starting." Desna states, taking a quick sip from his liquor bottle.

Ikki comes down the aisle holding a tiny basket.

As she walks, she sprinkles rose petals on to the ground.

"I wanted her to sprinkle ashes, not petals. My wedding is ruin." June says, between gritted teeth.

I try to ignore the disturbing comment coming from the woman who will be added to our family. This is the first wedding I ever been to. With all the dark colors and skulls placed around, I can't say it's like the ones I see on tv but it still has that love vibe to it.

Ikki gets up front and she stands near Eska's bridesmaids.

An orchestra starts playing and the crowd stands up.

"Here she comes." I whisper to June.

We watch as my uncle walks Eska down the aisle .

My cousin looks beautiful in her all red wedding dress. Which was made possible by me agreeing to wear the traditional WaterTribe gown for my wedding. If I didn't agree, Eska would have to be wearing such thing and I didn't want my cousin to suffer. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take and I'm so glad I did. She looks amazing.

I hear sniffling and I look to the side of me and find June crying.

"Aww are you crying?" I ask.

"No, my eyes are just water bending." She wipes her eyes quickly and Eska approaches the podium.

Tenzin clears his throat.

" _ **Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of  
Eska Water and June Death?"**_

 _June and Eska giggle._

" _ **Is your last name really Death?"**_

"Yes, I legally changed it."

" _ **Spirits, please tell me you're taking Ms. Waters' name?"**_

"Yes she is." Eska replies, making Tenzin sigh in relief.

" _ **Well Ms. Waters you can start us off with the vows."**_

 _My cousin takes out her index card and holds it up, so everyone can see it and begins._

" _I didn't write anything because every time I see you, I'm speechless. In a bad way and a good way. I didn't think I could ever fall in love with anyone as unpredictable as you. You're the most brilliant person I ever meant, you put so much detail into your craft *cough* *cough* illegal moonshine."_

June along with everyone else laughs.

" _That's not the only thing you're good at. You're great at making me smile. By being so caring. The way you drop everything when someone is in need, is just amazing._

 _You don't understand how much that means to me! To come home knowing that someone you love is waiting for you is everything. No…. it's not just anything it's addicting. I don't know what's your most sold beverage is."_

"It's Cactus Juice." I whisper.

" _June, you're more addicting than your Cactus Juice and I'm so luck. Because there is only one in stock and I have it!_

 _This index card doesn't just represent my speechless words, it represents my future with you. No matter what we do together, we will always have a clean slate. I'm so honored to call you my wife. "_

 **Asami**

I feel tears roll down my eyes. That had to be the most heartwarming vows I ever heard. From the looks on everyone's faces they agree as well.

"I love you so much."June replies, as she tries to approach Eska, but Korra pulls her back.

" _ **Hold on, you can't kiss the bride yet."**_ Tenzin tease.

"You're right, sorry." June replies, wiping her eyes.

The Blood Bender smiles and looks up at her bride and starts.

" _I remember when we first became roommates. I hated you."_

 _The crowd laughs again but June looks at us confused._

" _I'm serious, I didn't like her."_

"It's true, I thought I wouldn't last a day." Eska adds.

"Same." Korra adds, giving me a wink.

" _But all that hatred changed when I cut my hand on glass. I was too drunk to heal myself, so I just laid their on the ground. Then suddenly you burst into my room, ignoring my keep out sign and offered to blood-bend me._

 _Like I said before, I was too out of it to decline. Also you were a WaterBender, I thought I would be in good hands. Spirits was I wrong. You bending on me had to be the worst pain I ever experienced ! Do you remember what you told me, as I was screaming bloody murder?"_

 _Eska nods_

"I said, you weren't yelling when you were drinking."

" _Yep, and I just knew you were the one. I didn't just fall in love with you due to that night but I fell in love with your bravery._

 _You had the courage to come into that room, knowing that I hated you, in hopes of helping me. That meant the world to me. You come home talking about how crazy your trip on the subway was but let me tell you. I know, I'm far crazier than that subway but you continue to ride me."_

Unalaq stands up unpleased.

" _I meant it as in a metaphor! What? Eska can compare me to an alcoholic beverage but I can't compare her to a subway." June calls out._

"He's just kidding" _Eska says, giving her Father the 'you better sit down' look._

" _Anyway, I love you Babe and we're going to rock this crazy world together!"_

"Aww I can't way!"

" _ **Well... those had to be the most original vows ever."**_ Tenzin states, as he tries to collect himself

 _ **"Does anyone wish for these two not to marry?"**_

I look around and Unalaq looks like he's about to get up but his wife holds him down.

" _ **Can the ring bearer now come."**_

 _Rohan comes running down the aisle with the rings duct taped to the pillow. Tenzin kneels down and grabs the ring and hands them to the couple._

" _ **I now pronounce you Mrs. And Mrs. Water. You may now kiss the bride."**_

June pulls Eska into a kiss and we all clap.

* * *

I'm tackled into a hug, the moment I get to the chocolate fountain.

"I missed you." Korra says holding me.

"I missed you too!"

"How was the limo ride?" I ask, feeding her a strawberry.

"It was alright, never been in a limo before."

"Are you serious? Now I have to take you in one every time we go somewhere."

"Even the market?" she tease.

"Duhh, we have to shop in style!"

"Whenever I'm with you, It's style. Literally, I can look like a bum but as long as we hold hands. It's like I'm royalty."

"You're just too sweet." I bring her into a kiss and before it deepen the sound of giggles gets our attention.

"Well isn't this a sight to see." Korra and I pull apart quickly.

"Hi Mother, this is Asami. I'm going to get us some punch."

Before I can protest Korra runs off leaving me alone with her Mother.

I extend my hand out.

"Hello Ma'am." The older woman pulls me into a hug.

"Call me Senna. Spirits, you look just like your Mother. I miss her so much, she was a good friend of mine."

"Thank you, I miss her as well."

We pull apart and she cover her mouth.

"You're just so…. beautiful, you were a little girl when I last saw you. Tell me, is my Korra giving you a hard time?"

We both look in her direction as she tries to balance the three cups of liquid.

"No, she's amazing."

"Good, because you can tell me. Korra may be my daughter but she has some qualities like her Father."

I smile.

"Like what?" I ask, growing curious.

"For starters they both watch so much television. I can't tell you how many times, I have to pull my husband away from the TV."

"Yes, Korra definitely likes her sitcoms."

"I'm happy to finally meet you again. Korra talks about you a lot back home."

"She did?" I reply happily.

"Yep, she been asking me to teach her how to cook, just to impress you."

Aww Korra did that just for me. I truly have the best girlfriend ever.

"So tell me, are you going to be traveling with Korra this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Korra's going away with Tenzin to train in a few weeks. Are you going to stay here again or be with her?"

This news shocks me. I knew she would have to leave but not this soon, she didn't tell me.

"We haven't discussed it yet." I say, trying to force a smile.

"Well, I think you should go. She misses you a lot and I know having you there will mean a lot to her."

"I agree."

"Excuse me, as I go find my husband. Last time I saw him, he was having a dance battle against his little brother."

As soon as Senna leaves, I storm over to Korra.

"Hey, I didn't think you would have scarred my Mother away this early." She tease, taking a sip of her punch which makes her spit the liquid back into her cup.

"Who spiked the punch bowl?" she asks in disgust.

I grab her hand as she sets the drinks back down. As soon as we get outside the venue, I let her go.

"Where's the fire?" she tease.

" Why didn't you tell me you were leaving again?"

Her smile drops.

"I just found out today. I was planning to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

" I didn't want you to worry about! I just wanted us to enjoy the wedding and not have to worry about me going away.I was going to tell you."

"When?" I ask.

"Umm three days from now." She says lowly.

My exams are three days from now! I don't think I could have handled such upsetting news.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Korra, I'm not mad." I say, lowering my voice.

"Yes you're. I can see it in your arms."

I look down and see my arm glow and I try to rub it away, even though I know it never helps.

" I'm not mad, I'm just a bit frustrated because I just got you back. Which is unfair on my behalf because I know you hate training. If it wasn't for my stupid life, you wouldn't have to go away! It tears me apart every day, knowing it's all my fault. "

 **Korra**

I never knew Asami, felt that way. This is not her fault, she didn't ask for this life, I gave it to her. If anything, I'm the one who should be feeling terrible, not her.

"Your life is not stupid and I wouldn't take back what I did, for the world." I defend.

"Sometimes, I wished you did." She says lowly.

"Okay, let's say If I didn't bring you back to life. How would your Father feel?"

"My Father would understand."

"No. He would feel broken and I would be as well. I wished things didn't have to be this way but it is what it is. We just have to deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it Korra!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

"I want you to take your past lives back!"

I take a seat at the table and laugh.

"You're so ungrateful, you know that? I'm telling you, I'm fine with everything but you keep bringing it up!"

"I'm not ungrateful, I'm just tired of feeling guilty. Even though I shouldn't be. I'm not putting the blame on you at all. I just know the facts, which is, if I didn't have your past lives inside of me, I wouldn't feel guilty."

All her past comments and jokes about having my past lives were real. I'm so upset with myself, how could I not realize this before? I'm supposed to be her girlfriend, I should know when something is wrong. I should be the one to do everything in my power to fix her problems, not be the cause of it!

"I'm so sorry Asami."

"Korra, it's alright. I didn't mean what I said. I just have exams, President Raiko is all in my head, you leavening. It's just stress it's not you.

"I can only bend water, but I can find a way to take my past lives away from you. You just have to enter the Spirit World, maybe if I…"

She frowns.  
"Korra, I didn't really mean it like that."

"NO, YOU WANT THIS BURDEN OFF OF YOU! THIS IS YOUR WAY OUT!" she places her hand on top of mine and intertwine it.

"I'm fine Korra, I promise."

I look at her to see if she's being sincere.

"I feel guilty too Asami. But not because of what I did to you. Only because I'm actually happy in what I became.

All my life I been told I had to do this, be that, and so on. That I never got the chance to truly find myself. I'm supposed to be the Avatar and when you're the Avatar. You have all these expectations you live by. I actually like not being the full Avatar.

Before I used to constantly question whether or not I truly liked something. When you have so many identities it gets confusing sometimes. To question if you like ice cream or if Aang likes it, I never knew my true self.

Now I have the opportunity to find myself for myself. You talk about how it's a burden and I understand that. But your burden is from feeling guilty for me having to travel. I'm telling you right now, I couldn't be any happier right now! But your happiness is way more important than mine. If you no longer want this life, I can help you. Your happiness is everything because I love you Asami."

She pulls me into a hug.

" I love you too and just hearing you explain yourself took a lot off of me. You are right, I do feel guilty for you having to travel, but I'm glad you finally have the opportunity to find yourself. If you're happy, I'm happy as well."

I hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave you again."

"I'm coming with you this time." I pull apart from her.

"No, you need to stay and finish school."

"I have more than enough credits. I can technically graduate right now, if I really wanted to. We can travel together and be happy."

"I would love that, but that's not your life. You have so much going for you here. How dare I limit you to traveling? Yes, we could see each other every day, but I will have a lot of moments where I will shut down and I couldn't have you deal with that."

"I can help you get through those moments, Korra. You know I can."

"Yes, I'm aware. Just seeing your smile or hearing your voice fixes everything but I have to do this for myself. I just don't want you to constantly be waiting for you me. You deserve so much more and I want you to be happy and to have stability. Maybe us being toge…"

I'm cut off by her lips on mines.

"We're not breaking up. I don't care how difficult it will be. Like you said it is what it is and we will find a way."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure how long I will be away."

"I'm more than sure. As long as you keep fighting, I will as well."

"Wow, I know we can never get a divorce." I tease.

"Are you implying you see yourself marrying me, Mrs. Avatar?"

" I'll tell you what. When I'm able to bend all four elements, I will marry you."

She laughs.

"I'm serious, do you want to make that deal?" I ask.

"Alright, deal."

I tear apart a piece of my tie off.

"KORRA THAT WAS A RENTAL!"

"Okay? You're rich pay for it."

She glares at me as I wrap the piece of fabric around her wedding finger.

"It's a promise ring. Once I learn all my elements, I will put a real ring on that finger."

"You're so worth losing circulation in my finger for."

"I hope so."

 **2 Years Later**

"Mrs. Sato they're ready for you." My intern states.

I get up from my seat and grab my note cards. A lot has happened in the past two years. I graduated high school and helped President Raiko rebuild Republic City and I'm so happy with our progress.

My Father sold Future Industries to a man named Varrick. Despite his contribution in building a weapon that could harness spirit powers in the past, Varricks is a genius.

"Are you ready?" My intern Opal asks again, with excitement.  
I missed her so much, she has gotten a lot better. I enjoy working with my best friend every day.

"If you're ready, I'm ready!" as we walk Mako joins us.

"You look beautiful!" Mako states, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, you know she's taking!" Iroh tease, as he puts on his headset.

"I'm aware, I'm just doing my job as her bodyguard." Mako replies, sternly.

"And I'm doing my job, as the sound engineer. Letting you know to keep your hands to yourself." Iroh tease.

"It was a hug!" Mako yells.

"Relax, Iroh are you jealous because I didn't give you a hug?"

The sound engineer pouts "Yes."

"Awww."

"Asami, they're ready for you." Opal says, before I can give the ex-star Quarterback a hug.

"Next time." I call out to him, as Mako flicks him off.

The more rooms we pass, the more nervous I get. I know once I step foot on to that stage, I will committing myself to these people and I'm certainly ready for that.

"You got this!" Opal encourages, as I collect myself.

"I hope so!" she push opens the curtain and I hear the announcer speak.

" **I introduce to you….. Madam President."**

I walk through the curtain and see the thousands of people cheering and clapping as I approach the podium.

I worked so hard to get to this point! Who knew they would have actually elected me, out of all people. I'm not going to let them down, starting with this speech.

" **Hello."**

I step back from the mic, due to how loud it sounds. I turn around and Iroh mouths a sorry and I can't help but smile at my friend.

" **Hello Republic City and any other nations that are watching this live. I'm Asami Sato and I'm glad to accept your position as President.**

 **For the youth out there listening. I want to give you all some advice.**

 **Never let your past prevent you from doing something you want to do. Never limit yourself, no matter what the obstacles you face. My family and friends are living proof of that. It's the experiences and what you gain from them, that build you.**

 **Trust me, I don't think I would have grown into the person I am today without a couple of life lessons. I see life as a puzzle, one that you never truly finish. Even though you might not have the full picture, at least you know some pieces will fit and come together.**

 **For the adults out there who are skeptical about a 21 year old leading their nation. I understand, I would be weary as well. But this position is nothing without the support from you all.**

 **So if you have an idea on how to make this city even better. Don't hesitate to form a meeting with me or with someone who you feel can make that happen.**

 **I can go on about the past and how it shaped us, but I rather put my time into the future and find ways to prevent such tragedies from ever happening again.**

 **It was never a Bender vs Non-Benders thing, it was our society creating an image on what they found favorable. Well today, I say goodbye to that image and welcome a place where everything will be equal. A place where every citizen has the right to vote for laws and have a freedom of speech.**

 **We're not just Benders and Non-Benders. We're a community, a nation, and place where you can be whatever you want to be. Once again, I'm honored to accept this position as President and hope that we call can be a better change . Thank you!"**

The crowd erupts with claps and I read the numerous of signs, held up by Republic City citizens. One of the signs held up by a little girl catches my eye. It reads,

'Marry The Avatar'.

" **That's very cute."** I say into the mic.

"Is it cuter than me?" I turn around, reckoning the voice and my mic falls out of my hand.

"Korra, you're supposed to be in the Fire Nation right now." I say, in disbelief.

She laughs and walks over to me.

"I had to hold you to your promise."

"I didn't promise you to come to my speech." I reply.

She rolls up her sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm about to bend!"

"No, there are people here Korra!"

Despite my protest, she gets in her bending stance.

"Mako can you do your job?" I yell out, but instead my bodyguard just smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm off duty at the moment."

This is so unprofessional and unorganized right now. It's like a free for all! Where is the order?

Korra start bending a collection elements. Which gets the crowd to watch in amazement. Her bending has improved so much. She only has to learn one more element, which is fire and she will done with training. I'm so proud of her! All her hard work has paid gets out of bending stance and bows.

I slowly clap.

"Great, you stole the show. Now can you let me run this city?" I tease.

She smirks.

"I'm about to steal your last name too!"

She turns back to the crowd and sends a fire ball into the air and I'm speechless.

"Fire?" I ask.

She turns to me and smiles "Yeah fire."

"You did it!" I say, jumping with joy. I don't care if I just made a speech about how mature I am. This is incredible!

I rush into her arm.

"I'm so proud of you! You did it." I say, between tears.

"You did it too Madam President." She replies.

"We both did it!"

she lets go of me and gets on one knee. There is no way she's doing this right now.

"Korra, no don't!" I say covering my mouth.

I try to help her up but she laughs.

"Madam President you will marry me."

Despite the noise from the crowd my attention is on this amazing woman.

"We're never breaking up remember? So we might as well."

Just her eyes alone, kills me every time. No matter what emotion she goes through her eyes will forever be one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

I push the hair off my face. I can't believing we're doing this in front of the whole nation. My PR team is going to have their work cut out for them tomorrow and for the first time I don't care! I don't see myself without Korra by my side. Being on newspapers, tv, and social media will be nothing new. I want her with me everywhere so yes I will marry her.

"Yes, I will marry yo.." before I could finish, I'm lifted up into the air.

"SHE SAID YES!"

I cover my face out of embarrassment, as there is a standing ovation.

I knew there was a reason why I hated her.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story .Even though this was a Korraasami fic I wanted to incorporate the 'I'm supposed to' theme to several of the characters in this story. I had this concept for a while now and I'm happy that I took a risk and made this story._

 _I don't plan on making a sequel to this story at all. Somethings are better left untouched. I do however have a new story, that will be posted very soon and I put a preview of it in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy._


	24. My Boss's Girlfriend (Preview)

**Author's Note**

 _So this will be my first modern, as in no bending or Avatar connections fic. This is real life. Things people can experience on regular basis. So unless you have flying_ sky bisons _in your country, there won't be any of that in this story. Only the characters will be from the show, along with references based from the show._

 _The story takes place in New York City and will be in Asami's Pov. Which is also new, because if you know my previous stories. I have multiply povs._

 _Enough of my talking, here is a preview._

* * *

 _ **Asami**_

I stare at the logo I just made on Photoshop. My fabulous boss Mako, asked me to recreate Fire Ferrets' logo for the tenth time today. I understand the importance of our image, but we have to stay consistent. We can't keep changing our logo every month!

How will people recognize our brand? Mako thinks it adds surprise, but it really adds confusion.

Our company Fire Ferrets is an online delivery service. I'm one of the best web designers at this company. So without my site maintenance, our whole company would be a flop.

I hope I don't sound like I'm complaining. It's not like I wanted this job or anything…..

You're right, I didn't want it! I was given this job!

Originally, I was the company's graphic designer. Making the company's logos or whatever they needed. Now my boss has me not just doing graphics, but web work as well. I don't have the worst job though.

Bolin, the Boss's brother is in charge of the merchandise sales, web traffic and customer service. Now, that guy has it bad.

The key to any company is marketing. Getting your name out there, letting people know who you're, forming a fan base and doing everything in your power to keep them. Mako doesn't see it that way! All he cares about is the money. Which our company gets a lot of, due to the fact we're based in one of the busiest city in the United States. A lot of people don't have time to drive and get things they need. So people rely on our services.

Yet, money isn't everything. Take that from a girl who quit working for her Father's Fortune 500 car company Future Industries.

I know what you're thinking. Why stop working at a place that paid you more and a place where you were technically your own boss?

The reason why was is, I wanted to do something I love, which is graphic design. There is something about making someone's idea come to life and seeing their reaction, that I enjoy.

That's what I thought I was doing, up until everything changed when my crazy boss attacked me with unrelated work.A part of me thinks Mako just hired me because of my last name.

He complains a lot about why things aren't going so well and when I give him advice he shuts them down. I know it's not my place to tell him how to run his own company but this company has the right tools to be nationwide, if Mako really wanted it to be.

Also I helped run Future Industries at one point in time. I know how to run a business. Our marketing strategy isn't the only thing, we need improvement on. It's our customer service as well. Bolin can't do it all alone, we need a team to handle all of that.

Since we all are so busy with our original tasks, Mako orders everyone to ignore bad reviews on our site. The site which I manage!

That's not how a company should work! It shouldn't be my job to delete reviews on our site! It's telling our customers that we don't care about them. Without them this company wouldn't be running!

But if I say something, I'm going to look like an asshole. Who thinks just because she ran Future Industries she knows everything. So I keep my mouth shut and do my job the best way possible.

As I finish cleaning up my sketch, someone throws something into my cubicle. I pick up the balled up paper and unwrap it.

I smile to myself pulling out the little Debbie oatmeal creme pie, with a sticky note attached to it.

Bolin's signature move.

I get up and make my way over to his cubicle.

"Nice Pineapple." I say, throwing the sticky note his way.

"Ugh, it was a sketch of you. Sorry we all can't be artists here."

I take a seat on the floor, in case my boss comes and see that I'm not working.

"So how's it going? " I ask, making Bolin groan.

"Read this review and tell me." I take the MacBook out of his hand and read it.

 _*Anonymous*_

" _ **Hello, I'm deeply upset. My son had a birthday party yesterday and we were expecting a fruit cake to appear at our home. Due to my son's health reasons, processed food is not a go to. So I was told by a friend to check out your site. I found this amazing fruit company, who makes fruit imitations of cake.**_

 _ **I contacted the company and they told me they could do it! The day before the party, I didn't receive the cake. So I called the company and they told me they sent the cake over to you to delivery it two days ago. Guess what, I never got the cake and my son couldn't have a birthday cake.**_

 _ **I understand mistakes happen but I tried calling you all and I kept being sent to your voicemail. This is unacceptable. I would like an explanation.**_

I look up at Bolin in shock and he nods.

"Has Mako seen this?" I ask, handing him back his laptop.

"Of course he has, he told me to delete it."

"So you aren't going to reply?" my workmate shakes his head.

"The boss told me not to. I feel bad, I really do, but I have orders."

I get up from the floor.

"This is so messed up. The poor kid couldn't have his crazy cake for his birthday and it's all our fault."

"Yeah it sucks, but don't beat yourself up about it. It's out of our control now. We will have to do better next time."

But that's how it is all the time. We can't keep making mistakes and not fixing them. It's not just unethical, it's unfair.

As I'm looking up the fruit company on my phone. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Ms. Sato, shouldn't you be at your own work station?" My boss asks, standing in his new purple suit.

"Yes, I was just talking with Bolin about the review I just saw." I reply.

My boss looks at his brother to see if my explanation was true.

"Yes, Mako that's exactly why she was here. I told her I was taking care of it." Bolin replies.

"Well, now that you know your answer. Are you ready to head back to your station?"

I hate him so much, he thinks he's better than everyone!

"Yes Sir. I also have the new logo ready to put on the site. I just need your approval."

"Very well, place the sketch on to my desk." He says walking away.

"It's a digital copy, but I guess I can print it out." I call out.

* * *

I feel terrible about the kid's birthday party. I been going through the sales' calendar trying to find the woman's order, so I can do something about it. I know I shouldn't be in the sales' department history, but someone has to make this right. I find the digital receipt and print it out. I also write down the woman's address.

I see Mako coming back from his lunch break and I close google chrome and go on to Dreamweaver. As soon as he gets back into his office. I shut my laptop and get ready for my lunch break.

I have an hour to talk with the bakery and see what I can do. I walk through the office waving at my workmates before exiting the room.

I get onto the elevator and just when it's about to close. I hear someone call out wait.

I stop the door and a woman wearing a long olive green cardigan,a white halter top, and ripped boyfriend jeans exposing some type of tribal tattoo on her waist, gets on.

"Thank you, so much." She says catching her breath.

I can barely utter a word because her eyes. Damn her eyes are beautiful and she so muscular. Come on Asami pull yourself together.

I hug my arm, looking down my oversize ivory colored sweater to my boots. Today is Thursday and I don't really dress to impress on this day. It's sort of like my lazy day, because on Friday you dress a bit more casual. My hair is in a messy bun and out of all days, I had to run out of my contacts and be forced to wear my big frame glasses.

"I love your outfit." The gorgeous girl states.

"Aww, thank you, it gets cold in my office. My boss never seems to want to turn on the heat."

She giggles.

"I figured, I was asking myself. Why would such a pretty girl be cold? When it's 70 degrees out in the fall."

Wait did she just call me pretty? Has she looked in the mirror lately?

I extend my hand out.

"My name is Asami Sato." She shakes it and man does she have a grip.

"Are you serious? The famous Asami Sato, who took over her Father's company? Of course, I know who you're. I mean who wouldn't."

Her response causes me to blush.

"Well I don't run it anymore. I do have stock in the company and I'm welcome anytime I want, but that's just because I'm Hiroshi's daughter." I tease.

"You're still my idol, regardless. Gosh I can't believe I'm in this elevator with…. such a legend. Sorry if I'm fangirling, but you're awesome!"

This girl is beautiful, shy, and giving me compliments. Can this moment be anymore great! The elevator door opens and she gets off.

"Nice talking to you." she says, getting off.  
I wave.

"You too."

The door closes and I lean my head up against the wall. Wow what a great girl, I wished I got her number. Shit! I didn't even get her name.

I press the open door button frantically and as soon as I get off, I search the floor. I see her walk outside and I run after her.

Well, it's not a run it's more like you're trying to beat the rush in the hallway of your school, even though the bell just rung and you're already ahead. Ugh, what am I talking about? There are more important things at hand. Which is get the woman's name.

I push open the door of the building but nothing happens.

"Ma'am its pull." I look at the lobby man and smile.

"I knew that."

I pull open the door, and my heart drops from seeing the thousands of New Yorkers walking on the pavement. How am I supposed to find the girl of my dream now?

You only get one chance in this world, to find a girl like that. I'm not going to let her get away.

Well maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic. I hardly know the woman, but at least I will be satisfied and have a happy death from at least knowing her name. I don't know what came over me. I'm not the type of person who gets all fluttered and speechless when they see a girl they like. I'm quite level minded and able to keep my cool, but this woman had me questioning my flirt game and that's has to mean something.

I look around frantic, as if I have the eyes of Robocop himself. I look to the right and catch her pony tail. This is why I love my height! I push pass the people and to try and get to her.

"Hey?" I call out, but she doesn't turn around and instead crosses the street.

Car are still flying by and I need to get to her before she gets away. The crosswalk sign comes on and I speed pass. The woman gets to another interception and before I can see which direction she takes a tourist bus blocks my view.

Ugh, times like these, I wished I lived in a more rural area. I wouldn't have to worry about car blocking my views. I get to the area where I last saw her and take a chance, on going straight.

The street light turns yellow and I see cars slowing down so I make a break for it. Everything is going fine, until a taxi catches my hip and I roll on to the ground.

I look up at the sky and pat my body to make sure I'm alive. Way to go Asami! You almost killed yourself for a girl.

"YO, what's ya problem?" The taxi driver says in a heavy accent.

I turn my head and see my glasses cracked, which symbolizes my heart because I lost the woman of my dreams.

A crowd of people form around me, with their phones pointing downward.

"Asami are you okay? You could have been killed!" The same woman from the elevator pushes pass the people and makes her way over to me.

she helps me up as the Taxi Driver cusses me out.

"You crazy girl. Pay for my headlight!" he yells.

"I think you being sued would cost more than that taillight." The woman defends as we walk off.

She's even a bad-ass too! If my adrenaline level wasn't so high, I would have some words for the driver as well. Even though, it was my fault completely.

She sets me down onto a bench and touches my face looking me in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up but I should be fine."

She brushes my now flowing hair off my face.

"You lost your glasses." She says, concerned.

"I wear contacts, so me being hit, was probably karma. 'No contacts? That's fine. As your punishment you will be in contact with a vehicle."

We both laugh.

"You're something else Asami. Tell me why, such a brilliant woman like your self would step in front of a moving car like that?"

Okay Asami, now is your chance to not be a dork.

"I didn't get your name." I reply, serious.

"What?" the woman ask with a smile, which is to die for by the way.

"I had to get your name. That's why I tried to cross the street."

"Wait, you're telling me, you almost died just so you could get my name?"

I cover my face.

"Yes, it's silly but I really wanted to know." she moves my hand away from my face.

"Why is my name so important to you?" she asks curious.

How does one say, I want to marry you, without sounding like a creep? I throw my hands in the air.

"We're in the Big Apple. There aren't many nice people in this city and when you do meet them, It's rare. I just really wanted to get your name."

She dips her head trying to hide her blush. Which is a good sign on my part, it means I'm doing something right.

"My name is Korra. Nice to meet you again, Asami."

She extends her hand out and I grab it, as we shake I notice a ring on her finger and my heart drops.I should have known.

Of course a perfect girl like herself would be taken. Well at least I made her blush, so that's a win.

"So how long have you been married?" I ask. Which to my surprise makes her laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're. I'm not married."

"And I'm not crazy! I know a wedding ring when I see one."

Korra, drops our hand and I crave it even more.

"It's a purity ring." She replies.

"Ohhhh is it recent?" I ask.

"You're hilarious, Asami."

I start laughing out of nervousness.

"Sorry, it was a dumb question. I think it's cool you're waiting till marriage. I wished I did that, then again I don't know how I could live without having sex."

I cover my mouth from saying too much.

Damn! I don't even have a filter, when I'm around this woman. What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, that was so…" she touches my shoulder and I Instantly shut up.

"I don't judge, relax. It's not like I think you're going to burn in Hell, just because you had sex. It's a personal choice, just like being a virgin is for me."

She's open minded too! I'm two seconds away from opening Google Maps and looking up the nearest chapel.

"I feel bad about you getting hit by that taxi. Can I offer you a coffee? There is a Starbucks a few blocks from here."

I look around, making sure I'm still on Earth and not in heaven, I was hit by a car. I spot the time on one of the billboards and my lunch break is almost up. I need to get back to work!

As much as I would like to risk my job and enjoy coffee with Korra. I know Fire Ferrets is counting on me.

"I'm so sorry, my lunch break is almost up, I wished I could." I explain.

She nods, understanding my dilemma.

"It's alright, next time. Are you free tomorrow? I can pick you up from your office."

"That sounds good, see you tomorrow Korra." I reply with excitement.

Before I can get up she pulls me into a hug. She even smells wonderful!

We pull apart and we both laugh nervously.

"It's going to be 73 degrees tomorrow.. Please no sweaters, even though you totally werk it." She says with a snap, making me laugh.

"I will dress for the weather and avoid taxis"

"Oh wait, let me give you my number. Before you get hit by a bus this time." she tease.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

we exchange phones and I notice she has a picture of herself holding a Siberian Husky, as her lock screen.

"Awww she's cute." I say, returning her phone.

"Yes, Naga is a cutie."

"Oh? We're talking about your dog?" I tease.

"Smooth Asami, very smooth. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

We depart and I feel like a million bucks. As I make my way back to my job, It comes to me. How does she know where my office is?

 **There goes the first chapter. Please leave your thoughts.**


	25. My Boss's Girlfriend' is out!

I just posted My Boss's Girlfriend and chapter 2 is added as well. Just click on my stories and feel free to check it out. Thank You :)


End file.
